


If Hux Could Kill

by isleyren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bondage, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light BDSM, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Smut, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, family business, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 96,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleyren/pseuds/isleyren
Summary: OC x KyloMeet Georgiana Hux, the new heiress to the Hux family empire. Her father has been preparing her for this role her entire life, that is until his untimely death. Leaving her and her seven brothers to clean up the mess that was left behind. Her world is turned upside down when she meets him. THE Kylo Ren. He is the most infamous mob boss in the city, joined by his six brothers. The two families find their worlds colliding as certain events bring Georgiana and Kylo closer than they could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

_Georgiana Hux_

That's what the sign read. My name, on a silver placard, plastered on the dark wood door.

"How do you feel?" Armie had walked up behind me, now standing to my left.

"Official." He let out a small laugh and looked at the ground.

"I hope so. You prepared?"

I took a deep breath in. Today I would be officially introducing myself to the people who helped run Hux Enterprises. As my new role of CEO and co-owner, I was in charge. The other executives were under me now. It was weird to say that I was the boss, but since a young age, my father had been grooming me for this. He had prepared me physically and emotionally to take on his role once he was gone. Three months after his murder, it was officially my time to fully take over.

After a few moments, I broke the silence. "I think so," I said in almost a whisper. "Let's get going."

He nodded and we both made our way towards the main conference room. The building was modern with a mostly black interior. There were floor-to-ceiling windows surrounding the entire floor. As we walked past the other, smaller, conference rooms, I admired the view of the city they provided. The executive offices and conference rooms were on the top floor providing an incredible view of the city from all directions.

We paused outside the main conference room. I looked back at Armie and he gave me a nod. I looked back at the door. Deep breath in, shoulders back, CEO face on. It was my routine. I had confidence, and everyone knew it, but it never came naturally.

I waltzed into the conference room and to the head of the table. I looked around at the timid faces before I spoke.

"Thank you for coming everyone. Although you all know who I am, I wanted to officially introduce myself." I began to slowly walk down the length of the table next to the windows. "I'm Georgiana Hux, the new owner and CEO. I expect to be treated as such." I stopped at the end, next to where Armie had placed himself. "I know many of you may be wondering why my father left his empire to me. I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't have any worries. I have been preparing for this moment and am ready to take the lead the way it should be handled." I glanced at Armie, who was smirking to himself with his eyes directed at the floor, which made my lips raise slightly into a half smile. He knew what I was capable off. I was much like my father, bold and in charge. It helped that I had to put up with seven brothers.

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to come to my office." I paused again at the head of the table. "But please, knock first. Any further questions?" Everyone remained silent.

"You're dismissed." At that I turned and walked out with a smirk on my face. I was beaming with confidence. I was the boss around here, and I was going to uphold the legacy of my father no matter what.


	2. This Side of the City

"Georgiana!" Will's voice rose from the bottom of the staircase. I could hear his loud steps echoing across the house as he made his way to my room. I laughed at how obnoxious he could be. "We'll be late." He said once he made it to my open bedroom door. 

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shouldn't we be the last ones there anyway?" I looked back at my vanity to add the finishing touches to my look. 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can show up whenever."

"Calm down. No need to get your panties in a knot." I could feel him tense even more. I let out a small laugh. "I'm almost done. Let the others know I'll be down in 5 minutes." At that he walked out of the room. 

I sat there as I listened to him walk back down the hall and descend the stairs. I let out a small breath and stood up to look over my outfit one more time. I wore a fitted black dress. It had a halter neckline and came down to the floor. The slit in the front ran along the front of my leg up to the top of my thigh. It fit my curves perfectly. The color allowed my fire red hair to stand out, which was straightened, perfectly laying down my back. My makeup was soft and allowed my freckles, which were my favorite features along with my red hair, to make a statement. They allowed me to stand out against the blonde bimbos that filled the world I lived in. My look separated me from the majority of women and made men notice how I was in charge. After adding black pumps, I knew my look was finished. 

I made my way to the car, where the twins were fighting. "Benji, James, seriously?" Benjamin and James were the second youngest of the eight kids. They were still slightly immature, but that's what tends to happen when you don't get the full attention of your father. Our mother had left when they were young and our father was focused on Armie, me, and the family business, which left me to raise the twins. Although, we still had a special bond, always joking around and pranking each other. They became my bodyguards literally and figuratively. I loved having them around. 

The both froze and said in unison, "Sorry Gi."

I gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry." The three of us let out small laughs. "Now get in before Will yells at all of us." I not so secretly whispered. Will gave me a death stare, which only caused me to laugh more. "Okay, now seriously let's go." I said, motioning my arms towards the car.

The two black sedans came to life as the drivers began to make their way to the restaurant. Me, the twins, and Will were in the second car. Armie, Dominic, and Alexander were in the first car. Dominic was the fourth oldest of the eight Hux kids and Alexander was next in line after him. They both were much like Armie. Quiet but smart.

Alexander had taken a different route from the rest of the siblings. He went to college across the states and came back to work for a local news company. He worked as a meteorologist. Science was always his strong suit in school and to see him genuinely enjoying his work made the whole family happy. We were all close. They were my boys. As the new leader of the family empire and the only girl in the family, they gave me special treatment. We all knew our places as the children of our father but still we were able to relax and joke around like every other family. 

We soon arrived at the restaurant. After the boys stepped out of the car, I followed with the help of Benji. 

As soon as my foot hit the concrete outside the car, I noticed him. Standing there surrounded by six other men, he stood out with his height and build. He owned the space he was taking up. He exuded the confidence that made me feel something I wasn't used to. He was definitely the head of the group. I got lost for a moment examining the way one rebel hair feel into his perfectly sculpted features when he spoke. He slowly moved his eyes to meet mine, making eye contact for a brief moment before looking back at the men that surrounded him. 

I took my gaze off the man and walked over to Armie who had just stepped out of the car. He had an almost disgusted look on his face. "What's wrong with you?" I scoffed, wondering why he was in such a foul mood already. As I waited for him to respond, I glanced at the mysterious group of men. 

"You see those men?" He nodded slightly in the direction of the group. 

"What about them?" I said with slight confusion and annoyance looking back at Armie. 

"Those are the Rens." He responded, and my eyes widened. 

The Rens. One of the most infamous mafia families in the city. I had heard about them through conversations with my father. He had worked with their father in many business deals, but that was years ago. We never crossed paths with them anymore, why were they here? This couldn't be a coincidence. They never came to this side of the city.

"Why are they here?"

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good." Armie began to walk to the entrance of the restaurant. I followed. 

Once we walked into the restaurant, we were directed to a large private room in the back. The boys walked in first and I followed. The room went silent. I could feel my hands beginning to sweat, but I held myself tall. I looked around and smiled at all the business associates who were looking at me in awe. Breaking the tension, I moved away from the door and made my way over to the bar, ordering a drink while the conversations started back up. As the bartender handed me my glass of red wine, a man with a familiar face approached me. I couldn't recall his name.

"Noah Harlow," He offered his name, along with his hand. I took it and smiled slightly at him. He was handsome, looking as if he was in his 30s. His dark blonde hair was slicked back, and his blue eyes lit up as he smiled and spoke. His voice was low. 

"Georgiana Hux." I said back, only turning to place his hand in mine. 

"Miss Hux, I know I speak for all of my associates when I say we were not expecting someone so stunning." He slowly ran his thumb over the back of my hand as he released it from his grasp. I smiled and let out a small laugh, trying my best to avoid rolling my eyes at his words. I knew that no one was expecting someone as young as me, let alone a woman in general. My father was never one to bring his young apprentice around until he thought I would be prepared to be fully immersed in business affairs. Unfortunately, that moment didn't come until after his untimely death. 

"And I wasn't expecting someone so bold." I raised my chin slightly and gave him a look, warning him to be careful with his next words. 

He cleared his throat and looked at the ground while moving his feet indicating slight discomfort. "I didn't mean to offend miss. I'm the editor and chief at Prisca Publishing." Ah yes, one of the many other companies owned by Hux Enterprises. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Harlow." I took a sip of my wine while moving my gaze to meet his blue eyes. 

"Please, call me Noah." He flashed his full smile, exposing his perfectly aligned, white teeth. It was the kind of smile that would make any girl weak in the knees, but I had seen many like it before. "I would love to discuss business and possibly more tonight, if you care to join me?" He turned slightly and lifted his hand towards the table he and his associates were sitting at. I agreed and began to walk towards the table. Once my back lifted off the bar, his hand found my side. He began to slide his hand to the small of my back. Of course. Wasn't surprising. 

Then several unexpected guests walked in.

In the light I noticed the different features of each of the men. Each had skin so light it was almost glowing under the bright lights facing the entrance of the private room. The ebony hair of each of them was styled differently, all being fairly short except for his, the head of the group. His hair reached down to his shoulders in soft waves and shined beautifully under the lights. He was scanning the room as all the conversations ended. Everyone in the room must have known who they were. 

The Rens. I froze and so did Noah. 

"Kylo" I heard one of the men begin to say, "there." He followed where the man was pointing as did I. It was straight at Armie. The head, who I now knew as Kylo, looked back at Armie and began to walk. 

A wave of confidence and protection flew through me and pushed me in his direction with the intent to cut him off. I stopped right in front of him and my hand came up and landed on his chest. The feeling of his muscles under my hand made a sense of arousal rise through me, but I let it go as fast as it had appeared. I stood at about 5'8" with heels on, but this man towered over me. I felt the heat rise in him once we both made eye contact, there was something more than anger that neither of us were about to acknowledge. 

He looked down at me with a look that meant he would kill me if I didn't move out of his way. That only spurred on my confidence. 

"If you have business with him, you have business with me." I said in a low voice, not wavering from my position. 

"Trust me, angel, you don't want any part of this." His low voice took me off-guard, but I didn't allow it to show. 

Still standing in my place, but lowering my hand, I repeated myself. "If you have business with him, you have business with me." I emphasized my last word and looked him straight in the eye. His brown eyes held my gaze with a hint of surprise and shock, most likely at how a young woman was standing up to him. 

He took a step back. "I'd be more careful with your words. I don't like to repeat myself, but trust me, you don't want a part of this."

His gaze shifted from my face, to my hands, finally landing on my hair as I spoke again. "I'm the one in charge here. If you have something to say to my brother, you have something to say to me."

"Ah, you must be Georgiana. I've heard a lot about you."

"And you are?" I said back, with venom lacing every word.

"Kylo Ren." Was all he offered me. That was when I realized Armie had stood up and was now behind me speaking. 

"Everyone, leave." He was looking around the room with a look of determination. Everyone began to stand up and walk out. Kylo and I never broke eye contact. Both standing, waiting for everyone to leave so we could continue with the conversation. His men standing behind him and my brothers gathering behind me. 

Once everyone had left, Armie spoke up. "What do you want, Kylo?"

Kylo broke the stare and glanced at Armie. "Armitage, great to see you again." At that I glanced at Armie in pure confusion. These two knew each other somehow.

"You're not here for small talk. Spit it out Ren." I could see Armie's face begin to redden. He was not happy about Kylo showing up at all, especially not tonight. 

"We need your help with a special crate." 

"Why would we help you?" Armie spat back. 

"You owe us a favor. Just because it was between our fathers, doesn't mean it disappears once they're both gone." Kylo smirked and placed his hands in his pockets. 

"Fine, but we shouldn't discuss this here." 

"You're so right." Kylo looked back at me and I felt Armie wrap his hand around my upper arm. "But I do feel the need to get to know the infamous Georgiana Hux." His smile caused an odd feeling to rise in my chest. There was some ulterior motive behind this. 

Armie dropped my arm and I reached my hand out to Kylo. "You can refer to me as Miss Hux." I said as Kylo took my hand, but he didn't shake it. Rather he brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. 

"Pleasure to finally meet you, angel." He let go of my hand and I accidently let it fall harshly back to my side. My frustration and annoyance only grew with how cocky he was acting. I wasn't going to let his background scare me away. I knew who I was and who my family was, we had just as much power as the Rens, if not more. 

Without another word, I walked past Kylo and made my way through the restaurant and back to the car with my brothers in tow. I pulled myself into the car and Armie followed me. 

"What the hell, Gi."

"I could ask you the same question." I spat back.

"At least I knew what I was getting myself into." He had closed the door and was resting his elbow on the window with his head placed in his hand. 

I looked at him in surprise. "And I don't?" 

He looked back at me. "Not when it comes to Kylo Ren."

At that, I remained silent. He was right, I didn't know what Kylo Ren was capable of, but I sure as hell knew what I was capable of. I was raised by a ruthless businessman who taught me how to fight and stand up for myself. I had learned about men like Kylo Ren, so he didn't scare me. Instead, I found myself intrigued by the man. How could he strike so much fear in people, even my oldest brother who I knew was fearless? I wanted to know more, I needed to know more. So that was exactly what I was about to do. 


	3. What We Don’t Already Have

TW: violence, death, mention of family issues

The next day decided to hold many surprises for me. The first being my alarm deciding not to work. I woke up an hour late. I sat up with a huff, stepping out of my bed and into the bathroom to begin my day with a shower. 

I stood under the stream of almost boiling water, letting it soak my body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath preparing myself for my first official day at the office. 

Once out of the shower, I looked at my phone and realized I had several new messages. 

I began with the twins. They wanted to let me know that they would be in the kitchen waiting for me to head to the office. 

Then was Will's text. He was not happy with how bold I had been last night. Must have had a talk with Armie. I laughed to myself. It was cute how protective they could be, even when they knew I was perfectly capable of handling myself. 

Last was Armie. He had called while I was in the shower. He never called. Even worse was the fact that he left a voicemail. It was not like him. I opened my phone to call him back without listening to the message. 

" _Hello_." He answered almost immediately. 

"Why'd you call?" I tried my best to hide my concern. 

" _Watch yourself today. I know Ren and I know he'll want to reach out somehow. Make sure Benjamin and James are aware_." I rolled my eyes at his words. _"I know you're rolling your eyes Gi."_

I laughed at that. Of course he knew, I did it to him often enough. "I'll be careful, I promise."

" _Thank you. And don't hesitate to call me. I won't be in the office today, but I can drop whatever I'm doing to help you_."

"Thank you. Now I have to get ready. Oh, and don't forget, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

_"I know, but you shouldn't have to. Love you little one."_

"Love you too." At that I hung up and began to get ready. 

I decided on wearing a fitted black turtleneck with black suit pants and tan heels. I never wore much color and if I did it was never bright. I walked to the kitchen once I was done preparing myself for the day and smiled at the boys. 

"Come on, I don't want to show my employees that it's okay to be late."

The boys stood up and made their way over to the door in the kitchen of the Hux Manor that was attached to the garage. We all walked over to Benji's car. It was a black Land Rover, the car he usually drove when it was just the three of us. 

The car ride was fairly silent besides the occasional bickering between the twins about what music to play. My mind was somewhere else. I couldn't stop thinking about the encounter from last night. The connection that Kylo and I seemed to have, the way his chest felt under my hand, the looks we exchanged. There was something unique about him. He appeared to be the typical womanizer and only cared about himself, but there was something underneath it all. I didn't understand why I could see that, and no one else could. Why was everyone so terrified of him, but I wasn't? None of it made sense to me. 

I was brought out of my thoughts once Benji had parked and James opened my door. I stepped out and made my way to the elevator. My mind wandered again once I was in the elevator, only to be brought back to reality by the ding that indicated we reached our level. I began to make my way to office as James spoke up. 

"Hey Gi, we're gonna run and get coffee from the café two floors down. After that we'll be in the smallest conference room." He said as he began to turn. They had their own offices, but they spent most of their time in a conference room working on various projects together.

"Thank you." I gave them a warm smile and we parted ways. 

Once I got to my office, I noticed the door was slightly open. I looked at the secretary who sat outside the office. She was fairly young, maybe a few years older than me. Her light brown hair was only to her collar bones. She had a warm demeanor and we got along well. She looked up at me and noticed my confused look. 

"You have a visitor, Miss Hux. He said he had important business to discuss." 

"Thank you, Abigail." I said as I began to slowly open the door. 

I recognized him immediately. "Mr. Harlow, what a surprise." I said warmly. 

He had placed himself on one of the leather chairs that sat in front of my desk. At my words, he stood up and turned around. He shot me one of his infamous smiles, how cute. "Call me Noah, please. I wanted to continue our conversation from last night."

At this point I was across my desk from him, setting my purse on the ground to my right. 

"Right. You wanted to talk business. Was there something specific?" At this point, all the warmness in my voice had gone. 

"We are having some issues with our internship program. I have finalized everything, but since you are the owner, I wanted to bring it to your attention before we go through with hiring the interns for the year."

"Thank you for informing me, but that's not something that concerns me. As head of the publishing company, I'm sure you can make that decision yourself." I motioned my hand towards him.

"You're right Miss." He laughed slightly and looked down at his feet. "Truth is I just wanted to find an excuse to see you."

I smirked at that. He could have at least come up with a better excuse, maybe something actually worth my time. "Thank you for being honest." 

"I was hoping we could get come coffee together sometime?" It was fairly impressive how bold he was becoming. 

"Sure. I'm fairly busy, but I am free right now for the next 20 minutes." Might as well get this over with. 

"Perfect," His eyes were shining now. "There is this lovely coffee shop one block over. We can walk there." Could have at least put more effort into it. Noah and I both began to stand up as Abigail opened the door with a concerned look on her face. 

"Um, Miss Hux, you have another visitor." 

Before I could respond, Abigail had stepped out of the way and the biggest surprise of the day walked in. Kylo Ren. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of annoyance. Noah froze. Kylo walked in and glanced at Noah with what I thought to be jealousy? It was hard to decipher Kylo's expressions. 

"Mr. Ren." I said after he had placed himself on the chair next to Noah. 

"Angel--" He began. 

"Miss Hux." I spat at him. He let out a small laugh. 

"Miss Hux, I thought I might take you out to an early lunch." At this point it was nearing noon and I was getting hungry. 

"Actually--" I began but was interrupted by Noah. 

"I'm not sure who you are, but I was actually just about to take her." Kylo and I both stared at Noah in slight amazement. 

"Mr. Harlow, let's change that to tomorrow at 10." Noah looked back at me and with a frustrated noise, he walked out of my office. 

I wasn't scared of Kylo, but I had so many questions and decided this was more important than entertaining a man who probably was only interested in me because of my position. 

Once Noah was gone, I looked back at Kylo. "Do you seriously want to get food?" I said almost sarcastically. 

"I mean I'm hungry, are you?" He had made himself comfortable in his seat. 

I walked around my desk and leaned against it, looking Kylo up and down. He was wearing an all-black suit, including his shirt and tie. His eyes were glowing with the same light from last night. Once I was done taking in his whole appearance, I looked back into his eyes. "You don't scare me." I said with a slight smirk. 

"Never said I wanted to." At that he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward onto his knees. 

"Good." I said as I broke eye contact and looked at the wall in front of me. 

We sat in silence for a moment until he stood. He made his way over towards me until we were only inches from each other, and I could feel his breathe on my face. 

"Lunch?" He asked. 

I looked back up at him, only to lose some of my confidence. His face was so close to mine and the feeling of his breath made mine hitch in my throat. His eyes were darting back and forth between my own. My confidence only faltered for a moment. I looked down at his red, seemingly swollen lips and then back up at his eyes. 

"Lunch." I said as I pushed myself off of the desk and past him. Walking through my office door. 

-

Benjamin and James were both placed outside of the restaurant along with one of Kylo's brothers. I was able to gather that he was the youngest of the seven Ren children. 

Kylo and I sat near the back of the restaurant, far away from the other guests. 

"Trying to hide, Mr. Ren?" I said with a smirk. 

He glanced at me with amusement laced in his facial features. "I have a reserved table here."

"Of course." I said under my breath as we were seated. 

"So, angel," The pet name caused me to slyly roll my eyes. "tell me about yourself."

"What like my favorite color or my deepest darkest secret?" I said with a lust filled voice as my tongue ran along the top of my bottom lip. I noticed how he had to adjust himself in his seat. My plan was working. I had to break him down somehow to learn what I needed to know. 

"Careful, angel."

"I could say the same thing for you, honey." I said and I leaned forward and placed my elbows on the table. I noticed his gaze fall for a split second before he looked back up at my eyes. I spoke first. "What do you really want from me? You don't seem like the kind of person just to grab lunch."

He lifted his chin slightly before he spoke. "You'd be right, but I wouldn't mind just grabbing lunch with a beautiful woman like you."

I let out a small laugh and leaned back in my chair. "I'm not just any woman, Mr. Ren."

"That would also be right." 

We sat in silence for another few moments. I took a second to look him up and down again and noticed his body shifting under my gaze. 

He spoke first. "Since we'll be in business together, I believe it's best to get to know one another."

"Ah, I see. So, this isn't just you trying to get in my pants?" I said with a small laugh and smile crept across my lips. 

He looked down and back up at me while he let out a small laugh as well. "I'm not as shallow as you might think, Miss Hux."

"Oh, so now it's Miss Hux?"

"Do you prefer angel?"

"I prefer not to be here, but we can't all have exactly what we want, isn't that right honey?"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, the waitress came to take our orders, distracting us from the tension that had started to build. Once she left again, I spoke first. 

"What exactly do you want?"

"Your help."

"Thank you, Mr. Ren, but unfortunately I can't read minds. Please elaborate."

"There's a shipment coming in. We need your family's dock to receive it." 

I sat up straighter. I knew how to run this company well, but this would be my first job in our real dealings. "What's in it for us?"

"Anything you want, angel."

I gave him a devilish smile. I knew exactly what I wanted. 

"Dinner. Tonight. I'll have someone send you the information. Bring the boys." I didn't give him time to respond before I stood up and strutted out of the restaurant. I could feel his stare on my back but didn't look back to confirm. 

-

Later that day, I stood in front of my full-length mirror examining my choice of outfit. I wanted to stand out, draw the attention to me, but not in a bad way. I had found the perfect dress. It was short, hitting above my mid-thigh. The black helped draw the attention to my red hair and my red lips. The neckline was a short turtleneck with a cape, the same length as the dress, flowing down the back. I felt powerful, like the boss I was. 

"Damn, trying to impress someone?" 

I let out a small laugh and turned to face Rey. She had been my best friend for years, my only friend really. "I don't have anyone I need to impress thank you very much." I said as I turned back around to finish my makeup. 

Rey sat down on my bed. "Um, every guy wants to be with you and every girl wishes they could be you."

"Could you be anymore cliché? Plus, I don't need to get anyone with my body, I have my dazzling personality." I said with a wink, and we both burst out laughing. 

There was a knock on the door. "Rey, your knight in shining armor awaits you." I said as I gave her the most sarcastic puppy eyes I could muster up.

She glared at me as she stood up and opened my bedroom door. In walked Will, Rey's other half, as she liked to refer to him. Their relationship was perfect. They got along so well and genuinely completed each other. They had talked about getting married, and I had helped Will pick out the ring. I was ecstatic to have Rey as a sister. She had been dating Will before we became friends, but over the years she became like sister to me. I told her everything. 

"You two lovebirds go on ahead. I'm riding in a different car anyway."

Rey walked over and gave me kiss on the forehead. "Love you bug." She smiled and walked out with Will and I was left on my own. 

I was nervous, that was obvious. I was nervous about this business deal. I was nervous to get involved with the mafia, let alone the most infamous mafia family. But I wasn't nervous about Kylo Ren, he didn't scare me. He intrigued me. And I was ready to learn more. 

-

"Hey Gi?" 

"Yes, Archie?" Archibald, the youngest of the Hux family. The baby and the unexpected pregnancy. He was the baby my mother had and then she ran, never even tried to get to know him. I raised him, taught him everything he needed to know, but tried my best to keep him far from the family empire for as long as possible. He came along tonight because he begged and pleaded to be involved at least once. I allowed it, knowing that there were no real threats.

"Do I look okay?" He asked, looking down at his suit, adjusting the tie. 

"Of course." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He was slowly becoming a man and was already much taller than me, but he still had his boyish frame which I could easily wrap my arms around. 

The car stopped, indicating we had made it to the restaurant. We all pilled out from the different cars. It was the Hux siblings and their dates. Rey being Will's date, along with Dominic's girlfriend Aurora, and Armie's fiancé Phasma. I told Kylo to bring his brothers, assuming they would bring dates as well. 

All eleven of us walked in, Archie and I being last. We were directed to the private room in the back of the restaurant. The Rens were already there, and my eyes went straight to Kylo. He was leaning against the table with his hands clasped together in front of him. His brothers were surrounding him. They all looked like they were waiting for us to walk in. 

I dropped Archie's arm before I walked past my brothers and stepped directly in front of Kylo with enough space to allow someone to pass between us while making sure my voice could be heard clearly if I lowered it to speak to him. 

I looked him up and down before speaking. He was wearing all black, as he had been earlier, but he had switched his more casual business attire for a fitted black suit with a crisp black button up. It was brought together with a crimson red tie. 

"Mr. Ren, glad you could make it." I said with a sly smile. 

He exchanged the gesture and looked me up and down slowly before responding. "Miss Hux, I would never pass up the opportunity to see you. Dressed up just for me?" He said with a cocky smile plastered on his face. 

I let out a small chuckle. "You wish, honey." I said as I turned to my left and began to make my way to the head of the table. "Let's sit."

Everyone began to file in and take their places at the table. I sat at the head, with Armie to my left and Kylo to my right. Armie spoke first.

"Ren, what was this special favor you needed?"

Kylo glanced at me then at him. "We need your family's dock for an incoming shipment."

"Seems simple enough. What's in it for us?" 

"You get to return a favor without having to pay otherwise."

Armie laughed at his response. "There's always more, Ren."

"And you'd be right." Kylo glanced at me with a devilish smile, to which I raised my chin slightly and held his gaze. He broke the eye contact to look back at Armie. "We want to continue this business. Use your docks for our shipments."

"And why would we do something like that?" Armie said as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head slightly. 

"To gain the protection of the mafia."

"We don't need your protection."

"I've been led to believe that's not true." Kylo said as he leaned back in his chair. I looked down and noticed his hand that rested on the whiskey glass sitting on the table. There were prominent veins that rested on the top and his hands dwarfed the glass. Images of that hand on me flashed through my mind, but I quickly brought my thoughts back to the conversation at hand. 

"We don't need your—"

"What do you think you can provide us with that we don't already have?" I cut Armie off. 

Kylo looked at me slowly before he spoke. "Many things, angel. But specifically, weapons and men."

"We have both of those already." I tried my best to stay confident. I knew that our weapons supplier had betrayed my father not long after his death, leaving us in desperate need of weapons to supply our men with. 

"Angel don't lie. We both know what happened to your supplier. That's what we can help with." He tilted his head to the left as he looked at me, a sense of false pity drawn across his face. 

"And if we say yes?"

"Then I'm all yours." I knew he meant something more. I wanted more. But I knew better than to give in to his game. 

"It'll be considered."

At that, I changed the conversation. The rest of the night went by smoothly, even some laughing was involved. The twins and Archie got along well with the youngest Ren brothers, who I now knew as Trudgen and Kuruk. It made me think that maybe this would work out, maybe our two families could go into business together. We needed more men and a new weapons supplier. The Rens could be that for us. 

That's went everything went to hell.

At first, I noticed the lights flicker. A sense of worry shot through my veins and I stood, making my way to the door. I locked it without hesitation and looked back at Armie who was now standing and followed me to the door, Kylo was soon behind him. 

I looked over to all the other boys and began to bark out orders. "Dominic and Alex, get Archie and take him out the back. James and Benji, I need you two to make sure all the girls get out safely too. Will and Armie, follow me."

"Miss Hux, let us handle this." I froze in my place. I knew Kylo would want to prove himself and his brothers to us, but now was not the time. I needed to make sure my family got out safely.

I spun on my heels to face Kylo. "Now is not the time. Do whatever you want, but don't get in my way."

"We can help." He stepped towards me. 

"Fine, then you and you," I said pointing to Kylo and the second oldest Ren boy, Vicrul. "Follow me. The rest of you, help the other boys. And remember, you'll have to deal with me if you harm any of them." I glared at them before turning back to the four sets of eyes glued to me. 

"Something's wrong, I can sense it. I need you four to follow me to the bathrooms. On the way there we'll scope out anything odd going on." They all nodded, and I turned back towards the door. I slowly reached my hands toward the handle and I felt a drop of sweat roll down my neck and back. I had been in situations like this before, but my father was always here taking the lead. This was all new to me. I was now responsible for the lives of my family. 

I opened the door and began my walk towards the bathrooms. They were near the entrance, so we would be walking across the entirety of the restaurant, which provided us with the time and view we needed. Immediately I noticed a man shift in his seat. He looked nervous, as did the man across from him. I reached behind me, and much to my dismay, my hand came in contact with Kylo's. His was much bigger than mine and engulfed it. His touch was warm and comforting, almost pulling me out of the moment. 

I spun around and placed my other hand on his shoulder, eyeing the other three telling them to move on to the bathroom. I leaned up to whisper into Kylo's ear as his free hand found the small of my back. 

"The two men at the third table from the door." I noticed him glance at the table then back at me. 

What happened next was what neither of us expected. 

Gunfire echoed in the small space and Kylo and I fell to the floor. Kylo had me pinned to the ground without much room to move. Without taking the time to realize what just happened, I reached down and grabbed the gun from Kylo's waist which thankfully I was able to reach. I turned to my left and noticed one of the men make his way around the barrier separating the walkway from the tables. I aimed and shot, missing because of the angle I was laying, thankfully I hit him square in the forehead the second time. My aim was something that I excelled at. My father called it my hidden talent. I dropped the gun to my right and with all my force began to push Kylo off of me. He looked back at me in panic. A look I wasn't expecting to see. He was always so put together, never showing much emotion. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, almost out of breath. 

"I'm fine but might suffocate if you don't get off." I let out a small laugh. As did he. He lifted himself and noticed the man lying on the ground a few feet from us. 

"Was that you?" He looked back at me in disbelief. 

"What, didn't think a girl could defend herself? Then you're in for a surprise big guy." We both smiled at each other. He offered his hand down to me and I stood up, smoothing out my skirt. 

"We should get out of here."

"Agreed." 

We walked to the bathrooms, as every other patron in the restaurant looked on in pure shock. Kylo nor I noticed, we were too worried about the others. 

Armie ran out and grabbed my arms. "Are you okay? What the hell happened." He glanced at Kylo briefly, then back at me. 

"Taken care of. Let's go find the others." Was all I said to him before turning to exit. I needed to make it to the car to see if everyone was okay. As soon as we got in eyesight of the cars, I knew something was wrong. I ran as fast as I could in my heels towards the sedan. Once I got there, I noticed Dominic cradling Archie in his arms. 

"Archie!" I gasped and kneeled down to assess his wound. He had been shot in the left shoulder, thankfully it would be nothing serious, but I couldn't help but think this was all my fault. My baby brother could have died because of me. 

"I'm so sorry Archie, I'm so sorry." I said as I began to cry. The tears were rolling down my face and my body began to convulse with each sob. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Kylo, again with a look of pure concern on his face. "We can help." Was all he said. I couldn't speak between the sobs, so I gave him a small nod and looked back at Archie. I grabbed his hand and held it close to my chest. My baby brother put in harm's way all because of me.


	4. The Least I Could Have Done

**Kylo's POV**

Kylo woke abruptly the next morning, awoken by fear. The night before had been stressful, but he knew he could handle a situation like that. What was so different about her being there?

There was something about her that drew him in. He wanted to know more about her. She wasn't just another one of the blonde conquests he could get into bed whenever he wanted to, even though he wouldn't mind ruining her. This time, he simply wanted to see her again and how she carried herself.

When she stepped out of that car two nights before, his gaze was immediately drawn to her. The way she held herself, with such confidence and power. He recognized the man who had walked up to her as Armitage Hux, the eldest son of Brendol George Hux, the ruthless drug lord and businessman who had many dealings with Kylo's father, Snoke Ren. The two men never got along. As the eldest sons of the two most powerful men in the city, Armitage and Kylo had meet a few times before. Now that their fathers were both dead, neither men felt the need to remain in each other's circles of associates. That was until Kylo got word that the weapons supplier to the Hux empire had betrayed them, basically dropping off the grid. He knew that getting back into business with the Hux family was exactly what would bring even more power and glory to the Ren name. This was his chance.

The woman's red hair flowed lightly in the wind and her dress fit her figure so well. He never wanted to look away. He realized he was staring and looked down at the ground before she could catch his gaze, only to look back and catch her green eyes, sparkling in the low light of the streetlights. A view he would engrave into his mind. In that moment, he felt something spark in his cold heart, but decided it was in his best interest to ignore it, there was no time for feelings in this line of work.

He looked back to his six brothers as he threw his cigarette to the ground and smashed it with his shoe. "Game time." He said with a slight smirk.

Kylo glanced back and realized the Hux family had already walked in. It was their time to make an entrance. As they reached the doors, Kylo turned back to his brothers.

"Find Armitage, that's the goal. Quick in and out. No need to discuss business fully tonight, just let him know what we're here for." At that he turned and entered the private dining room.

Everyone froze and Kylo couldn't help but grin. He loved being feared, it made him feel powerful.

He heard Vic speak up and followed his finger to where Armitage sat. He looked terrified, poor guy.

Kylo began to make his way towards Armitage, but he was cut off by none other than her. The women with the green eyes. Her face spewed annoyance, hate almost, but sparkled with intrigue. She had to know who he was, so why was she so bold as to stop him. Her hand seemed small in comparison to his broad chest. The feeling in his chest came back, stronger this time. He swallowed it back down and kept his emotionless gaze on her. He studied her green eyes, in this light he could see a hint of blue, and the freckles that were scattered across her face. There was something so unique about her.

"If you have business with him, you have business with me." She said with a stern tone. Who did she think she was, talking to him this way?

"Trust me, angel, you don't want any part of this." He used his voice to warn her.

The warmth of her hand left his chest as she spoke again. "If you have business with him, you have business with _me_." She wasn't going to back down, igniting intrigue within him.

He took a step back and spoke lowly. "I'd be more careful with your words. I don't like to repeat myself, but trust me, you don't want a part of this." He was hoping she would back away. But she never did.

He began to allow his gaze to wander her figure, taking in every bit of her hair and body. She was even more stunning in this lighting. Her green eyes were darting back and forth between his. Her hands were beginning to form into fists at her frustration. Her freckles were scattered in a beautiful pattern across her face. Her red hair flowed gently down her back. She was sight to behold, even in her defiance.

She spoke again. "I'm the one in charge. If you have something to say to my brother, you have something to say to me." So that's who she was.

Georgiana Hux, the namesake of the Brendol George Hux. The man who built the Hux empire.

-

The next morning, he decided to pay her a visit. He made his way to the Hux Enterprises building. It was easy to spot, it stuck out clearly from the surrounding buildings. He stepped out into the warm breeze of the spring air and made his way into the building.

He didn't stop at the receptionist's desk, but rather walked straight to the elevators. He had been to this building many times before and knew his way around.

The elevator ride felt like an eternity. His anticipation to have her green eyes on him rose with each rising floor of the building. Why, he couldn't tell. He was never anxious when it came to meeting with his associates. She was no different, right? She was unique in her own sense that she was the only woman in a position like hers in the organized crime world, but that didn't make a difference to Kylo. It was something else that was getting to him. There was some kind of connection that he didn't quite understand. He couldn't stop thinking about her hand on his chest and how comfortably it laid there.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the elevator doors opened, revealing the open floor design of the top level of the building. He made his way towards the hallway that held the executive offices. At the end was a small receptionist's desk placed outside her office door.

He looked down at the receptionist with a small smile. "I need to see Miss Hux, promptly."

The young woman looked terrified but stood up and made her way to the office door. He heard her say something then move, allowing him to enter. There she was, in all her glory, looking like a queen standing behind her desk. He was so caught up in how regal she looked and didn't notice the man standing across from her for a moment. Kylo made his way over to the second leather chair placed across from her in front of her desk. He glared at the other man while he walked, trying to decipher who he was.

Soon came her angelic voice.

"Mr. Ren." That brought his attention back to her. Her eyes still sparkled like the night before but were drowned out by the anger that possessed her features.

"Angel--" He began.

"Miss Hux." She had cut him off, obviously annoyed at the pet name he had given her.

"Miss Hux, I thought I might take you out to an early lunch." He wanted to get her away from the office and prying eyes.

She broke the eye contact and looked down at her desk "Actually--"

"I'm not sure who you are, but I was actually just about to take her." Came the words of the other man in the room. Kylo couldn't help but look at him in disbelief. Was this man trying to get himself killed?

"Mr. Harlow, let's change that to tomorrow at 10." Harlow, the name sounded so familiar, but Kylo couldn't remember exactly how he knew that name. While he was thinking, the man had walked out and Georgiana was now looking at him with annoyance in her eyes.

"Do you seriously want to get food?" Came her sarcastic comment.

"I mean I'm hungry, are you?" He said as he leaned back into the chair, making himself comfortable.

She broke the eye contact again but held her air of confidence. She began to walk around her desk as Kylo watched her every move. She leaned against the front of the desk while allowing her eyes to roam his figure, sending a wave of arousal through Kylo's body. Her confidence was intoxicating, addictive. Her eyes finally landed on his and she spoke again.

"You don't scare me." Her lips formed a small smirk.

"Never said I wanted to." He leaned forward in his seat.

"Good." She looked away at her last word.

He sat there, admiring her appearance. All black attire, a woman after his own heart. She reminded him of himself. Confident and doesn't take shit from anyone. He decided to stand up and slowly make his way closer to her, he was hoping she wouldn't falter, and she didn't.

"Lunch?" He asked.

If she had lost any confidence, it wasn't evident on her expression. She looked back up at him and he watched as she looked down at his lips and back up to his eyes. A sign of dominance in the situation. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Lunch"

-

That night had been one he never expected. Everything was going to plan, he was beginning to make headway with his plans of working with the Hux family, until the lights flickered, and her expression changed. He could feel it to, that something was about to go terribly wrong.

He watched as she went into action. Pushing herself from her seat to lock the door. Watching her bark out orders and take the lead. He thought about what it might be like for her to show that power over him, but this wasn't the time for him to linger on the way she made him feel. He pushed his thoughts aside and offered his help. She was hesitant at first, but he finally convinced her. He willingly followed her plan. She knew what she was doing, and he didn't doubt it for a second.

While they were walking, he noticed something was off about the two men at one of the tables. She must have known too, as he watched her hand shoot back towards him. He grabbed it and took his gaze from the men to her and she turned and faced him. Her hand felt so comfortable and felt like it belonged entangled in his. As she got closer, the feeling of her breath on his neck and her intoxicating scent almost distracted him from the task at hand. She whispered lowly to him, pointing out the men. As he glanced back over, he noticed one of the men stand up and pull a gun.

As soon as the first shot was fired, he dropped to the ground with her underneath him, protecting her from harm. He remained there as the gunfire continued, frozen. It was unlike him to protect first and fight second. He was always the fighter, always the one to put himself in harm's way, never worrying about another. Why was this his first reaction?

He felt her struggle underneath him, two more shots, then silence. He began to rise as she brought her hands to his chest and pushed him off. He noticed his gun to his left as he stood up. Then he brought his gaze to the left where a man was laying. Dead, gunshot to the head. Did she do that? She was more capable of anything he could have imagined. Her father taught her well.

He smirked down at her as he watched her stand up and straighten out her dress. She turned and began to walk to go find the others. 

Once outside, he noticed her demeanor change as she noticed the scene that lay before her.

Watching her sob tugged a little more at his strong exterior. He hated how she was torn apart at the sight of her brother. They all knew he would recover and be okay, but he could sense her feeling of failure, and he hated how she felt that way. He needed to do something to help, not out his own personal gain, but simply to help her.

He knew exactly what he needed to do. He called the doctor who he knew would be able to help while also keeping the whole issue quiet.

They were able to take the kid back to an apartment, which he later learned to be Georgiana's. The apartment was amazing. The interior was mostly dark, with minimal decorations, and a modern yet regal design. But there wasn't time to take in the apartment, the kid was hurt and needed help.

Kylo had helped carry him into the apartment, placing him in the bed and going to meet the doctor.

Once the doctor had finished and made sure that the kid would be okay, Kylo walked him out, thanked him, and went back to find Georgiana.

She was the only one left in the room with her brother. She sat on the bed next to him, with her head in her hands. Tears were rolling down her face, but she was no longer crying. He watched her rub small circles on her brother's hand. She was mumbling something to herself, but he couldn't make out the words. She looked broken in that moment.

He walked in silence, taking a seat in the chair in the corner of the room and remained until she finally looked in his direction.

"Thank you." Was all she said. It came out in a small whisper, to the point where Kylo almost didn't hear it. He only responded with a small nod. Her attention went back to the kid.

After what felt like hours, Kylo decided to leave. He stood up and began to walk to the front door. Then he heard small and quiet footsteps following him. He turned to face her. She was wiping away her tears, but still was able to hold herself confidently. She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. She remained silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Thank you, for everything."

"We're here to protect you now, it's the least I could have done." She broke eye contact. There was a brief display of disappointment on her features.

She reached out and lightly touched his bicep. Electricity coursed through his veins at her touch. She gave him a small smile and then turned around and made her way back to her brother.

Kylo stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what he was feeling. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, not for years. He couldn't put a name to it. But there was one thing he was sure about. He was going to do all he could to make sure that she was safe and was never hurt like that ever again. Not as long as he had a say about it.

-

**Gi's POV**

I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't. The worry was getting to me and the look on Kylo's face and his sudden kindness was haunting me. The feeling of my hand in his, how it felt to be so close to him. I wanted it, I wanted to experience that, to be so close. Why was this infamous and dangerous man treating me and my family this way? None of it made sense.

I spend hours sitting next to Archie, who was lying in his bed asleep. Kylo had gotten a doctor to come to our apartment and take care of Archie's wound. He was going to be okay, but I needed to sit there with him to make sure. Kylo had sat there for about an hour, then left me on my own to sit with Archie. Tears fell down my face every once in a while. I had cried all I had when I first ran to Archie that night, but the emotions never stopped. The feeling of guilt was consuming. How could I let Archie get hurt? That was something I didn't think I would ever forgive myself for, but I knew I would make sure that he was never put in harm's way ever again.

After hours of trying to fall asleep, I rolled over and noticed the time. The alarm clock that sat on the nightstand to my right read 5 a.m. Of course it was so early. I decided to give up on trying to sleep and start my day earlier than expected.

I had taken Archie back to my apartment in the city. I didn't want to take him back to the family home so that he could have some of his own personal space. Archie and I had been living in this apartment ever since he was 10 years old, so this was his home. It was a penthouse apartment and had high level security, so I knew it would be safe for Archie.

I had told his tutor, Maz, that she wouldn't need to come today, so I decided to get everything ready to take on the role of tutor for the day. I walked into the kitchen and made coffee and a small breakfast. I sat at the kitchen counter and observed the city through the windows that made up one of the walls in the apartment. I never got tired of this view.

Once I had finished eating, I began to collect all the needed materials for Archie's schoolwork. He was in about five courses, all of which I didn't know much about. I was never the smart one, but I knew that Archie would be able to lead his own studies, for the most part, during that day. I also didn't want him doing much anyway because I knew he would be sore and not feeling his best.

Once I had everything set up in Archie's office space, I glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30 and I knew Archie wouldn't be awake for another half hour. I decided to read to keep myself busy. That's when there was a knock at the door. I never had visitors, people usually weren't allowed to make their way to my front door, and it was early. Confusion passed through me as I racked my brain for who it could be. If it was one of my siblings, they would have let me know they were coming first.

I stood up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen and held it in my grasp as I made my way to the door and opened it slightly. I couldn't help but smile and release the tension that had built up in my body when I noticed who it was.

Noah.

I hid the knife behind my back. A smile radiated across his face, a nice change from how I had been feeling the past 12 hours.

"Well this is surprise." I said as I opened the door all the way and motioned for him to come in.

He made his way in and towards the living area that contained a couch near the entrance of the apartment. "I heard you had a tough night. Something about your brother getting hurt?"

How did he know that? "I'm sorry?"

"I heard that your brother got into an argument and the other person had a gun." He didn't know the whole truth, at least that's good.

"Oh yeah, he's still sleeping. He's going to recover fully. Thanks for your concern." I gave him a small reassuring smile. We were both still standing, but we had made our way to the living room.

He reached out and put a hand on my arm and began to slowly move his hand up and down to soothe me. "I'm here if you need anything."

"I really appreciate the help Noah, but I think I'm okay right now." I began to move away from him. "Do you want anything to drink? I have coffee, but it might be cold by now."

"I'm okay but thank you. I have to head to the office soon. I wanted to come by and check on you first."

At that I stopped and turned back towards him. "Thank you again. I'll let you know how he recovers and if we need anything."

He slowly walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I wasn't expecting it at first, but slowly began to melt into him. His body was warm and comforting, but there was still something off. Something that didn't allow me to be fully comforted by him. He pulled away slowly with his hands still on my upper arms and looked deeply into my eyes. Next thing I knew he his lips were on mine. They were soft and the kiss was timid. I couldn't help but melt into it. I had several boyfriends throughout my life, but I didn't have time to entertain a man in the past few years, so it had been a while since someone had kissed me the way he did.

I broke the kiss first. I gave him a small smile. "Thank you again. I think you should go before Archie wakes up."

He smiled back at me. "Of course. Can I stop by your office tomorrow to check up on you again?"

Why did he feel the need to check up on me? Did he really think I was that weak?

"Sure." Was all I offered him. I didn't move as I watched him leave my apartment.

I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have Noah in my life. Maybe he would be a good change from the darkness and crime that I was used to.

But my mind couldn't help itself but think about the one person who I knew would haunt my mind for a long time.

-

"Gi, do you want a coffee or anything?"

"I'm good Benji but thank you. I'll see you both later." Benji, James, and I had made our way to the office building and were now standing on the top floor in front of the elevators. I watched as the boys left to get themselves coffee then head to their offices.

I let out a deep breath. It had been two weeks since that night at the restaurant. Archie was recovering well. He was sleeping good with minimal pain, but still didn't have total mobility back in his shoulder. Thankfully since he was young, he would make a full recovery, but it was hard to watch him not be able to do all the things he used to. The guilt had never left me, but I was beginning to be able to deal with it.

I walked towards my office and slumped down in my chair once I was in my own space, with the office door closed. I hadn't scheduled a meeting for the next hour to give myself time away from everyone. Sadly, the alone time didn't last long.

A knock echoed through the small space.

"Come in."

Armie entered slowly. "Hey Gi. Glad to see you have seemingly recovered."

I let out a defeated laugh. "I wouldn't call it recovered. Coping might fit how I'm feeling."

"Gi, you can't keep beating yourself up for what happened." Armie had walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but if I had just kept him away one more night."

"You can't protect him from this world forever. He has to learn some day."

"I know. I just don't think I'm ready for that." I looked up at him, tears threatening to fall down my face.

I didn't want to cry, not again. I had done so much in the past two weeks I was surprised I even had tears left in me. I stood up and gave myself a moment to dry away the tears and hugged Armie. I held him for a moment before I let go to look him in the eye.

"Okay, now's not the time to get emotional. We have work to do. We're in business with the Rens, let's not forget. I'm sure they don't enjoy any kind of delays." We both let out small laughs.

Armie didn't say another word as he exited my office to leave me alone once again.

As I began my work for the day, I heard my phone ring. I glanced and noticed a text from Noah. We had gone on a few dates in the past couple of weeks, and I was beginning to warm up to him. I knew that it wasn't the most appropriate relationship given he was technically one of my employees, but he was kind and comforting and the kind of man I could eventually see myself falling for. The conversations flowed easily, and he made me laugh. But there was still something that didn't sit right with me. I had been able to ignore it, hoping that it was just nerves and would eventually go away.

He had texted me asking if I was free tonight. A nice dinner date would be the perfect thing to get me out of the pit of despair I had trapped myself in the past two weeks. So, I decided to accept his offer.

At that, I began to complete my work with a small smile on my face.

Tonight was going to be good, I knew it would be.


	5. What I Need

"Rey, please come help me."

I heard the bed squeak as Rey lifted herself off of it. "I told you, the red long sleeve dress is perfect."

"But that's more business style, don't you think? I mean come on this is a date!" I glanced over to her as she rested against the frame of the door leading into the closet.

She looked at me with a knowing look. "Ah, so you're saying you want something sexy. Something that will make him want to take you home?"

I rolled my eyes at her, but she wasn't totally wrong. I hadn't slept with someone in so long, I was beginning to need this more than I wanted to admit. "Maybe." Was all I cared to say. 

"What about the black leather dress?"

"Ooh, you might be right."

I grabbed the dress she was talking about. The leather hugged my curves perfectly. The bust was structured, so there was no need for a bra. The straps were about an inch thick each. The dress came to just above my mid-thigh. It was sexy, and something I would never wear usually, but tonight was a special occasion. Or at least it was for me. This dress would definitely catch Noah's eye. 

I put the dress on and twirled around slightly. Rey and I both laughed. 

"It's perfect bug. You'll get laid for sure with that one."

" _Rey!_ " I sarcastically reprimanded her. "I mean I hope so." I said a moment later and we both broke out in giggles again. 

"So, tell me about his guy?"

"Well, he's blonde. He's tall, not a lot taller than me in heels, but he does have to lean down to kiss me. He's built, but still has brains."

"Wow blonde, not what I expected from you." She was right. Noah wasn't my type. I never fell for the blonde, blue-eyed boys, but I enjoyed Noah's company so what was the harm? 

"Yeah, me either. But he's kind and it's a nice change from the guys I've been with in the past. He's not part of this life, and it's refreshing." 

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm here for you if you need an excuse to get out of this date." She winked at me dramatically. 

I let out a small laugh. "I'll keep that in mind." 

-

"Thank you." I said as I stepped into the car.

The car was a white Tesla, something that fit Noah's personality perfectly. The tan leather interior was warm and inviting against my exposed legs. 

Noah closed my door and made his way around to the driver's seat. Once he got in, he looked over at me, looking me up and down. 

"See something you like?" I said with a smirk. 

"Maybe." He said as he looked back and we were off. Heading to one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city.

From what I was able to learn about Noah in the short time we knew each other, he had grown up in a wealthy family. He had earned his master's degree in English before he came to Prisca Publishing, his first job outside of college. I knew he was good at what he did. The publishing company grew significantly under his authority. Although that business wasn't considered significant in the Hux Enterprise, it did help the family name. 

The drive was short and silent. Noah's hand had taken its place on my thigh, mine resting atop his. It felt like we were a couple, which wasn't a conversation we had had just yet. It was possessive, but in an endearing way. Something I wasn't used to. 

Once we made it to the restaurant, Noah and I were directed to a small round booth in the back. The place was dimly lit and covered in red velvet. The seats, parts of the walls, and the carpet, all velvet and crimson. It was like an old Hollywood movie set. 

Once we were seated, Noah moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He was acting different tonight, possibly because of the dress and my change in demeanor.

"I have a special surprise for you tonight." He said with a hint of lust in his voice. 

I glanced at him, looking down at his lips before looking back into his eyes. "Oh really?" I questioned. 

"Yes, but I've saved it for later." At that, his other hand began to slowly snake its way up my thigh, stopping just above the hem of my dress. 

I looked down at his hand then back up to his eyes. "Can't wait." I said with a smirk.

The dinner went by smoothly. Sensual touches here and there, flirtatious speech, along with easy conversation. He had informed me that the surprise consisted of a unique desert at his apartment, if I was willing to join, which I of course accepted willingly, knowing exactly what he meant. 

Once dinner was done and the bill paid, we stood up to make our way to the exit. That was when I noticed him. Sitting in a booth not far from where Noah and I had been siting. Unfortunately, there was no way of avoiding Kylo and his date on our way out. I hadn't seen him since that night, he somehow remained distant, only meeting with Armie for the occasional business meeting. I allowed it because I didn't think I could handle seeing Kylo so soon. I had unresolved feelings that I needed to deal with first. Seeing him now only brought those feelings back to light. 

He looked up and we instantly made eye contact. 

"Miss Hux." He spoke once we got within speaking range. 

"Mr. Ren." Was all I offered back, not wanting to converse much more. 

At that he stood.

"Miss Hux, this is Olivia Baylor, my date." The woman then stood up and reached her hand out to me. She was slightly shorter than me. Her small figure held what I could only assume to be fake enhancements, something fairly common to the women that I was surrounded with in this business. Her bleach blonde hair was straight and long, hanging down her back. Her red dress was skintight and didn't leave much to the imagination. Someone I would expect Kylo to be drawn to for sexual favors. 

I tried my best to put on a smile and greet her kindly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Baylor."

"You as well, Miss Hux. I've heard a lot of good things about you." I only gave her a smile, then looked back to Kylo. 

"Mr. Ren, you know Noah Harlow."

"I do, but don't think I've gotten the pleasure to official meet you." He directed his attention to Noah. 

That was when I noticed Noah's expression. He was not happy. Being sidetracked from taking me back to his apartment wasn't really in the plan, especially by none other than Kylo Ren. 

Once I noticed how Noah was feeling and the two men had shaken hands, I turned back to Kylo. "You enjoy the rest of your meal. We must be going." I said as I grabbed Noah's arm to direct him to leave. Kylo had a different idea. 

"Actually angel, I have some business to discuss with you. If you don't mind, of course." 

I stood for a moment, shocked by Kylo's eagerness. Why talk business here of all places? When both of us were so obviously on dates. 

I looked back at Noah, who somehow looked even more irritated than before. "It'll just be a moment." I said as I leaned up and kissed his cheek before following Kylo outside. 

The wind mixed with the night hair hit my skin harshly, causing goosebumps to rise quickly. I had followed Kylo off to the side of the entrance of the restaurant and watched as he leaned himself against the building. 

"We both know this isn't the place to discuss our business." I said as I glared at him. "Plus, those are horrible for your health." I pointed to the cigarette between his lips. 

He simply scoffed at my words. "Don't worry angel."

"What did you want to discuss?" I asked. 

"The business deal. Your brother and I have come to an arrangement."

"And what would that be?"

He pushed himself off the wall and stepped closer to me. That was when the wind sent a wave of his smell and it clouded my senses. The warm mixture of musk and whiskey was intoxicating. I could smell it all day. It sent a wave of arousal through my bones and made me forget where I was and who I was supposed to be with. 

His voice lowered as he spoke. "Each of my men is to be placed with one of your men as protection."

"I don't need that. I have the twins as my personal protection." I took a small step back to be able to look him in the eyes. 

"They can't provide you with the same protection. Plus, they're part of the empire too, they need their own protection." He had a point. I couldn't deny that. 

"And if I agree to this, which one of your boys is stuck with me?" I asked, venom lacing my every word. 

"Me."

My eyes widened at his words. Why him? Didn't he have someone who could protect me at all times, why was he volunteering himself?

I quickly gained my composure back and took a step towards him. "And why would I allow that?"

"I have a feeling you don't mind my presence." His cocky attitude had come back to play. 

"And what makes you say that?"

"This is beginning to feel like an interrogation, angel."

"Answer the damn question."

"I can see it in your eyes. Your demeanor changes. Plus, that night your brother got hurt. You didn't ask me to leave, you didn't seem to mind my presence." He placed a hand on my upper arm. I didn't break the eye contact. I watched as his eyes travelled along my face, seemingly studying every freckle and feature that made up my expression. 

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Hmm." 

I broke the contact and turned to walk back into the restaurant.

Kylo grabbed me and pushed me against the wall he had been leaning on earlier. He pinned me with one hand on my stomach and the other encompassing my throat, holding me there but not tight enough to harm. Warmth flickered in between my thighs. 

He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "So, you don't like when I hold you here?" His voice was filled with lust and desire. I couldn't help but smirk at him. 

"I never said I didn't like it." I sighed as his hands began to run up and down my sides. "But I'd be more careful than that." At that he released me, taking a step back. His expression never changed, never showed any hint of emotion.

I took a step closer and placed my hand on his chest. Slowing bringing my gaze from my hand to his eyes, I spoke again. 

"So, when does this arrangement start, darling?" I gave him a small devilish smile, one which he eventually returned. 

"It can begin right now if you want to." He suggested.

I smirked, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

I began to lower my hand, running my nails along his chest. Once I reached his lower abdomen, he harshly grabbed my wrist, pulling it back up and over his shoulder, pulling me closer to him. My chest collided with his, causing me to let out a small yelp.

He tilted his head as he examined me.

"Don't tempt me, angel." He warned, his voice low.

"Oh, I would never." I said sarcastically, a small smile still on my face.

He held me in place, his free hand finding its way to my back. He lowered his head so that he could whisper in my ear once again.

"I'd be more careful." He paused, allowing his breath to fan across my neck. I tilted my head slightly so that more of my neck was exposed to him, partly out of instinct and partly out of desire, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. "You don't want me to have to punish you, do you?"

My breath hitched and I swallowed hard, forcing a moan back down my throat. The thought of him punishing me, eliciting great pleasure, ran through my mind.

I forced my eyes open, pushing him away.

I smirked at him. "Maybe another time." I said before turning to walk back in and find Noah.

-

After the encounter with Kylo, Noah and I made our way back to his apartment. I wasn't in the same mood I was earlier, especially now that I couldn't stop thinking about my interaction with Kylo, the feeling of his hands on me and the other feelings that his actions provoked within me. 

That's why I went back with Noah. I needed something to get my mind off of Kylo and who better than Noah. Someone so opposite who could fulfill that need that had been building up for the past half hour. 

Once we made it into Noah's apartment, we were instantly on each other. The kiss began slow but got more needy and desperate as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He easily lifted me off my feet and began to make his way to the bedroom. I wrapped my legs around his torso as he walked, running my tongue along his bottom lip waiting to enter his mouth and taste him more. His lips eventually parted allowing my tongue access. 

Soon enough we were in his room and he was lowering me onto the bed. Our lips finally parted, and he stood up to slowly take off his shirt. 

"Noah." I said timidly as I ran my hands over his chest and abdomen, admiring his muscles and how they flinched under my touch. 

"Yes?" He asked. His expression was filled with concern. 

I finally looked up to his eyes and spoke again. "I'm ready."

That was all he needed before he came back down on top of me swiftly.

With a desperate kiss, his hand began to slide up my thighs, pushing my dress up until my lacy black underwear was revealed to him.

I grabbed one of his hands and directed it to the zipper of the dress. He slowly and sensually unzipped the dress, holding himself up with his other hand, lips never leaving mine.

Once he had unzipped the dress, I helped him pull it down, revealing my bare breasts.

His lips left mine and admired my figure for a moment. I took the time to peel the dress off and threw it on the ground to my right. I then wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back to my lips. 

After a few moments, his lips left mine again and trailed down my jaw, to my neck then collar bones. He eventually made his way to my breasts and took one his mouth while he kneaded the other with his hand. I bit my lip, but a small moan managed its way out.

The fire within my legs was getting bigger and begging for attention. I bucked my hips up to meet his abdomen. In response he grabbed my hip with the hand that was once on my breast and pushed me back against the mattress. He then lifted himself back up to meet my eyes. As he observed my heavy breathing, he began to slowly unbuckle his belt. I watched as he stood up and discarded his suit pants and crawled back onto the bed overtop of me.

My breathing got heavier as he loomed over me, taking in my appearance. His hand slowly traced my side and his finger hooked around my underwear and dragged them down my legs, throwing them to the side. He lowered himself again and attached his lips to mine, but this time he wasn't rushed, making the kiss more intimate.

He leaned back again, starring deeply into my eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in his for a moment. His blue eyes were still bright, even in the dim light of his bedroom. But there was something else there that I still couldn't make out, something almost devious, making me squirm under his gaze, but not in a good way. 

I ran my hands down his sides and began to pull off his boxers, my movements becoming more desperate by the second. He sat up and assisted me. I couldn't help but stare as his cock sprang free. It wasn't impressive, but it was a good size. I knew I would be a happy woman by the end of the night. I looked back up to his eyes and slowly reached to grab the base of his cock. I slowly guided him to my entrance as we maintained eye contact, both of our breath becoming heavy and erratic. He moved my hand with his, taking over control.

As soon as I felt the head of his cock rub my entrance, my eyes rolled back along with my head and a small whine left my mouth. I could feel him inch himself in slowly. It felt amazing, to be satisfied by someone else for the first time in a long time. Once he was fully inside of me, he took a moment and then began to thrust slowly. He eventually got faster, and my hand shot down to my clit. The sensation was incredible, but I didn't feel anything special. He was satisfying, but not what I knew I needed.

He got to a set speed and I could hear and see his breath becoming even more uneven. I could tell he was close. I hadn't felt anything coming, not even with the small circles I was making on my clit. I decided to make my moves dramatic, so he wouldn't know the difference. After a few moments, I felt a warm sensation rise in my lower belly. It was clear he had reached his climax as his movements slowed and his breathing regulated. 

After a couple of minutes of looming over me, he pulled out and plopped himself down on the mattress next to me. He leaned on his side, propping himself up with his elbow as I turned my head to look at him. He didn't say anything, but he leaned over and planted a small kiss on my forehead. 

I couldn't maintain eye contact with him, so I turned and stared at the ceiling, trying my best to hide the emotions and thoughts that ran through my mind. 

Eventually he stood up, disappearing into this bathroom. He soon returned with a warm towel and helped me clean up. 

We laid in silence, until I turned and noticed he had fallen asleep. That's how I remained until I also fell asleep, with one thought in mind. A single thought that had been occupying my mind for the entire encounter that night. 

_Kylo is what I need._


	6. Comes With the Territory

I woke up the next morning feeling fairly refreshed. I turned and reached my arm out and was met with Noah's warm body, still passed out, next to me. I ran my hand across the soft features of his face. His hair had slightly fallen, but the amount of hair product he used prevented it from falling completely. I watched as his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. It was peaceful. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his, hoping to wake him. His body stirred as his eyes slowly opened to meet mine. 

"Good morning." I said with a small smile. 

"Good morning." He returned. His voice was sleepy. 

I began to sit up and move myself out of the bed. "I'll make us some coffee." 

He only hummed in response. 

I walked into his kitchen and took in the light designs of his apartment. It was fairly small compared to mine, but it was seemingly perfect for him. The white finish on the cabinets and the light granite were almost too bright for my eyes, and not my taste but admittedly beautiful. I easily found the coffee pot and began to make us both some coffee. 

I had wrapped myself in his cotton button-up from last night. I stood with my back against the countertop as I admired the city. I turned once I heard his footsteps approaching. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. He made his way over to me and placed his hand on my back as he placed a kiss on my forehead. 

"Thanks for making coffee." He said as I offered him the finished cup. Mine was placed between my hands as I admired the steam rolling off the top. 

"It's the least I can do. Especially after the night you gave me." I gave him a small knowing smile. 

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Me too." At that I brought my gaze back to the view. "Your apartment is amazing."

"Thank you. It's not much but for me, it's perfect." He said as his eyes roamed the space. 

I hummed in response to his words. We both sat in silence until he spoke again.

"I wanted to ask you something."

I looked at him, allowing him to continue. "I was hoping you would want to make this relationship official?" He said timidly. I gave him a big smile. 

"I would be more than happy to." I said as I walked up to him. I ran my finger through his hair, which was again placed perfectly. "So, I guess I'm now your girlfriend?" I said with a small laugh. 

"I guess so." He responded with his signature smile. 

We sat there in a comfortable silence. It was nice to finally have someone again. Someone to call mine. He was my boyfriend, and nothing was going to get in the way of that, or at least that's what I kept telling myself. 

"I should really be heading to work. Thanks again for the night." I kissed him before making my way back to his room. I dressed myself and began to leave. He watched as I made my way down the hall. Before I stepped into the elevator, I gave him a small wave, which he returned. 

-

Once I was back in my own apartment, I would finally be able to relax. The walk of shame was not something I was used to nor enjoyed doing. Thankfully I didn't get any weird stares and my driver wasn't the judgmental type. 

Once I stepped into my apartment, I was greeted with a group of men that I was not pleased to see.

Archie ran to me and apologized before he practically sprinted back to his room. I felt bad for him. Leaving him by himself last night may not have been my smartest move, but he could handle himself, but to have five guys come early in the morning and ask to be let in? I couldn't blame him for being timid. 

I stared at the five men who had placed themselves in my living space. Armie, Will, Kylo, Vicrul, and Ushar all looked at me with differing expressions. 

"Don't ask me to explain." I looked at Will and Armie, "Don't forget I run this business."

"You are a free woman." Will said with a small laugh. I shot daggers at him with my eyes. 

"Don't forget what happened last time you made fun of me." His eyes widened at the statement. He knew what I was capable of. My other hidden talent was my skill with knives. I always hit my intended target. A few years back, Will had said a sly comment towards me and I threw the knife that was sitting next to me, which grazed his ear. A scar still remains on the bottom of his ear lobe. 

"We have important things to discuss, Gi." Armie didn't seem in a pleasant mood, not surprising. He never was a happy morning person and adding in the fact that Kylo and two of his brothers were there didn't help his mood. 

"Give me a moment." Was all I said as I made my way to my room to change out of my uncomfortable dress and shoes. Once I had dressed into a suit and more comfortable heals, I placed my hair in a low bun and threw on an easy makeup look. I took a deep breath in and walked back out. 

"What do you want?" I glanced over at Kylo, who had placed himself in the large black leather chair that sat to the left of the fireplace. 

"What we discussed last night, angel." 

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "So, who's all buddies?" I asked sarcastically. 

I looked over at Armie who had cleared his throat. "Vicrul is Archie's new bodyguard. He'll be staying at the apartment across the hall along with Kylo—"

I cut him off. "Wait, your telling me I have to live across from them?" I said to Armie, pointing to Kylo and Vicrul. "What if I don't feel comfortable with that?"

"It's for your safety, Gi. Please." Armie was pleading with me, but I didn't want to have Kylo across that hall. There was no knowing what could happen. 

"Fine, but we need to set serious boundaries. I'm not having you guys snake your way into our lives. This better be simply for our protection." I said, glaring at Kylo. I swiftly turned on my heels and made my way to my front door before stopping and turning back to the group of men. "Oh, and Maz will be here shortly, please don't scare her off." At that, I left. 

Once I got to the car, I felt a presence behind me. Knowing who it had to be I turned abruptly to face him. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you forgetting, I'm supposed to be with you at all times now."

I rolled my eyes at him. His smirk was incredibly irritating, especially after my thoughts from the previous night. I silently turned and walked towards the car. I didn't have any plans of interacting with Kylo unless it was strictly business. 

The car ride was silent, as was the elevator ride to the top floor. He only spoke once we reached my office. 

"I'll be down the hall in my new office if you need me angel."

"Of course, you get your own office. That makes sense. But don't forget, you've assigned yourself to the menial job of my bodyguard." I turned and walked into my office, not giving him the chance to respond. 

Once I was alone, I leaned against the door and squeezed my eyes shut. There was something about this man that seemed like he was exactly what I needed. He seemed to be a missing piece of my soul. But he couldn't be, he was too much of a reminder of a world that I was all too familiar with. I had chosen to run the family empire, so I had no issue with being part of the world, but I thought that I needed an escape every once in a while. I thought I had found that in Noah. So why were those feelings still there? Noah had asked me to be his girlfriend, wasn't that enough? 

I pushed the thoughts out of my head as I pushed myself off the door. As I sat down at my desk, I noticed a small note. It didn't have a name or anything, just a simple message. 

_Next time, we won't be so kind._

Was all it read. My breath hitched in my throat. Who would this be? Was it the people that attacked us that night and hurt Archie? I stood up and ran out of my office. I walked fast down the hall trying to find the office Kylo had claimed for himself. Once I found the one empty office, I opened the door abruptly. Kylo looked up at me confused, which quickly changed to concern. 

"Follow me." I said as I turned to go find Armie. Once I reached Armie's office, I barged in. He was on the phone but hung up once he noticed my facial expression and Kylo standing behind me. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

I responded with the same thing I told Kylo. "Follow me." 

Once we reached my office again, I beckoned Abigail to follow us inside. She had to have seen who did this. 

Once we were all placed in my office, I spoke up. "Someone left a note. Abby did anyone come in my office while you were here?"

"No miss. I also made sure your office was locked before I left last night. It was also locked when I got here this morning."

"Thank you, Abby, you can leave." I didn't know if she way lying to me, but I knew I didn't want her here to listen to this conversation. 

She walked out without another word and once the door was shut behind her, I lifted the note. "I can't have someone threatening me. Especially not any of my family. We don't have the resources nor time for this. Kylo, as the head of our new security team, I need you to figure this one out." 

"Yes miss." How formal of him. It was almost rewarding having someone so powerful under my thumb. I didn't have time to think about that now. My family was being threatened. 

"What about security cameras?" Kylo spook again.

"They were being replaced last night." Armie said defeated, lowering his gaze to the floor.

There had been some sort of glitch, someone the intruder had taken full advantage of, the one who most likely caused the glitch in the first place.

I continued, not wanting to dwell on that mistake.

"Armie, I need you to check and make sure all the boys and the three girls are okay. Make sure Phasma is with you at all times. Come to work together too." He nodded in response. "I want everyone, including Rey and Aurora, to stay at the manor." At that I looked at Kylo again. "That includes you and your brothers. No questioning it, okay?"

They nodded in unison. "Good, now we need to make preparations to get everyone there now." I pushed myself off my desk which I had been leaning on. "Armie, please go find Phasma and take her home. Kylo and I will go let the others know. We should all meet at the house in the next two hours."

"Of course, Gi." Armie stood up and walked out, leaving Kylo and I alone in my office. 

We both stood in silence as I stared at the floor. He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. 

"Why does this keep happening?"

"Things like this happen in this line of work."

"I know. But my family?" I looked up and made eye contact with Kylo. "My father never warned me about this. I can handle myself, but I can't risk something worse happening. Especially not to Archie. The rest of the boys can handle themselves, but Archie? He doesn't deserve to be so confined. He doesn't deserve any of this." I felt tears threatening to roll down my face. I looked back to the ground as Kylo's hand began to rub up and down my arm. 

"I guarantee that we'll keep you and your family protected." 

"Thank you." That's when the thought occurred to me. 

Noah. 

My head shot up and back to Kylo. "Noah, do you think they know about Noah?"

Kylo's expression never changed. He obviously didn't know the extent of our relationship. "We can have him come to the house, if that's what you want." I noticed the slight confusion in his voice.

"He's my boyfriend. I feel the need to protect him as well, but he can't know what we really do."

Kylo's head dropped. He definitely didn't know that I was officially dating Noah. "We'll let him know to meet at the manor. I'll make sure that no one is the wiser as to the real reason."

At that Kylo walked out and left me alone to contemplate what had just happened and what our future held. 

-

"Gi, what's going on? Why did you want me to come here?" Noah was looking around the outside of the manor. 

"I'll explain later. Welcome to the Hux family home." I gave him a weak smile. "I'm just glad you could make it." I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I wrapped my arm around his. 

As we walked in, we were met with my brothers and the three other women. They were all looking at me, curious about several different things. 

I let go of Noah's arm and took a deep breath in. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I wanted everyone in this family together for a special surprise, but first I'd like to talk with the boys."

Noah leaned down and directed his eyes to the Rens standing in the back of the room. "What are they doing here?"

Shit. "Oh, and everyone meet our new business associates." I said as I motioned towards the seven men standing behind the group. "They're our new security detail." I hoped that Noah wouldn't put two and two together, especially since I had just revealed that we were now in business with the most infamous mafia family. "Now boys, please." I looked up and made eye contact with Kylo who gave me slight nod. 

My brothers followed me into the study which used to be my father's and was now Armie's. I looked over the seven of them. I had made sure to include Archie. I realized that this was the time to include him in the family business. He was old enough and I hoped that with this new knowledge he'd be able to protect himself so I wouldn't have to worry so much. 

I took another deep breath in and began. "We've been threatened." I noticed how some of the boys' eyes widened at my statement, but I continued. "We have to stay here until we can figure out who did this and get rid of them. I'll allow outings, but you have to be with your designated bodyguard the whole time. Only me and Armie can leave for work. Understood?" They all looked at me and nodded. "Good."

"What about the girls?" Came Archie's timid voice. 

"They'll stay here too. They can go out, but I'll have Kylo bring more men to protect them as well. We need to stay as vigilant and careful as possible. I know Rey and Phasma can handle themselves, but Aurora, Dominic you need to keep a careful eye on her. She's not used to this life just yet. I can't handle another attempt on an innocent life." Dominic nodded in agreement. 

"Who's the hunk you had on your arm?" Said James. Benji elbowed him and I laughed slightly. 

"Noah Harlow, my boyfriend." I heard a few small gasps echo in the room. "He's going to be staying as well, but please don't harass him. I'm a grown woman, I don't need my brothers threatening a new boyfriend."

We all smiled lovingly at each other. At that I dismissed everyone except for Archie and Armie. 

"Archie, I'm including you in all the family business now. You're old enough and incredibly smart. I know it's time. Plus, I need you safe. I'll have you training with Vicrul every morning. This won't get in the way of your schoolwork though. That's just as important, but there will be some minor changes in the curriculum. Alex will help you with that."

"And we don't want you to leave the house for the next few days just to be safe. Understand kid?" Came Armie's concern. 

"Okay. Thank you both." Archie came up and wrapped both Armie and I in a hug. Armie was still taller, but Archie was getting close to his height. They both towered over me. It warmed my heart to see how we were all still so close. My little family. I couldn't allow anything to break that apart. 

Once Archie broke the hug, all three of us walked back out to find the rest of the family. I stood back for a moment while the two boys walked back into the living room. My gaze went from them to Kylo who was now walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. He looked more causal than when I had seen him two hours earlier. His hair was slightly messier, but still put together well. He had abandoned his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to reveal his muscular forearms. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned to reveal the end of his collar bones. He looked amazing. 

"Thanks again. I can't believe we've managed to get ourselves into so much trouble in such a short period of time."

"Comes with the territory."

"True." Was all I could muster up. I wanted to continue thanking him, knowing that I could never express how much I truly appreciated his help, but I knew it would be pointless. This was his line of work. He was used to offering this kind of help. Or so I thought. 

"Do you want me to leave? I can leave you alone if you need to be alone." His words surprised me. I didn't expect him to be so kind. I looked up to his expression which was laced with an emotion I couldn't make out. Was it pity? Was it concern?

"No actually. I don't want to be alone right now." I looked back to the hallway but didn't make a move to walk towards where I knew everyone was waiting. Kylo's gaze followed mine. We both stood in silence for a minute until I mustered up the courage to go face my family again with the needed confidence. I took a deep breath in and started to walk with Kylo right behind me. 

As I walked into the living room, I noticed how comfortable everyone had gotten with Noah. I didn't see any of the other Ren brothers in the room, must have made themselves comfortable somewhere else. It was good to see how Noah fit in well with the family. Rey was making him laugh, something she was good at, making people laugh. 

I made my way over to Noah and sat down to his left. I brought my knees to my chest and he rested his hand on top of one of my knees. He looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile, one that I returned willingly. I glanced over at Kylo, who had placed himself against the door frame. He was glaring at Noah. Again with the mistrust? He could have at least trusted me and my intuition, although I didn't know Noah that well either, so I didn't have much room to talk.

Once he caught my gaze he looked away and made his way into another room, probably looking for his brothers. Once he was gone, I gave in to the comfort provided by watching my family laugh and genuinely enjoy each other's company. In that moment, I felt safe and the worry began to slowly fade away. 

It wasn't until that night that the worry came back and ran through my veins like poison. 

I woke up suddenly. My breathing was heavy, and panic shot through me. I had a nightmare. I looked over to Noah, who was thankfully was still sound asleep. I looked over to the clock that sat on the nightstand. The time read 2:47. I knew at this point I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, so I decided to just stay up and get some things done. I stood up and made my way out of my room and down to one of the side rooms next to the main entrance of the house. 

I noticed the light was on. Someone else must have not been able to sleep that night. 

I walked in on Kylo pacing back and forth, obviously on the phone with someone. I paused in the doorway, deciding whether or not to leave and let him continue his conversation in private. He looked up and noticed me before I could move. 

"I have to go." Was all he said before he hung up the phone and made his way over to the couch all while not breaking eye contact. "Couldn't sleep?"

I finally moved. I made my way over to sit on the couch as well and spoke. "No, and you?"

He looked down at his feet. "No."

We both sat in silence for a moment. 

"Who were you on the phone with? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind. An associate of mine. He's going to look into the note."

"Oh wow. Thank you."

He looked over at me. "You're a very thankful person, aren't you?"

I smile a little. "I like to express my appreciation."

"It's refreshing."

"I'm glad." Another pause. "Do you want a coffee or something? I can go make us some coffee?"

"I can go make it."

"No really, I enjoy making coffee. It's one of my favorite parts of the morning." 

Kylo hesitantly sat back down. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." 

I stood up and that was then that I noticed what I had been wearing. I only had on one of Noah's t-shirts, that thankfully came down to my thighs, but still showed much of my legs. I hurried into the kitchen, hoping that Kylo didn't notice how little clothing I was wearing. 

As I was starting the coffee, I heard his footsteps behind me. Kylo had walked in and placed himself against the counter at the other end from where I was standing. I could feel his eyes on me.

"A picture would last longer." 

"I prefer real life." He smirked.

I scoffed at his comment. 

I decided to turn around to be able to look at him and hopefully cover up more. "You know, I was beginning to think you weren't so bad."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, don't worry, you didn't." I said as I turned back around and filled the two mugs. I stepped closer to him to hand him the coffee. 

We both stood in silence for what felt like hours. I was beginning to feel more comfortable around him. That is was encouraged my curiosity. 

"Did that associate find anything yet?"

He looked up from the floor to glance at me, then he fixed his gaze on the wall opposite him. "Not yet, but he should know something soon."

I hummed at his words. 

He spoke again. "So, Noah?"

"What about him?"

"What do you know about him?"

"More than you." Why did he even care?

"Okay." He said as he finished his coffee. I glared at him. I didn't respond to him or continue the conversation. I didn't see a point, nor did he deserve to know anything. 

At that, he left the kitchen leaving me by myself. At this point, the sun was beginning to rise. How long had we been standing in the kitchen? I made my way back to bedroom to find a still sleeping Noah. I laid back down and admired the soft features of Noah's face as he laid silently. I rolled myself over and stared at the ceiling. I didn't move my line of sight until I felt Noah stirring next to me. 

"Good morning beautiful." He said in his groggy morning voice. 

I looked back at him and smiled. "Good morning." I studied his face for a moment. 

"You know, you look beautiful in my clothes." We both let out small laughs at his words. 

"Your clothes are much more comfortable than mine."

"I don't mind you wearing them. I kinda prefer it." He said as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around me. The warmth of his embrace spurred on my tiredness and I began to slowly fall asleep. "You can fall asleep. We don't have anything planned today."

I smiled at him and nodded slightly in agreement as I closed my eyes and gave in to the sleep that was beginning to slowly overtake all of my senses.


	7. A Little Bit of Excitement

"Gi?"

"Yes Archie?"

"I'm exhausted, do I have to train today?" Archie grumbled as we made our way to the basement of the house.

"Yes. I'm sorry bub." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

It had been five days since we all moved into the manor. Archie had been training every morning for hours on end, hidden from the others, so it was understandable that he was tired and sore.

Everyone else had found their respective places. Noah and I shared my room. Armie, Will, and Dominic all shared their rooms with their girlfriends as well. The twins shared a room, as did Archie and Alex. We all stayed in the main house. The Ren boys had all taken their places in the different guest houses spread across the property. It was nice to have them separate but still on the property. Maz had gotten there three days before. She was placed in one of the guest rooms.

Armie and I had both decided to remain at the house as much as possible. Thankfully, much of our business could be done out of the office.

That morning, I had decided to join Archie and see how his training was going. Each night he would complain about how rough Vicrul was being with him. I couldn't help but laugh knowing that he was definitely exaggerating and how I felt the same when I had gone through my training.

"Good morning miss."

"Good morning Vicrul." I have him a warm smile. "So, Archie tells me your kicking his ass?"

Vicrul laughed at that. "Just doing my job."

"Good." The smile remained on my lips as I looked back over to Archie. "So, let's get started."

I looked back to Vicrul and we all moved our way into the indoor training area. It was on lower level of the house. The area consisted of a large open space with concrete flooring. There were different targets set up for the specific training that Archie was going through. Boxing bags were set up in another corner. A large boxing ring set up in the middle of the space. Workout equipment was spread throughout the space as well. It reminded of the days when I would train with Will and Armie with our father. Our father was a skilled man. He knew how to work with knives and many different kinds of guns. He wanted all his children to learn as well. Being able to protect ourselves was important to him. It made sense. Having so many children, it was just easier to have them protect themselves allowing him to worry less. He wasn't exactly the perfect loving father, but he was a great teacher.

I followed Vicrul and Archie as they made their way out to the first station that Vicrul had set up and began to watch their training.

-

"No, no. That's not how you hold it." Vicrul reached to the gun in Archie's grip. "Woah—be careful, don't swing it around like that." Vicrul had dodged the gun that Archie was being less than graceful with and grabbed it from his hand.

I couldn't help but laugh at the encounter. Vicrul and Archie were much alike.

"You can't be mad at me, I'm still learning!" Archie came back with frustration.

"That's for sure."

I couldn't get used to Vicrul's sarcasm. I had never interacted with him much, so all I knew was the brooding second oldest Ren. He never spoke much, but seemed very observant, something important to his lifestyle.

"Enjoying the entertainment?" Came Rey's voice from behind me.

I turned to look at her. "Much more entertaining than any tv show." We both laughed.

She placed herself behind me, still standing, hand placed on the back of the bench I was sitting at. "Noah left."

"Good." I had let Noah leave for the day. He told me that he had some important business to attend to that couldn't be done remotely. We had agreed that he could leave as long as he did his best to stay safe. He had hired his own bodyguard who he knew through some of his family friends.

"How are you?" She said as she sat down.

I looked over at her, then back to Vicrul and Archie. "I'm handling it."

"You can talk to me."

"I know."

"So why don't you?"

I took a moment before I responded. I looked down at my feet then spoke softly.

"My father prepared me for this. I don't understand why it's so stressful."

"It's okay." She said rubbing my back. "It's something that you may prepared for, but it's your first time experiencing it without the help of your father. Stress is normal. It shows you care."

I began to feel tears surface. I pushed them back down. I wasn't going to cry again. I couldn't show how emotional this made me. I needed to appear strong for the sake of my brothers. I also needed to show how well I could lead the family and how well I could run business affairs with the Rens.

"Good job Archie!" I yelled over to Archie giving him a warm smile. I stood up and looked back at Rey. "Let's go back upstairs."

-

He walked into the station, glancing around to make sure that no one saw him. He made his way to the Chief's office. There was important information that came up that needed to be brought to the Chief as soon as possible.

He knocked and glanced up at the name written on the door.

_Chief of Police: Poe Dameron_

"Come in." Came Poe's voice from behind the closed door.

He made his way in and closed the door behind him.

"Liam. Surprised to see you kid."

"Mr. Dameron. I have some important information."

"Go ahead, kid." Poe looked back down at his desk and moved around a few of the papers spread across the desk.

"The Huxs. They've all collected at the family manor just like we expected."

"Perfect. I need you to keep a watchful eye and ear on them. You still okay with that?"

"Yes sir." Liam nodded.

"Have you been able to place any listening devices?" Poe was now looking at Liam with a quizzical eyebrow raised.

"I've placed a couple, but not enough yet. They have the Rens staying there as well, so it's been more difficult than expected."

"Of course." Poe looked back down at his desk, then back up to Liam, letting out a deep breath. "Do you believe they've caught on yet?"

Liam shook his head. "No, I don't believe sir. The oldest is skeptical, but I have a few ideas to keep him off my trail."

"Perfect. Nice work." Poe turned and pressed a button on his desk phone. "Jyn, can you bring Finn in?"

" _Yes sir._ " Came Jyn's, Poe's personal assistant, voice. She was training to be a detective as well.

A few moments passed and in walked Finn. Liam's adopted brother, although that wasn't widely known, something they kept between the two of them. They were working on this case together, Liam being in the field while Finn stayed in the office and conducted most of the research. Finn was incredibly smart. He specialized in computer hacking, which proved useful when it came to hacking into the computer systems at the headquarters of Hux Enterprises.

"Liam!" Finn exclaimed. The brothers embraced each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Had some information to relay." Liam placed his hand on Finn's shoulder and looked back to Poe. "Mr. Dameron, what's the next move?"

"We need to find a way to get rid of the Ren brothers. They could be an obstacle."

"You've got it sir." Liam turned back to Finn and made his way out of the office.

Once they were out in the hallway and alone, Finn spoke up. "The real reason you're here?" He asked.

"I think I have a way to take them down."

Finn's eyes widened. "And?"

"The girl, Georgiana. I found her weakness." Liam paused and looked around. He leaned slightly closer to Finn. "Her youngest brother. She's highly protective over him. If we can get to him, then we can break down her walls. She'll be so hooked on getting revenge that she'll be blinded by her surroundings."

Finn flashed an excited smile. "Perfect. Just keep me updated on everything."

Liam hugged him again. "I will. Good to see you."

"I've missed you."

At that, Liam walked out of the department and back to his car. He felt a presence and looked around, not finding anyone. Must have just been paranoia.

-

" _There's a lead, sir."_

"And?" Kylo was beginning to get impatient. He hadn't had any valuable leads so far. He was beginning to think this would take much longer than anticipated.

" _They've tried to disappear."_

"Where?"

" _Las Vegas."_ Who in their right mind would go to Las Vegas to try and hide?

"Thank you." At that, Kylo hung up the phone. He was getting tired of his associates providing him with useless information, but this seemed like something that might lead to something. It would also be chance to get out of New York and experience some action.

Ever since he had gone into business with the Hux family, he hadn't done much other than receive shipments and stay at the Hux Manor. He was beginning to get bored. He needed to fight, shed some blood.

Las Vegas would provide the perfect opportunity.

-

"Las Vegas?" I said with my hands on my hips, looking at him in disbelief.

"It's our best shot." Kylo looked at me without revealing any emotions.

"Gi, please just—" Armie began.

"I can't just leave my family. They need me too."

"We've got that covered."

"I'm sure you do." I scoffed at him.

"The rest of my brothers will keep an eye out. Nothing will happen to them."

"And then what about me and Armie? Shouldn't we be careful too?" I was beginning to get frustrated at his words. Why did he think this was a good idea? Armie and I, the oldest and most experienced of the eight, leaving our younger siblings on a hunch? I hadn't put my full trust in Kylo nor his brothers just yet.

"That's why Vic and I will be there. Plus, I know you can handle yourself angel."

"Don't call me that." I said, pointing a harsh finger in his direction. I turned my back towards him. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible." I turned back around to face him.

"No."

"I wouldn't argue." He took a step towards me. His eyes filled with something that I couldn't decipher. He held my gaze for a moment before speaking again. "The sooner we leave, the more chance we have of finding other possible leads. Don't you want to end this?"

I glared at him. "Of course I do. But preferably with as little death and injury to my family as possible."

He simply let out a small laugh at my words. "I'd recommend packing soon." He said as he walked out of the room, seemingly ignoring the anger that was flowing out of me, Vicrul following behind him.

I looked over to Armie. "Seriously?" I said in disgust.

"I'm so sorry, Gi. You know I don't want to do this either, but this might be just what we need." I rolled my eyes at him. "It'll even give us a chance to get out of the house and out of New York for a bit. When was the last time you took a trip?"

I glared at him. "This is strictly business."

"Oh come on. It's Vegas. Let yourself enjoy it a little. You've been so serious lately. Just let yourself loose. Be the Georgiana that was carefree and reckless."

I looked down at the ground. I had gotten uptight recently. My new role in the family was getting to me. When I was a teenager, I used to be so reckless and just enjoy life. It had gotten me into trouble several times, but I genuinely enjoyed my life then. Not that I didn't enjoy my life now, I had an amazing family and was the boss of the most successful family empire in the city. But I didn't let my hair down and really enjoy life like I used to. I could use this trip to Las Vegas as a way to do just that. Kylo's brothers would be here watching over the family. There wouldn't be much to worry about, except I knew I would always worry. It was part of my personality and my brothers and the girls were my responsibility.

"Fine. But be careful what you wish for." I said as I walked out of the room. If I was going to enjoy my time in Las Vegas, I was going to do it the only way Georgiana Hux knew how to.

Sex and Drugs.

-

"Rey, it's an emergency."

" _I'm on my way._ " She knew exactly what I was talking about. If I was going to Las Vegas with three men, I needed some new outfits. That called for a shopping spree with the girls. I knew it wasn't the smartest idea, considering that I shouldn't be venturing out while there was someone out to get me and my family. I decided that it would be the perfect way to annoy Kylo as well. With him being my security detail, he would have to come with. I knew he enjoyed action, so having him going with the girls on a shopping spree would be our torture for him. Knowing that put me in a slightly better mood.

Once Rey had arrived, the five of us set off. Phasma and Aurora joined us as well. This was some of my favorite time. Being in the organized crime world and running a business meant that I usually surrounded by men, with the exception of the women they all brought around. Having quality time with some of my best friends was a much-needed escape.

"I prefer the cream silk dress."

"No, the white dress was more flattering."

"I say either."

"How helpful girls." I said sarcastically as we all laughed.

"Which do you prefer Gi?" Rey asked.

"I'm not really sure. I loved how the white dress felt, but the cream looks better with my skin tone."

"Why not get both?" Asked Aurora.

"I like that idea." I let out a small laugh as I walked back into the dressing room. I looked at myself again one last time before I took off the cream dress. I didn't normally wear light colors, but I wanted something different. I changed back into my clothes and walked out with both of the dresses. I walked out of the dressing rooms to find Kylo. He looked beyond bored, leaning against the wall holding all of the shopping bags us girls had acquired.

"Having fun yet?" I said with a sly smile.

He glared back at me but said nothing.

I went to buy the dress while the girls followed me, Kylo not far behind.

"I have a great idea!" I said with wide eyes to the girls.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"There's one more place we need to go." I turned back around to finish paying.

-

"Georgiana! How lovely to see you again." Came Patrick's voice. He walked up to me and kissed both of my cheeks before stepping back to look at me. I spun around to indulge his eyes. "You look just as stunning as ever." He looked over to the girls. "Ladies, you all look incredible as well." He moved to give each of them kisses as well.

He walked back up to me and wrapped him warm around mine as we began to walk. "So, who's the hunk?" I noticed he was making dreamy eyes at Kylo. I laughed.

"My bodyguard."

Patrick's eyes widened. I laughed again.

I had known Patrick for years. He was the salesperson to always help me and the family whenever we ventured to Versace. He had a large personality and he could always make me laugh, no matter what mood I was in. He was the same height as me. He had a round figure and light brown hair. His large frames sat nicely on his square face. He was constantly in a bubbly mood.

"Your bodyguard?"

"Yes Pat." I smiled at him. "Okay, enough about him. Oh, and don't stare, he doesn't like when people stare." I glanced back at Kylo who still looked incredibly bored. "Anyway, I have a special request."

"Anything for you love."

We had walked into the main room of the store. The three girls had placed themselves on a couch while Kylo learned against the wall. "I need a new lingerie set. Can you do that for me?"

A smile crept up on Patrick's face. "I know the perfect one. Follow me."

We had made our way upstairs to a more private space. "Patrick, if you weren't gay, I'd marry you right away." I said from inside the dressing room. I was turning slightly to look at myself from different angles. The set was perfect. The bra was mostly lace with a yellow pattern across the sides. The underwear was the same black lace with the yellow pattern across the front. I felt powerful in this set.

"Yay!" I heard Patrick clap.

"Um, we want to see!" Came Aurora's voice.

"Yes please." Rey followed.

"If you insist!" I yelled back.

I took a deep breath and a devious grin crossed my face. I knew Kylo would be standing out there. There wasn't really as private of a space like the last store we entered. I wanted to make him uncomfortable.

I opened the dressing room door and stepped out.

The girls and Patrick gasped, and I watched Kylo's gaze rise from his phone. I looked at Kylo as his gaze went from my head down to my heels then back up. I noticed him slightly shifting in his place.

Rey had stood and walked up to me. "Damn, Noah's a lucky guy." I laughed and looked down at what I was wearing.

"Too bad he isn't the first guy to see it." I winked at Patrick who laughed back at me.

Rey's hands had grasped my arms and attempting to make me turn. I gave into her request. I began to spin around so everyone could get a better view of the set.

"Please tell me you're getting this?" Phasma asked.

I smiled at her. "Of course."

"Wow." Was all Rey said. She turned to Patrick. "You really are a genius."

He laughed. "I just pick out the clothes miss." Rey smiled at him. She directed her next words to me. "Now go change. Don't you have a trip to go on?" I looked back to Kylo who quickly adverted his gaze back to his phone. I looked back to Rey and smiled, turning to walk back into the dressing room.

It worked. I made him uncomfortable. I was slowly breaking down his hard exterior. It made me feel powerful knowing that I could do that to a man like Kylo.

-

I watched as the girl placed all of the lingerie and shoes in the different bags. I couldn't help but smile as she handed them to me, and I turned and placed them in Kylo's hands as he looked frustrated and how I was making him my bitch.

"Something wrong?" I asked casually. Not bothering to look his direction.

I could hear him make a noise of frustration but didn't bother to acknowledge it.

I walked out of the store, swaying my hips as we made our way back to the car. It was time to go home and begin to pack for Las Vegas. I was going to make the most of this trip.

-

I stepped out of the car with my large sunglasses on and simply stood staring at the jet that sat in front of me. I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Armie said from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder at him and rolled my eyes, not sure if he could see it from under my sunglasses. "Exhausted. Why did we have to wake up so early? Can't Las Vegas wait a few more hours?"

"Well aren't you in a lovely mood today?" Armie said sarcastically.

"Let's just go."

Armie and I walked side by side to the jet. My sunglasses and coat on while my hair flowed behind me from the wind, Armie's sunglasses sat on his face and his suit coat was unbuttoned and being blown back by the wind. Our bags had already been placed on the jet.

I followed Armie up the steps onto the jet. Kylo and Vicrul had already made themselves at home.

I glanced their direction, then sat down in a seat near the door. A table sat in front of me, with Armie taking the seat across. I set my back down in the seat next to me and glanced out the window. I was exhausted. It was fairly early in the morning and I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. All I can say is that I decided Noah and I needed a proper goodbye. This would be the first time that we wouldn't be seeing each other for more than three days in a row, especially now that he was staying at the manor with the family. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew it was necessary. Noah and I had been going fairly steady. It had been about three weeks since we had made our relationship official. It felt comfortable, something I definitely was not used to. There wasn't anything that I would have described as comfortable in my life. I was a girl who enjoyed the rush of the crazy life I lived. Noah was simple, even our sex life had gotten more boring. I didn't really mind at first, nor did I really care about it now. Noah and I's relationship was easy, which couldn't be said about the rest of my life.

"Good morning."

Armie and I glanced up at Kylo. Armie spoke first. "Good morning."

He looked at Kylo with a skeptical glance. Kylo began to speak again. "When we get there, we'll be checking into the hotel first. We don't have anything specific planned for the day, but tonight we'll be going to a high-end club on the strip."

A club? Hadn't been to a club in what felt like years. "And why a club?" I asked out of curiosity.

Kylo turned his gaze to me. "I have some associates who own the club. They're going to try and draw the person we're after to meet with them there tonight. Then we can put a face to the man."

"Gotcha." I said as I looked back out the window.

Kylo walked back to where he was sitting and the plane soon took off, leaving us all to ignore each other until we had arrived at our destination.

-

The flight went by fairly quickly, aided by the fact that I fell asleep an hour in. I was awoken by Armie's hand on mine.

"We're here." He said softly.

I nodded back to him and began to collect my belongings.

The four of us sat in silence on the drive to the hotel. Once we arrived, we were helped into the main lobby of the hotel. There was a large fountain placed in the middle of the entrance. There were several couples, older men with young and beautiful women, walking arm and arm across the lobby. I stopped and glanced around at the scene in front of me. I felt a hand on my back. It was Armie directing me to the elevators. We had already gotten our rooms sorted before our arrival, so all we needed to do was find the rooms. We each had our own rooms. Kylo and mine next to each other and Armie and Vicrul's attached. Something about keeping us close just in case. I stepped foot in my room and immediately dropped my purse and tossed my shoes to the side. I made my way to the bedroom and dropped down onto the down comforter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I decided I would take a nap then a relaxing bath before the long night that lay ahead.

After a 20-minute nap, I stripped my clothes and drew a hot bath. I glanced at my phone and noticed the several text messages.

A few were from Rey asking about how the flight was and asking for pictures of the hotel room. I shot her a text telling her the flight was good and snapped a few pictures of the hotel room.

I noticed a text from Noah as well. I decided to call him.

" _Hey beautiful."_ I could hear him smiling.

"Hey handsome." I said with a tone of desire.

" _So, I take it you made it to Vegas?"_

"And you'd guess right."

_"How was the flight?"_

"Smooth. I slept most of the time."

He laughed. " _I think I can guess why."_

I let out a small laugh as well. "You definitely had some part in that."

We both paused. "Can you guess what I'm doing right now?" I said playfully.

" _What?"_

I could hear the desire in his voice. "I'm lying in the bath, nothing on, just thinking of you."

I could hear him shift. " _Are you now?"_

"Wishing you were here. Sitting behind me. Me laying my head on your chest." I looked up to the ceiling, imagining him behind me. His arms wrapped around my frame. His hands slowly rubbing up and down my body.

" _I wish the same thing, babe."_ I could hear him sigh. " _I miss you."_

I hesitated for a moment, then said, "I miss you too."

I wasn't sure if I really meant it. I knew I missed his presence. A warm body to slide into bed with. Having his strong arms wrap around me. But I wasn't sure if I missed him. His body yes, but his personality and conversation, I wasn't sure.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and let out a noise of frustration. "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

" _Okay. I can't wait."_

At that I hung up the phone and stepped out of the bath. I heard the knock again. "One minute!" I yelled to the person on the other side of the door.

My hair was already placed in a high messy bun. I grabbed one of the robes out of my suitcase and wrapped it around myself as I walked to the door. As I opened it, I dropped my shoulders and glared at him.

"What can I do for you?" I said sarcastically.

Kylo glanced up and down my figure taking in my lack of clothing. "Were leaving in an hour."

"For what? We have several hours before the club."

"Plans change, angel."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Are we coming back here before the club?"

"No. Bring an extra outfit."

I scoffed at him. "Fine." I began to shut the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"Wear the cream dress tonight."


	8. Dessert After Dinner

**TW:** Violence

An hour later I was looking at my outfit in the mirror, twisting slightly to observe as much as I could.

I had decided on a black lacy bodysuit and black jeans to match. I wrapped a deep crimson suit jacket around my shoulders, making the outfit more business appropriate. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I decided on black pumps with the signature red bottoms.

I then heard that infamous knock on the door. Sighing lightly, I made my way over to the door.

Kylo stood there, dressed in a black suit. His dark green shirt, so dark it almost looked black, was slightly unbuttoned, revealing a gold chain that hung on his neck. He was adjusting his suit jacket sleeves. I noticed the ring that adorned pinky finger, glinting in the dim lighting of the hotel hallway. His black hair cascaded down to his shoulders in perfect waves.

He looked up at me and I took a step back, keeping my expression neutral, allowing Kylo to enter the room. I grabbed my purse while he stood in the entrance, not saying a word to each other, soon making our way to the elevator.

Kylo spoke as soon as the elevator doors finally shut. "We have another meeting with one of the associates who owns the club."

"Okay." Was all I said as I kept my gaze straight ahead. "What about Vicrul and Armie?"

"They're meeting us at the club."

I simply nodded at his statement. Although I couldn't help but wonder why neither of them were joining us. I guess it did make sense just Kylo and I going to this meeting. We were the ones on top.

We walked out to the car. Kylo had gotten a black Aston Martin. I stopped in front of the car and stuck my hand out to him, saying nothing. He just looked at me.

"Keys."

He let out a small laugh. "No."

"Keys." I said harsher.

"Hell no." He took a step towards the driver's seat.

I grabbed his bicep. "Keys."

He looked me up and down. A devilish grin crept up on his face. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Okay." He handed me the keys and I strutted over to the driver's side, ignoring him as I felt his gaze on my back.

I slid myself into the car and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. I couldn't help but smile. Kylo tried his best to make himself comfortable. I glanced at him with a smirk before taking off.

His face didn't give it away, but his white-knuckled grip on the door handle showed how anxious my driving made him. I held back a laugh as he gave me directions.

Once we arrived at a large casino, I stepped out of the car and handed the keys to valet, who didn't look much older than 17. I gave the kid a simple nod before I walked around the car to where Kylo was standing.

"Don't look so good. Need to find a bathroom first?" I couldn't help but smirk.

He simply glared down at me, not acknowledging the fact that my driving put him on edge. I was typically a good driver, but when it came to a sports car and any way to get under Kylo's skin, I couldn't help myself.

I took my gaze from him and glanced up at the casino. I placed my arm through Kylo's, both of us beginning to walk into the main entrance.

A large chandelier hung above us as we walked in, two men making their way towards us. They wore crisp black suits clearly marking who they were and who they worked for.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ren." The one on the left said. I shot Kylo a death glare. He only winked and smiled back at me. His way of getting under my skin apparently. "This way."

The two men turned, leading us down a hall to a private gambling suite. As we stepped in, we were met with three more men. Two of the men were dressed similar to the two who met us at the entrance. They were both standing behind the third man. He was sitting in a large chair near the center of the room, wearing a loose button-down shirt that was only buttoned halfway. His tan skin glistened in the low light and he was leaning back with one leg crossed over the other, looking straight at us.

Kylo and I made our way to the man, neither of us faltering under his gaze.

"Kylo." The man's deep voice boomed around the private room. "Good to see you again." The man didn't make a move to stand, still leaning back with one ankle crossed over his other knee.

He then looked at me. "And you must be Miss Hux." He extended a hand towards me as he finally leaned forward and stood.

I offered my hand and he took it into his, raising it to place a kiss on the back of it.

Kylo spoke. "Amari."

"Please, call me Giovanni." He said as he laughed. "Now, I know what you're here for and I don't think I can give up that information so easily."

"I thought we had a deal." Kylo said as he raised his chin slightly, voice unfaltering.

Giovanni placed his hands in his pocket, not taking his eyes off Kylo. "I've received other offers. As a man in the trade yourself, I'm sure you understand."

Kylo scoffed and mirrored the stance of the man across from him. "I understand. But I'm sure that we can offer you more."

The man tilted his head slightly. "How can I be so sure?"

I took a step forward, widening my stance slightly. "Sir. I can assure you that you won't be disappointed with us." I said with a flirtatious smile across my lips, my voice like honey.

He looked me up and down with a smirk before he responded to me. "I'm sure I won't be."

I glanced back over to Kylo who did not seem pleased by the interaction.

I brought my gaze back to the man who stood in front of us and gave him a knowing smile. "I'm sure you wouldn't have us come if you had already decided on who to go into business with, so I'll make that decision for you." I took another step closer to the man. "What is it you want?" I asked as I tilted my head, making direct eye contact with him.

He smiled back at me and ran his tongue along the bottom of his teeth. "A lot of things, kitten." He reached his hand out and ran it along my arm.

I grabbed the knife out of where it sat on my belt and in an instant, I had the knife against the base of his neck. My other hand placed harshly on his shoulder.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things." I smiled innocently. "Unfortunately, we don't have the time, so either you give us the information we need, or you lose that pretty tongue of yours." I began to slide the knife up and along his jaw.

His wide eyes didn't leave mine. He remained silent, letting me know that he would give in to our requests. "Perfect." I said as I straightened myself out, dropping my hands to my sides.

"Now, let's talk."

-

Once we had gotten the information we needed from Giovanni, we knew who to look out for at the club. Although the description wasn't complete, we still had more information than we did before. That was enough for me.

"Why'd you have to get this car?" I said in annoyance. Kylo only laughed in response. "It's not fucking funny." I said as I struggled to slide off my clothes and into my dress. There was little privacy and even less space.

I looked into the rearview mirror and noticed Kylo looking back at me. I glared at him. "Turn around." I said firmly. "Let's not die just cause you need some pussy."

"Surprised you've become so modest suddenly." I watched as his gaze slowly drifted back to the road.

I glared at the back of his head, but soon changed my tone so my next words were smooth and silky. Leaning forward and I let out a hot breath on his neck and whispered in his ear. "It's not acceptable to have dessert before you've had dinner." I purred.

He didn't respond to that, but I noticed him tense ever so slightly. I looked back at what I was doing and mumbled to myself at how small the space was again.

After much struggle and many annoyed grunts. I was finally dressed. I threw my clothes on the floor and attempted to crawl back into the front seat of the car. "I'm gunna make you pay for making me change in here." I said as I looked out of the windshield. I could see him smirk in my peripheral. Bastard.

Once we made it to the club. We both stepped out onto the busy sidewalk. I took a deep breath and looked back, waiting for Kylo to come to my side. Once he was standing next to me, I began to walk towards the entrance, ignoring the long line and the annoyed people. I noticed Armie and Vicrul as soon as we walked in. I made my way over to them with a small smile on my face.

Once I made it to where they were, I reached out and placed a hand on Armie's arm and he turned to face me. His eyes were bright as well as his smile.

"Why are you so cheery?" I asked him, smile still plastered on my face.

"Oh nothing, just ready to see you party hard." He joked. I playfully rolled my eyes at him and we all made our way over to the small VIP section.

Soon after we sat down, Kylo began to brief the other two on the plans for the night and who we were looking for. I zoned out as I glanced around the club. I already knew this information so hearing it again wasn't something I was really interested in at the moment, so I decided to glance around, observe our surroundings.

There were a wide range of people. Some people were stumbling to the bathrooms, probably to vomit. Others were laughing loudly and smiling widely at the bar, some flirting obnoxiously. A majority of the people were on the dance floor, grinding, flailing their limbs in the air, moving to the beat.

Armie's words brought me back to the conversation happening before me. "Gi, you did what?"

I looked at him in confusion before I realized what he was referring to. "It was nothing. Got us what we needed." I said as I glanced back out at the crowd.

"Just don't do something reckless like that again."

I simply scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. It was part of the job. I didn't see anything wrong with my actions, but of course he did. He was my older brother and would always be protective over me. He would always see me as his little sister.

After a few moments of not paying attention to the boys' conversation, I stood.

"I'm going to dance." I said as I glanced at the three, none of them moving or speaking. "Anyone interested in joining?" Still nothing. I folded my arms over my chest and continued to look among the three men before I bent down slightly and grabbed Vicrul's arm.

"You're coming with me." I said as I dragged him out onto the dance floor.

He looked at me in pure confusion. I smiled at him and spoke. "Don't worry. It provides more vantage points to look for this guy." At that he seemed to relax. I placed my hands around his neck, his landing on my hips. I began to sway to the music, Vicrul following suit, as glanced to my left and right, observing the room.

Nothing.

I sighed, deciding to enjoy myself for a bit before refocusing on the task at hand.

I turned myself around in Vicrul's grasp and pushed my back into his chest. I began to grind slowly on him. He froze at first, but soon moved his body in time with mine. I slowly brought my gaze over to where Armie and Kylo were sitting.

I first looked at Armie who did not look happy with me, his brows furrowing, eyes glancing to me then to the surrounding people, arms folded over his chest. Then I glanced at Kylo. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, elbows resting on his knees. He was looking directly at me. I couldn't read his facial expression, but I could tell that he was uncomfortable based on his body language, and there was a glint of something in his eyes. I simply shot him a flirtatious smile, biting my bottom lip while I winked at him.

I didn't wait to see his reaction before I turned back around and wrapped my arms around Vicrul's neck once again. I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "See him?"

"Not yet." He responded. I could hear the smile on his face.

I pulled away as our bodies were still moving in unison. I leaned forward once again and placed a kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth.

That's when I heard someone speak.

"I thought dessert came after dinner?" Came Kylo's silky voice. That bastard. I tried to ignore Kylo, but Vicrul stopped and let go of me, taking a step back. I glanced over to Kylo and raised my eyebrows at him. Vicrul walked away, looking back at me and shot me an apologetic glance once he passed Kylo. I winked at him and looked back over to Kylo who was beginning to move closer to me.

He reached out and placed a hand on the small of my back, pulling me close allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck. His eyes never left mine as we both began to move slowly to the music.

"Didn't take you as the dancing type."

"I'm not."

I let out a small laugh. "That makes _perfect_ sense." I said sarcastically.

"Have to do things you don't enjoy sometimes." He said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it, angel."

I scoffed at his statement and looked to my right. Nothing. To the left. Nothing.

Still with this guy nowhere to be seen, it was time for some more fun.

I unwrapped my arms from Kylo's neck, snacking my hands down his chest as I slowly dropped, my body still swaying. I kept my hands on him, moving from his chest, to his abdomen, down to his legs, all while I kept my eyes locked on his. I moved back up, retracing the line my hands had run down. I noticed how his eyes were black and glinting with lust and I couldn't help but smile.

Once I was now back to his level, I pushed my hips into his body, pressing forcefully against his groin. I could feel him harden under the contact. I let out a small noise of pleasure, only so that he could hear me. He looked down at me with a devious smile. I could see in his eyes how much he wanted to take me right here and right now.

I opened my mouth to speak when he abruptly spun me around. My back now to him. I let out a small noise of surprise, my eyed wide. Then I gave in. As I pushed myself into him, I could feel his warmth, how new it was but somehow so familiar. I reached my hands behind me and found Kylo's sides. I let my body slightly melt into his, our bodies moving in sync. I lifted one of my hands off of his side and placed it on the back of his neck. I could feel his breath on my ear and neck. My mouth slightly opened, and my eyes hooded. The sensation beginning to become overwhelming. I felt like I could take him right here and right now. All thoughts of Noah far from my mind.

I began to pull away, turning towards him to pull him off the dance floor, maybe take him to a more secluded area. As I was turning, I noticed something in the corner of my eye.

That was when I noticed the man.

He was standing near the entrance to one of the bathrooms, scanning the whole crowd, a nervous expression plastered on his face. Our gazes met and I quickly brought mine back to Kylo. The determined expression on my face told him everything he needed to know.

"Follow me." I said as I turned once again and made my way towards where the man was standing.

He noticed Kylo and I which caused him to turn and make his way towards the back entrance. I quickened my pace as I watched him walk through the door.

Once I made it outside, I could see him running down the alley. I took my heels off and followed his direction.

Before he could turn the corner, I slide my hands under my dress and pulled out my lucky knife. I aimed and threw it, planting it in the back of the man's thigh. I could hear a grunt leave his throat as he stopped in his tracks and reached back to cradle his leg. He soon fell to the ground as I continued to make my way towards him.

Once I reached him, I harshly pulled the knife out and flipped him on his back, pinning him to ground with a knee on his chest, one hand holding a hand above his head, the other hand pinned under my other knee. I held the bloody knife to his throat.

"Thought you could run, huh." I said with a devious smile. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes were wide with fear.

I could hear someone approach behind me, I glanced back and noticed Kylo stop behind me along with Armie and Vicrul trailing behind him.

I glanced back at the man. I felt Kylo's hand on my shoulder. "I'll take it from here." He said.

I began to raise myself off of the man. Kylo knelt down and flipped the man over again, with his hands behind his back, pulling him off the ground.

"Patch his leg up so he doesn't bleed out." Was all I said as I turned and strutted back to the car. Armie following behind me.

Once we both reached the car I stopped and looked back at him, smiling widely.

"That felt good."

He smiled back at me and we both began to laugh.

"I can assure you both Kylo and Vicrul were amazed." He said as I hid my smile behind my hand, attempting to suppress the giggles that wracked my body. It didn't work, and I was soon laughing hysterically while bent over, one hand rested on my knee the other on my chest. Armie was laughing hard as well. After a couple minutes we both finally calmed down.

"Not surprised." I said as I walked over to the driver's side and placed myself in the car as Armie placed himself in the passenger's side. I started the engine and pulled away, back towards the hotel. Vicrul and Kylo would meet us there.

-

When it made it back to the hotel, Armie and I made our way to Kylo's room. We had already determined that when we found the man, that's where he would be taken. Once we reached the door, I stopped and looked back at Armie. He stepped in front of me and raised his hand to knock.

He paused before knocking and looked back at me. "I'm proud of you sis."

I returned is smile. "Thank you." We both took a deep breath in and his hand met the strong wood of the door.

We were soon greeted by Vicrul, who looked slightly disgruntled. As we walked in, I noticed the man. His head was hanging low and he was tied to a chair. I glanced over to Kylo. He was rolling up his sleeves, his suit jacket strewn across the couch in the main room.

"Have you made sure no one is on this floor?" I asked as I slowly walked behind the man. Only looking up at Kylo when he began to speak.

"Yes." Was all he offered as he turned back towards the man. I noticed a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Don't go crazy. We do have information we need from him." I held my gaze on Kylo and he looked at me for a brief moment before looking back at the man and nodding slightly. A silent acknowledgement.

I let out a sigh and turned to make my way to the small kitchenette. I grabbed a glass and poured myself some of the amber liquor I found on the shelf. I walked back to where the four men were placed and lowered myself onto a chair across the room.

I watched as Kylo picked up the man's head to meet his eyes. He looked the man over before speaking.

"You can either answer all of our questions, or not. Your choice. But each comes with consequences. One more severe than the other." The man simply ripped his hand out of Kylo's grasp but remained silent. Kylo took a step back and grabbed a knife that was sitting on the coffee table.

He made his way back over the man, stepping behind him, and squatting down. He placed the knife on the rope that encompassed the man's wrists. "You think you can do your job with one less finger?" He asked. I watched as the man's breathing became heavy and erratic, his attempt to appear calm was failing.

I stood up and walked over to Kylo. I reached my hand out and motioned for the knife. Kylo looked at me in annoyance but placed the knife in my hand, standing up and taking a step back.

I walked and placed myself in between the man's legs, using my knee to push them further apart. I placed my hand under his chin and raised his head until he was looking at me in the eyes. I tilted my head slightly and studied his features. His platinum blonde hair was slightly disheveled and clung to his face. His green eyes were clouded, eye lids covering half of them. There was a scar just above his jaw line that reached to behind his ear. I finally met his eyes, determination making them shine ever so slightly.

"Do you know who we are?"

His jaw tightened at my words, but he eventually spoke. "Yes." His voice was smooth, deep, and didn't falter as he spoke.

"Who are we?"

"The Huxs."

"And them?" I motioned towards Kylo and Vicrul.

"The Rens."

I let go his chin and his head fell back down. I turned slightly and walked to his side, facing towards the wall behind him. "Then you know what we're capable of?"

I noticed him shift slightly in his seat. I turned back to him and bent down slightly to whisper in his ear. I placed my free hand on the back of the chair while the other slowly swept the knife up his inner thigh. I whispered. "I would cooperate if I was you." At that, I pushed the knife harshly into his groin, but not enough to cut. He flinched and gritted his teeth at the action.

Once I was satisfied with his reaction. I straightened myself out and handed the knife back to Kylo.

I placed myself on the couch to observe the rest of the interrogation, one leg crossed over the other, one hand holding my glass while the other played with my lucky knife, flipping it effortlessly while I watched Kylo work.

I didn't focus much on what he was saying at first, but rather how his muscled moved with each action. The way his finger gripped harshly at either the man's shoulder or the chair. The way he carried himself as he walked around the man, taunting him. The way his back muscled rippled as he placed blow after blow across the man's face. The way his forearm flexed as he gripped harshly at the knife his hand. The way his biceps threatened to tear open the sleeves on his shirt as he held tightly onto the man's throat, slowly draining the life out of him. Those hands around my throat, exploring my body.

"Enough." I said, not only to stop him from killing the man, but to stop myself from suffocating in my own thoughts.

Kylo let go of the man and took a step back, eyes focused on me. He didn't speak a word.

I stood and made my way over to the man, right next to Kylo. I ignored the warmth and our arms brushing against each other as I looked down at the man, a deadly serious glare focused directly on him.

"You'll give us the information we want." I spoke with a strong, tense voice.

The man looked up to me. His eyes were swollen, nearly closing on him, and his face was covered in marks of all kinds, blood splattered across his chest.

He didn't say a word, so I bend down and grasped his throat, my manicured nails digging into his skin. "You think you can outsmart us? You think you can become a martyr?"

He began to gasp for air again.

"You're going to tell us who you work for, now." I said through gritted teeth.

He still didn't say a word, so I released my grip.

"You'll regret that." I said, taking a step back. "He's all yours' boys." I said as I moved my way back to the couch as Kylo, Armie, and Vicrul all moved closer to the man like hawks circling their prey. I watched as the man's eyes widened despite the difficulty to even keep them open.

Vicrul struck first, the sound of bone cracking filling the room. Then came Armie's blow. Swift but solid, to the back of the man's head.

As soon as Kylo raised the object in his hand, the man whimpered. "I'll give you a name." He cried, so low I could hardly hear him.

Kylo paused, the three men not taking an eye off of him.

"Speak up." I ordered.

"A name, the guy who hired me, but I don't know who he works for." He was whimpering at this point, clearly terrified.

I didn't speak, waiting for him to continue.

The name that came out of his mouth was not one I had ever heard but was too close to another name I knew all too well.

"What?" I shot back, hoping that his near whisper was something I simply misheard.

He spoke again, louder this time. The name was unmistakable.

"Finn Harlow." 


	9. Make Me Wait

**TW:** smut, violence, murder, description of a panic attack

In one swift motion, I pulled the knife from Kylo's hand and drew it across the neck of the man sitting in front of me. My breath was shallow as I watched the blood spew from him, onto my legs, and down his shirt.

No one said a word, all standing in silence as we watched the last flicker of life drain from the man's eyes.

My jaw clenched as my gaze shot up to Armie.

"We didn't need him anyway." I said as I glanced between Vicrul and Kylo, who were both still staring at the man. "Clean this mess up." I said as I turned to walk out of the room, dropping the knife in the process.

Once I had made my way to the hallway, walking back towards my hotel room, I heard Armie speak.

"Georgiana." His voice was stern, causing me to turn. I held my hard expression, my jaw clenching. "What the fuck was that?"

"It's just business, _Armitage_."

"Don't call me that." He was now standing directly in front of me, mirroring my tall stance and killer expression.

"Don't forget I'm the one in charge here." I watched as his jaw clenched.

"You're making rash decisions." He lowered his voice in an attempt to not yell so that Kylo and Vicrul couldn't hear us.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." My voice raised slightly.

"No. No you can't."

I glanced over his shoulder as Kylo stepped out of the room, looking in our direction.

I looked back up to Armie. I patted his arm. "Goodnight, brother." I said as I turned, walking back to my room.

Once I reached my room, shutting myself in, my back hit the wall and I slumped to the ground. I held my head in my hands, my breathing becoming shallow as I attempted to calm myself.

I didn't know if Noah was involved, I hoped he wasn't, that meant that I hadn't protected my family like I had promised I would.

I picked my head up, staring at the ceiling in an attempt to keep the tears from falling, failing. The tears streamed down my face, leaving a line through the blood that stained my face. I clamped my eyes shut as my body began to convulse with each sob that I tried to hold in. This couldn't be happening, I couldn't have failed my family, this was all just some kind of fever dream.

After several minutes of crying and not moving, I was able to calm myself enough to stand.

I made my way to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror and how horrible I must have looked as I let down my hair, peeling off my cream dress which was now stained with red splotches.

My mind was blank, no more emotions. I simply felt numb as I stepped into the steaming water of the shower stream.

I watched the floor of the shower as all of the blood and some dirt gathered before it disappeared down the drain. I didn't move for another several minutes.

I finally looked up, able to actually clean myself.

I soon stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a warm robe after drying myself off.

I walked over to the sink and glanced in the mirror.

I noticed how my eyes were still red and swollen from crying. My eyes were slightly glazed over, a sign of the lack of emotions I was now experiencing.

I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, making my way to the bedroom. But there was a knock at the door. I paused and let out a small huff of air. I walked over to the door, expecting Armie to be standing there, most likely ready to give me a lecture on my 'rash decisions'.

I swung the door open and my eyes went wide, mouth falling slightly open, and my eyes scanned the bloodied man in front of me.

My brows scrunched together in slight confusion.

"Sorry I missed the shower." He said with a slight smirk.

"Need something?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"It's done."

"Thank you." I said as I began to shut the door on him, but he stuck his foot out, keeping the door open. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you want, Kylo?"

"You don't seem like you're in a good mood." A small smile grew across his full lips.

"No shit."

"Real shame." He said as he turned to walk away.

My jaw dropped in an attempt to be dramatic as I watched him walk away.

"That's all you're gonna say." I spoke loudly down the hall at him.

He looked over his shoulder at me, smiling, while still walking.

I huffed as I propped my door open and walked after him.

I practically ran to catch up, but once I did, I grabbed his shoulder, turning him, and pushed him harshly against the wall.

"You don't get to walk away from me."

He only smirked in response.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that." He said lowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does my dominance scare you?" Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Oh, angel, it doesn't scare me." He reached up and grabbed my hands that were still pressed to his chest, pulling me closer to him. "The opposite." He whispered in my ear.

I held my thighs together tightly, trying my best to ignore the heat growing in my core, and the fact that I was completely naked underneath the robe.

I pulled myself away from him, looking into his eyes for one moment longer before turning and walking back to my room without looking back until I reached the door.

I paused, glancing over my shoulder back at him. He was still standing, leaning against the wall where I had pinned him. I smiled deviously at him as the idea popped into my head.

I turned around fully, folding my arms over my chest.

"Still in the mood for dessert?"

-

He held my hands above my head, his hands engulfing my wrists as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth, moving slowly down my jaw to my neck, and lower.

His body was pressed against mine, keeping me pinned against the wall. Small noises of pleasure were escaping my mouth as his warm tongue slowly ran along my collar bone, pushing the robe off of my shoulder. My back arched, pressing my chest against his.

His mouth left my body so he could look into my eyes and watch my heaving chest. He dropped one of his hands, now taking both of my wrists into one hand easily.

His now free hand dropped to the belt of the robe, easily pulling it apart. That same hand snaked its way under the robe and ran along my bare skin, finding one of my breasts and squeezed it lightly.

My breathing shallowed and my back arched once again.

His eyes remained on me, darting across my face as he watched me.

His hand then moved down to my stomach and began to lower inch by treacherous inch.

His hand then paused at the base of my abdomen.

I wriggled under his touch, attempting to get his hand to lower even more, the need to have any part of him inside of me growing.

"So needy, angel."

I opened my eyes which had been clamped shut and glared at him.

"Don't like it when people make me wait." I shot back, voice faltering slightly as he moved his hand a fraction lower.

"Too bad." He leaned forward, whispering in my ear. "I like to take my time."

I began to close my legs, hoping for friction, as he pushed his knee between them, spreading them even farther.

"I hate you." I managed to mumble.

"I know." Was all he said as his hand lowered once again, his callused thumb finally rubbing against my throbbing clit.

A small moan escaped my mouth as a wave of pleasure shot up my spine, my head falling back and my eyes closing.

His hand then left my clit right before he plunged two fingers inside of me.

 _"Fuck."_ I moaned out through the pain and pleasure that was now flooding my senses.

"You like that, angel?" He purred into my ear. The feeling of his hot breath on my neck caused me to tilt my head so that he had better access to it. As soon as my head tilted, his mouth found my neck, biting and sucking and leaving red marks in his wake.

"You taste amazing." He said between sloppy kisses and bites.

That caused me to moan again, his fingers still at a steady pace inside of me.

After a few moments, his pace increased, pushing me further and further towards my climax.

My legs started to shake, my body creeping towards totally giving out under his touch, but the pleasure and warmth was soon torn away.

My eyes shot open, my arms falling to my sides harshly as I glared at Kylo who now stood a few feet away from me, one side of his lips curled up into a smirk.

I let my breathing calm down slightly and tried not to focus on how he had just denied me as I kept my eyes locked on his.

"You think is a game, don't you?" I asked him, my voice low.

"Can't a man have a little fun?"

I mirrored his expression. "Only if the woman gets to set the rules." I shot back.

He huffed out a small laugh. "You don't like to give up control, do you?"

I shrugged. "Takes a special man."

His smile widened. "And me?"

"I guess you'll have to find out." I said before I pounced on him, both of us crashing down to the ground harshly.

I straddled him, knees at either side of his stomach, hands on his chest. I lowered myself, my core now placed against the soft fabric of his shirt.

"If you want to play games, don't think I won't put up a good fight."

He smiled up at me. "I hoped you would."

I matched his smile, before I slowly began to rock my hips back and forth against his abdomen. His hands shot to my thighs, helping me move on top of him.

"Fuck, angel." He breathed out.

I continued my movement, the robe beginning to fall off as I quickened my movements.

I felt one of his hands leave my thigh, running along the underside of my right breast.

I looked up to him, his eyes glued to my skin where his hand was.

"You like it?" I smiled, not stopping my hips.

He looked up to me, his hands still running along my skin.

"Incredible." He whispered.

My head dropped, watching as his hand continued to run along the tattoo that sat under my breast. His calloused fingers tracing the body of the snake that had adorned my skin since I was 20, reminding me of who I was and still am. A symbol of transformation and growth.

I grabbed his hand, placing it back on my thigh before I shrugged the robe completely off, throwing it to the side. I lowered my body so that my head was next to his. I whispered in his ear, "You can fuck me now."

I felt his breath as it shallowed, his hands gripping tighter onto my thighs before flipping us over.

He now loomed over me, his eyes taking in every inch of my naked body and my chest expanded dramatically with each breath.

He sat back on his knees and my breath shallowed as he began to fumble with his belt. He soon pulled out his cock, red, swollen, and the tip dripping in precum.

I glanced back up at his eyes, now half hooded and pupils blown out with desire.

He slowly sat up, hovering back over me, hands placed on either side of my head.

He lowered himself, eyes still on me. I felt his cock graze the inside of my thigh causing my breath to hitch. I wrapped my arms around his torso, nails digging in and grasping his shirt tightly.

He then dropped one hand, sliding his cock along my core, finally reaching my entrance. I let out a small moan as he pushed just the tip in, pausing before pushing further. I kept my eyes on him, watching how his jaw muscles twitched as he attempted to keep in his moans as he pushed further and further in.

With both of his hands back at the side of my head, he lowered himself, completely filling me up.

"Fuck, angel, you're so tight."

My jaw fell open, unable to speak as he pulled out slowly and slammed back in.

He slowly pulled out again, slamming in once again, which he did a few times before increasing his pace.

My nails dug even further into his back as he continued to thrust into me, my bare back scrapping against the carpet with each movement. My head fell back as noises continued to stream out of my mouth, some catching in my throat.

I was creeping further and further towards my climax, slowly losing control of my movements, my legs beginning to shake. Kylo must have noticed as one of his hands ran down my abdomen, finding my clit easily, running hungry circles around it.

"Shit." I spat through gritted teeth; my climax dangerously close.

His thumb stopped, pressing down harshly on my clit, his pace inside of me not slowing down.

"You want to cum, angel?" He asked seductively, no sign of exasperation in his tone.

"Fuck you, Kylo."

He let out a small laugh. "You're already doing that for me."

I only grunted, bucking my hips up into him, hoping for more friction that he had denied me for a second time.

"Beg for it." He ordered, whispering harshly in my ear.

"Never." I said through gritted teeth.

"Shame." He said as his thrusts suddenly stopped.

He began to lean back, sitting up once again. I pushed myself up effortlessly, shooting my hand out towards him. I gripped his throat harshly, watching as his eyes widened slightly in shock.

"You're gonna make me cum, you got that?"

He smirked at me, nodding casually to the best of his ability, hindered only by my hand still clasped around his throat.

I let go, propping myself on both of my hands.

I waited until he moved closer, wrapping one of his arms around my waist as he guided me on top of him.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, nails digging in as he filled me up once again.

His arm remained wrapped around me, helping me to move up and down his cock as his thumb found my clit.

My climax finally arrived, shooting through me with more intensity than I had ever experienced before. The previous denials had built up, along with the strong hands and massive length that Kylo provided.

My legs shook underneath me, my arms going limp on his shoulders. A flash of white spread across my vision, then it went cloudy. I lost all sense of my surrounding as pure pleasure touched every inch of my body.

My body was completely limp against Kylo as I came back down from my high and as he released his load inside of me, a small noise finally escaping his lips. It was deep and I barely noticed it as his hands held my waist tightly.

We both sat there, coming down from our highs. I finally was able to pull myself together enough to release myself from him, standing up and wrapping myself in the robe that had been thrown to the side.

I looked down at him. He was still completely dressed, only his cock free. I watched as he tucked himself away, still placed on the ground.

"You should shower." I said, barely above a whisper, and I made my way to the door. Kylo was still covered in dry blood and in desperate need of a hot shower, to wash away the blood and sex.

I kept my gaze on the wall opposite of me as I held the door open. Kylo finally stood up, walking towards me. I noticed him pause, could feel his eyes on me, hesitating before walking out of the room.

He once again paused right outside of the door, but I shut the door before he could say anything.

I didn't let any of my emotions get to me as I made my way back to the bathroom, showering off the cum and specks of dried blood before I made my way to the bedroom. I laid down, staring up at the ceiling, wrapping myself in the warmth of the sheets.

I sighed, continuing to ignore the storm of emotions that threatened to be released as I fell into a deep sleep.

-

There was a knock on the door, tearing me away from where I stood in the bathroom, fixing my makeup for the evening. I walked over and opened it with a smile on my face. Armie stood in front of me looking nervous in his suit.

"You good?" I joked.

We both stepped back into the hotel room as I put in my earrings, finishing up my look.

"This suit feels weird."

I laughed at his words, understanding what he meant. I had made sure to buy him a new suit that was a different cut from his usual suits, it being more form-fitting. He was used to straight suits that allowed his small frame to get lost. This new suit was dark navy. He wore a white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top. His hair was perfectly slicked back, not a single hair out of place. He wore a small ring on his pinky finger, one my father gave him, the metal catching the light of the small chandelier above us. He looked handsome, something I gave myself partial credit for. I did basically force him to buy the suit.

"Oh, come on. I think it looks amazing." I glanced at him, then back at my reflection.

I could still see him slightly fidgeting in my peripheral. "Fine, I'll admit, I like it." He paused. "But don't let that go to your head."

I let out a small laugh. "You got it."

"You almost ready?" The usual impatient brother was coming out again.

"Yes." I looked at the mirror and straightened my dress out before we walked out.

I was wearing a bright red dress. The thin straps reached down my back and crossed a few times, holding the front of the dress together. The dress was backless, open down till my lower back. The silk material flowed as I walked. I finished the look with classic black pumps.

I decided to do my hair different than normal. I usually opted for a simple straight style, but I had curled it for tonight. The curls were uniform and big. My hair was parted to the left, with the ride side tucked neatly behind my ear.

My jewelry was a little showier than normal. My necklace was simple, a small diamond along with a silver chain. My earrings were simple as well, being simple diamonds. The bracelet that wrapped around my upper arm was a diamond encrusted snake, matching my now hidden tattoo.

I felt powerful as I strutted down the hallway to the elevators. Once Armie and I made it down to the lobby, I noticed Kylo and Vicrul waiting near the entrance. I caught Vicrul's eye first. He looked stunned at my look. I smiled small at him.

Then I looked at Kylo.

I could tell at first that he was caught off guard, eyes darting down my figure, pausing on the arm cuff, but he quickly composed himself. Back to the emotionless expression. He seemed so closed off. It was annoying at times.

"Hello boys." I smiled at both of them as I walked past, walking towards the car.

Once I reached the car, the driver opened the door allowing me to pull myself into the car. I took one of the furthest seats in the back. Armie placing himself next to me. Kylo and Vicrul sat in front of us.

We rode in silence. Kylo and Vicrul discussing things between themselves every once in a while.

The ride was short.

Once we arrived the boys piled out first, followed by me. Kylo reached his hand out offering me help. I placed my hand in his, reveling in the warmth of it. We made eye contact, both unable to tear our eyes away from the other.

Once out of the car, we both took longer than expected to release the other's hand. I finally peeled my eyes away from his before hardening my expression and following Armie into the restaurant.

We were directed to table near the back, in a fairly secluded area. We were greeted by a group of men and what I assumed were their girlfriends and wives.

An older man, still in good shape, dark hair, similar to Kylo's, but tan skin, stood up and greeted Kylo. "Good to see you again, Kylo."

"Ixer."

"Son, I told you to call me Aiden." He smiled and patted Kylo's shoulder.

He then turned to Armie and I. "And you two must be two of the infamous Hux children." He shook my hand then Armie's. "I'm Aiden Ixer."

"Armitage Hux." Armie offered.

"And you miss?" Aiden looked back at me.

"Georgiana Hux."

Once we had greeted one another, formally introducing ourselves, we were then brought to our seats.

After a few minutes of small talk, the conversation directed itself to what we really came here for.

"Finn Harlow." Ixer sighed. "That kid is not a good person, I can assure you of that."

"We've gathered that." Kylo was leaning forward, arms placed on the table in front of him, hanging on every word the man offered. "What can you tell us about any of his family?"

"From what I know, he doesn't have any. He was put in foster care at a young age." The man let out another loud sigh. "He disappeared when he turned 18, only to show up a little over a year ago."

"What about Noah Harlow?" I was beginning to get impatient, no longer caring much about what the men were talking about.

Aiden looked at me. "I did find something on him." He looked between me, Armie, Kylo, and Vicrul before he spoke again. "Seems he isn't telling you everything."

My eyes widened, an instant reaction, as I was unable to keep my composure as the realization. "What the hell does that mean?" I attempted to keep my voice calm but was unsuccessful.

His brow furrowed. He seemed to be contemplating something. "He's a detective. Been undercover for years. Goes by Liam Bentley at the station."

I was speechless, my mouth hanging slightly open, my body unable to move. This wasn't solid evidence that Noah was behind the note and the threat, but he was keeping a huge secret from me, and why? He was a detective, that couldn't be good for our family.

Once I was able to move again, I abruptly stood up, glancing at the men in front of me, and walked to the bathroom without a single word. I felt Armie grab my arm, but I didn't let him stop me. I harshly pulled my arm out of his grip and continued to walk.

Once I reached the bathroom, I locked myself in. My heart was racing, my mind running through every moment with Noah, every little thing he said and did, then came the images of Archie and how things that night could have been much worse. I placed myself down on the couch right inside the entrance of the bathroom as the thoughts overtook all of my senses. I took a few deep breaths in trying to calm myself, but it was inevitable. I zoned out completely, my mind racing but somehow blank at the same time. My eyes glazed over; no emotion being expressed on my face.

I sat there, my heart racing, incoherent thoughts flooding my mind. My nails digging into the couch cushion unconsciously. I was frozen in my seat, unable to move.

I was broken out of my thoughts as I watched the last person I ever expected to be kneeling in front of me. I glanced behind where I sat and noticed the lock had been broken, the door swung open. I glanced back at him, trying to rationalize the situation in front of me, tears beginning to fall down my face.

"What can I do?"


	10. The Empress

I sat there; eyes unable to leave his. I couldn't believe that he was sitting there, watching me at my weakest point.

"What can I do?"

I still stared at him with a blank expression.

He placed a hand on my thigh. "Tell me what to do."

I finally snapped out of my trance, expression hardening, jaw clenching. "Make sure my family is safe."

"My brothers are making sure of that. I already talked to them." Kylo took a deep breath as he looked down at the ground, then back up to me. "Armitage informed Dominic and Will too. Everyone will stay safe. Noah will remain clueless as to how much we know."

I nodded slightly, glancing down at where his hand met my leg. "Where's Armie?"

"Him and Vic are at the car."

I only nodded, standing up, forcing him to move back, his eyes still on me.

"Let's go." Was all I said as I turned, making my way back out into the restaurant. 

-

The ride back to the hotel was silent.

I sat in the back of the car, Armie next to me, keeping my gaze on the streets.

Once we arrived back, we all made our way silently to the elevator and then to our separate rooms. Once I was alone, I took a deep breath in, pushing everything that happened out of my mind, unsuccessfully.

Everything seemed to be falling apart. I felt like I was no longer capable of keeping my family safe. I was across the country and I couldn't provide them with the protection they needed right there and then. I didn't have full trust in the Rens yet either.

I could feel the tears collecting in my eyes. I squeezed them shut and let the tears flow. The hot tears ran down my cold face, heating up my features. I stood with my back against the door, allowing myself to give in to the tears.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Gi?" I mumbled to myself through the tears. "Why are you so weak?" My knees buckled, causing me to land harshly on the ground, hands shooting up to cover my face.

I sat there, scolding myself, nails digging into my scalp. I knew I was stronger than this, I shouldn't be falling apart, I had to get my emotions under control.

I finally felt stable enough to push myself off of the ground and towards the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and stripped down, not caring if the dress wrinkled as it lay abandoned on the marble floor.

I stood under the hot stream, reveling in how it heated up my skin. I waited for a moment, noticing how the water felt as it crashed into my skin, eventually moving to grab the shampoo, starting to clean myself off.

I kept my gaze on the wall of the shower as I mindlessly cleaned myself, not paying much mind to what I was doing.

I glanced down at my hands, noticing how the skin at my fingertips was beginning to wrinkle, a sure sign I had been under the water for longer than I thought.

I sighed, shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower. Once I had wrapped myself in a warm towel, I made my way into the bedroom. I grabbed the gun that laid on the bedside table and placed it in my suitcase, running my fingers over the intricate design.

I had already made up my mind of who would be the next to die at my hand, with this gun. But I knew it would never be that easy.

I moved my gaze from the gun and back to my bed, dropping my hand to my side. I walked back over to the bed, dropping the towel, and crawled under the warm sheets, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric against my skin.

I kept my eyes on the ceiling above me, taking in the intricate designs that filled it.

I remained there, silent, until a loud crash echoed through my room.

I shot up, the sheets falling down and exposing my breasts.

I could feel the intensity of my heartbeat in my throat. I shot out of the bed, grabbing the first piece of clothing in my suitcase along with my gun. I threw the night gown on, making my way to the door silently, my footsteps being undetectable. I bent down slowly, grabbing the garter that held my knife which had been discarded on the floor near the door. I pulled in on slowly, giving myself another weapon to use.

I silently opened the bedroom door, peering out into the main room. I didn't see anything, no movement.

Cautiously, I pushed myself further into the dark room, eyes scanning for any movement. Still nothing. I made my way slowly over to a light switch, the illumination of the moonlight not doing much to help me see.

Once the light was on, I noticed the damage. Everything was destroyed. The glass of the coffee table was scattered along the ground, vases had fallen, glasses and mugs scattered, it was wonder I didn't slice a foot open nor hear more commotion.

I assessed the damage, logically thinking, but the emotions and frustration flooded my senses.

I made my way over to the door between Kylo and I's rooms, easily avoiding the carnage that was now my hotel room.

I slammed my fist into his door, it shaking under the contact.

Kylo opened the door soon after, concern lacing his features, but clearly haven been woken up. He noticed the damage that lay behind me and took in my expression, his soon turning to what I could only describe as poorly hidden fear. I glanced down at his frame, he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers, another sure sign I had woken him up.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep," I spat at him, "But you thoroughly suck at your job."

He huffed, letting out a sound of disbelief.

"At least I'm capable of protecting myself." I slowly raised the gun to his face, causing him to take a step back, eyes locked on the weapon between my fingers.

I took another step towards him. "Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you." I said low, calm.

He took a step back, both of us moving in sync, his hands slowly rising, showing me how defenseless against me he really was in that moment, not that I cared.

"I've made the mistake before of trusting someone too quickly and look how that turned out." I tilted my head, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"Noah, and now you." I kept moving closer to him while he continued to walk backwards, inching closer to the wall. "Who's to say you aren't the one who trashed my room?"

His back collided with the wall, leaving me to inch closer to him, eventually pinning him in place. His frame dwarfed mine, but I still held my own, knowing my abilities, being able to easily overpower him.

He still said nothing, expression not changing.

"Answer the question." I ordered, one hand pushing into his abdomen while the older held the gun to his chest, ghosting over where his heart laid.

Still no answer.

I dug the gun even further into his chest. I watched as his eye twitched as he swallowed hard, but it wasn't fear that laced his expression. I dug my nails into his abdomen. The movement caused a strangled moan to escape his lips.

I took a step back, watching his body fall ever so slightly. My arms fell to my sides, the corner of my lips curling up into a small smirk.

He was enjoying this.

"Huh." I said, glancing down at his frame, taking in how he suddenly became uncomfortable.

I watched as his jaw tensed, breathing remaining heavy.

"Still have nothing to say?" I taunted him, stepping closer once again, a single finger running down his chest to his abdomen and stopping right above the waistline of his boxers. He let out a small noise of arousal, but still decided to remain silent otherwise.

I squinted my eyes slightly, taking in his features, from the freckles that adorned his face to the way his eye would twitch as he tried to control his expression.

"Okay." I shrugged, dropping my hand once again, stepping back to leave a few feet of space between us.

"Just know that I'll be watching you." I turned, making my way back to the open door leading to my room.

I paused in the door frame, glancing over my shoulder at him. "Behave. You wouldn't want me to punish you." I smirked at him, turning back and closing the door, making sure it was locked on my end.

-

I stood in the small kitchenette, my back against the counter, letting the steam of the coffee I held in my hands waft over my face.

It had been a long night. I had called people to clean up the mess. Armie had rushed over to my room as soon as I called him, not even letting me finish my last sentence before he hung up and was right at my door. He made sure I was alright, assessed the damage, and took it upon himself to stay and monitor the clean-up. He then passed out on the couch.

"Good morning." Armie mumbled as his hands ran over his face. He walked up beside me, grabbing a mug and pouring himself coffee.

"Good morning." I smiled small at him. I glanced back over to the large window looking out onto the city below. The sun had just risen, illuminating the vast expanse of the city.

"Do you trust the Rens?" I asked, still not looking at Armie.

He let out a huff of air, most likely a laugh. "Never."

"Good." I said, looking down at my mug.

I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I put your life and everyone else's lives at risk." I said in a near whisper. I wanted to express how sorry I was, how I had made a grave mistake, a mistake that could have cost the lives of the ones I cared about the most, but I didn't know how.

Armie wrapped his arms around me after placing his coffee on the counter. He pulled me into him. "It's okay, Gi, we all make mistakes."

I only nodded. I didn't want to continue the conversation for fear that I would lose my grip on my emotions again. I didn't need that to happen now, I needed to express how strong I was and how great of a leader I was. I didn't need to argue with Armie about how this mistake was not a simple one, it was big. I had given my trust to someone I didn't know just because I was desperate for even an ounce of normalcy, something I realized now I would most likely never get.

Armie and I stood in silence for a few moments longer before he released his arms from around me.

"Ready for today?" He asked with a wide smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile back, even if mine wasn't as enthusiastic.

I needed a day to forget about last night. We had people looking into what had happened, so some of my worry had been taken care of, leaving me to focus on what I needed to accomplish today.

I walked to my room, leaving him to let himself out. I grabbed a pair of dress pants along with a simple silk top, unbuttoned to expose the valley between my breasts.

Once I got the rest of my look together, I glanced in the mirror, a smirk creeping onto my lips.

Today would be a good day.

-

"Well, if it isn't the one and only Georgiana Hux. Never thought I see you around here." The man said as his finger ran down my arm slowly, seductively. I watched as his gaze dropped and he admired my exposed skin. I couldn't help but smile at him. "How do you get more beautiful each time I see you." He was now looking into my eyes, his piercing gaze making my smile grow.

"And you keep getting more charming." My eyes fell to his chest as my hand came up and ran along his collar bone. His hand dropped, now placed in the pocket of his dress pants. My hand stilled, now pressed against his chest, my gaze moving up to meet his eyes once again.

"Still dominant as ever." He said lowly.

I faked a frown. "Don't forget there's other people here."

At that, he glanced behind us at the three men who stood there. I swallowed the laugh that threatened to leave my lips. He looked back at me.

"When has that ever stopped you."

My lips curled up into a smile, my tongue running along my bottom lip.

"We'll continue this conversation later." I winked at him, turning around to face the other three men. Armie looked uncomfortable, not surprisingly. Vicrul had a ghost of a smile on face while Kylo's expression was blank and unreadable, besides the slight twitch under his eye, hardly noticeable.

"Boys," I looked at Vicrul and Kylo, "meet Apollo." I watched in my peripheral as the man, Apollo, took a step forward, placing himself next to me.

I felt his blue eyes explore my figure one more time before turning back to the men, his blonde hair swaying ever to slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you both." He smiled at them, nodding his head. "And always good to see you." He looked to Armie. Both of the men took steps forward, coming together in a friendly embrace, patting each other's back hard, almost in an attempt to express how much they really missed each other without showing too much emotion.

Apollo was a close friend to all of us siblings, but I was the one he was closest too. He and I had grown up together, being the same age, we did a lot of things together. He was the only one my age who seemed to understand my lifestyle, being from a family that my father had as associates for years. Apollo and I had been inseparable as teens, always together no matter where we were.

He had been my first for a lot of things. He was my first kiss, first time, offered me my first drugs. He was the male version of me. What was a friendship turned into causal sex. When he moved across the country, we stayed in contact, watching as the other grew into the person they were meant to be. I was now running the family empire while he ran one of the most successful underground weapons manufacturing operations.

Apollo and Armie released each other, both stepping back to where they originally stood. I smiled at Apollo then turned to address Kylo and Vicrul.

"Apollo here is going to help us with the plan." Vicrul nodded slightly, Kylo still didn't falter from his position.

Vicrul stepped forward, offering his hand to Apollo. "Pleasure to meet you." Came Vicrul's deep voice. Apollo took his hand, the handshake firm and quick.

Kylo didn't make a move to greet Apollo the same way Vicrul did.

I turned back to Apollo, making eye contact. I smiled before speaking. "Care to show us your newest conquest?"

He smiled back. "The girl or the hotel?"

"Whichever you prefer."

He only smiled at me, turning to walk into the lobby of the hotel we all stood in front of. He owned many throughout the city, this being his newest.

"Welcome to my newest hotel, the Empress." He gave me wink. I rolled my eyes at him. Of course, the bastard named his hotel after his nickname for me. The Empress. Something he had called me ever since I had told him that my father had chosen me to inherit the family empire once he was gone.

"Too bad you didn't name it my nickname for you." I whispered in Apollo's ear as the three others observed the elegant lobby area.

I could see that he knew exactly what I was talking about, but he asked anyway. "And what would that be, Empress."

I didn't respond, only turning to address the other men once again.

"We'll be staying here tonight." I looked over to Armie. "Get someone to gather all of our things and move them over here." I then moved my gaze to Kylo and Vicrul as Apollo wrapped his arm around my waist. "You can get someone to do it for you two, or you can do it yourself." I looked back up to Apollo, a smile across his face. "We can go up to our rooms now." I said to no one in particular.

-

"Do you know how much it turns me on to watch you in control like that?" Apollo's husky voice was low as he placed his hands on the counter on either side of me. My back pushed into the surface behind me, the hairs on my arm sticking up from the cool surface that could be felt through my thin shirt.

"Glad to hear it." I smiled up at him.

He moved his head, his lips hovering over my pulse. "I've missed you." My eyes clamped shut, jaw clenching, as I felt his hot breath against my neck.

Before I gave in to the advances, I pushed him off of me. He faked a frown, tilting his head as he looked into my eyes. I only laughed at him, before moving myself off the counter to make sure all of my things made it from the last hotel to this hotel, mostly making sure the weapons I brought were placed into convenient and subtle spots around the room.

I heard Apollo whine from across the room, causing me to let out a small laugh. "Baby." I glanced behind me as he made his way over to me.

" _Your_ baby." He dropped down onto the couch, reaching out to wrap a hand around the back of my thigh.

That sentence brought memories of our times together flooding back. He loved my dominating personality, letting me express that in the bedroom. He gave up total control to me. It was intoxicating being able to dominant someone like him, someone who was known for being dominate in his work life, and personal life.

I reached down, peeling his hand from my leg. "Sorry, honey, but not happening." I turned to walk into the bedroom.

He stood up, following me once again. "Not even once? Just for old times' sake?" He was almost begging.

I laughed at him again. "No."

He paused in the doorway, watching me as I moved around the room.

"Find someone else to warm your sheets?" He asked.

I didn't look at him, continuing what I was doing. "If you're talking about my boyfriend, then yes." I shivered at that, knowing that Noah had been my boyfriend, something I would still have to make him think was true in order to complete the plan.

"Not that lying bastard." He took a step into the room. "You would never settle for some basic shit."

"You know nothing about him."

"You're underestimating my influence and knowledge." He took another step closer.

"What, so you talked to the girls he's fucked?" I laughed again, still continuing to place my weapons in different spots in the bedroom.

Apollo laughed too. "So, who is he?"

"Who?" I tried my best for my voice not to falter, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Can't hide from me." Apollo was now standing directly in front of me, stopping me from moving from my position. He was the same height and built as Kylo, easily towering over me.

I swallowed harshly, pulling myself together. "That's none of your concern." I said harshly, making sure he knew that I meant business.

He took a step back, noticing how stern my voice was as well as the look in my eyes, clearly annoyed at him. He knew what I was capable of when I was annoyed.

"Can't you find any piece of meat you want anyway? Or are no girls as good as me?" I taunted him, turning back around to zip up my suitcase.

He let out a huff of air.

When I was done, I turned back around, pushing past him to walk back into the main room of the suite.

"The others will be here soon." I said as I grabbed my lucky knife from the counter. "I would stay in here while I change." I patted his chest before walking back into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door.

I walked to the garment bag that was now hanging on the bathroom door. I laid it down on the bed as I stripped down. I threw on the garter, black lace to match the thong I had on, placing my knife against my thigh. I then unzipped the garment back, revealing the dress inside.

It was a dress I never wore except for occasions when I knew there was no other choice of attire. This was one of those occasions.

I pulled out the provocative mesh dress. The diamonds that adorned the entire dress shining in the light of the bedroom. I smiled to myself. I knew how much attention this dress drew. It made me feel powerful. I could flaunt my body while still holding influence and power.

I pulled the dress up my body, placing the thin straps over my shoulder.

I turned to the mirror, watching how the dress swayed slightly with each movement. The low neck exposing the valley of my breasts, the slit coming up my hip held together by three thin straps which were covered in diamonds as well, the hem only coming to my midthigh.

After checking out how the dress laid on my curves, I turned, making my way into the bathroom.

I decided on a simple eye look but added a dark red lipstick. I then placed my hair up into a ponytail to allow all of the attention to go straight to the diamond encrusted choker. I ran my manicured fingers over the choker. Once I was done, I grabbed my classic nude red bottoms.

I stepped out into the main room once again, Apollo still the only person in the suite. He must have changed and come back because he was now dressed in black dress pants and a dark green shirt, no sign of a suit jacket.

He stood up from his spot on the couch, whining at he looked up and down my figure.

"Now you're just torturing me now."

I laughed at him. "You wish."

Before Apollo could respond, Armie walked in, wearing a similar outfit to Apollo, but his shirt was a deep navy blue.

I smiled at him, an action he did not return.

"Hell no." He said as he looked at my outfit.

I scoffed at him.

"I like it." Apollo said as he shrugged.

"Oh, hell no, if he likes it then it's out." Apollo and I both laughed. Armie knew that Apollo was a player so if he liked my outfit, he knew it would draw attention from pretty much every person, men and women.

"I shouldn't have to remind you I'm a grown woman. I'll wear whatever the fuck I want."

Armie only clenched his jaw, clearly still not okay with my outfit choice. Typical older brother.

We all turned towards the noise that came from the door as Kylo and Vicrul strolled in.

"Damn." Vicrul breathed, looking at my outfit. A single glance from Kylo made sure he said nothing else.

Kylo did the same the other men did, but his expression didn't change at all. The only thing I noticed was how his eyes lit up, a pure feral sense flashed across his amber irises.

I felt warmth between my legs, but I ignored it as I glanced at the four men.

"Ready?"


	11. Bad Girl

**TW:** smut, violence, angst

"Ready?" I glanced at the four men, all looking at me intently. I watched as they each acknowledged me in their own ways.

I walked to the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway. I stood next to the doorway as the men walked out, Apollo being first, Kylo being last.

Before Kylo could walk past me, I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

I slowly ran my fingers along the chain of diamonds, which matched my choker, that was slightly showing from underneath his black shirt. I looked from where my fingers laid to his eyes. I didn't acknowledge how they began to darken at my touch.

"Cute." Was all I said before I turned and followed the others towards the elevator.

Once we made it to the elevator, I leaned against the back wall, the four standing in front of me facing the doors.

I glanced at all of them, realizing how much power I had over all of them. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was the real boss around here, with all of these men having to listen to me.

I then looked down to my nails, picking at them as we all remained silent.

The elevator soon stopped, opening into a nearly empty lobby. It wasn't late, but late enough that there wasn't much commotion because people had remained in their rooms for the evening or they were out, beginning a long night of drinking and gambling into the early hours of the morning.

I remained in my spot as the guys began to step out first, leaving me to enter the lobby last. We all stayed silent as we made our way to the two cars that awaited us, ready to take us to our destination.

"Gi and I are in this car, the rest of you can take that one." Apollo said as he placed his hand on the small of my back, directing me towards the second SUV.

Armie gave me a small warning glance, I smiled in response as Apollo and I walked to the car, leaving the other three behind. I didn't trouble myself to glance at Kylo.

Apollo climbed into the car first, helping me in after him. He watched me as the car started and began to pull away.

"I grant you permission to speak." I said jokingly.

He shot me a knowing smile. He then cleared his throat before speaking. "You know, you're probably the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

I laughed at him. "Probably?"

He looked down at his legs, laughing to himself.

"You _are_ the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Good boy." I said under my breathe, my hand resting on his thigh.

"Shit, Gi." He said under his breath. He looked up to me. "How I've missed you."

I looked over to him, smiling. I didn't say anything, but rather let my tongue run over my bottom lip as I looked forward once again.

We both sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive.

We eventually reached our destination, Apollo stepping out and offering me a hand. I took it as I made my way out of the car. Once out I glanced up to see where Apollo had taken us.

"The most exclusive club in the city." He told me, his eyes on the building just like mine.

"You're too good to me." I said as my hand ran down his arm.

"Anything for you." He smiled down at me, offering his arm for me to take. I obliged, wrapping my arm around his, letting him direct us in.

I turned and watched as the other three followed, having stepped out of the other car the same time we did.

Apollo and I walked into the club, immediately greeted by a man who must have been the manager and knew Apollo.

"Follow me." The man said.

I continued to hold onto Apollo's arm as we were directed to a large booth near the back of the club, easily able to watch the crowd in the middle of the open area.

When it made it to the booth, I pulled myself in, Apollo following suit. The other three sat down around us. I was now placed between Kylo and Apollo, Armie and Vicrul on either side of them, leaving me in the center of all of them.

I leaned over to Apollo, whispering in his ear. "So, what's the plan?"

He placed his hand on my exposed thigh, smiling at me. "Enjoy yourself, Gi. You deserve it." He winked at me before turning back to look out at the crowd.

I followed his gaze. That was when I noticed the stage that was placed across the room from us, empty at the moment.

"What's that?" I asked Apollo.

He smirked, keeping his eyes on the stage. "For the entertainment."

I huffed out a laugh.

We all sat, conversing every once in a while, sipping on the drinks that had been brought to us.

"I want to dance." I motioned my hands toward Apollo and Vicrul, asking them to move so I could stand. They obliged, letting me stand up.

I decided to make my way to the bathroom before heading to join the crowd that swayed with each beat of the music. Before making it there, I was stopped by a large hand that encompassed my bicep.

I was spun around and pushed against the wall.

Kylo pinned his body against mine, his hands resting on either side of my head.

"You're such a bad girl." He breathed against my neck, the warm sensation of his breath spreading across my skin causing my eyes to shut tightly. I tilted my head to expose more of my neck to him.

"Wearing a dress like this." One of his hands dropped, running down my side and stopping on my hip, his thumb sliding across my exposed skin at the top of the slit in the dress.

"Begging for the attention of every man here."

My hands were now placed on his arms. I laughed at him. "It worked on you." I said, opening my eyes once again to meet his as he pulled his head away from my neck.

He smirked at me before crashing his lips into mine, rough and possessive.

Our tongues fought for dominance. I eventually gave into him.

He bit my bottom lip harshly, pulling back, our eyes meeting once again as he released my lip from his teeth.

Both of our breathing was heavy, his eyes black and full of lust.

I reached up, grabbing his chain, pulling him back into me.

Our mouths fought once again, his tongue still exploring my mouth, teeth clashing. I moaned into his mouth; the sound muffled by his own mouth. He hummed onto my lips.

He began to pull away from me again, but I closed my mouth around his tongue, eyes opening to watch him. I hollowed out my cheeks, pulling my head back as I sucked his tongue, releasing it with a quiet, yet clear, wet pop.

He smirked at me.

"Such a dirty girl." He hummed, his eyes glancing down at my lips.

"Oh, you have no idea." My voice was low and seductive, matching his.

He then leaned forward again, his lips attaching to my jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down my pulse and to my collar bones.

A small noise of pleasure left my parted lips as his lips trailed down my cleavage towards my sternum.

I placed my hand on the back of his neck, grabbing his hair to force him to look at me.

"Not here." I said, my voice breathy and quiet.

He smiled up at me, his expression showing his devious plan. "I know the perfect place."

He grabbed my hand, turning to walk down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as I realized he wasn't directing me back towards the crowd, but rather farther down the hallway.

He didn't respond to me, keeping his gaze on the hallway before us, a determined look on his face.

I made noise of annoyance, his hand still holding onto me tightly.

We made it to the end of the hall, Kylo pushed a curtain back, revealing another door. He opened the door, pulling us both into the dark room.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the low light of the room. I noticed the red tinted lights that barely illuminated the velvet couch that sat in the center of the room. The space itself was not large, but big enough to comfortably fit a small couch and glass table still leaving enough space to walk around the room.

I glanced up to Kylo, not being able to see his eyes in the dim light, but I could feel the pure lust that passed through his gaze.

I smirked at him, moving seductively slow towards him. My hand ran down his chest but was soon stopped by his hand landing on mine.

"Sit." He ordered, his voice low.

I obeyed, swaying my hips dramatically as I walked over to the couch, slowly lowering myself on it.

"Lay down." He spoke again, still remaining in his spot near the door.

"No." I said harshly, not wanting to give into him.

I wanted this so badly, but I still didn't trust him, I still didn't know if he was using me or trying to kill me.

"No?" He questioned.

I stood up again, watching as he took slow steps towards me. "No." I repeated myself. "Why would I submit to you if I can't trust you?"

I leaned my head up to look into his eyes now that he had stopped in front of me, our bodies mere inches apart.

"A shame." His hand came up, his finger running over my collar bone, a shiver wracking my body.

I took a deep breathe in.

"Show me."

He stopped his hand, moving his eyes from where it sat on my collar bone to my eyes.

"Show me." I repeated myself. "Show me how worthy you are of my trust."

He then pushed my down on the couch, a noise of surprise coming out of me as my back collided with the velvet.

He knelt down in front of me, his hands resting on my knees as he pushed my legs apart. My breathing was heavy as I watched him place himself between my legs.

My breathing hitched as his warm and wet lips met my inner thigh, leaving hot kisses as he trailed closer and closer to my center.

"Fuck, Kylo." I said as I felt his hot breath over my center. My hips lifted off of the couch, seeking out the friction that my core begged for. My hands weaved through his silky soft hair.

I heard him laugh, felt his breath on my inner thigh.

"So needy, angel."

I looked down at him, grabbing the nap of his neck harshly.

"Let's not forget you're the one proving yourself." I paused before continuing. "Now make me cum, then I'll consider letting you cum inside of me."

I let go of him, letting his head fall back forward.

He lowered his head again, one hand wrapped around my thigh, the other coming up the side of my thigh, his fingers running over my garter and knife.

Before I could react, he pulled my knife out and sliced the thin fabric of my thong, easily pulling it off.

I let out a low moan at the sudden rush of cold air on my clit. The cold was soon replaced with the warmth of his tongue along my slit. My jaw hung open as my hips moved slowly, meeting his movements.

"So wet for me." He hummed against my skin.

My nails dug into the cushion underneath me as I felt my stomach muscles tightening as he drew my clit in between his lips, sucking and biting lightly.

" _Fuck_." I managed to moan out, my head falling back, resting on the edge of the couch.

His hands snaked their way up my body once again, pulling at my hips, bringing me closer to him.

"You taste incredible, angel."

I bit down hard on my bottom lip, drawing blood as his tongue moved down to my entrance, pushing in slowly.

His tongue curled, rubbing against my sweet spot, another roll of my hips and another gasp from my lips.

I could tell he grinned, soon continuing to curl in tongue inside of me.

I could feel myself reaching my climax, hands moving to his hair, gripping hard.

I felt him grunt at the contact, pushing me even closer to the edge. My legs shook where they sat on his shoulders.

He noticed how close my climax was, taking his tongue out as he spoke.

"Cum for me." Was all he said before his lips were once again around my clit. It sent me over the edge, my climax hitting with a strong force.

I let out all the whines and moans that were caught in my throat, my eyes clamped shut. My hands still held tightly onto Kylo's hair.

I slowly came down from my peak, body going slack as I felt Kylo still lapping up my juices. I looked down at him between my legs. The image was intoxicating. Watching as his tongue ran up my slit.

He glanced up to me, finally pulling his face back. I noticed how his chin shone with me, his chest moving up and down with each heavy breath.

I reached down, running my thumb across the wetness on his chin, admiring how he was kneeling in front of me.

"How does it make you feel? Watching me kneel for you?"

I stopped the movements of my thumb, a smile ghosting over my features.

Without a word, I pulled him up, our lips crashing together once again. I hummed in satisfaction. The taste of me on his lips and the faint taste of iron from the blood that still seeped out of my own lip.

His hands landed on either side of my hips, hovering over me as he hungrily kissed me back.

I reached down, cupping his groin.

He grunted at the contact, our lips parting as he glanced down to my hand on him.

"Fuck, angel." He sighed. "You want this cock in you?" He looked back up to me.

I only nodded. He sat back on his heels, grasping at his belt. I leaned up, resting on my elbows as I watched him.

I couldn't take my eyes off of his length as he pulled it out of his pants. I didn't move my eyes as he spit in his hand, slowly rubbing his cock and moved to hover over me once again.

He stopped stroking himself, one hand landing next to my head, the other coming up to my neck. He hooked two fingers around my choker, pulling me up to meet his lips.

The kiss was deep and short. He dropped me down once again as he guided his cock towards my entrance.

My back arched as I felt the tip of him push into my entrance, my nails beginning to dig into his shoulder blades.

He kept pushing in, filling me up.

"Shit, angel, you're so fucking tight." I heard a mangled grunt disappear in his throat. "Milking my cock with that tight pussy of yours."

I couldn't respond, my breathing shallow as he buried himself deep inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him, feeling as he pulled out and slammed back into me, hitting my cervix.

" _Fuck._ " I managed to get out.

I was able to open my eyes before he thrust into me again, noticing how his jaw was clenched tightly. I watched his face, the freckles, how his hair swayed with each thrust, how he swallowed any noise that threatened to escape.

I moved one of my hands from his back as he began to quicken his pace inside of me. I brought my hand up to his jaw. I caressed it, his eyes leaving where our bodies met to look into my eyes.

"I want to— _shit—_ to hear you." I whined as his cock hit my sweet spot again and again.

My hand dropped from his jaw, hoping that he would let me hear him, that he would release each grunt and moan that rose in his chest.

I moaned loud again, soon after hearing a low grunt from him. That caused me to tighten myself around him, squeezing as he thrust fast and hard into me, leading him to let out a loud moan from his lips.

"Fuck, Kylo." My head fell back. "You sound amazing. Don't stop."

Both of my hands dropped from his back, moving around to grab onto his shoulders.

With each thrust, more moans and grunts left him. The sounds were intoxicating, pushing me closer to my climax. He sounded incredible, the low sounds he let out, the way his cock began to twitch inside of me.

"Wait." I managed to say, attempting to stop him. "Let's cum together." I heaved out, my chest rising and falling dramatically with each breathe.

He leaned down, licking a hot strip along my jaw. "Yes, angel."

He began to thrust inside of me again, reaching his fast pace once again. He held himself up with one hand as the other found my clit, rubbing quick circles around the bundle of nerves.

"I'm gonna cum." I cried out, teetering on the edge.

He pushed down on my clit harder, still rubbing circles around it.

My back arched as the rush of pleasure shot up my spine, my second climax hitting me hard. Through the flash of white that went across my vision, I could feel the warmth of Kylo's cum shoot into me. The sounds of his grunts and heavy breathing sounding far away.

Both of our breathing was heavy, Kylo's movements pausing inside of me, as we both brought ourselves back down to reality.

Mindlessly, I brought my hand up to Kylo's face, gently moving his hair that stuck to his face from sweat away from his temples. Our eyes met, both of us not wanting to tear our gazes away from the other.

I felt as he softened inside of me. He then pulled his eyes from mine, pulling himself out of me as he sat back on his heels, putting himself away.

I leaned up, moving my legs from his sides, sitting up once again on the couch.

We said nothing as both of us straightened ourselves out, standing up once again, making our way to the door.

Before Kylo pulled the door open, his hand resting on the handle, I stopped him.

"Come to my room tonight." Was all I said before I stepped in front of him, opening the door for us, stepping into the hallway.

I still didn't trust him, not sure if I ever could, but I sure as hell could use him to get what my body desired, what my body needed.

He remained silent as he followed me back to the booth where the other three still sat.

I stood in front of the table, smiling at the men who stared back up at me.

"Who's ready to have some fun?"

-

_"No one will ever love you, Georgiana."_

_I was sobbing, grabbing at her shirt. "Please don't leave me."_

_"You're nothing, you have no worth." She spat in my face, turning again, a bag in her hand._

_"Please." I begged. "Don't leave me, don't leave us." I fell to my knees, head falling as the sobs wracked my body, the crying becoming uncontrollable._

_She said nothing as she stepped out of the door, suitcase in hand, disappearing forever._

I shot up in the bed, chest heaving as I came back to reality, my mind racing.

I glanced down at the sweat soaked sheets, the t-shirt I wore sticking to me.

Another nightmare, another hidden memory, something I always tried to forget.

I pulled myself out of the bed, walking towards the bathroom. I flipped the switch on, covering my eyes with my arm as I let them adjust to the light. I glanced in the mirror, noticing how my hair stuck to my neck, the bags under my eyes, how red my skin was.

I hadn't thought about her in a long time, years even, but that nightmare I had as a child had come back now, it didn't make sense.

I rested my hands on the marble of the sink, taking deep breaths in to calm myself.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as a knock echoed through the room.

_Shit._

I forgot I had told Kylo to come back to my room, although he was much later than I expected. I didn't think he was coming so I had already gone to bed, or tried to.

I straightened my hair out, making sure that I didn't look distressed as I answered the door.

I opened the door to Kylo leaning against the wall next to my door.

He pushed off the wall as he looked down at me, only wearing a t-shirt that barely covered my ass.

"Not tonight." I said monotone.

I began to shut the door, but his hand landed on it, keeping it open.

"Don't." I warned him, but he ignored me, pushing the door open further, stepping into the room.

With each step he took forward, I took one step back.

"You don't want this?"

"Not in the fucking mood." I said through clenched teeth.

He kept walking towards me. I stopped, my hand coming up to meet his side, pushing him with all the force I could muster up, his body slamming against the wall.

"Don't fuck with me, Kylo." I said, stalking up to him.

"I thought you wanted me to." He smirked at me.

"I have every right to change my mind." I was not standing directly in front of him.

He reached a hand towards me, about to caress my side, but I stopped him, bending his wrist harshly.

"I said, _don't_ fuck with me." I dropped his wrist, taking a step back.

I watched as anger flashed over his features, clearly not happy with how this interaction was going, how I was winning against him.

He shot forward, reaching out to my arm, but I moved out of his way in time as he stumbled forward. He soon caught his footing, turning abruptly to face me again.

"Fuck you, Kylo." I took a couple deep breaths. "You're supposed to protect me, not attack me." I was now seething with anger. "You're immature, despite the dominant and immovable attitude you show the world, you're just an immature," I turned so my body was facing him, taking one step closer, "little," another step, "boy." I took one step closer.

He watched my every move, his breathing heavy.

He lunged for me again, this time grabbing me and pinning me against the wall, my back against him.

"You know nothing about me."

"And you expect me to trust you."

He laughed mockingly at me. "I don't expect anything from you."

I was done with his words, his immature actions. I pushed harshly against him, forcing him off of me. I turned and grabbed the knife that sat at his belt, pulling it out and up. The blade came in contact with his skin, easily slicing through his shirt.

I dropped the knife as I watched him stumble, his back collided with the wall, falling down to the ground.

I stepped towards him, dropping on my knees in front of him, my hands coming up to cup his face.

I tilted his head up, taking in the sight of the cut I had just given him. His shirt was torn where the knife hit first, the cut running up along his chest, neck, ending right above his eyebrow.

My eyes darted across the cut, eyes wide in horror. I couldn't believe I had just done that.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered out, my voice shaky, tears collected in my eyes. "Kylo, I—I'm so sorry."

He only looked into my eyes, mirroring my wide-eyed expression.

I dropped my head, hands moving to his chest, carefully avoiding the cut, as I let out the tears, the emotions I could no longer hold in.

I had let my emotions and fears get the best of me. I let my past effect my future. I wasn't attached to Kylo. _It's only sex_ , I kept reminding myself. It didn't matter, to him or to me. But I couldn't help but desire it, desire him, desire his affections. I needed to the reassurance that someone cared, that there was someone who would choose me. Someone who thought I had some worth. I was so terrified he would deny me, prove what I was told at a young age, prove that I had no worth, that I tried to push him away. I didn't want him to push me away, show me that I meant nothing to him.

Just like my mother had done.


	12. Good Boy

I watched as the several different vehicles made their way around the tarmac, other planes taking off, workers in their bright colors directing and doing various other jobs, oblivious to my stares.

I didn’t move my eyes from to commotion as my body laid against the back of the seat, legs crossed.

I heard the leather seat next to me make a slight noise as someone placed themselves in it. 

I turned to meet the stare of Apollo.

“You okay?” He asked, placing a warm hand on my thigh, his brows furrowing in concern.

I smiled at him, pushing away any sign of my true emotions. They were useless, so it was easy to push them away.

“I’m good. Tired, and so ready to be home.”

He squeezed my thigh in acknowledgement before he let go, focusing on the laptop he had pulled out onto the table in front of him.

I turned my focus back to the window as I heard Armie walk onto the plane.

I heard his steps stop before he spoke.

“What happened to you?” His voice was mix of concern and disgust. He must have been speaking to Kylo.

I listened as Kylo cleared his throat. “Not important.”

Armie didn’t say anything for a moment, taking in Kylo’s tone and attitude.

“Okay.” He finally said, realizing that he wouldn’t get much more of an explanation out of him.

I sighed, attempting to push the memory of last night out of my head.

The way he looked into my eyes, how I watched the eyes of a young boy who was terrified. I felt his pain, the pain of hollowness where love once was, where affection lied, now gone. The terror of a child watching as someone who once cared had convinced us that we didn’t matter, that we weren’t worth the love they could give, that we were never meant to experience that kind of affection.

We were both broken.

I shook my head, pushing the thoughts away. I looked down at my hands, noticing the red marks on my palms, a result of digging my nails into my palms unconsciously.

I looked up as Armie placed himself down in front of me with a huff.

“I’m so ready to be home.” He said, looking up to Apollo and me.

“Agreed.” Apollo said.

They both laughed.

“It could be your new home, if you choose to stay.” Armie mentioned.

I glanced to Apollo. He smiled over at me before looking back to Armie. “My whole life is in Vegas; I’ll be back as soon as the plan is executed.”

Armie only nodded, going back to his own business. I glanced out the window again, keeping my gaze there as the plane began to move, as it took off, and as we flew high above the clouds.

After an hour, I finally fell asleep, only to be woken by Apollo shaking me lightly.

“We’re about to land.”

I nodded at him, rubbing my temple.

I sat up, gathering my stuff together. I then glanced back out the window, watching as the city drew closer and closer.

We soon landed. Apollo helping me to the car.

There wasn’t much talking as we made our way to the two cars ready to take us back to the manor.

Apollo, Armie, and I took one car while Vicrul and Kylo took the other.

The drive to the manor wasn’t silent like the plane ride, although I didn’t have much to say. Armie and Apollo spoke about something that I didn’t care much to listen to. I sat in the back, staring out the window, the same thing I had done the entire day so far.

The car stopped and I glanced out of the front windshield. We had finally made it to the house. I noticed how the other boys stepped out to greet us.

I found Rey standing on the step behind Will with a wide smile. I couldn’t help but reflect it. My mood could be instantly changed simply because she was around. My best friend, the one person I loved more than my brothers. She was who I needed right now.

Armie stepped out first, heading to greet Phasma, followed by me. Noah had walked towards the car and pulled me into a warm embrace, kissing the top of my head.

“I missed you so much.” He mumbled into my hair.

It took everything in me not to cringe at the feeling. I knew who he was and how all of this was simply an act. I held myself together, not giving away my thoughts, and pulled away slightly, staring into his blue eyes.

“I missed you too.” I faked a smile, making sure he couldn’t tell that I was now acting too. It was all part of the plan, a plan that needed to be executed perfectly.

I let go of him, stepping back to face the rest of the boys.

I smiled as each approached me and pulled me into a hug. Rey was the last to walk up to me, her brows furrowed slightly, examining my face.

“You look different.”

“We have so much to talk about.” I mumbled as I pulled her into a hug. “I missed you, even if I was gone for less than a week.”

We both laughed as we pulled away.

I gave her another smile before turning back to look at Noah, his eyes on Apollo.

“Oh, shit.” I glanced over my shoulder at Apollo. “This is Apollo.” I motioned towards where he was standing with Armie and Will.

Noah stepped forward, extending his hand to Apollo. Noah’s expression was neutral as the two men shook hands, making civil greetings.

Rey and I glanced at each other, exchanging a look indicating both of us realized how awkward this had become. Rey bit her lip to keep from laughing, leading me to have to do the same.

“Let’s get inside.” Armie said, stepping towards the house; the rest of us following behind.

I glanced to the side as I stepped forward, accidently making eye contact with Kylo as he collected his belongings. We both paused for a moment before I reeled in the show of emotions on my face, him doing the same. I turned away before I lost myself in the thoughts of him, the intimacy we unwillingly shared.

“I have a surprise for you.” Noah whispered in my ear as his hand landed lightly on the small of my back. I nearly cringed at whatever that meant. By the tone of his voice, it wasn’t going to be a surprise the whole family would want to learn about.

I only gave him a small smile, hoping that he wouldn’t notice how my body language changed. Not giving him any time to notice, I turned and grabbed Archie’s arm.

“You didn’t call me. I told you to call me. How’s training? Do you like Cardo?”

Archie laughed at me. “You’re such a mom.”

Ignoring the ache in my heart at his response, I went on. “You didn’t answer the questions.”

He smiled at me, both of us now in the house, walking towards the library where we could all sit. “I’m sorry, Maz was up my ass about some schoolwork I was behind on.” I let out a small laugh as did he. “Training is going good, plus Ushar is a lot nicer than Vic.” He leaned in at the last part, lowering his voice.

I smiled at him, giving his arm a squeeze before letting go to walk to a spot on the comfortable furniture that surrounded the space in the middle of the library.

I watched as Noah placed himself next to me, putting a possessive hand on my thigh. I kept my eyes on it, watching each twitch and movement from him, my gaze being taken away as someone spoke my name.

“What’s wrong with you?” I turned to Rey who sat on the other side of me. Her voice was low enough so that no one else could hear, all of them engaging in other conversations.

I didn’t respond verbally, only looking her in the eyes. I clenched my jaw as I finally turned away, taking Noah’s hand off of my thigh, and excusing myself.

I walked to the kitchen, leaning my back against the cold countertop. I turned my head as I watch Rey walk in behind me.

“Something is clearly wrong.” Her voice was stern but laced with deep concern.

I let out a long breathe, no longer as worried about what she could read on my face as I laced my fingers together in front of me, eyes on the floor.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about my mom recently.” I said quietly, nearly a whisper.

I didn’t notice as Rey walked up to me, nearly flinching at the sudden contact, but letting the tension in my shoulders go as her hand ran large circles over my back. I shut my eyes, feeling the emotions flood me.

She soon wrapped her arms around me, holding me as I let loose the tears.

I never let myself become emotional in front of anyone, it would only be a sign of weakness, which I couldn’t allow because so many men I knew would already think that my being a woman a weakness. The less show of emotion, the more seriously these men would take me. Then there was the fact of my parents. I had to take on the role of mother for my younger brothers. It was difficult, having to grow up so fast.

Rey knew what I was feeling, she had been there when I had been so distraught a few years back that I considered death to be the only option. She had seen me at my worst. She knew how to take care of me, help me through the difficult times. She knew the right questions to ask, when to speak and when not to speak.

“What do you need right now?” She asked, voice slightly muffled by my hair.

I hesitated for a moment before speaking. “I need everything to go perfectly.”

She most likely didn’t know what I meant yet. I wasn’t sure if Will had told her all the details of the plan, but I knew she would be able to tell if I was lying to her, so I opted to tell her the truth. Even if she didn’t understand what I was referring to, she still nodded, leaning back to look at me.

“We’ll make sure that happens.” She reassured me, giving me a small, warm smile.

I smiled back, wiping the tears from my cheek with the back of my palm. “This is why I love you, Rey.”

She let out a small laugh. “I know.”

She began to let go of me, but both of us suddenly turned as the door from the kitchen to the patio opened.

My eyes widened at first, but I closed my jaw, tightening it, my lips forming into a thin line as I spoke.

“Meet in the study in ten.” I said, then turning to walk out of the kitchen.

Leaving Rey standing there, staring at an unmoving Kylo.

-

“That won’t work the way you want it to.” Will’s head was tilted down slightly, his eyes giving me warning glare.

“It has to.” I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the mahogany desk.

Will scoffed at me, receiving a glare from Armie. Apparently all of us were on edge at the moment.

Armie looked back over to me. “I’m assuming you’ve thought this through?”

“I have.” Was all I said, not allowing my voice to falter.

I had thought through my plan, leaving many of the past nights sleepless, unable to rest peacefully knowing that I had let this man into our lives, wanting to correct it as soon as possible.

“You going to tell us anything else?” I could hear the pure annoyance in Will’s tone of voice.

I glanced at him, keeping the anger out of my facial expressions. “I need help from all of you.” I dropped my arms, resting my hands on the desk behind me. “I have a job for each of you, starting with Armie.” I smiled at him.

I listed each of the jobs that I had for them, each listening intently as I spoke. I then finished with how it was all supposed to come together. Armie, Kylo, and I had come up with an overall plan in Vegas, but the details had yet to be determined. That was what I had just discussed with the four men in the room.

Once the conversation was over, I dismissed everyone, hoping to have a moment to myself.

“We have other unfinished business.”

I glanced up from the seat behind the desk I had taken. I watched as Kylo took slow and calculated steps towards me, his expression hard, hands placed in his pockets. He held his shoulders tall as he stopped in front of the desk.

“And what would that be?” I leaned forward, placing my elbows on the desk.

I watched his gaze drop for a moment, knowing exactly where his attention was drawn.

His gaze came back up to meet mine. “I think you know, angel.”

I sat back once again, giving him a small smirk. “We are back home, darling.”

He took his hands out of his pockets, placing them on the desk, leaning over and effectively bringing his face closer to mine.

“Should that change anything?”

“I’ll let you determine that one for yourself.” I stood, rounding the desk and making my way to the door.

Kylo grabbed my arm, stopping me. The feeling of his harsh grip on my arm sending warmth down my spine, straight to my core.

“I’d rather you tell me.” His voice was low, seductive.

I slowly brought my gaze to his, lips parted slightly. I had to hold back all of my emotions that came up, threatening to tear down the exterior of sternness and power that I had created. My eyes caught on the cut on his face. It was healing well enough, still fresh and red around the edges, but clearly cleaned and stitched together by a professional. I pushed the thought out of my head as I spoked again.

“You enjoy when I’m in control don’t you?” I asked, observing how he was now acting after I had given him and the other men instructions, thinking back to when I had held a gun to his chest.

His grip didn’t falter, faintly tightening. His eye twitched, them darting back and forth between my own.

He didn’t say anything, so I spoke again.

“I would recommend dropping my arm.” I spoke low but assertive.

He still didn’t move, still watching me.

“Do it.” I spoke louder this time.

He finally let go, I could feel the red mark of his grip growing under the sleeve of my shirt.

“Good boy.” I cooed before turning to walk out, leaving Kylo alone and rejected.

-

“Your plan is ridiculous.” Rey mumbled as she laid sprawled on my bed.

“Everyone keeps saying that. I think it’s because I’m a genius and everyone is scared to actually admit it.” We both laughed.

“Seriously, Gi, how can you be sure this will actually work?” Rey sat up, resting on her elbows.

I stopped my movements across the room, looking at the concerned expression that Rey was giving me.

“It has to.” I said as I walked into the bathroom, grabbing everything I needed to get myself ready for the night.

“If you say it will, then it will.” She offered me a warm smile, one that I returned.

“How did I get so lucky?” I walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

“I ask myself the same question every day?” She reached out and patted my thigh.

“What, that I’m lucky to have you, or that you’re lucky to have me?”

She laughed at me. “That I’m lucky to have you!” She exclaimed as she sat up. “I mean I can be full of myself, but not _all_ the time.” We both laughed at that.

“Remind me to thank you for telling me about that seamstress.” I decided to change the subject.

“Anytime, bug.” Her smile grew as a new thought popped in her mind. “I can’t wait to see what your dress looks like.”

“I know you’ll love it.” I hadn’t told Rey what style I had chosen for my dress, I wanted it to be surprise for her.

We both turned as Noah opened the door, sticking his head in. He smiled at both of us. He then looked at Rey. “Do you mind if I talk to my girlfriend?” He stepped fully into the room now.

“Of course.” Rey stood up, making her way out of the room. Before she left, she pulled me into a hug, quickly whispering in my ear. “I’m down the hall.” She leaned back, giving me a look that helped me understand what her words really meant.

She knew about Noah, they all did, we had made sure of it. That’s what she meant. She would be down the hall of I needed her help. She was just as capable as I was, having trained since she was a child.

I gave her a small smile, watching as she walked out of the room.

“Remember that surprise?” Noah seductively asked as he walked towards me.

“Yes?” I tried to muster up a tone of excitement, a small smile creeping onto my lips.

He stopped in front of me, running his eyes along my figure. His hands came up and grabbed onto my arms, pulling me into him. His lips met mine with a ferocity that I wasn’t used to with him, he was never this rough.

“I missed you.” He mumbled onto my lips, pressing them together once again before separating again. “I missed you so much.”

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer, our chests pressed firmly together. But it didn’t last long.

He unwrapped his arms, stepping back to look at me.

“Are you okay?” His tone was half concerned half annoyed.

“Yeah.” I looked down, attempting to come up with a quick and believable story. I wasn’t going to mess up the plan just because I couldn’t kiss Noah back. “I’m just so exhausted. The jet lag is getting to me.” I stepped closer to him, placing my hand on his bicep. “Let’s just go to bed.”

I noticed his expression drop slightly, but he seemed somewhat relieved that I was just tired.

I let go of his arm, walking over to the bed. I had already pulled my hair up on top of my head and put on some shorts and a camisole, so I laid myself under the sheets. I kept my eyes on Noah as he stripped down to his boxers, placing himself next to me.

I turned to the side, reaching up and turning off my lap, Noah doing the same. Once the room was dark, I felt as his hands reached for me, his arms wrapping around me once again. He pulled me close, my back flush to his chest. I clamped my eyes shut, my jaw clenching too, as I tried my best not to pull myself away from him.

Pretending it was okay was going to be much harder than I anticipated.

-

I sat awake, unable to sleep. The even sounds of Noah’s breath filling my ears, cascading down my shoulder caused me to shiver.

I soon pulled myself out of his grasp, carefully so I didn’t wake him.

I made my way to the door, turning back to make sure that Noah was still asleep.

He looked peaceful, so vulnerable. I could just end him right there, but I knew that it wasn’t in our best interests, no matter how difficult it was for me.

This was all for my family. They mattered more than me in this moment.

I slipped through the threshold of the door and made my way down the hall.

I stopped outside of the library, noticing the light on already. I always made sure the lights in the house were off once all of us had gone our separate ways each night, so the light being on had to mean that someone was already in there.

I took quiet and calculated steps towards the entrance, making sure I was out of view. I didn’t have a weapon on me, nor had I placed one nearby, so I ran through several different ways in which I could protect myself against the person who was in the room.

I didn’t hear much noise, besides the occasional faint sound of shoes moving against the carpet.

I made one farther step, freezing in my place as I noticed who was in the library.

I watched, still frozen, as his hand ran along the spin of a book, taking in the novel which had sat there for years, untouched.

I finally made my way to the doorway, remaining silent for a few moments longer.

“What are doing in my house?”

Kylo turned, somewhat startled at someone else finding him.

“My job.”

“Doesn’t explain why you took it upon yourself to _enter_ the house.” I tilted my head, crossing my arms over my chest. “You can do your job from the guest house we so graciously offered you.”

He glanced down, taking in my outfit. I didn’t falter under his stare, even though I was suddenly very aware of what I was wearing.

“Answer me, Kylo.” I said in a harsh tone.

He turned around again, glancing at the same book he was admiring before I walked in.

“Why have a library and not read anything?” He asked, mostly to himself.

“That doesn’t matter.” I took a few steps closer to him, still several feet between us.

“Hmm.” He mused, his head tilting back as his eyes roamed the shelves that filled the expanse of the room.

“Get out of my house.”

He turned to me once again, walking towards me, closing the space between us.

“Get out.” I said again, my head now tilting back to maintain eye contact.

He didn’t speak, raising his hand to meet my chin. He tilted my head from side to side, admiring my features that were illuminated by the lowlight. He then leaned in. I closed my eyes in anticipation of his lips to meet mine.

“You clearly don’t want me to leave.” I opened my eyes to see his smirk.

I took a step back, his hand dropping from my chin. “Fuck you.” I spat.

“Yes please.” He said in a cocky tone.

“You’re a child.” I said through gritted teeth, my voice low.

“I prefer daddy.”

His head wiped to the side, his hand shooting up to the reddening cheek. My breathing was heavy as I spoke again, my hand throbbing from the contact with his cheek.

“Get.” A breath. “Out.”

He straightened out, his hand on my throat before I could react.

I sucked in a harsh breath, my hands shooting up to grab at his wrist. His eyes were full of rage, his jaw tight as he held me in place, our faces mere inches apart.

“You think you can treat me like scum?” He spit at me, taking steps back.

“That’s what you are.” I wheezed out, my mouth falling agape, my eyes widening as I fought against his grip.

“You’re a fucking bitch.” He seethed.

“ _Kylo…”_ I managed to get out, no longer concerned with keeping up the unbothered façade I had always maintained.

He dropped his grip, taking a step back. I fell to my knees, the bones cracking from the harsh contact. I took a harsh breath in.

“Consider…” A deep breath in. “yourself…” A final gasp. “fired.”


	13. It’s Fun Being This Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter. There is also some heavy topics in this chapter. She goes through some serious stuff mostly having to do with abandonment and family issues. If that topic is something you aren't comfortable reading about or may be triggering then I highly recommend not reading the end of this chapter, or the chapter at all. If you choose not to read this chapter, I will make sure that you aren't confused since some important stuff does happen in this chapter. 
> 
> TW: violence, death, angst, mention of family issues, self-doubt

My arm swung down, blade of my knife piercing the bone of the man's sternum. I watched as he fell to the ground, clutching at his chest which now spewed blood.

Another man came up behind me, but I was quicker.

I turned around, stopping the fist that was intended for my face. I moved myself behind him, pulling his arm with me. I now had it pinned behind his back.

I raised my foot, kicking in the back of his knees. The cracking sound of bone against marble was sickening, but only spurred on my rage.

I brought my knife to his throat, sliding it across in a swift motion, more blood spewing onto the ground.

I glanced up to the door making sure no one came in.

I dropped the now lifeless body, straightening myself out. I pushed past the second door in the room, the one leading to a vault that held something that I needed, that my family needed.

As I walked down the small hallway towards the last door, someone appeared behind me.

I sensed her before I saw her.

She lunged for me, but I easily dodged her blow. She attempted to strike again, but I grabbed her wrist, looking at the knife she held. I smirked at her, but she was somehow one step ahead of me.

Her other fist came up, colliding with my stomach, knocking the air out of me.

I released her wrist, stumbling back.

She came in for another blow, her knife sliding down my cheek.

I hissed in pain, but I didn't let the sensation stop me.

I reached through the slit of my dress, easily finding my gun.

I raised it without much thinking, aiming directly for her and shot.

The bullet landed directly between her eyes.

I watched as she dropped down, her eyes wide even as the life faded out of them.

I didn't give myself much time to watch her, turning immediately towards the door directly behind me.

I swung it open and was greeted with an empty room. There was nothing that hung on the walls in the small space. I searched around using my fingers to find any imperfections in the velvet covered walls.

My fingers stopped as I felt a small indent. I crept closer, the dim lightening not helping. I was able to see the indent and dug my fingers into it, popping it open.

The door flung open, revealing the safe I had been looking for.

I smirked to myself, beginning my work.

It wasn't easy, especially since I didn't do this in my normal workday, but I was eventually able to pop the safe open, an amateur job of locking it apparently.

I grabbed the bag that sat inside, opening it to reveal the exact thing I was looking for.

I turned and left, leaving the safe door open.

I strutted down the hall, the noise of my heels echoing in the empty hallway.

I sighed as I stopped at the edge of the crowded ballroom. No one here was the wiser as to what I had tucked into my clutch.

I turned to the side, watching as Apollo walked up to me, a smile on his face.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"With some effort, yes." I turned and faked a frown. "Some people are just so stubborn, you know? Always have to keep what they think belongs to them."

He let out a small huff of air, most likely a laugh, at my words.

I took a step closer to him, wrapping my arm around his.

"Should we dance before we leave?" I asked, gazing up at him.

"It would be rude if we didn't." He smiled down at me.

My gaze drifted from his and out into the room as we began to walk, a smile adorning both of our faces.

We made our way towards the middle of the dance floor. Apollo pulled me close, his arm wrapping around my waist while the other clasped around my hand. I smiled up at him, giggling.

"What?" He asked, amused.

"Nothing," I mused, shrugging my shoulder. "It's just been a long time since you and I had fun like this." My smile widened. His did too.

"So, how's Noah?" he asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes dramatically at him, causing him to laugh. "I'll I'm going to say is it has been incredible having him gone for the week."

"Not lonely?" He joked again.

I pinched his arm. He flinched as he continued to laugh. Neither of us said anything for a moment, just reveling in the intimate moment between two long time friends.

He leaned his head down, our cheeks pressed together. "I missed you so much, Gi."

I clamped my eyes shut, not wanting to get emotional or show I was capable of such a thing. "I missed you too." I whispered into his ear.

We remained there, pressing our cheeks together as our bodies swayed to the romantic music that played above us. We stayed silent for the remainder of the song.

As the next song began, he pulled his head back, our bodies still pressed together. He had a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. I watched as it turned devious, something sparkling in his eyes.

"How does it feel to do something yourself?"

My grin widened at his words. "Thrilling."

As the head of the family company, we always had people do our dirty work for us. We usually only came in for the interrogations, but never the petty theft, or at least petty is how this job felt.

He winked at me before he glanced around the room, observing the crowd. I did the same, with one thought in mind.

_It's fun being this dangerous._

-

I stood there, watching the man as the small bag clattered along the small table between us, filing the silence.

"I got what you wanted." I said in a monotone voice, not wanting to involve any emotion. "Now give us what we want."

The man glanced up to me from his position on the couch, reaching out to grab the bag as he kept his eyes locked on mine.

"You think this will convince me?" The dark-haired man asked.

His air of self-absorbency was angering me, but I couldn't let it show, this was too important.

"It's all you asked for." I said in the most innocent voice I could muster, tilting my head to the side, batting my eye lashes.

His dark laugh echoed throughout the room as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs. "You really think it would be that easy?" He smirked at me, making me want to roll my eyes.

I didn't say anything as I walked around the table to him. Once I had placed myself directly in front of him, his head leaning back to look up at me, I leaned forward.

I got close enough to whisper in his ear. "I'd be more cooperative if I were you." I pulled away enough so that I could look in his eyes. "I don't think you'd like the consequences." I let out a small laugh, my lips curving up into a devious smile.

I watched his breath hitch as my hand caressed his chest as I stood up straight again. With my hand still placed on his shoulder, I glanced at the two men who sat next to him, winking at both.

Before I pulled away, the man spoke again.

"I'll agree to your terms," He glanced at Apollo who stood motionless on the other side of the small table, hands clasped together in front of him, "But I have a few conditions of my own." Now it was his turn to smile deviously at me.

I tilted my head to the side while still keeping my eyes on the man. "And what would that be?" I asked, my voice low and seductive.

He smirked at me before he glanced to the man on his left. "Bring them in."

I heard the door to the private room open, my gaze being brough to the two men who stepped in.

My heart stopped.

It couldn't be. He wasn't about to bring them back into our lives. I had tried too hard to avoid them; take them out of every business deal my family and I were involved in.

He looked just as shocked as I was.

Kylo froze in the doorway, Vicrul nearly running into him.

My hand dropped from the man in front of me.

"Miss Hux, I'd like you to meet my new associates." The man finally stood up, towering over me. I took a step back, my eyes never leaving Kylo's.

The man turned his body towards Kylo and Vicrul, placing his hand on the small of my back to turn me as well, pushing us towards the two men who stood near the doorway.

My heart was racing, no longer able to hear any of the conversation that occurred. I could only hear my own heartbeat in my ears, feel it in my throat. I felt the contents of my stomach rising, threatening to expel across the carpet underneath me.

It had been three months; three months since I had last seen him, since I had kicked him out of my house, out of my life.

The sudden rush of emotions, emotions and feelings that I had successfully pushed away. I never believed I would ever see Kylo again. I could easily avoid him, or so I thought.

I kept my eyes on his, remembering our last encounter as I was pushed forward, my feet moving underneath me although it felt like I had no control over my body in that moment. It felt like the world had suddenly slowed down, taking years to walk across the room. The only two things in the world at that moment were me and Kylo. But the moment, thankfully, didn't last.

I stood mere feet from Kylo and Vicrul, still unaware of anything being said. I watched as his gaze finally left mine, his jaw clenching and eye twitching as he nodded his head at whatever the man said.

My eyes ran over his freckle-covered features. His jaw was held tight, his eyes locked onto the man in front of him, a hint of hatred in them. Whether that hatred was directed at me or not, I couldn't be sure.

My eyes trailed down his scar, now healed. The risen flesh was a shade of light pink but still bending into the pale color of his face, the low light making it somewhat difficult to really see. I choked back the vomit that began to rise at the realization that he could affect me so deeply. I hated it. I hated him.

I watched his movements for a moment longer, before I finally managed to bring myself back to reality, the bile in the back of my throat lulling me back to reality.

"Excuse me." I said low, nearly a whisper, as I glanced up at the man next to me, then back to Apollo who stood to my right.

I pushed past everyone as fast as I could, but still in an attempt not to seem distressed, as I made my way through the door and down the hall.

I pushed past the door to the bathroom, now rushing to a stall. I fell to my knees as everything I had consumed came roaring back out and into the toilet beneath me.

I felt hot tears run down my face as I leaned my arms into the porcelain bowl.

After a few minutes, the vomiting ended, nothing left in my stomach. I remained seated there, gathering myself before I stood. I knew I wouldn't be able to easily stand if I didn't take the time, so I sat there, my eyes closed and focusing on my breathing.

I felt a warm hand caress the bare skin on my shoulder. My body tightened as I quickly turned, meeting Kylo's eyes.

"Get out." I said, not much energy to snarl at him.

He ignored my request, kneeling down before he sat on the ground next to me, his back against the stall door.

He watched me intently, observing my state. I turned my face away from him, feeling the tears appear again. I couldn't imagine what I looked like right now. If I had ever let myself think about seeing him again, this would not be the way I had imagined it.

I felt his hand run large circles over my back, still not speaking.

"I hate you." I managed to get out between small and quiet sobs. "I never wanted to see you again." My voice was low, but the bathroom was quiet so I knew he could hear me.

"You have every right to." He nearly whispered. It caught me off guard. Kylo wasn't the soft kind, or at least I never thought he was. I turned my gaze back to him, noticing his eyes on me. My brows were furrowed in confusion, my lips slightly parted.

"You aren't going to fight me on it?" I asked. "You aren't going to choke me and throw me against a wall? You aren't going to yell at me and make me pay for firing you, taking away the one thing you wanted?"

We both sat there for a moment, thinking about what that one thing really was. I knew he desired to grow his family name, get into bigger and better business, but was that really all he wanted from me?

After a moment of thinking, he simply shook his head. "I do plenty of fighting in my life."

I scoffed, still not sure if this was real. "What changed, Kylo?" My voice appearing critical. "Why do suddenly seem to care?"

His eyes wandered along the stall across from him as he thought. He let out a long exhale. "You." His eyes shot back to me, mine widening.

_Me?_

"You changed everything." He began, his eyes falling to his lap. "I tried to stop it at first, but Georgiana, I—"

"Stop." I said abruptly, not ready to hear whatever was about to come out of his mouth. I didn't know if I could handle it, handle his show of emotions. I knew I didn't deserve them, knew that I would only disappoint him. That was all I was good for, was disappointment. Kylo would be no different. "Don't you dare say that." I was now fully turned to him. "You don't know what you're saying." I began to stand, my eyes welling with tears yet again. "You don't know what you're saying." I repeated, my voice a mere whisper. My legs wobbled slightly underneath me, Kylo's hand shooting out to help steady me.

I pushed his hand away, not wanting anything to do with him.

"Gi, please, listen to me." He begged. That was the first time he had ever called me that and it was weird, different, almost intimate.

"No." I said, now standing, staring down at him still sitting on the floor. "I don't care." I said as I stepped over his outstretched legs. I wiped off my face, pushing past the door and down the hall. I watched as Apollo stepped out of the room, taking in my appearance.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his hands coming up to grab my arms.

"I'm fine." I said, no emotion evident. "Let's go home."

Apollo didn't say another word as we turned to walk down the hall, making our way to the club entrance.

-

The water pummeled down onto my naked body, warming my cold skin. I stood motionless, my mind racing.

It had somehow affected me more than I had expected to see him again. I never believed it would ever happen. I had never wanted him to come back, never wanted him to be a part of my life. He had taken advantage of our business relationship, using me for whatever sick game he was playing. I hadn't seen the warning signs, something I hated myself for. I was lacking at my job, again. I didn't understand why my father had wanted me to run the company, I clearly couldn't do it. I had been too oblivious to the warning signs with Noah and now Kylo.

My mother had been right, I was worthless. She had left me knowing that I was worth nothing, but my father somehow still noticed potential, it must have been false potential. I never understood what he had seen in me. He had believed that I would grow the company, expand it so that it would become something that he couldn't even achieve. I hadn't even made any progress, despite the efforts. I introduced my family and the company to serious threats willingly.

I still remember the last words my mother ever spoke to me.

_You won't amount to anything, Georgiana. You're too emotional._

And she was right, I was too emotional. My emotions had ruled my life, in ways still clouded my judgment. Ever since that day, I had refused to show those emotions, never wanting anyone to have proof of them. It would only prove that my mother was right about me, about everything. She had abandoned me and my brothers because we weren't enough for her.

Then my mind flooded with images of Kylo, wondering what he was about to say to me back on that bathroom floor.

Was he about to admit that I had sparked something inside of him? That I had been worth his time, worth his emotions. I knew it was all a lie; I would never be worth anyone's emotions or thoughts or time.

I was brought out of my head as a hand pulled at my arm. I glanced up from the ground and met Noah's eyes. He must have just gotten home from his trip.

I looked up to him as he turned, shutting off the now ice-cold water, his shirt sleeve getting soaked in the process.

My mind was blank as he picked me up from the spot on the shower floor I had somehow found while my mind spun out of control.

He pulled me into an embrace. The warmth of his body and softness of his clothes felt comforting against my cold skin.

He let go, wrapping a large towel around me. He directed me to the bedroom, my hair still dripping, leaving a trial of water behind me.

"Gi?" I heard him ask, it sounding so far away. I glanced up to him, noticing the concern on his face. He must have been trying to get my attention, talking to me, but I didn't notice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, me finally able to hear him again.

"I'm fine." My voice was small.

He pulled me closer, holding me tight as he directed us to the bed. He let go and pulled the sheets down, directing me to lay down.

I didn't, simply standing there as I stared down as the light sheets of my bed. This was the bedroom I grew up in, the one where many of my first happened. The one I cried in all night the day my mother left.

The day I realized how worthless I was.

I kept my gaze on it as my balance began to falter. The corners of my vision began to darken, rapidly consuming my sight.

I could feel my vocal cords vibrate, but I didn't know what I had said or if I had just made some kind of incoherent noise.

My gaze drifted back up, Noah the last thing I could see; the horrified look on his face as he reached out towards me.

Before my vision went dark.


	14. Surprise

**TW:** blood, slight bondage

My eye lids felt heavy as I attempted to open my eyes. My vision was blurry, unable to make out who the moving figures were above me.

My body felt weak. I couldn’t move my legs or lift my arms without intense effort.

I groaned as my vision finally came back into focus.

“Don’t hover over her.” I could make out Rey’s voice. After blinking rapidly, I could make out her face, full of concern as she knelt down next to me.

I then glanced over to see Noah. He was cradling me in his arm, his facial expression showed his concern but there was a distant look in his eyes. I didn’t take the time to notice it, my head unable to focus on everything that had happened.

“Rey.” I managed to get out. My voice sounded so quiet and distant, not sounding like myself.

“I’m here, Gi.” Rey grabbed onto my hand. She then looked up, not to Noah but another person in the room. “She needs to go to the hospital.” Her voice was determined.

“No, no.” I managed to push myself up slightly, my arms faltering under me, still weak, but I stabilized myself enough to sit up. Noah’s hold was still on me, making sure I didn’t fall back down. I glanced up, realizing who was in the room with us.

“You fainted, Gi, you’re going.” Armie’s voice was stern, but somehow gentle at the same time.

“I said,” I began, pushing myself to stand. “No.” I was now facing him, taking all of my strength and energy to not falter in my stance and keep a harsh stare on him.

He scoffed at me, rolling his eyes. “Fine.” He eventually spoke, although no amused by my request. “But if you faint again, you don’t have a choice.”

I gave him a small smile and nod. I then felt my legs weaken and my knees nearly buckled, causing Rey to reach out and grab me, but I didn’t fall, catching myself before I could. Armie shook his head at me as he turned to walk out of the room. “I’ll get you something to eat.” He spoke with his back towards me.

“Thank you.” I called out after him as he left the room.

I glanced back over to Noah, giving him a small smile as he simply examined my face. My smile dropped as I noticed his expression.

Before I could say anything or think any further, Rey spoke up. “Can you give us a minute?”

I looked over to her as she gave me a small smile.

I then watched Noah’s back as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

“What’s wrong with him?” I asked, letting out a small laugh of confusion.

“How are you feeling?” Rey placed her hand on my back, rubbing large circles.

I looked back over to her. “Like shit.” We both laughed. I lowered my gaze to my lap. “I’m so exhausted.” I admitted, whispering as though there was a chance she couldn’t hear me. But she did.

“I know.” Her voice lowered to match mine.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke once again. “There’s something you should probably know.”

I wiped my head up to look at her, my brows furrowing in confusion. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the loud ringing of the doorbell.

I stood up, faltering only slightly, but ignoring it as I stormed towards the door.

I didn’t glance over as I noticed Noah and Armie follow me towards the door. I could hear Rey’s hurried footsteps behind me.

I swung the door open with full force, freezing in my place.

“We were going to tell you.” Armie said, his voice low as he spoke through gritted teeth.

My jaw clenched, unable to take my eyes from the person in front of me.

His infamous smirk rose on his lips, hands placed casually in his pockets.

“Sorry to surprise you, angel.”

I opened my mouth, about to say something I would most likely regret, but was cut off by Noah.

“You’re a fucking bastard!” He spat at him. Noah stepped in front of me, getting closer to Kylo, his finger now in his face. “You have no right to be here.”

Noah was seething. There was definitely something wrong.

“Actually,” I watched as Kylo somehow became more intimidating, standing taller than Noah, as he turned to face him fully. “I have every right to be here.”

“Well, I don’t want you here.” Noah voice was still loud, expressing his pure anger.

I stood frozen watching the interaction.

“Your opinion doesn’t matter.” Kylo’s voice was calm, a smirk still sat on his face. He lifted his chin, showing his dominance over Noah, Noah only seething as he stared at Kylo. They two men were close to one another, in a silent war.

I took a step forward, ready to pull Noah away before he did anything else stupid, already knowing that getting in Kylo’s face was a death wish, but it was too late.

I stood in horror; my eyes wide as I watched Noah’s fist land on the side of Kylo’s face. I could hear Rey gasping from behind me. I didn’t know what to do. I knew I should get involved, make sure it didn’t go any further, but I couldn’t move my body, the lack of food getting to me, the faint feeling returning.

Kylo stumbled back, catching himself easily. He turned his head to the side, spitting out blood before he brought his hand up to his mouth. His eyes darkened as he looked back at Noah. I could see the thirst for blood in Kylo’s eyes, he was about to kill Noah.

“You’re going to regret that.” I could hear the amusement in his voice.

He began to walk back up to Noah who was already in a stance ready to fight.

Noah swung his arm, attempting to strike Kylo once again, but Kylo was able to dodge his blow with ease. Kylo’s hand then came up, hitting Noah’s neck, knocking him to the ground.

I watched as Noah dropped, a groan coming from him as he tried to pull himself back up. Kylo reached out, grabbing his collar, pulling him up so Noah was on his knees.

“Don’t think you have any rights here.” He spat down at him.

“Kylo.” I finally managed to get out, but he didn’t acknowledge me.

“We know who you are.” He continued.

“Kylo.” I pleaded.

“Don’t.” I head Armie from behind me, him now able to move once again as well.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Noah’s confidence managed to escape despite his current position. That would be the death of him if I didn’t get to him first. “You’re just jealous she’s mine and not yours?” I could see a smirk grow on Noah’s face.

Kylo’s lip curved up, mimicking the smirk on Noah’s. “I admire you,” Kylo began. Noah’s smirk dropped, confusion lacing his features. “Your loyalty.” Kylo took a breath. “You don’t lose the act, even when you’re face to face with death.” The smirk never left his face as he spoke.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noah asked.

Kylo knelt down, pulling a gun from his suit jacket, holding it against Noah’s chest. “We know exactly who you are.”

I could see the realization on Noah’s face, his eyes widening, brows raising in pure terror.

“Kylo.” I growled out, his eyes finally raising to meet mine.

I was furious with him. We were making so much progress without him. We had nearly gotten all the information we needed from Noah. Three months of hard work were now down the drain. Three months of agony for me. Three months where I had to pretend with Noah, three months of attempting to forget about Kylo. Now he shows up and ruins everything in the blink of an eye.

I hated him. I hated him so much.

I watched as his eyes softened slightly as he looked at me, fully taking in my look. I had one Noah’s clothes, his sweatpants and shirt. My face was most likely pale, my red hair pulled back. I felt myself falter under his stare, the intensity of it not what I was prepared for, I wasn’t prepared for his presence at all.

I mustered up all of my strength, not wanting to faint again, as I walked up towards where the two men were placed.

“Up.” I ordered Kylo. He obeyed, eyes now looking back at Noah.

Noah’s breathing was heavy, his eyes on me, still wide as his gaze shot back and forth between me and Kylo.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t find out?” I asked him, no longer caring about him nor his feelings.

He didn’t say anything. I scoffed at him as I looked back up to Armie who stood in the doorway, Rey behind him. “Take him downstairs.”

-

I dropped the knife on the small table that sat at the edge of the room, letting out a long exhale as I used a towel to wipe off the blood that covered my hands.

I could hear Noah groan from behind me. I kept my back towards him as I simply listened to the footsteps of Apollo.

He had come as soon as he learned what had happened.

_“What’s the plan now?” He had asked me._

_“Remember shit happens.” I told him, not wanting to admit that I had no plan, now that our other plan had been ruined._

“So, what do you have to say for yourself?” I could hear the smile on Apollo’s face.

I finally turned around, leaning against the wall as I watched Apollo hold tightly onto Noah’s face, forcing him to look up at him.

“Fuck,” A heavy breath, “you.” Noah managed to get out. His words were slightly muffled by his broken jaw.

“How bold of you.” I said, clapping my hands slowly as I walked back up to him.

Apollo didn’t drop Noah’s jaw, but rather twisted his head so that Noah’s face was directed towards me.

I watched as his eyes softened, pleading with me. I no longer cared. He had hurt me, lied to me, threatened my family. I didn’t care for him the past few months. He didn’t deserve that. I know he would beg me for my forgiveness, I was prepared for it.

“Please.” He whimpered.

I leaned downs lightly, bringing my face closer to his. “Poor baby.” I mocked him. “Are you scared?” I asked in a fake concerned tone.

He barely whimpered, his eyes never leaving mine.

I straightened myself out. “Should have thought of that before you went and betrayed our trust.” I spoke.

“Gi, please.” I watched as a tear fell down his face, leaving behind a clean line between the blood that was splattered across his face.

“Don’t even try.” I spat at him.

I turned to walk away once again, but his next words stopped me.

“Gi, please listen to me.” A cry escaped his throat. “I love you.” He was now crying, his body racking with each sob.

I looked up, somehow making eye contact with Kylo who stood against the wall.

His eyes were wide, but he somehow managed to hold himself together. That was until I faltered. He reached out and grabbed me, but I pulled myself together and pushed him away.

I stormed out of the room, unable to process what just happened. It couldn’t be real; he couldn’t love me. He was just lying. He didn’t love me; he couldn’t love me. I wasn’t lovable and he only said that to get to me. Little did he know that I knew it was impossible for him to love me.

I raised my hand, placing it on the wall in the hallway, catching myself before I fell. I felt the nausea rising again, but I easily pushed it down.

My eye rose as I heard the door of the room open and close. I watched as Kylo took a step closer to me.

I pulled off the wall and away from him. “No.” Was all I said to him, but he kept moving towards me, his hand raising, his eyes full of concern.

“No,” I said again. “Stop pretending like you care.” I shot at him. “I know you don’t, so why even pretend.” I choked back a sob. 

He stopped, his hand still reaching out towards me. I watched as he finally dropped his arm, his jaw clenching. “You know nothing about me.” His voice was low, threatening.

“I know everything I need to know.” I was able to calm myself down enough to match his tone. “I know every detail of your life.”

“Just because you know the _facts_ doesn’t mean you know me.” I watched as his jaw clenched, nostrils flaring. His eye twitched slightly while he simply stared at me, not taking his eyes off of mine.

I waited for him to say something more, but he never did. I scoffed at him, my hands landing on my hips.

“I don’t care what your business it, I want you out.” I glanced back over to him. “I thought I made that clear.”

Now he scoffed, glancing to his side before looking back at me. “You don’t get to make that decision.”

My jaw dropped. “You can’t be fucking serious.”

He only looked at me, so I spoke again, taking a step closer to him. “I run this goddamn house, I get to make the decisions.”

“Some things are even beyond your control.”

I took another step. “Like what?” I was now yelling, my arms moving dramatically. “What is beyond my control?!”

“Don’t worry about it, angel.”

“I said don’t fucking call me that!” I was now in his face, no longer caring about appearing collected. “I’m done with you being here, I need you gone.” I looked up to him, taking a moment to breathe.

“I hate you.” I breathed, it barely above a whisper.

I watched as something in his eyes flickered as he looked down at me.

“I fucking hate you.” I said, emphasizing my point.

“And I hate you.” He spat back. He took a step towards me, closing any space that remained. “I hate how you are never really gone, you’re always there in my mind.”

My body relaxed, my eyes widening. “I hate that you consume my every thought, my every action.” He took a breath. “I can’t—"

“Stop.” I said, breaking the eye contact.

“—stop thinking about you.”

“We can’t do this again.” My hands raised up to grab the side of my head, a sudden creeping up and towards my temples. It felt like the club all over again. “Please stop.”

“Gi, please.” I could hear the desperation in his voice.

I looked back up to him, my arms dropping to my sides. “Stop!” My voice boomed through the empty hallway. “You’re trying to get in my head!”

“Just fucking listen to me!” He was now fuming.

“I have been listening!”

“No, you haven’t!” He was now in my face. “All you’ve been doing is denying the truth!”

“I’ve been protecting my family!”

“And you don’t think that’s what I was trying to do to?” I could see his face reddening from the anger.

“You’ve always had another end goal!” I spat back. “We were never thinking the same thing!”

“Fuck you, Gi.” Now the nickname sounded like poison coming out of his mouth.

I didn’t know what to say, so I did the only thing I could think of in that moment of pure emotions.

I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, my finger entangling with his hair. My other hand came up to his chest. I turned and pushed him into the closest doorway.

The room was pitch black, but I could see his silhouette has he turned towards me.

“Gi, what the—”

Before he finished, I flipped the singular light on. It illuminated a simple metal chair. Another interrogation room.

He looked at the chair then back at me. Anger still ran through my blood, my face expressing it clearly.

“Sit.” I ordered.

“No, I’m not.”

“I said.” I took a step closer to him, pulling the knife off of my belt loop and flipping it between my fingers. “Sit.”

He looked down at the knife, horrified. He stood for a moment longer, but eventually obeyed.

I shut the door, locking it behind me as I grabbed the rope that sat on the table near the door, making my way over to Kylo.

“Since you think you can disrespect me.” I said as I walked behind him, I then leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”

I could tell how his body tensed at my words, a smirk growing on my face.

I grabbed both of his arms, pulling his hands together behind his back. I expertly tied his hands together. I noticed how his hands became red at the tight knot that surrounded his wrists. He moved slightly under the pressure.

“Don’t try to escape it.” I moved around to face him. “It won’t move.” I gave him a small smirk.

His jaw clenched as he looked up to me.

I stepped up to him, leaning down as I placed a hand on his chest. I brought my other hand, which still held the knife, up to his collar bone.

I cut a few off the top buttons off of the dark shirt that he wore, soon moving the knife underneath, moving the shirt to the side.

I watched the blood that appeared as I drew the knife lightly across the sensitive skin. He flinched under me, his breath hitching.

I stopped, looking up to his face.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” I knew he was; I couldn’t forget that night in Vegas when I threatened him. I had even dreamt about what it would be like to treat him like this, deny him everything he wanted.

He didn’t respond, something I expected.

I stood back up, taking a moment to look at him. His dark hair looked longer than when I had last seen him three months before, but his skin. His skin was still perfect, covered in freckles. His features were prominent and made him stand out among the other men to me. Maybe that’s why I had been drawn to him. He wasn’t like the other men I knew; he wasn’t like Noah, he wasn’t like Apollo. There was something about him that drew me to him.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I leaned forward once again, running my hand slowly and gently down the front of his shirt, soon making it too his pants.

I slowly cupped his groin, his breath hitching once again. I then palmed him harder, his head falling back and jaw clenching.

I then let go, his head wiping back to look at me, frustration in his eyes.

“I think you’re the one who doesn’t listen.” I mocked him. His brows furrowed in confusion, so I decided to explain. “I explicitly remember telling you that I wanted to hear every sound that comes out of that pretty mouth of yours.” As I said the last words, I traced his bottom lip with my thumb, admiring the softness of them.

He nodded, acknowledging what I had reminded him of.

“Perfect.” I smiled and dropped my hand. “Now, where were we?”

I suddenly grabbed his groin harshly, palming it with no sense of being careful.

His head fell back once again, a low moan escaping his parted lips.

“Good boy.” I praised him.

I could feel how hard he was already, a smirk forming on my lips at the realization. His hips then bucked up into my hand.

I pulled away again. “So needy.” He looked into my eyes, his breathing heavy.

I walked around him once again, leaning forward to whisper in his ear again. “Always so fucking needy.” I watched him slightly shiver at the feeling of my breathe on his skin.

I placed both of my hands on his chest, one holding the knife to his throat as the other trailed down his chest and abdomen.

I unbuckled his belt with each, soon unbuttoning his pants and trialing my hand under his pants and boxers.

A small moan escaped him as I wrapped my fingers around his length. My fingers barely fit around it. I was always amazed by his size, another thing I would never be able to forget about him.

I clenched my jaw as I began to move my hand slowly up and down his cock, my thumb running over the tip.

He groaned; his head falling back as his eyes clamped shut.

“You fucked everything up, Kylo.”

He didn’t respond, only more incoherent sounds spilling out of him.

“You ruined the entire goddamn plan.” I paused. “You don’t deserve anything. You’re arrogant. All you care about is yourself.”

He whimpered under me. “You’re a fucking _whore_.”

He groaned lowly, his cock twitching at my words.

I dropped the knife, my hand now wrapping around his throat. I brought my lips to his neck, leaving wet kisses along it. I sucked hard, intending to leave marks. His head fell to the side, leaving more access for me to his neck.

I increased my pace on his cock as I continued the movements of my lips and tongue on his neck.

I then bit down hard, eliciting a gasp from Kylo.

“Oh, fuck.” He growled out.

I smiled against his skin, soon leaving a kiss, soothing the irritated skin.

I then felt his cock twitch in my hand, indicating how close he was.

I stepped back, dropping all contact.

“Fuck.” He practically cried out.

“You think I would let finish that easy?” I asked.

“Fuck you.”

I shrugged, despite the fact that he couldn’t see me. “That’s my decision.” I took a step forward. He glanced up to me standing next to him.

The look in his eyes caught me off guard. I had seen it before, the night I had kicked him out. There was some fear, concern, but something else that I didn’t understand. But I understood what it was now.

I shook my head realizing that I had to be imaging it. He could never actually have that emotion.

I then moved in front of him once again. “Beg for it.” I ordered him.

He hesitated, but there was no wavering in his words. “No.”

“Okay.” I let out a small laugh before I turned, walking towards the door.

“Wait.” I paused, my back still towards him. “Wait.” He repeated, lower this time.

I turned around, walking back to him slowly.

He was looking at his lap, his pride most likely hurt in that moment.

I reached forward, my finger pulling his chin up so he could look at me. “Do you have something else to say?” I asked.

He didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry?” I asked. “I don’t think I heard you.”

“Please.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Please what?” I leaned back, dropping his chin, but his gaze didn’t drop this time.

“Please fuck me.” His voice was so low, barely heard, but I decided to give him what he wanted. I mean I wanted it too.

I reached down, pulling out his hard length. I glanced down at it before stepping back. I ran my thumb over the tip as I did so, causing him to bite the inside of his cheek.

He then looked up to me as I peeled off my leggings and underwear.

His breathing hitched as I straddled him, gliding my soaking wet pussy against him. My hands held onto the back of the chair as I moved back and forth, keeping my eyes on his.

I then decided to wrap my hand around his neck to push him back, my lips finding his with ease. He gave into the kiss, my tongue tasting him, exploring his mouth and massaging his tongue. I moaned into his mouth as I picked up the pace of my hips.

“Gi, please.” He whined, muffled slightly by my own mouth.

I then reached my other hand down, wrapping around his cock, lifting myself up.

I sank down slowly on his cock, letting him fill me up.

His jaw hung open as his hands travelled down to how much he was filling me up. I whined once he was fully inside of me. This position allowed for him to reach spots that no other man had ever been able to do.

My head fell back as I brought my hand up, massaging my own breast through my shirt. The lack of bra was working in my favor.

I rolled my hips on him, keeping my pace slow before I couldn’t take anymore.

I quickened my pace, my breasts bouncing with me as I held onto Kylo’s shoulders, my nails digging in.

I was no longer concerned with him as I reached my hand down, my fingers circling my clit vigorously as I chased my own orgasm.

I eventually reached it, the pure bliss raking through my body. But as I rode out my high, I felt another sensation. I didn’t realize what it was at first, but as soon as I came down, my breathing heavy as I watched Kylo, I realized what had just happened.

I looked at him, the sudden need to attach my lips to his. I pulled him in, the kiss slow and tender as I took in the whole situation, him still seated in me.

We had just finished together, something that had never happened to me before. It felt intimate somehow, his pull on me getting stronger.

I then pulled away, realizing what my intention with this encounter was.

I pulled myself off of him. I then grabbed my leggings, throwing them on with ease.

I began to walk out, with every intention of leaving Kylo there.

He began to speak but I didn’t hear him, the headache returning. I grasped my head as nausea rolled through me. I felt dizzy, faint. I then collapsed on the ground, my vision slowly closing off once again.

I didn’t know how, but Kylo was soon next to me, cradling me.

“Kylo.” I managed to get out.

“I’m here.” He said, his eyes roaming my body and full of concern. I tried so hard to focus on him, but it was too late, I was about to lose consciousness once again.

_“Get Rey.”_


	15. I'm Scared

Kylo’s POV

His gaze fell to his lap as he took in what just happened. She used him, and he loved it. He loved how it felt to give up that power. It was something he would never do for someone else, but for her, he would do it over and over again.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard an odd groan come from near the door. He looked up, eyes widening as he watched her fingers dig into the side of her head. He noticed her stance faltering, her body swaying before her legs gave out from underneath her.

He mustered all of his strength, tearing apart the rope that still held his hands together. Within moments, he held her in his arms, staring down into her unfocused eyes. Her skin was pale, her eyes trying so hard to remain open and focused on him.

He didn’t know what to do, so he held her, his eyes darting across her nearly limp body as she tried to speak. He pulled her closer, desperate to hear what she was trying to say.

“Get Rey.” Came her small voice. He didn’t want to leave her, but he knew that he needed to find Rey.

After a moment of thinking, he lifted her off the ground, carrying her out of the room and up the stairs. He easily found Rey, who’s eyes widened and jaw dropped at the site of Georgiana in his arms.

He didn’t explain much, only telling her how Georgiana had fainted. Rey immediately ran to the girl that sat in Kylo’s arms, checking her out before giving him instructions.

“Get her to the hospital now.”

Shit, this had to be bad if Rey told him to take her to the hospital.

He nodded, swiftly turning as he made his way out of the house and to the car, Rey following behind.

He placed Georgiana down in the back of the car. She was still somewhat conscious but couldn’t keep her eyes open.

“Kylo.” He heard her whisper. He could hear the worry and wavering in her voice.

“You’ll be okay.” He reassured her.

“I’m sorry.” He glanced up to her face once he placed her in the car. He watched as a single tear ran down her face before her eyes closed and her body went completely limp. He felt an odd pain in his chest, watching her so helpless.

He clenched his jaw, refusing to show emotion and to focus on getting her to the hospital.

He nearly ran to the driver’s seat, throwing himself in the car and Rey placed herself next to him, talking on the phone.

He turned the car on, shifting the car into gear and taking off towards the hospital.

Gi’s POV

I couldn’t remember much, going in and out of consciousness, but I did remember Kylo’s concerned face as he cradled me. The warmth of his body against mine and his strong hands latched under my legs and around my shoulders.

I finally woke up, my eyes squinting from the harsh light above me. I closed my eyes once again, squeezing them shut as my hand came up to rub my face. My limbs, my whole body, felt so weak again. Next time I’ll make sure not to fuck someone after I’ve already fainted.

“She’s awake.” I heard someone murmur. I opened my eyes slightly, attempting to sit up.

“Don’t move to much.” Rey told me as she leaned forward to help me sit up.

I looked up to her. “Thank you.” I whispered. I then glanced around the room, realizing that almost everyone was in here.

My breathing became shallow, I was panicking, feeling suffocated. “Rey, what’s happening?” I asked her, my voice shaking.

She turned to Will, whispering something before she looked back to me. “You fainted again.” She placed her hand on my cheek. “We’re just here to make sure you’re okay.”

I nodded my head, keeping my eyes on her as the boys all filed out of the room.

I felt a tear roll down my face, the same thing happening to her. That let me know that something bad had happened. Rey rarely ever cried. And I had woken up in the hospital. It was a family agreement that no one went to the hospital unless our own doctor couldn’t help us, and he could help with almost anything.

Rey held my hand in both of her own, rubbing small circles with her thumb on the back of my hand. We both sat in silence, attempting to hold in our tears.

Our gazes were drawn away from each other as someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.” I rasped out.

The doctor entered the room, a warm smile drawn across her face. I returned her smile the best I could, wiping away my tears.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Hamlin.” Her short dark blonde hair swaying as she walked. “I’ll be your primary doctor during your stay.”

I only smiled back at her, not sure what to say. After I didn’t speak, she continued.

“How are you feeling, Miss Hux?” She asked softly, she stood on the opposite side of me as Rey.

“Not great,” All three of us let out small laughs. “But I don’t have a headache anymore.”

“That’s good progress.” She looked up to Rey then back at me. “We want to do a few more tests to rule out a few things, if that’s okay?”

I nodded.

“Great. I’ll be back soon to ask a few more questions.” She turned to walk away. “Oh, and I’ll make sure that you don’t get overwhelmed with visitors.” She said before smiling warmly at me once again.

I watched as she walked back out of the room.

Rey didn’t say anything as she bent down again, pulling me into a hug.

“I’m so scared.” I admitted, my voice so low, terrified to say it out loud.

I felt Rey’s chest expand as she took a deep inhale. “Me too.” She finally said.

She soon pulled away, wiping away her tears as she forced her lips into a large grin.

“I’ll go grab Armie and Will.”

I smiled back and nodded.

She stepped out, leaving the door slightly ajar as she went to go find the boys.

I tilted my head, staring up at the ceiling. I let my mind wander, taking in the events of the past two days. Realizing how much Kylo impacted my life, how stressful the past months have been, how all of the plans were thrown out the window.

And then what Noah said to me. I knew he was lying, trying to get under my skin, but he seemed so genuine. Even when he was still faking his life with me, he seemed like he actually might hold those feelings. It was all so confusing, nothing making sense anymore.

And then there was Kylo. The confusing feelings I had towards him. I hated him, that much was clear to me, but I somehow wanted him around. That I hated too. I enjoyed him being around, but I knew I shouldn’t, I knew he only meant trouble. I groaned at myself, at my thoughts, as the door to the room opened.

I looked at the door as Armie, Will, and Rey walked in. I gave them a warm smile as I watched them walk up to the two sides of my bed.

“You look a lot…better?” Will said, glancing at Rey before looking back at me. We all laughed.

“What a gentle way to put it.” I joked with him, my smile widening.

I then looked over to Armie, a conservative smile on his face. He looked amused, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

My brows furrowed slightly as I glanced up to him.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

He glanced down at me, his smile growing slightly. “Don’t worry about.” His hand squeezed mine. “Our worry is making sure you’re okay.” He bent down, leaving a kiss on my forehead.

I didn’t respond verbally to him. I only looked up and mirrored his small smile, but I was going to worry because I knew whatever was on his mind was important and had to do with Noah.

The next few minutes were filled with easy conversation and a few laughs. Eventually a couple of nurses came back in, preparing me for the upcoming tests.

The next few hours were full of tests and large machines. It was stressful, anxiety all that filled my mind. My mind immediately went to the worst things, some odd disease that would kill me in a few days. Or a rare form of cancer that was incurable. The doctor and nurses kept assuring me that those possibilities were rare, but the idea that they couldn’t completely rule them out still got to me.

That night I laid awake in my bed, tossing and turning as much as my weak limbs would allow.

I couldn’t sleep. The anxiety and worry keeping me awake. After several hours of failed attempts at keeping my eyes shut and body still, my nails bitten down to the buds, I sat up.

I felt lightheaded at first, but it soon passed. I pulled myself out of the bed, stepping towards Rey as she laid sound asleep on the chair. I bent down, digging through the bag she had brought, sighing in relief when I found a large sweatshirt and sweatpants. I hated the feel of the hospital gown they had given me and felt so exposed at the same time.

I threw on the clothes and slowly creeped out of the door, watching Rey to make sure she didn’t wake.

I sighed once again when I was finally in the hallway. I glanced from side to side before walking down a random direction. I watched as the few nurses went from room to room, seemingly never noticing me. I walked down an empty hallway, taking in the plain walls and doors of the hospital.

I eventually made it to a waiting room. I peeked my head in, smiling at the site before me. All of my brothers were splayed out, taking up the small waiting room. They were all asleep, at peace. I then turned, not wanting to wake anything of them up, mostly so that they wouldn’t force me to go back to my room, and began my trek through the hospital once again.

The quiet was calming. The barely audible humming of the machines helped to calm my nerves, ease my thoughts.

After roaming around the floor that my room was on, I decided to move on, explore more, clear out my head.

I stepped off the elevator and turned down the hallway that was empty. I noticed the different signs and symbols next to the doors, not understanding what any of them meant.

I rounded another corner and noticed a wide-open space full of chairs, couches, and tables; clearly another waiting room.

But what made me stop in my tracks was the only three people that were placed in the space.

I watched as one of them walked up to me, his eyes wide as he stopped a few feet in front of me.

“We heard what happened.” His head tilted slightly. “Are you okay?”

The confused look on my face never left as I responded to him.

“Yeah.” I said without much thought. “Why are you three here?” I said as I glanced back at the other two men, asleep on the couch.

“Kylo insisted.” Vicrul said with a small laugh. He motioned towards Kylo before he turned back to me, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “He didn’t want to leave just yet.” He whispered the last part, but I heard it loud and clear. A wave of emotion flooded me, my tired body swaying as I pushed it away as fast as it came.

He watched me for a moment before speaking again.

“Do you want to sit?” He asked, turning his body slightly towards the room behind him.

I nodded, beginning to make my way towards the second couch.

We sat in silence for several minutes. Neither of us knowing what to say. I attempted to remain subtle, but I couldn’t keep my eyes off of Kylo. The even way his chest would rise and fall with each breath. The way his lips were slightly parted and the rebel hair that came down and landed over his eye. He looked so peaceful, so perfect.

He had wanted to stay here, to stay with me, make sure I was okay. It brought up a weird feeling, one I wasn’t used to, one I had never experienced in my entire life. I wasn’t sure what it was, but my body felt so warm and I couldn’t help the smile that lifted the corners of my lips.

I eventually broke my gaze as I heard a sound that sounded like a snore come from beside me. I noticed how Vicrul had fallen asleep. A real protector right there.

I let out a sound of amusement as I moved my gaze forward once again.

I eventually decided to stand up. I walked around the small wooden table and stood in front of Kylo. I reached out and barely brushed the soft skin of his face as I moved the hair out of his face. I then let my hand make its way down to his cheek. I let my thumb run along it, taking in the softness and warmth of his skin.

He slightly twitched, his eyes squeezing shut before he began to open them, his arms moving to push himself up to a more comfortable position.

His eyes lit up as he noticed me, but his brows quickly furrowed as he began to speak. “Are you okay? Why are you down here?”

I let out a small laugh. “I couldn’t sleep so,” I motioned around the area. “I decided to take a walk.”

His features lightened as he took in my appearance. He smiled back at me, moving over slightly. I took it as an invitation to sit, so I did.

My thumb shot up to my mouth and I began to bite at the nail once again as we sat in silence.

“Thank you.” I decided to speak. I glanced over at him, waiting for his response. He only nodded, shifting his gaze away from me.

I stood up again, realizing I had no real reason to be sitting here with them.

I stopped as I felt a hand on my arm.

“I’ll walk with you.” Kylo said, now standing up, his expression showing his determination.

“Okay.” I practically whispered.

I turned and began to walk, Kylo following behind me.

We wandered in silence at first, my arms wrapped around my torso, his stuffed in his pockets. It was awkward at first, but we both fell into this sort of comfortable existence, both of us slowly walking, no destination in mind.

“Thank you.” I decided to say it again, not really sure why, I simply felt the need to thank him again.

“Of course.” He spoke.

I looked over to him, noticing the exhaustion that covered his features.

I looked back towards the hallway that stretched out in front of us. “You didn’t have to walk with me you know.”

“I know.” He said, his voice quiet.

“So, why’d you come?” I stopped, turning my body towards him.

He stopped as well, not turning towards me, keeping his eyes on the hallway ahead.

He took a moment to respond. I could see his mind working, trying to find the words he wanted to use.

“I don’t know.” He eventually spoke as his head fell forward, his eyes now on the floor.

I stepped closer to him. I placed my hand on his bicep, his eyes shooting up to meet mine.

“I don’t believe you.” I said, my head tilting as I studied his face.

His eyes studied my face as well, but then turning back to the floor as he answered.

“It’s not important.”

“It is.” I insisted.

“Don’t worry yourself with it.” He said, pulling away to begin to walk again. “What you should be worried about is your health.”

I rolled my eyes behind him, making my way towards him so that I could walk at his side.

After another few minutes of utter silence, I decided I was done with it.

“I’m scared.” I admitted. I furrowed my brows at myself, wondering why I had just admitted that to him. I had never said anything like that to anyone, with the exception of Rey.

“Of what?” He asked, continuing in his movements down the hall.

“I’m not sure.” I said after a moment of thinking. “I think I’m just scared of the future.” I shrugged my shoulders.

He looked over at me for a second before he said anything.

“Me too.” His voice was quiet, almost like he was scared of his admission as well.

I smiled at our short conversation. It lasted less than a minute, but it felt monumental somehow. I was beginning to trust him, beginning to not be so consumed about his intentions with me and my family. It felt nice, but there would always be that hesitancy, that doubt in my mind.

But for now, his presence was comforting.

-

It must have been hours that we wandered the halls, no one stopping us as we walked.

My laughed faded as I turned my head, noticing the sun light streaming in through a nearby window.

“Shit.” I mumbled.

Kylo looked towards me, his brows furrowing.

“I should go back to my room now.”

He nodded. “I’ll walk with you.” He offered.

I raised a hand in protest. “You really don’t have to.”

“No.” He insisted. “I want to.”

I smiled, giving in to the generosity that was unlike the Kylo that I knew, but was more than welcome.

We didn’t speak as we walked back to my room.

I stopped in front of it, but before I walked in, I turned back to Kylo. I looked up at his amber eyes, ones that felt like they could somehow see into me, read my soul.

I swallowed hard before I spoke.

“Thank you.” I mumbled out.

He smiled, a sound of amusement coming from his throat. “You keep saying that.”

I mimicked his smile. “It’s because I’m thankful.”

I sighed, glancing down at the ground before I glanced back up to him. “You should go get some sleep.” I said, motioning down the hall.

He nodded, his eyes on the floor, hands still stuffed in his pockets.

I smiled up at him, still standing at the door as he walked away. I kept my eyes on him until he rounded a corner, no longer in my line of sight.

The smile never left my face as I turned and finally walked into the room.

I paused, the smile fading quickly as my eyes darted between the three people who stood in the room.

I noticed the tears in Rey’s eyes as she attempted to smile warmly at me. Armie’s jaw was clenched, his eyes glued to the floor.

The doctor looked over to me, walking towards me before she spoke.

“Miss Hux.” I nodded my head at her, suddenly feeling lightheaded and nauseous. “We got your test results back.”

“And?” I shot at her, a rush of frustration running through my veins. I glanced over to Rey and Armie one more time.

“You should sit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter and is kind of a filler. There are more exciting things to come in the next chapter, don't worry!


	16. Best Friend

_**TW:** disease diagnosis_

“You should sit.” The doctor said to me. My gaze followed her hand as she gestured towards one of the seats that was placed against the wall.

I moved myself over to it, placing myself down as I glanced up to Rey. She looked so concerned, had the doctor told them something that I hadn’t heard about yet?

My brows furrowed as I looked back over to the doctor. Rey placed herself in the chair next to me, her hand rubbing my back, as Armie paced on the other side of the room, his hand placed on his chin, clearly deep in thought.

“Miss Hux, there are a couple things that I would like to discuss with you.” The doctor began. “I’ve talked with a couple of your family members already.” Definitely referring to Armie and Rey. “We have found something of concern on your test results.” She glanced at Rey before continuing. “I’ve shared that information with your family, but I wanted you to be here when we discussed what those results mean, as well as treatment option.”

_Treatment options._ What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

I felt my body tensing, pure fear coursing through me as my mind shot to the irrational, or rather the genuine possibilities.

The doctor placed a hand on my knee. “We found some abnormalities with the veins in your spinal cord.”

_Deep breaths, Gi, deep breaths._

“There was major inflammation. We decided to run a few more tests and we discovered the source of the inflammation and in turn the reason for the fainting spells and the nausea.”

I clenched my jaw, attempting to real in my thoughts.

“You have what is called Central Nervous System, or CNS, Vasculitis.”

“What does that mean?” Rey asked. I glanced over to her and could see her holding in all of her emotions as well.

My eye shot back over to the doctor as she continued. “CNS Vasculitis is an autoimmune condition.” She took a moment. “It means that your body is attacking itself.”

_My body is attacking itself?_

“Unfortunately, it is a disease that we don’t know much about just yet, but there are treatment options.”

_What a way to bring my hopes up doc._

I didn’t express my thoughts out loud, only nodding, letting her know to continue.

“I’ll refer you to the top neurologist and rheumatologist in the city.” She patted my knee. “We’ll make sure this disease doesn’t take over every aspect of your life.” She smiled as she stood up from the seat next to me. “I’ll be back with that information for you.”

She then left the three of us in the room by ourselves.

“Did she just tell you private medical information without my consent?” Was all I could ask; it was all I could focus on in this moment.

I turned to Rey, tears filling her eyes. “Who cares!” She shot up. “You have some weird ass random disease and you’re worried about her telling us one tiny thing that she probably shouldn’t have!” Her arms flung out at her sides and she yelled.

I stood up, fury clouding my senses. “That’s violating my fucking rights!”

“And you disappeared in the middle of the night! To do what?”

“To clear my head!” We were mere inches from each other.

“Explain to me why it was Kylo who found you! Huh? Can’t explain that one can you?”

“What the fuck are you talking about Rey?” My voice was still loud, but I quieted down slightly at the meaning behind her words.

“You don’t think I’ve seen the way you two look at each other?” Her loud voice echoed through the room.

“Calm down.” Came Armie’s strong and solid voice of reason. But neither of us paid any mind to him.

“What are you even talking about?” I spat at her.

“The stolen glances, the side eyes, the ‘fuck me please’ stares.”

I scoffed at her, my hands landing on my hips. “And what makes you think that we have these so called ‘fuck me’ stares.” I brought my hands up, emphasizing the _fuck me_.

“I’m your best fucking friend, Georgiana!” Rey yelled. “I think I know when you have eyes for someone!”

“I don’t have eyes for him!” I shot back, now concerned about how obvious my confused emotions had been.

“You clearly do!” She took a moment to breathe, her chest heaving. “I’m your best friend.” She said again, more tears falling down her face, her voice wavering. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice completely broke.

I swallowed hard, the tears now streaming down my face. “I was scared, and confused, and I—”

“You what?” Armie’s voice startled me. I turned to him, my eyes wide, tears drying up.

“I, um—”

“What the fuck did you do?” His voice was eerily calm, but I watched as his face lit up red with anger.

“Nothing, I did nothing.” I tried to lie to him, hoping he couldn’t see through me.

“Tell me why you just lied to me.”

_Fuck._

Of course he saw right through me, he’d been able to do that since we were children. He could somehow always tell when I was lying.

“Nothing happened.”

“Another blatant lie.”

“Nothing much happened.” I offered, shrugging.

“Do you realize what you could have done? You could have put the family in even more danger!”

My jaw tightened at the accusation. “You don’t think I considered that?” I yelled at him. “Of course I considered that!”

“He probably wanted to use you to get close to us!”

I froze, tears flowing once again. The accusation of putting my family in danger hurt, but this? This somehow hurt more. I knew he was right; I had considered that exact possibility. But hearing that from someone else made it all too real.

It made my weird relationship, if you could even call it that, with Kylo real. It made my misguided judgment real. It made Noah and his lies real. It made this disease real.

But worst of all, it made my feelings towards Kylo real.

“I want to go home.” I said lowly, my threatening gaze on Armie.

“No.” He shot back. “We can’t go just yet.”

“Take me the fuck home.”

“No.”

“I need to go home, _now._ ” I emphasized.

He took a step closer. “I said. _No._ ”

“Fine.” I turned abruptly. “Take me home.” I told Rey, my voice confident.

She glanced at Armie then back to me. “Gi, I…”

I rolled my eyes at her. “Fine.” I scoffed before turning and walking into the hall.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Armie followed me, grabbing my arm and turning me around.

“To go find someone who will take me home.”

I tried to pull away, but his grip held onto me.

“Let me go.” I tried to pull away again. “You’re hurting me, Armie.”

His grip didn’t falter.

“You can’t go home, Gi.”

I kept shaking, twisting, in his grip. “Let. Me. Go.” I insisted through gritted teeth.

He finally dropped my arm. “You’re just as stubborn as she was, you know that?”

I stuck a critical finger in his face. “Don’t you ever compare me to her.”

He let out a cynical laugh. “If she wasn’t crazy, she’d be proud of you.”

I clenched my jaw so tight I could have sworn I felt a small crack.

I turned abruptly, making my way towards the waiting room the boys had once been in. I found it empty. They all had most likely already gone home.

I scoffed as I stood to think for a moment. Then an idea came to mind. One I knew was probably terrible, but it was my way out, my chance to get away from my family and my life just for a short time.

I turned and practically ran to the elevators. As the doors were shutting, I watched Rey actually running down the hall, trying to catch me.

I heard her yelling my name, but I decided to ignore her, the sound drowned out by the elevator doors shutting.

I sighed and leaned my head against the back wall. I stared up at the mirror on the ceiling, noticing how terrible I looked, but another random idea popped into my head.

_I gotta get myself one of these for my bedroom._

My gaze drifted back to the elevator doors as they opened to the floor I had been hours earlier. I retraced my steps to the waiting room, silently hoping that the three brothers were still there.

I finally made it, almost bursting into tears at the site in front of me.

No one, there was no one sitting there.

It had been my one chance to escape what felt like my own personal hell.

I swallowed harshly as I went to turn catching site of Vicrul.

“Vicrul!” I yelled, probably too loud.

He turned harshly, gaze shooting around until his eyes landed on me.

I smiled widely as I made my way towards him. He began to walk towards me as well, meeting me in the middle.

“Where’s Kylo?” I asked.

“Oh,” Vicrul began. “He had to take a quick call, but he should be back soon.”

“Okay.” I nodded my head, my eyes wandering to the side.

“Did you need something?” I could hear the confusion mixed with worry in his voice.

I took a moment before looking back up to him and responding, getting straight to the point.

“Do you and Kylo still have that apartment in the city?”

-

The car ride was silent. I kept my gaze out the window, my chin resting in my hand. I could feel Kylo’s gaze on me, so I turned.

“Need something?” I shot at him.

He didn’t falter at my tone of voice. “Nothing.” He mumbled, turning his gaze away from me.

After another minute, I felt the need to speak again, so I turned back towards him.

“Can I ask you something?”

His brows furrowed for a moment before he spoke. “Sure.” He said with a sense of hesitancy.

“Why’d you so easily let me convince you to let me leave the hospital?”

A question he didn’t seem prepared for, as he stumbled for his words.

“You seemed fine, and clearly wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

I only nodded my head, his words sounding honest, not trace of any lies.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but Vicrul interrupted me.

“We’re here.” He shot a glare at Kylo before stepping out of the car.

I followed suit, stepping out of the car and looking up at the apartment building that stood tall in front of me. It felt weird, being back here.

I hadn’t been back since before the note. So much had happened since then. Noah, Kylo, whatever had just happened at the hospital.

I shook my head, a physical attempt to clear my mind. I glanced to my side as Kylo walked up next to me.

He gestured towards the building.

“After you.”

I began my way into the building and up to the top floor.

I didn’t speak in the elevator; nor did I say anything as Kylo directed me into the apartment and towards one of the bedrooms.

When I was finally alone, I splayed myself on the bed, taking in the soft feel of the sheets under my hands.

I must have fallen asleep and been out for a while because I was soon awoken by Kylo shaking me awake, a soft smile pulling at his full lips. I glanced over and noticed it was dark outside.

Kylo had already pulled away, leaving me plenty of space to pull myself into a seated position.

“I made dinner.”

I almost laughed but managed to push it back down. Kylo had made dinner? That seemed too homely for him, but it made that same feeling I had felt the day before flood back.

I reached up and grabbed my chest, rubbing, trying to push that feeling back where it came from.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked, his hand landing on my arm.

I gave him a small and reassuring smile.

“Yeah.” That’s when I got whiff of whatever he had made. I heard and felt my stomach make an obnoxious noise. “Fuck.” I grumbled. “What is that?” I asked, looking up to him.

His smile widened. “Come on.” Was all he said as he reached his hand out.

I took his hand, or rather he engulfed my hand, following him down the hall and towards the kitchen.

As we walked, I couldn’t help but take in his appearance. In the time I was asleep, he had changed. He now wore a black t-shirt that hugged his torso perfectly, displaying his arm and back muscles clearly. I bit my lip as my gaze dropped lower, admiring how the dark jeans he was wearing showed off his large and muscular legs beautifully. Then I glanced to his hand that still held onto mine. The things I would do to have those hands explore my body, dip into my…

“Angel?” I heard Kylo say.

“Yes?” I asked, looking back up to him, pretending like I wasn’t just thinking about his hands.

“Did you hear me?”

“Um,” I hesitated, my brows scrunching in an attempt to remember what he had just said, something I clearly did not hear.

He laughed, causing my gaze to shot back up to him. “What do you want to drink?” He asked, letting go of my hand.

“Water.” I said, almost too eagerly. “Water is perfect.” I said, my voice lowering.

I pulled myself into the chair at the small table that sat in the area next to his kitchen.

I watched him intently as he pulled a glass out and got my water from his fancy filter, something that I created a mental note to get myself.

He placed the glass in front of me, dropping down in the seat across from me.

I took a long swig, not realizing how thirsty I actually was.

I looked to him as I heard him laugh.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing.” He spoke.

I rolled my eyes at him, taking another long sip.

I heard him sigh before he spoke. “Why’d you want to leave.”

“None of your business.” I said without any hesitation.

I could hear him shift in his seat; my eyes glued to the window across the room.

“I think I have some right, I mean I am the one who took you from the hospital.”

I thought for a moment, thinking why the hell not tell him. He would find out somehow at some point.

“I have some weird and rare disease.” I said.

“Shit, angel.”

My eyes shot back to him. “So what?” I asked.

“Should you have even left?”

“I’m fine now.” I said in a cocky tone.

I watched his jaw clench. “You should have told me that earlier, _before_ we left.”

“I’m fine.”

“How do we know that?” I could hear the concern and frustration rising in his voice.

“Kylo, please.” I pleaded with him. “I’m really fine, I don’t need this now.”

That seemed to quiet him.

He stood up, getting a plate for each of us.

My stomach made another loud noise as he placed the incredible smelling food in front of me.

I devoured it almost immediately. Apparently I was hungry as well.

Once we had both finished eating, he directed me towards the couch that sat in the main room.

I sat down, my body melting into the comfort of the couch.

We sat in silence as he turned on the tv. I didn’t notice much of what was on, my eyes slowly closing. Kylo must have noticed because he leaned forward to get a better view of my face before speaking.

“Tired?” He asked.

I opened my eyes fully before a yawn broke onto my face. I heard him let out a small breath of amusement.

I did the same once I was done yawning.

“Yes.” I spoke.

I stood up to move myself to the bedroom, but he was quicker. He picked me up, one hand under my shoulders, the other under my knees. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. His warmth was putting me to sleep, my eyes unable to stay open.

My eyes remained closed as he placed me onto the warm silk sheets. I groaned as he placed the sheets and comforter over top of my exhausted body.

He turned to leave once he had gotten my comfortable, but I reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Can you stay with me tonight?”

My question must have caught him off guard as he hesitated for a moment. I couldn’t blame him; I was amazed at myself for even asking.

“Sure.” He said. I let go of his arm as he walked around the bed, placing himself under the sheets next to me. He laid on his back, one hand under his head while the other laid across his chest.

I moved my body so that I could wrap a leg and an arm around him. I noticed he was still wearing his jeans, something that wasn’t comfortable for me and couldn’t be any better for him.

“Take off your jeans.” I mumbled against his chest.

I could feel his body tense, but he soon moved to take off his jeans.

Once he did, he settle back on the bed. He seemed tense and unsure at first, but soon eased into my touch and into the bed.

I melted into his warmth, it lulling me into sleep quickly.

-

I woke up the next morning facing a different direction from the one I had fallen asleep in. I glanced down noticing the t-shirt I was now in and the heavy weight that was placed on my waist. I noticed Kylo’s arm had wrapped around me.

I twisted myself in his hold, realizing he was still asleep.

He had looked so peaceful sleeping in the hospital, but to see him this close and in his own environment was something so different. That same feeling returned, a feeling I would have to eventually figure out, but it wasn’t my priority at the moment.

My hand came up, tracing the side of his face with a single finger and I watched him intently. He looked especially handsome in the morning like this.

I couldn’t believe I had asked him to stay, that I woke up next to him, and that he actually stayed. It felt so surreal, but I knew it was all a simple gesture, something to show that he wanted to make sure I was safe and okay, nothing more.

I sighed turning around and pushing his arm off of me.

My first priority was to find a way to contact my family, knowing that they would be worried sick and also beyond mad at me.

Then I would figure out how I had ended up in Kylo’s shirt.

My eyes scanned the room, hoping to find his phone, or any phone. I caught site of it sitting on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. I quickly grabbed it and quietly left the room.

Once I was in the kitchen, I looked down at his phone and typed in Phasma’s number. I figured it wouldn’t be best to call Armie now because he would only yell at me, and Rey might still be angry with me for lying, yelling, leaving, and most likely a couple of other things.

The phone rang for a minute.

“Pick up.” I mumbled under my breath. “Please pick up.”

“ _Hello?_ ” Phasma’s voice echoed through the phone.

“Phasma!” I whisper yelled.

“ _Georgiana? Where are you? Oh my god, Armie’s gonna kill you._ ” Her voice seemed frantic, nervous almost.

“I know, I know.” I spoke. “I just needed some time to think.”

I heard her sigh. “ _I understand._ ”

“Thank you.”

Neither of us said anything for a moment, both thinking.

“ _You should come home, where are you?_ ”

“I’m, uh…” I hesitated for a moment, knowing that if Armie found out he would definitely kill me. “I’m at Kylo’s apartment, in the city.”

“ _You’re where?_ ” Her shock and a hint of judgment were clear in her voice.

“Phasma, please don’t tell Armie, just please come get me.”

She sighed again. “ _Okay, I’ll have someone pick you up now._ ”

“Thank you.” I said lowly.

“ _Anything for you. Love you._ ”

“Love you too.”

At that, I pulled the phone away from my face, hanging up.

“I could have taken you home.”

I spun around to see Kylo, still shirtless, leaning against the doorframe leading into the main area of the apartment. I glanced down at his chest before bringing my eyes back up to his and speaking.

“It’s okay, really, you’ve helped me plenty already.” I waved my hand in front of my face, emphasizing how much he had done for me in the past couple of days.

He only smiled at me, pushing off the doorframe and making his way towards me. He kept his eyes on mine as he walked closer. My lips parted in an attempt to say something, but I was speechless as he leaned down. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

“And I’d do it all again.” He whispered, his breathe fanning across my face.

I shot my eyes open, glaring at him as he leaned back up, a grin across his face. He turned, walking into the kitchen, paying no mind to me as he began to make coffee. Who knew Kylo Ren could be so domestic.

I laughed to myself as I followed him.

“Quick question.” I said as I leaned my back against the counter.

He hummed in response, letting me know to continue.

“How’d I end up in your shirt?” I looked down at the shirt, tugging at it with one of my hands.

He laughed before speaking. “You don’t remember?”

I shot him a warning glare. “No, I don’t happen to remember.”

He looked to me, then back at the counter, his hands placed on it holding his weight.

“You woke up in the middle of the night and started peeling off your sweatshirt.” He laughed at the memory playing in his mind. “You didn’t have anything on underneath, and I assumed you were hot, so instead of putting your sweatshirt back on, I just gave you my shirt.”

I didn’t know what to say, letting myself think. I didn’t know what had gotten into me, nor why I couldn’t remember taking off the sweatshirt.

“Huh.” Was all I could say.

He let out another small laugh, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet in front of him. He filled up the two mugs, handing one to me.

“Do you want anything in it?” He asked, the mug still extended out towards me.

“No, thank you.” I said as I slightly shook my head, taking the mug from him.

Our fingers brushed slightly, but I pushed away the desire to intertwine my fingers with his.

We stood in silence as we both enjoyed the warmth of the coffee.

After a couple minutes, there was a loud knock that echoed through the apartment. I set down my mug and hurriedly made my way towards the door.

I swung it open and was met with not only Phasma, but Rey and Aurora had joined her.

I smiled at the three women who were more like sisters.

Rey pulled me into a hug, a sign that she had forgiven me and would always be at my side. I melted into her touch.

We both finally pulled away. I glanced over my shoulder to Kylo who now stood not too far away, but out of sight from the three women.

I gave him a small smile before turning back to the three in front of me.

“Let’s go home.”


	17. Your Turn

_**TW:** torture, semi-public sex, blood, death_

"Are you crazy?" Armie shot at me, his hands on his hips.

"Maybe!" I shot back. "But I get to make my own choices, whether you think they're crazy or not." I said through gritted teeth.

"Guys." Phasma tried to interject, but we both ignored her.

"Georgiana, it's your fucking health!"

"Exactly! _My_ health, Armie, _my_ fucking health!" I pointed at my chest aggressively.

"And you're the head of this family, you have a responsibility to take care of yourself, for the benefit of the family!"

"And you don't think I care?"

"Sometimes you act like you don't care."

"Of course I care!"

"Then show it!"

"You don't think I'm trying?" My hands flung out to my sides as my voice boomed.

Armie scoffed. "You're so selfish sometimes, you know that?"

I let out a shocked laugh.

"Enough." We both turned to Will as he walked into the room. "I'm tired of you both acting like children. You're the oldest in the family, at least act like it."

I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you two are done with your temper tantrums, can we please go take care of the actual issue at hand?" He said in annoyance.

Armie and I both looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you." He said as we all turned, walking out of the study.

-

"Are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded.

I had made sure to eat, made sure I didn't feel weak, in my mind and body. Rey had given me the medication that the hospital sent along with them to help me function normally until I was able to meet with the specialist. It also eased Armie and Will off my back about focusing on my health. I would, but there were more important things to do in the moment.

"Let's go."

Armie and I walked down the stairs into the basement.

Kylo was standing in front of the door, stoic as ever.

I turned to Armie. "And what would he be doing here?"

I hadn't expected to see him, but there had to be a reason. Armie wouldn't just bring him in, especially after he knew that there was something between Kylo and I, something I admittedly still didn't knew much about.

"We'll discuss that later." He glared at Kylo. "And we have much more to discuss too."

I clenched my jaw, reeling in my emotions, not wanting to get into another fight.

I glanced down at Kylo who hadn't moved from his position. I let out a small breath as I kept his gaze as we made our way down the stairs.

Armie nodded at Kylo, with him returning the gesture. Kylo turned and pulled the handle, revealing a beaten and battered Noah, head slung down.

He didn't move at the noise of the door opening or the three sets of shoes echoing through the space.

He didn't move until I walked directly in front of him and placed my hand under his chin, lifting his head so that he could meet my gaze.

I smiled deviously at him.

"Good morning sunshine." I mocked him.

He shot a small smile at me. "Good morning sweetheart."

I dropped his head and walked away, my back facing him. "You plan on talking at all today?"

"I have already, haven't I?" Interesting how bold he was acting. I would make sure that didn't last.

"Hmm." I said as I turned to face him, now across the room from him.

I glanced at Kylo who was staring at Noah like he was about to walk up and murder the man.

I looked back at Noah and began to speak. "We have lots of questions that need answered." I sighed. "But I've heard you've been a bad boy." I tilted my head to the side. Noah's eyes widened. "Should I punish you?"

I watched a mixture of terror and confusion wash over Noah's face. The façade of composure fading away at my words and devious expression.

I stepped towards him, grasping his chin harshly between my fingers. He winced, his eyes closing for a moment.

"I have a few more questions." I said in a calm and low voice, but still making sure he could hear the threat behind the words.

I paused for a moment, taking in his appearance. He hadn't been allowed to move since he first was placed in the dark and cold room. He had been placed here for a few days now with no food or water, questioned at every opportunity.

But now it was my turn to deal with him once and for all.

He was _all_ mine.

I turned his face to examine him. I noticed the slashes and red mark, the cuts and bruises, and the small amount of weight he had lost in the past couple of days. He looked terrible, which was good for us. It weakened him, made it easier to pull information from him.

I finally dropped his face, allowing it to fall, his chin meeting his chest.

I turned and walked away, my back facing him, as I spoke once again.

"Let's start with who you're working with." When I reached the table that sat against the wall, I turned, leaning on it while crossing my arms and glaring at him.

He looked exhausted as he held my gaze, his eyelids dropping slightly.

"Never." He nearly whispered out.

I shrugged. "Okay." I then glanced over to Armie, giving him a small nod. Armie walked up to Noah and stopped at his side. He raised his hand up, allowing the handle of the gun in his hand to come in contact with Noah's jaw.

A loud crack shot through the otherwise silent room. I kept my eyes keenly on Noah's reaction to the contact. He turned his head, spitting out the blood that pooled in his mouth.

"Now, would you prefer another incentive or do you want to talk?" I shot at him.

He looked up to me, his mouth and shirt covered in blood.

"Fuck you." He then spat another wad of blood onto the concrete floor, near to Kylo's feet.

A mistake.

Kylo took one large step forward, suddenly right next to Noah. He reached out and shoved him back, grasping onto his throat. The chair squealed as it nearly fell back, now on only two legs. Noah didn't fall, rather he was held up by Kylo's grip around his throat.

Noah struggled, muffled gasps for air and screams coming from him. Kylo didn't falter from Noah's efforts, rather he gripped him tighter, completely cutting off Noah's airway. Kylo's eyes were full of rage, his eye twitching and his jaw clenching as he watched the life drain my Noah's face, his body slowly going limp.

"Drop him." I ordered, which Kylo followed too literally. Noah crashed to the floor, his arms cracking under the weight of him and the chair. He gasped for air, groaning out from the pain he felt.

"Not literally." I mumbled, moving myself off the table and towards Noah.

I glanced up at Kylo. "Pick him up." Kylo glanced at me, his expression not changing, before leaning down to pick Noah back up. I couldn't help but admire the way he so effortlessly pulled him upright.

Without giving the idea much more thought, I turned back to Noah, letting out a long and loud exhale.

"Your family deserves to fall." He spat out, his breathing so heavy and intense that I almost didn't realize he was speaking as he hand still hung low. But nonetheless, I still heard him speak.

I let out a disgusted laugh. "And why is that Noah?" I asked, leaning down so I was now face to face with him. I reached out a grabbed his chin once again, raising it so he could look into my eyes.

He whimpered in pain again before continuing. "You--you," He said through heavy breaths.

"Speak up." I demanded, tightening my grip on him, reveling in the crunch of his jaw under my hand.

"You don't deserve," He let out a pained breath, his words muffled by my grip, "deserve what you have."

"And why would that be?"

"You take..." He whimpered, "you take what—what others work hard—hard for." He clenched his teeth, head attempting to turn so that my grip on his face would drop, but I wasn't allowing it, his efforts futile.

"I don't follow." I said plainly, eyes still locked on his face.

" _Bitch."_ He croaked, his eyes clamping shut.

"Cute." I said with as much innocence as possible. "Shame." I shrugged my shoulder as I dropped his jaw and straightened myself out.

His brows slightly furrowed, showing his confusion.

"Kylo?" I said, my eyes still locked onto Noah.

Kylo hummed, acknowledging that he heard me.

"It's your turn." I tilted my head slightly, observing Noah's reaction to my words.

"It would be my honor." I could envision his cocky smile to accompany his words.

I smiled at Noah, licking the top of my bottom lip. He was in for a real treat. Well, I was in for a real treat. Noah would beg to differ. He would actually be begging no matter what.

I leaned down so my face was inches away from Noah's. I ran a single nail along his throat and up to the bottom of his jaw, faking a cute smile before stepping back and allowing Kylo space to work.

Kylo stepped forward, pulling some form of metal contraption from his suit jacket. I couldn't quit catch sight of it, but based on Noah's facial expression, I knew it couldn't be good.

Kylo reached out and grasped onto Noah's chin, forcing his mouth open. He then brought the metal tool up to Noah's mouth, pushing it in. I then realized what it was. Kylo was about to rip out each of Noah's teeth, one by one.

As Kylo was doing his work, I began to question Noah further.

"Why did you do it?" I practically growled at him.

He looked glanced over to me, pain clear in his eyes as he wriggled under Kylo's grip.

"Go fuck yourself." He managed to get out before Kylo was right back on him with the metal object.

I took a step closer, my arms crossed over my chest.

"If you don't explain yourself, I'm gonna leave you alone with him." I nodded my head towards Kylo. Even though he was hurting him now, causing him immense pain, I knew Kylo was capable of much worse. Something that drew me in. But now wasn't the time to list all the reason's I had a confusing and unwanted attraction to Kylo Ren.

"Please don't." Noah whined.

"Scared?" I asked, faking sympathy.

He clamped his eyes shut and whined loud as Kylo proceeded with him version of dental work.

"Explain yourself." I spat at him.

"You destroyed my family. I need to do the same to yours." Noah yelled out; his eyes still closed.

I dropped my arms, placing my hands on my hip.

"Sorry, still don't understand."

He finally opened his eyes, bringing them up to meet mine.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" He asked, his tone becoming cocky, a smile spreading across his face. Several teeth were already missing. It was a sight to behold.

"Don't test me." I spat at him.

He whined but spoke through the pain. "You remember the other family that was your grandfather's rival?"

My brows furrowed, racking my brain for who he could be talking about, when it hit me.

He had to be part of that family, but it didn't make sense. The two grandsons had gone missing, never to be found. One of them would be about Noah's age, but he couldn't be him, it just couldn't. They were presumed dead a long time ago.

"Don't think I'm him?" His cocky tone never left. The bastard really could hold that fucking attitude no matter what.

I glared at him. "That's impossible."

"Some things are possible." He practically whispered, his breathing still heavy.

By this point, my anger was rising slowly.

"I'm exactly who you think I am," He began, "Why don't you dig a little deeper?" He asked.

At that, I dropped my hands from my hips, stepping back and glancing over at Kylo. His brows were furrowed slightly, not giving away much emotion, but clearly confused.

That's why he was after my family. He wanted revenge. Something I would make sure he would never get. We would take care of his family once and for all.

"I'll make sure you tell us everyone you're working with." I said before I turned, making my way towards the door.

"You're terrified, Gi." He said, stopping me in my tracks.

"You know nothing about me." I spat, spinning on my heels to face him.

He laughed, turning into a whimper as Kylo held his jaw tighter. "I know everything I need to know." He said, pausing to take a harsh breath in. "I know all your weaknesses."

"You know nothing."

"You'd be wrong." He spoke. "I know you're really terrified of failure. I know you think you're not good enough for this family. I know that you worry that you'll become just like your mother."

"Don't speak about her." I stopped him stepping closer.

He somehow managed to smile at me. "You're weak."

My anger had reached its breaking point. I was done with him and I was done with his manipulations.

I reached over, pulling the gun from Kylo's jacket, aiming it directly at Noah's head, pulling the trigger with no hesitation.

The bullet hit his forehead dead center. The close proximity and force of the bullet pushed him back, the chair and his body landing with a loud crash on the hard floor.

Without another thought, I turned and stormed out of the door, unable to accept and take in what just happened, what he had just admitted to me.

That bastard wasn't going to get away with it. I wouldn't allow him to destroy me and my family like that, not out of purely selfish revenge.

I wouldn't let the grandson of Palpatine ruin my family.

-

"Georgiana!" Someone yelled behind me, but I was too in my head to hear, to turn around and face whoever begged for my attention.

I kept walking, now outside of the house. I didn't know where I would go, but I knew I needed to get away, needed time to think. I couldn't handle anything more.

"Georgiana." His voice was harsh as he stepped in front of me, his eyes darting between mine, his breathe heavy.

"Get out of my way." I spoke, not wanting to deal with him in this moment. I went to move, but he moved with me, blocking my way again.

"Move." I said again, this time louder and more anger.

"No." He responded abruptly.

I huffed out a laugh, crossing my arms over my chest. I ran my tongue along my teeth as my eyes narrowed.

"I would recommend getting out of my way." I smirked at him. "You might not like what happens if you don't."

His breathing falter, but only for a moment. And, of course, he didn't move.

I tilted my head at him. "But." I dropped one of my arms, running it down his chest. "I'm sure you'd love it."

Kylo reached his hand up, grabbing mine.

"You can't just walk away."

I rolled my eyes at him before pulling away. "I can do whatever the fuck I want, Kylo." I said before pushing past him and continuing down the path.

I heard his footsteps follow behind me, crashing into the gravel path.

I took a sudden turn, stepping into the hedges and tall cement walls that surrounded the garden. I thought it might confuse him, but he still managed to follow me. I guess I should have expected that from someone who most likely spent his life tracking people.

He kept following me, calling out my name, saying things that I chose to ignore. I tried to get away, but he was persistent, and it was beginning to frustrate me.

I spun around on my heels, his surprised expression meeting my stern one.

"Stop following me." I nearly yelled but managed to keep my voice low enough.

"Just listen to me." His expression now mirrored mine.

I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms over my chest once again. "Give me a good reason."

He let out a huff of amusement partnered with a smirk. He looked down at the ground, placing his hands in his pockets before speaking. "We need you to finish with Noah."

"That's it?"

He only nodded.

"That can wait."

He took one hand out of pocket, reaching it out to me. "Just come back."

I glanced down at his hand then back up to him, raising my eyebrows in question.

"Angel." He warned.

"Kylo." I shot back.

He made a move towards me, but my hand shot up and to his shoulder. It didn't take much effort to push him to his knees, my hand still on his shoulder. "I assumed you learned your lesson already about trying anything like that." I smirked at him. "I guess you must enjoy it though."

He furrowed his brows, lips parting in slight confusion.

"The way I can easily dominate you." My hand moved to his face, my thumb softly caressing his cheek.

I felt him shutter under my touch. I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my lips.

I dropped my hand from him, his eyes, that had been closed, opened quickly, wide as he stared at me. I took a few steps back, keeping my eyes on him.

I stopped once my back connected with the cement wall behind me. My tongue ran along my bottom lip, my lip soon being pulled in between my teeth as I beckoned him forward with two fingers.

He began to stand up, but I quickly stopped him.

"No." I said, my hand out. With the same hand, I pointed to the ground. "Crawl."

He looked at me in shock for a moment.

"No." He eventually responded.

I only laughed at him. "Such a brat." I said seductively.

I couldn't see him physically shutter, but I noticed the small flutter of his eye lids.

I pointed to the ground once again. "Crawl."

I smiled as I watched him get on his hands and knees, keeping his eyes on mine. He slowly crawled towards me, taking his time.

Once he made it to me, I entwined my fingers with the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling it back so he could look up at me.

"Knees." I ordered, him following suit.

I threw one leg over his shoulder, my dress coming up enough so that he had a clear view of my black thong. I noticed his eyes linger at the space between my legs before he looked back up to me, waiting for instructions.

"I want you to make me feel good." I spoke. His hand shot up to my hip, the other landing on the back of my one leg that held me up. He pulled that leg over his other shoulder, keeping me steady against the wall with his large grip on my hips. My free hand shot up to the wall behind me, attempting to steady myself as well as I let out a gasp at his actions.

My moved his head closer to my center. I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt his teeth against my skin as he bit my thong, pulling it off. He then moved his hands to easily ripe them apart. I watched as they fell to the ground, my lips slightly parted.

"Fuck." I mumbled out. The sight of him on his knees in front of me, between my legs, looking up at me with innocent eyes.

He kept his eyes on mine as he inched closer and closer to my center. I couldn't take my eyes off of his as his tongue left his mouth, barely running along my clit. I bucked my hips forward, in desperate need of more friction.

He let out a laugh before latching onto me eliciting a gasp from me. My head fell back, my eyes clamping shut. My grip tightened on his hair as I felt his nose run along my folds, his tongue following behind. He closed his lips around my clit, sucking and biting.

Moans and incoherent words kept escaping my mouth, unable to control them as pleasure filled my entire being.

He dropped my clit from his mouth, moving down. His tongue pushed inside of me. He skillfully massaged my walls with his tongue. I writhed under his touch, my grip on his hair tightening, as he pushed me closer and closer to my peak. He somehow managed to get me close so quickly, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

I clenched my jaw together, trying everything that I could to hold off my orgasm for a little while longer, but he was too skillful and knew exactly how and where to stroke.

My orgasm hit me harshly, my toes curling in my shoes. My jaw hung open as my eyes clamped shut, sounds of pure pleasure streaming out of my throat. He continued to massage my clit with his tongue, helping me ride it out for as long as possible.

I soon came down from my high, my body going completely limp, but Kylo easily caught me. He pressed my body further into the wall behind me, his hands spanning the entirety of my waist. I glanced down at him and smiled at his appearance. He was breathing heavily, his chin glistening from my wetness. His eyes were still dark and full of lust. His hair was messed up from my hands running through it. The sunlight was hitting him just right, illuminating his features. He remained on his knees in front of me with my legs still wrapped around him, our eyes never leaving each other, but I didn't mind.

I had to admit, he looked pretty damn good kneeling for me. 


	18. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little, or not so little, bonus chapter for you guys! I realized I haven't really written much intense smut, or at least not to my liking, so I wanted to add this bonus chapter in here. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: light bondage, degradation, anal, clothed female naked male

I reached forward, clasping my hand around his tie as we both moved slowly down the hall. I walked backwards, pulling him as I kept my eyes on his. Both of us were overwhelmed by lust, the need to feel the other, to be with the other.

My back hit the closed door of the master bedroom of one of the many guest houses on the property.

I reached my free hand down, soon meeting the cool metal of the handle, eye remaining on him.

I pushed the door open, continuing to walk backwards into the room, my eyes never once leaving his as a small smirk crept onto my lips. Once inside, I dropped his tie, shoving him onto the bed.

"Clothes." I motioned my hand towards his body. "Off."

He looked at me confused, but I only responded with a glare, one he could easily read and see that I wasn't messing around. I was about to show him how much power I held not only over him, but over everyone in this city even though I may have been viewed as weak because of my sex.

He pushed himself off his elbows and onto his knees, moving back on the bed. I watched his movements with keen interest as his hands moved up, sliding his jacket off first. His hands ran along his chest, finally reaching his shoulders as his hands slipped under the fabric, pushing it off of his massive frame. He tossed the jacket to the floor, discarding the fabric without a second thought, eyes still on me.

His hands then moved up to his dress shirt. He began to undo each button, with an exhausting slowness. I didn't mind his teasing, I knew he didn't enjoy giving up control, so I would give him this, this small crumb of control. Little did he know, this was all he was going to get.

After an aching long few minutes, he tore off the shirt, it joining his suit jacket on the floor. I watched the shirt fall to the ground. It would definitely be wrinkled. Not like that really mattered in the moment.

I glanced back up to him, now shirtless and staring intently at me. I had yet to move, standing at the foot of the bed. I had my arms crossed over my chest, an uninterested and unimpressed look plastered on my face. But it didn't express how I really felt. I kept the façade of the lack of interest as my eyes ever so slowly glanced down and across his bare torso. I took in every single scar, mole, freckle, and flinch of his toned body. He looked incredible, somehow more tone and in shape then I remembered him.

I also realized how much I missed the feel of him. His touch. His hands roaming my body. And my hands on him. My core was heating with desire, with need. My underwear beginning to dampen as the thought.

But I dropped the thought, my eyes shooting back up to his. I noticed his blown-out pupils, patiently waiting for me to spit out the next instructions.

"Pants." I demanded with a tone of annoyance, making it clear how I had expected him to know that fact.

He took his sweet time, the same way he did with his shirt and jacket. I watched his hands work methodically as he undid his belt. My eyes then followed the black leather as it shot across the room, an idea coming to me as I kept my eyes on the belt. That will get used later.

I then moved my gaze back to him as he kept his slow and steady pace as he undid the button and zipper of his dress pants. Once undone, the pants dropped to his knees. I watched as he moved as little as possible but still able to gracefully peel the pants off completely.

I glanced down to his muscular and strong legs. The legs that could easily crush me. The muscles would twitch as he struggled to keep himself perfectly still on top of the mattress.

"Shoes and socks." I then instructed, keeping my eyes on his thick legs. He followed suit.

I then took my time admiring him in just his boxers, kneeling in the center of the bed. I finally moved from my spot. I took slow and calculated steps to the side of the bed. As I walked, I reached my hand out and lightly traced his collar bone, moving my hand over his shoulder and down his shoulder blade. I reveled in the warm sensation of his soft skin under my fingertips. I moved my eyes from the path of my hand up to his face. I noticed his eyes had closed, his breathing getting heavier by the second.

I gave myself a moment to admire his profile; his prominent nose, his soft plush and pink lips, his jawline as he clenched it, the way his eyelids fluttered at my touch. I ran my hand back up and to his neck. I ran my fingers right behind his ear, lacing them through his silky dark hair. His eyes remained closed as he leaned his head into my touch. I heard a small sigh escape his lips, causing a secret smirk to raise the side of my lips.

Things were about to drastically change.

Without giving him any time to think, I clenched my fist, grabbing onto a handful of his hair, and pulled him harshly down on his side.

His body bounced after the initial collision, my hand dropping his hair. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh and conjure fake innocence into an "oops" as he let out a sound of surprise. He managed to get onto one elbow, still on his side, and glance up to me, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

I smirked down at him, stepping away and back to the foot of the bed. I again motioned to the bed, giving him further instructions.

"Hands and knees." I resumed my previous stance, feet planted firmly on the ground and arms crossed.

"Now." I said sternly when he didn't make a move.

He finally pushed himself off his side, keeping his eyes on me, something I realized he always did, as he got onto his hands and knees with his head towards me.

"Other way." I instructed.

He obliged, now with his head facing the headboard.

"Move closer to the headboard." I told him, never moving from my spot or letting my eyes leave his body as he moved.

Once his head was only mere inches from the head of the bed, I crawled onto the bed, placing myself behind him.

I moved his legs apart, using my own, having to use more force then expected since his legs were so large. When my hands came in contact with the back of his thighs, I could hear a sigh leave his lips. He moved back towards me.

"So needy." I mused as my hands began to travel up his legs. He didn't respond, but I knew he was probably reprimanding himself for appearing needy. And I loved it.

I noticed his head drop even further as my hands meet the bottom of his boxers, sliding underneath for a moment, caressing his skin. I then moved over the fabric and over his ass.

I finally reached the band of the boxers, letting my fingers run underneath it. I hooked on finger onto the band, pulling it back. I dropped it, allowing it to collide with his skin with a harsh snapping noise.

"You like that?" I said mockingly in response to the flinch of his body and the small gasp that left his throat.

He didn't respond, his breathing heavy and head still hanging.

I brought my hand up, crashing it harshly down against his ass.

"Answer me." I spat out, bringing my hand down on him once again.

" _Shit._ " I heard him say under his breath.

"Answer me, you fucking slut." I said to him through gritted teeth.

He took a moment, but soon answered.

"I like it." I smirked behind him, loving the way his voice sounded so weak.

"And what are you?" I spoke.

"A fucking slut." He said with some uncertainty in his voice.

"Exactly." I mused, my hands still mindlessly running along the fabric over his ass.

I then moved both of my hands up, wrapping my fingers around the waistband and pulling them down, the fabric bunching at his knees. As I bent down slightly to pull the boxers past his knees, I let my teeth sink into the supple flesh of his ass.

He let out a yelp at the contact, leaving me to let out a mocking laugh.

I pulled the fabric away from him, throwing them into the pile of his clothes and I pulled myself off the bed.

"Wait here." I said, turning to walk out of the room.

I made my way to the kitchen, keeping a keen ear to make sure I didn't hear any noise come from the bedroom.

Once in the kitchen I squatted down, placing a hand on the marble countertop as my other hand roamed the bottom of the cabinets, searching.

I smiled as my hand came in contact with the exact object I was looking for.

I pulled it out before standing back up. I smiled down at the knife as it rested in my hands. The blade caught the sunlight, reflecting it off of different surfaces. The dark and round hilt of the blade would be perfect for what I intended to do with it.

I spun around, making my way back to the bedroom.

I paused in the door frame, admiring the way Kylo looked on the bed. He remained in the same position I had left him. He was still on his hands and knees, his head hanging low. From where I stood, I couldn't see his face, but I could see how his dark hair cascaded down his face. I loved his hair. The softness of it. The length. How I could easily run my fingers through it. It was somehow perfect.

I moved my eyes from his head, glancing at his back and shoulders. His shoulders were moving up and down with each deep breath he took in. Rising slowly as he inhaled. Dropping back down as he released the breath.

I then glanced down his arms. The strong muscles not moving, keeping his position with ease. The veins that trailed down his forearms, the strong and big hands that pushed into the mattress.

I finally glanced to his legs, taking in the strong thighs and glutes. The soft skin that covered them. I couldn't see his length, but I knew he had to be standing erect. I bit my lip as I leaned against the doorframe, the knife twisting skillfully between my fingers, remembering back to the first time I took in the whole site of him. He was big, filled me up so well. It seemed like the perfect fit, and honestly, I couldn't wait until he filled me up again.

My underwear was soaked at this point. I needed him, needed the satisfaction, but I wasn't finished yet. I wanted to tease him, to show him how in control I was, how I could easily dominate him. It was a power move.

I finally pushed off the doorframe, placing myself back on the bed behind Kylo.

"You were such a good boy." I said, my hand caressing him once again. "Not moving, just for me."

"Now." I began, leaning closer to him. I left a soft kiss on his lower back before continuing. "I'm going to tear you apart." My words came out soft and sweat, but with a clear undertone of my devilish nature.

He only responded with a small noise, something I barely heard.

I continued to hold the knife in one hand while the other moved closer and closer to the inside of his ass cheek.

I spit down in my hand, covering my palm and the hilt of the knife. I looked up to notice him attempting to look back at me.

"I wouldn't do that." I threatened him. "Unless you want this to hurt more."

At that, he moved his gaze back to the headboard, his eyes locked onto it.

I then brought my focus back to my hand. I rubbed my palm over the knife, making sure to cover it. Once I was satisfied, I brought it up to his skin, shoving it inside of him harshly.

His body shot forward, fully unprepared for the sensation, for the abrupt penetration.

He gasped, then yelled.

"Fuck!" He shot out. I let out a manic laugh at his reaction, the satisfaction of it more than I had expected.

His breathing was erratic as I watched him adjust to the sensation. He kept mumbling inherent words, most of them probably directed at me with hatred laced in pleasure.

I then stepped off the bed, going for the discarded belt, ready to use it as I had intended earlier.

Once I had the belt in hand, I got back on the bed, this time kneeling next to him. He glanced up to me, his eyes wide and beads of sweat falling down his temples and cheeks. I brought my hand up and caressed his cheek, wiping away some sweat in the process.

I then brought my hand up to his back, pushing him down onto his elbows.

"Hands behind your back." I told him.

He kept his head towards me as he dropped from his elbows, his face forced into the pillows beneath him.

With his hands now behind his back, I leaned over. I skillfully wrapped the belt around his wrists, pulling it tight enough to leave his hands red, but loose enough to not cut off the circulation completely.

With his hands tied behind his back, I finally moved behind him once again. I glanced down at the blade of the knife between his legs.

I took a deep breathe in before I flipped him over. It took effort, him being twice my size, and making sure that the blade didn't cut into his skin.

He was now on his back, the knife still placed in him, his hands still tied behind his back.

His back was arched as he laid on top of his bonded hands, a few rebel pieces of hair across his face. And the most prominent thing directly in front of me.

I glanced down at him. His cock was a light shade of pink, painfully swollen from the teasing and waiting. Precum was spilling out of the top. He sighed in relief as I finally wrapped my small hand around him. His erect cock was large and overwhelming in my hand as I ran my fist up and down slowly, teasing him further.

He writhed under my touch, grunting in pleasure and frustration. His hips were moving around, hoping for more, attempting to gain faster movements, but I wasn't allowing it, not yet. I glanced up to his face once again as I kept my pace on him. His jaw was clenched, face a deep shade of red.

I glanced back down to his length, watching the knife that was still placed inside of him. Without stopping my movements, I reached down and pulled the knife out of him, eliciting a gasp and another grumbled " _fuck_ " from him.

I dropped my grip on him and brought the blunt edge of the blade up to the underside of his cock.

I watched as he visibly tensed, his eyes widening barely as he kept them on the knife.

I moved it up his length, keeping my eyes on his face.

"Don't worry." I assured him. "I won't hurt you. You can trust me."

He then looked up to me, our eyes meeting for a moment. His eyes were full of fear, but I could see the trust, the trust that I had never been able to give to him.

I broke contact between him and the knife, throwing it across the room. It embedded itself in the wall, but I wasn't paying attention. My attention was solely on Kylo.

I leaned forward, our lips crashing together. Our lips moved methodically together, him allowing my tongue to dominate his. I massaged his tongue with mind, humming at the taste of him. He tasted like spearmint, but somehow also of cinnamon. It was different, unique, intoxicating.

I began to move my hips along his, his cock running along the fabric that covered my stomach. I moved one of my hands, that had been placed next to his head, down to his cock.

I ran my thumb over the head, smearing the precum in the process. I then wrapped my hand around him, my fingers unable to touch because of his girth.

He moaned into my mouth, causing my motions to pick up speed.

More moans and grunts escaped his lips and I moved mine from his mouth, soon latching onto his jaw line. I left a trial of sloppy wet kisses down his pulse, to his chest, and lower. I brought his nipple between my teeth, biting before moving on, enjoying the way he writhed underneath me.

I soon made it to his length, dropping my hand and licking a hot streak up the underside of him.

" _Fuck_." He moaned out, his eyes squeezing shut.

I felt his legs shake so I placed my hands on either of his legs, pushing them down as I finally took him into my mouth.

I replaced one hand with one of my own legs, using the now free hand to pump the base of his cock as I tried to take him as far down my throat as possible. I hollowed out my checks, glancing up at him for a brief moment.

I pulled my mouth away from a second to speak.

"You love me sucking your cock, don't you?" I took a breath. "You're such a whore for a hot mouth around you."

He let out a deep and long moan at my words, mumbling something.

"Speak up, darling. I can't hear you." I said before taking him back in between my lips.

He grunted. "I love it." He gasped out. "I love it when you suck my cock."

I pulled away again. "Perfect." I mused. "Such a little slut." I said before leaning back down, taking him further into my throat.

I kept going, kept pushing. I soon felt myself gag, the grotesque sound making Kylo grunt, soon twitching inside of me. I kept my pace as I felt him finally release down my throat. I swallowed as much as I could, but bits of spit and cum spilled out of my mouth and down his length.

When I felt his body relax, I pulled my mouth off of him with a plopping sound.

Both of our breathing was heavy as he came down from his high.

I met his eyes once again and that was when the heat between my legs increased. It had been there this whole time, the whole interaction, my underwear soaked by now, but this was different. There was a sudden primal need to be filled by him, to ride him until the fucking sun went down.

I reached down, massaging his balls, watching his cock begin to harden for the second time. His body writhed under me as I continued to watch him, the intense desire for him never going away.

Once he was hard again, his cock erect, I pounced. My lips met his with so much desire that I startled myself, but I didn't let up. His lips parted in a moan, letting my tongue dive inside, exploring every inch that I could as my hips moved against him.

I then pulled away, both of us taking in deep breaths, pulling in the oxygen we had been deprived of. I reached down and tore off my underwear, Kylo's eyes widening at the action. I glanced down as my hands landed on his hips, raising myself up so that I would lower myself onto him.

I let out a sound of relief and satisfaction as I finally felt him against my entrance. I lowered myself slowly onto him, my lips parted as I allowed myself to feel every sensation. The way he was splitting me open, the pain and the pleasure that came along with it. The feeling of being filled by him and his massive cock. The way my nails dug into his hips.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only minutes, he was fully seated inside of me. I leaned back, feeling him hit places that no man had ever managed to do, not even when they were in control.

I glanced down and noticed the way my lower abdomen protruded. With that, I began to move on him, rolling my hips slowly as I glanced down at him, watching his face carefully. I started off slow, allowing myself to fully adjust to his size.

"Fuck." I mumbled out. "You're so big." I said as my nails dug further into his legs, keeping me balanced.

He grunted in response, beginning to move his hips to meet mine. His face was contorted with pleasure. The skin reddening while his lips parted, eyes shut.

"I love how big you are." I continued. "How you fill me up so easily."

It was true. I loved how he filled me up, but I hated how easy it was for him to make me feel good. I hated it because I didn't like the control he had over me, something he didn't even know he had yet. But I loved it, loved the way he could satisfy me in ways I didn't know were possible. But here he was, fulfilling those dreams, those fantasies.

" _Shit._ " I mumbled, coming so close to my peak. I could feel him do the same. His breathing was erratic, as was mine. I leaned forward, continuing my pace as I came face to face with him. He felt my breath, his eyes shooting open, meeting mine.

"I want you to keep your eyes on me."

He nodded, acknowledging my words.

Only a moment later, my peak hit me hard. As soon as it hit me, I felt Kylo twitch inside of me, hot ropes of cum shooting into me.

My vision blurred, but I tried my best to keep my eyes on Kylo as both of us rode out our orgasms. My body shook over him, the pleasure running rampant through every vein and muscle.

When we both came down from our highs, my body went totally limp, collapsing onto Kylo's chest. I sat there for a moment, him still buried deep in me, as I listened to his rapid heartbeat. We stayed here until I felt his length soften inside of me. I then pulled away, feeling empty without him, as I moved to the side to undo the belt from around his wrists.

As soon as his wrists were free, he was on top of me. He lowered his body onto mine slowly, keeping his eyes on mine. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek, soon moving to my lips. It was all so gentle, nothing like what had just happened. He simply was comforting me, holding me close to him. His hands reached down and pulled my dress off, leaving me without any clothes, just as he was.

We looked into each other's eyes as I laid on my back, him leaning on his elbow and gazing down at me.

It felt so intimate, something I never expected nor really wanted from him. But in this moment, it all felt perfect.

Like it was meant to be. 


	19. Anything For You

My eyes slowly opened as the sun woke me from one of the most restful nights I had had in months.

I felt a weight on my waist, my hand meeting Kylo’s arm, tracing it as I slowly turned in his hold. I was meet with his soft features, realizing he was still asleep. It gave me the chance to simply watch him, to really take him in.

I propped myself up onto my elbow as I studied him up close, taking in how his hair fell over his face, how messy it was from sleep. I watched as his chest rose and fell steadily. He looked peaceful, and the small smile that tug at the corner of his lips gave away his happiness.

That caused me to smile to myself.

I decided to ignore the feeling that was eating away at me, that begged to be brought to the surface. The feeling of how much I enjoyed this moment, how much I wanted this to last forever.

Not letting myself dwell in the thought, I pulled myself away from him, out of grip and out of the bed. I gathered my clothes, slipping on the dress before turning to make sure that Kylo was still sleeping. Thankfully he was. His chest still rising and falling in an even pattern, naked body splayed across the bed with the sheet barely covering his lower half. Fuck he looked good.

I let out a long exhale before turning to finally leave the bedroom, and the house.

My mind wandered to the events of the day before, how it would affect the days and months to come. I had made an irrational decision killing Noah, but I didn’t regret the decision either. He deserved the end that came to him. We could find other ways to gather the rest of the information we needed. We did get plenty out of Noah. Having a small hiccup in the plans was to be expected.

But the Palpatines coming back? That wasn’t expected.

That added yet another stress onto us. Something I would have to figure out soon, but not today. Today would be dedicated to the family. Armie and Phasma’s wedding was in a week, so some preparations were required on our part.

I stepped into the kitchen, thankful no one was there. I made my way to my room as quickly as possible, stopping at the door. I had reached my hand out, but it stopped, hovering over the knob.

It had been only a few days before when I had last been in this room; when I had fainted, the last time I had to pretend with Noah. Walking into this room meant that I was accepting everything that had happened, everything that had changed to quickly. But I felt stronger, felt like I could finally handle it. Maybe it was the medicine, or the fact that I had finally taken care of Noah. Whatever it was, it helped me push myself pass the door and into the room.

I ignored the chill that ran up my spine as I ran my fingers through my clothes. I finally found an easy and comfortable outfit.

I threw on the jeans and plain shirt before walking back into the kitchen. I checked the time, noticing that it was still early, meaning everyone was probably still asleep.

Well, except for one person.

Alex was rubbing his eyes as he lazily walked into the kitchen, slumping into one of the chairs at the counter.

“Good morning.” I said happily which was accompanied by a smile. I handed him a cup of the coffee I had been making.

“Morning, thank you.” He said, his voice still rough.

My smile widened.

“Rough night?” I asked jokingly, having somewhat of an idea as to why he may look so tired. He had mentioned someone he had met, not wanting us to meet him just yet. I had hoped that today would be the day, they had been seeing each other for nearly two months now.

He only responded with a warning glare. I let out a small laugh, turning back to the coffee pot. But my eyes were brought back up as more steps were heard. I glanced up and watched as a second person plopped down next to Alex.

I looked at Alex whose facial expression was a mix of annoyance and terror. My smile grew on my lips once again, a little more devious than before.

“Good morning.” I smiled as I leaned my back against the counter, my ankles crossing as my hands clasped together. My smile only widened as I watched the second man massage Alex’s shoulder in a caring but sensual way.

The Hux kids really knew how to pick the people we fuck.

Trudgen’s smile mimicked mine as his gaze left Alex and his eyes met mine.

“Good morning.” He responded. He then dropped his hand from Alex’s shoulder and stood from the stool.

He walked over to me, motioning towards the coffee pot as he spoke. “Coffee?”

I nodded as I moved out of his way, reaching to grab him a mug. Once I handed it to him, now preoccupied with pouring himself a coffee, I walked over to Alex.

“Wow.” Was all I could say, it coming out as a whisper.

“Don’t even, Gi.” He said lowly so Trudgen couldn’t hear.

“What?” I shot back.

“I know you’re gonna say something stupid.”

“I would never.” I scoffed, a smile pulling at my lips as I stifled a laugh.

I noticed Alex doing the same.

“You do have good taste though.”

He faked an offended look. “And you thought I didn’t?” He asked.

I smiled at him. “Of course not.” I shoved him lightly. “You have the best taste in men, especially given my history.” I said the second part low enough that he didn’t hear. Either that or he chose to ignore me as Trudgen turned around, smiling at both of us as he leaned his back against the counter, bringing the mug and his coffee up to his lips. I didn’t see what he added to it, but I knew it had to be complicated, given the amount of time he spent perfecting it.

I patted Alex’s shoulder before I spoke.

“I’ll leave you two.” I smiled at them both before leaving the kitchen, my own coffee in my hand.

I went to find Rey, now standing in front of Will and Rey’s room. I knocked, taking a step back as I heard some shuffling.

A moment later, Rey cracked the door open, allowing me to only see part of her face.

I smiled widely at her.

“Give me a minute.” She said before shutting the door.

I waited, pacing slightly, as she prepared herself for the day.

Only a few minutes later she walked out, the top half of her hair pulled into a bun. She wore jeans similar to mine and a light grew sweater.

She put her hands on her hips once she shut the door behind her.

“You seem oddly cheery for everything that’s happened.” She spoke. Her tone was soft, possibly worried that her words would hurt, bring back my distress.

But I only shrugged.

“I had a good night.” Was all I offered her before turning, listening as her footsteps echoed behind me.

I began to tell her everything that I wanted to get done today. There were a couple decisions that needed to be made about how the ballroom would be set up and what would happen during the transition from the ceremony to the reception hall.

-

The day had gone by fairly quickly, Phasma thankfully not so demanding, but firm enough that we knew what she liked and disliked.

Hours later, nearing dinner, Rey and I were standing in the kitchen, gathering ingredients for dinner. Another one of my hidden talents was my ability to cook. It was something I had picked up at a young age, having to do so to help raise the boys.

It was something I genuinely enjoyed. It allowed for some normalcy in my anything but normal life. It also gave me another way to take care of others, something that was a significant part of my life.

Rey pulled me out of my thoughts as she spoke.

“You literally killed a man yesterday, and not just any man.”

I laughed, shocked at her boldness. “That’s one way to bring it back up.” I turned to her, setting down the utensils I was holding.

“Something _really_ good must have happened last night for you to be so happy all day.” She put her hand on her hip as she leaned her other arm on the marble counter.

I bit the inside of my cheek, attempting to hold a laugh in. Unsuccessfully.

Her jaw dropped, eyes widening.

“You fucked him didn’t you.”

“Rey!” I reprimanded her, shoving her arm.

“But you did.” She stated more than asked.

I nodded at her, biting my bottom lip.

She smiled at me before turning back to the counter, reaching for the different ingredients so we could start to cook.

“Good for you.” She spoke.

“Thank you.” I mimicked her motions, starting my tasks.

“Okay, I have to know _some_ details.”

“No. Never.” I said, shaking my head.

“ _Please_.” She begged.

“No.” I said sternly, but the smile on my face betrayed me.

“Fine.” She scoffed, returning to her work.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke up.

“How could you tell that Kylo and I had, you know, a thing?” I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up as I asked the question.

I heard a small noise of amusement come from her.

“You two can’t keep your damn eyes off each other.”

“Not true.”

“Very true.”

“But we hadn’t seen each other in months.” I shot back.

“But there were always moments before that, and after that.” I could hear the smile on her face, her hand waving as she spoke. “The looks, the interactions, the way he somehow always seemed to be around you.”

“He was my bodyguard.”

“Yeah sure.” She laughed. “You don’t think he could have found some low-level asshole to do that? You think the leader of the fucking mafia would really follow someone around, even someone as important as you? The man is totally in love with you.”

“That’s not true.” I said. I could feel the blood rushing from my head at the idea. She was right, why would _he_ follow me around? It didn’t make sense. But being in love? That was impossible. We barely knew each other.

“And _you_.” Rey pointed at me. “You somehow always bring him up in conversations that wouldn’t bring him up normally, you get quiet when he gets brought up by someone else but there is always a little gleam in your eyes, the way you said his name before you fainted—”

“I what?” I interrupted her, dropping what I was doing before turning my body so I was fully facing her.

She looked at me, her eyes widening as she realized what she had just admitted.

“I what?” I repeated after she didn’t say anything.

“Nothing, you nothing.” She tried to reel her words back in, pretending like she didn’t say anything.

“I said his name?” I grabbed her arm. My voice may have been harsh, but my eyes were searching, trying to find if she was being honest.

She swallowed harshly.

“You, um, you said his name as you fainted.”

“And you know this because?”

“I was walking by as it happened.”

I dropped her arm, my gaze dropping to the ground as I took in what she said.

I had said his name. I had said Kylo’s name before I fainted. That was what those incoherent words were. Why Noah was so oddly distant when I gained consciousness again.

I looked back up to her to speak, but Archie walked in.

“When’s dinner gonna be ready?” He asked, reaching for an apple from the fruit basket.

“30 minutes.” I responded my eyes not leaving Rey’s. “Go back to the others, let them know.”

“Okay.” Archie said as he turned and walked back out.

I turned back to the counter and food. “Let’s talk about this later.”

Rey nodded. “Okay.”

The next half hour was quiet, I only spoke to Rey when needed. It wasn’t that I was angry with her, not even close to it, my mind was only filled with thoughts of Kylo and why I would say his name. By saying his name, I was basically calling out to him in my time of need.

That had to mean something.

But I didn’t want to give in that easily. I didn’t want to put my trust in him that easily. But there was something there, something that never existed in my relationship with Noah. Kylo had given me everything I wanted from him. He had been there for me in ways that were more than he was required by his employment by my family. There was a feeling, a small notion in my heart, that let me know it was okay to trust him, it was okay to let him in.

I sighed as the timer on the oven went off, indicating that the baked apples were done.

“I’ll go get everyone.” I said to Rey before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

I made my way to the library where everyone was.

“Dinner’s ready.” I smiled at all of them. “Time to make your way to the dining room.”

“Gi?” Alex spoke up.

I hummed in response, letting him know to continue.

“Trudgen was wondering if his brothers could join?” He asked shyly, glancing at Trudgen.

I smiled at the two of them, at how happy they seemed, something Alex deserved more than anything.

“Of course.”

I then left, making my way back to the kitchen. I took a deep breath before stepping in, deciding that I wouldn’t wallow in my own self-pity for the sake of the family, for the sake of my own mentality. It had taken much out of me, all the things I had been through, but I didn’t want that to ruin all of the good things that happened.

I walked into the kitchen with a new mentality, ready to have this relaxed evening with family.

“I’m sorry.” I told Rey.

“For what?”

“For being distant when you told me that.” I sighed. “I’m finally ready to be a good friend again.”

“Gi, you were always a good friend, plus we all have rough patches.” She reassured me.

“Thank you.” I said softly. She pulled me into a tight hug, letting me know everything would be okay. We held each other for a moment longer before pulling away to begin the trek of carrying all the food into the dining room.

“Do you need help?” Dominic asked as we walked in.

“It’s our treat, just relax.” I smiled at him. I glanced up and caught sight of Kylo who sat at the other end of the table, surrounded by his brothers. He looked casual, adorning a black sweater, his hair neat. He looked less threatening than his usual self, maybe it was the environment, but he seemed happier than normal. I smiled at him as he caught my glance, our eye contact only breaking as I turned to continue gathering the food.

It took several trips, but we finally had the meal placed in front of everyone. Rey and I took our respective seats, her spot between me and Will, mine next to Armie who sat at the head of the table.

The conversation was light, many laughs and smiles being shared.

I allowed myself to glance down at Kylo once again, taking in the way he easily conversed with his family and mine.

I watched as he used his hands, gesturing greatly, as he spoke, a feature I couldn’t help but smile at. His relaxed look and appearance distracting me from the conversation of those next to me.

I felt Rey shove me under the table, my attention immediately turning back to her and the conversation.

“That’s the best approach to it, I agree.” Will nodded his head as he responded to Armie.

“And what do you think, Gi?” Armie turned to me.

“I, um—” I stumbled, attempting to hide the fact that I hadn’t heard a single word of what he had said only a second ago. “I agree.” I nodded my head, hoping he didn’t notice my hesitation.

“Perfect.” He said, looking down at his plate. “The food was amazing, per usual. Thank you so much Gi.”

“Of course.” I smiled at him.

He then turned to Dominic, bringing up another factor of whatever he had been talking about earlier, a subject I still didn’t know about. I glanced to Rey, hoping she would know.

She could easily read my face and understand my question without me having to speak.

“The shipment the Rens talked about months ago?” I nodded. “It’s finally happening.”

“When?” I whispered back.

“The night of the wedding.”

“Perfect.” I scoffed.

“It’s happening later. Nothing will interfere with the celebration.” She attempted to reassure me.

I smiled at her, deciding this was just another thing I could worry about tomorrow, but not now.

I took the fabric napkin off of my lap, placing it next to my now empty plate.

“I’ll be right back.” I told Rey, glancing up to meet Kylo’s eyes that were now on me. I looked back down to Rey, a knowing smile crossing her face.

“Okay.” She spoke.

I turned, making my way out of the room. I paused in from of my bedroom door, leaning against it as I heard Kylo’s steps draw closer.

“You disappeared.”

“I had a lot to do.”

He stopped next to me, my eyes still on my feet.

“You could have woken me.” He said as the back of his fingers ran down my arm.

“You looked too peaceful.” I finally looked up to him, meeting his eyes once again.

The beautiful amber catching the low light of the hallway. I easily got lost in them, something I wouldn’t mind doing over and over again. They easily caught my attention, easily drew me in, a feeling I would finally let myself give in to, even if it was just for the night.

I pushed off the door, pushing myself up as he leaned down to meet me. Our lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss held there, neither of us moving to make it deeper as our lips moved slowly against the others.

I reached up, my hand coming to wrap around the back of his neck while the other landed on his toned chest. His hands wrapped around my back, pulling me in closer. The kiss finally deepened, his tongue entering my mouth. I let him win this time, let him take control.

It felt nice to let go of that control, the control I had most of my life. I realized that I needed someone to take care of me, I needed to _allow_ someone to take care of me. And I was about to let Kylo do that for me, to take care of me.

We remained attached for a few minutes longer before I pulled away.

“We should probably go back.” I said, our bodies still pressed together. His grip was tight but comforting, his body warm. I didn’t want to go back, I didn’t want him to let me go, but I didn’t want anyone to know what was going on between us.

There were too many factors against us. We couldn’t be together because of the history of our two families and how they’ve been rivals for power for years. Given it wasn’t the biggest rivalry, if you could even call it that, but there would always be tension. There would always be a string of distrust between the families. It was different for someone like Alex and Trudgen though, they didn’t have the same responsibilities, being two of the youngest in the families. But for Kylo and I it was different. I was the head of the Hux family and he was the head of the Ren family.

Someone would always question the other’s motives. Specifically, Armie questioning Kylo.

But I didn’t care in that moment. All I cared about was how good it felt to be held, to be taken care of.

“Okay.” He said, taking his hands away from me, losing the contact.

He turned, making his way back to the dining room as I stood and waited, knowing we shouldn’t go back in together.

“Kylo.” I called out, low enough not to yell but loud enough to make sure he heard me.

He turned around, watching as I walked up to him. I leaned up, my arm on his bicep, as I placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

“Stay with me tonight.”

He smiled widely at my words, leaning down and pressing his warm lips onto the crown of my head.

“Anything for you, angel.”


	20. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just be warned, Kylo is kinda mean in this one, there is one part where is aggressive with Gi, so be warned and don't read if that's triggering for you!! There is also some kind of rough sex near the beginning, nothing too intense, but wanted to let you know anyway!

I woke up the next day similar to how I had woken up the day before, Kylo’s arm wrapped around me as his breathe ghosted over the exposed skin on my neck.

Nothing much had happened the night before, kissing until I broke away to yawn. He smiled down at me, hovering over my body, as he told me we should get some sleep. I nodded in agreement, soon passing out in the warmth of his embrace.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of his even breathe. I had lost myself in thought before I realized his arms around me grew tighter, pulling me further into him as his lips attached to the nape of my neck. I couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto my lips as his lips ventured up my neck to right under my ear. He brought the lobe of my ear into his mouth, pulling at it as he sat up and rolled me to my back.

He let go as he hovered over me, both of our eyes dancing as we took in the other.

Light flowed in through the windows, lighting up his face perfectly, allowing me to focus on his soft features.

I reached my arms up, wrapping them around his neck, and pulling him into a deep kiss. He lowered himself down on me, causing me to break the kiss and let out a small gasp at the weight on top of me, not that I minded it in the least bit.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his eyes full of worry. His morning voice was deep and husky, something I wasn’t wholly prepared for.

I squeezed my legs together as I gave him a small smile, reassuring him I was fine.

“I’m fine.” My voice was quiet.

I pulled him back down on me, my hands now running up and down his bare back as he laid his body down on mine once again.

I let myself enjoy the sensation of his warm mouth on mine, and then the feeling of his warm and wet kisses as they trailed down my body, but before he could make it between my legs, I pushed him away.

He looked up to me, his brows slightly furrowed from confusion.

I shrugged; my hands placed on the sides of his face.

“Busy day.”

At that, I moved from underneath him, feeling the heat of his gaze on me as I made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, letting the temperature rise as I turned to grab a towel, but Kylo was already there, towel in hand.

“At least let me help you shower angel.” A smirk was placed on his face, his eyes much more awake now.

I swallowed harshly but didn’t let him notice as I responded.

I turned back to the shower, pretending like I was contemplating his question, even though I knew the answer even before he spoke.

“I guess I could use the extra set of hands for the more,” I stepped closer to him, placing my hand on his chest. “hard to reach places.”

I then let my gaze rise to meet his. His pupils were blown, eyes darkening from lust.

Without much thought to how it happened, we both were soon in the shower, undergarments stripped and abandoned on the marble floor.

His lips were on my neck, biting and sucking as he pressed his body into mine. My eyes shut, lips parted as I felt his hands run down my sides and to the back of my thighs.

He lifted me with ease, never once breaking the contact between his lips and my warm skin.

My hands grasped onto his shoulder, nails digging in, as his roamed my body, one knee pressed into the dark tile wall behind me as his entire body pressed into mine, helping me stay balanced. He began to move against me slowly, his hips meeting mine.

I let out a quiet moan at the sensation of him against my folds, becoming more and more in need of him inside of me by the second.

He pulled his lips away from me with a small smack as he stopped his movements and looked into my eyes. I was too caught up in what felt like staring into his soul as to notice one of hands falling, moving his length as he lined it up with my entrance.

I gasped, my head falling to the side and my back arching as he pushed the tip in, stopping for a moment.

I glanced back up to him, realizing how he had been watching me this whole time.

“Keep going.” I requested in a soft voice. “I want you to fill me up.”

He smirked at my words, but instead of taking in time, he suddenly pushed into me, filling me as I let out a loud gasp.

“You love it, don’t you, being filled up by me.” He grunted as he began to move swiftly in and out of me.

I couldn’t respond, my mind consumed by the pain that was becoming intense pleasure as he kept moving.

“Say it, angel, say you love it.” He rasped out, one of his hands coming to grab my jaw, pulling my face so that I was looking directly at him.

I whimpered before I spoke. “Yes— _fuck_ —yes, I love it.” I clenched my jaw as he was getting me close to my peak so soon.

“Good girl.” He mumbled onto my skin as he bit down on my neck once again, eliciting another moan from me.

He continued his rough pace, hands holding my hips in place, my back against the now cool tile behind me.

Soon I exploded, my legs shaking against his sides, my eyes clamping shut as my head fell back and small moans escaping my lips. I heard Kylo mumble as he continued to thrust into me.

“I love it when you squeeze my cock like that, baby girl. Fuck.” I could hear his heavy breathing as I slumped, coming down from my high.

I watched him as he kept his gaze on where our bodies met, soon exploding inside of me. His breathing slowed as he halted his movements, hands still on me.

He eventually looked up to me, our eyes meeting as he slowly pulled out of me, holding me in place as I tried to gain my balance, failing as my legs were still weak.

He then, without any words or requests, grabbed the shampoo and began to help me shower. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him, how he could go from rough morning shower sex to so caring. He seemed like the perfect gentleman, not even to mention the fact that he made me finish with only penetration. No man had ever done that before, I always had to push myself over the edge with my own fingers or instruct the other person to. This was definitely a first.

He somehow could give me everything I wanted.

-

I stood behind my desk, finally back at work. My hands were on my hips as I clenched my jaw to prevent myself from saying anything I would regret. My hand mindlessly raised to the top of the turtleneck, making sure it was still covering the bruises that were left behind from the morning activities Kylo and I participated in.

“The plan is easy, simple.” Armie’s voice filled the space. “I’ll make sure everything goes perfectly.”

“No way in hell I’m letting you do that.” I shot at him, my eyes boring holes through him.

“I’m the oldest, therefore it’s my—”

“I said no.” I cut him off. “It’s your fucking wedding night, plus I’m the head of the family anyway.”

“But your health.” Will spoke up.

I glanced at him. “My health is fine. I can easily handle this.” I glanced back to Armie as I spoke the last few words.

Will and Armie glanced at each other, Armie letting out a large sigh before he spoke again.

“Kylo Ren will also be there, so I fully expect you two to keep it professional. We don’t need any more complications in our line of work.” He mumbled his last words, but I heard them loud and clear, but still chose to ignore his ridiculous quims.

I stepped around the desk, leaning back onto it as I smiled at both of them placed in the large leather chairs in front of me. My next words eliciting a roll of the eyes from both of them.

“Sounds like a plan boys.”

-

It had been a week. A week of fucking Kylo every night until I could hardly think or move. A week of final wedding preparations. A week of Apollo sitting in my office in silence as he claimed he had nothing else to do. A week of doctor’s after doctor’s appointments. A week of making the final preparations for this ever so important shipment that Kylo still refused to tell me what made it so important.

And a week of failing to mention to Kylo that I would be the one to join him.

As the wedding approached, now the morning of, I stood in the library, where all of the girls had set up to get ready for the ceremony together. Thankfully there were doors so that we could close the area off, preventing any accidental run-ins with the boys.

I glanced at my appearance in the mirror, running my hands along the side of the dress to smooth it out. I tilted my head, biting my painted lip as I studied how the dress fit me.

The dark green color matched my skin tone perfectly, letting the freckles stand out. My hair hand been lightly curled, flowing down my back, lightly brushing along the skin as I turned to respond to whoever had just called my name.

“Gi, I need your help with this necklace.” Rey said as she held out the piece of jewelry to me.

“Of course.” I said as I took it, easily clasping it behind her neck.

She smiled as she turned towards me. “Thank you.” But her smile faltered as she took in my expression.

“You okay?” She asked, her brows furrowing in worry.

“Me?” I asked, playing it off like I hadn’t just given away my state of worry. “I’m perfectly fine.” I said in a happy tone, putting on a smile.

“Hmm.” She hummed. “Okay.” She said it with hesitancy, not convinced by my act, which wasn’t surprising to me.

She turned, making her way back to the makeup artist. I took a deep breathe in, allowing my shoulders to drop and relax as someone knocked at the door.

“I got it.” I said as I rushed to it, pulling it open just enough to push past the threshold and slam the door shut again.

I glanced up to meet Vicrul’s wide eyes.

“You look…” He paused as he took me in, eyes dancing across my figure.

“Good?”

“I was gonna say absolutely stunning.”

I let out a small noise of amusement, letting a wide smile cross my face as I leaned against the door, arms crossing over my chest.

“What are you here for?” I asked him.

He finally met my eyes.

“Kylo was looking for you, said he wanted to talk.” I rolled my eyes.

“Tell him to meet me in my room.”

Vicrul’s brows rose, most likely understanding that if Kylo knew where my room was that something was most definitely happening between us, a secret I didn’t care to hide from Vicrul, I knew he wouldn’t say anything about it.

I ignored his expression as I pushed off the door, opening it to let the other women know that I would be right back. I smiled at Vicrul as I walked away, making my way to my room.

-

I paced back and forth in front of my bed, waiting for Kylo to come in.

I stopped, my arms shooting to the door and he stepped in, his eyes immediately raking over my body.

“Fuck, angel.” He groaned out as he stepped closer to me. “You look divine.”

I felt my cheeks redden as warmth grow in between my legs as his hand slowly and lightly ran along my arm, his eyes still locked on mine.

I swallowed before speaking, attempting to keep my composure in the dark room with Kylo looking at me the way he was, like he was starved prey and I was his next meal.

“You wanted to see me?” I asked.

He kept moving his hand along my arm, slowly moving up and over my shoulder, pushing my hair out of the way.

“I wanted to see you before the wedding, before I left tonight.”

Shit, he wanted to see me. To say goodbye?

“I’m coming with you.”

He let out a small laugh, not realizing I was serious.

“You can’t. You have to stay here. I—we can’t risk you _and_ Armitage out there.”

_I_.

_He_ couldn’t risk me being out there.

“Armie isn’t going.”

He stepped away from me, his hands dropping from my face, confusion lacing his expression.

“That wasn’t the plan.”

“Plans change.” I said sternly.

“You can’t go, you just _can’t_.”

“And why not?” My voice was beginning to raise, why did he think I couldn’t go? “It’s my brother’s fucking wedding night, he should be able to enjoy it.” I was not shouting, my arms swinging. “ _Phamsa_ should be able to enjoy it and not worry that her new husband is out risking his life for something that he doesn’t even know all the details about.”

I watched as Kylo’s eyes twitched, his jaw clenching.

“He, nor you, need to know the details.”

I scoffed. “I can list several reasons why that’s not true.”

He stepped forward, closing the gap between us, grasping onto my arm harshly.

“I can list more why it _is_ true.”

My eyes were wide as I took in how crazed and angry he had become. I knew what he was capable of, he was a mob boss for fuck’s sake, but I didn’t enjoy being on the receiving end of his anger. But I realized who _I_ was, what _I_ was capable of.

I pulled my arm from his grasp, grabbing onto the color of his suit jacket, pulling him down so he was eye level with me.

“Don’t you _ever_ touch a woman, or anyone, like that ever again. You hear me?” I asked, my voice low and threatening.

He nodded, all anger vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

I dropped my grasp on him. “Good.”

I shoved past him, making my way to the door. Once I opened it, I paused in the doorway, glancing back at him.

“Oh, I guess I’ll see you later.” I said casually as I shot him a wink, not taking the time to watch his response as I strutted away.

-

The ceremony had finally begun, all of us taking our seats. The bridal music began to play, all of us standing as we took in how beautiful Phasma looked. The silver tiara that adorned her short blonde hair fit her features beautifully. It also complemented her simple yet elegant dress. The dress was long sleeve, the bodes made mostly of lace. You could see her soft skin through the sleeves, the lace flowers making an appearance. The dress then flowed out slightly at her waste, allowing the long train to drape gracefully behind her.

Her smile was radiating as she walked down, no one escorting her. I glanced to Armie who I noticed was smiling just as wide as her, and what I thought to be tears forming in his eyes. That made me smile wide too.

Armie had been so serious most of our lives, rarely ever smiling. Seeing him like this made me realize that at least one of us could achieve true happiness. I was beyond glad it was him, he truly deserved it.

I sat down once Phasma reached the alter, turning to Apollo who sat next to me.

We smiled at each other before both looking back to the happy couple.

-

“Yeah, but _my_ team played so much better.” Apollo said with a smirk on his face.

“You’re so pretentious.” Rey shot back, her arms crossing over her chest.

Apollo let out a mocking laugh. “ _You’re_ just jealous that my favorite team is better than yours.”

“Am not.”

“Now is not the time to fight over what football team is the best.” I said to them, not caring about their petty argument at the moment.

“Sorry, Gi.” Rey said, coming to stand in front of me. “Are you nervous?” She asked.

“Always am. It’s what keeps me alive.” I smiled at her before glancing down at my phone, checking the time.

“When do you leave?” She asked.

I looked back up to her before noticing Kylo standing by the entrance, staring at me.

“Now.” I said before stepping past her and pushing through the crowd.

Once I made it to Kylo, I nodded to him before I pushed past him.

I made my way to the car that would take us to the docks. I slid in the passenger seat of the low car, not caring at what expensive car Kylo chose to drive.

Kylo dropped himself into the driver’s side, not taking the time to speak or glance at me before starting and taking off.

Once we made it, we both stepped out. I reached down, smoothing out my dress and I discreetly felt for the knife and two guns I had strapped to my legs.

I glanced over to Kylo as he straightened his suit jacket.

“Ready?” He asked, still some anger at frustration lingering in his tone.

“More than you’ll ever know.” I smirked at we took a step forward, but something seemed off and I knew Kylo noticed it to and we turned towards each other.

Terror filled his expression as he spoke his next words, low and full of worry.

“Run.”


	21. Follow My Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, violence

“Run.” He breathed. I froze, watching him take off and disappear behind several of the stacked containers. I eventually followed suit, running the other direction.

Bullets were now flying, where they were coming from, I couldn’t yet tell.

I shoved myself against one of the metal containers, my back roaring in pain as it impacted. I pulled the first gun from where it sat on my thigh, moving swiftly and quietly to the edge, attempting to see where the bullets were coming from. I watched as the windshield of the car shattered under the rain. Then came the sharp pain in my left arm. I reached up, feeling the wet touch of blood.

I had been shot, or rather a bullet had grazed my skin. It wasn’t major, something that didn’t need immediate attention, nothing I couldn’t handle.

My breathing was heavy as I once again turned my gaze to where I watched Kylo disappear to. The firing eventually calmed down, Kylo and I now out of sight. I bit my lip as I contemplated what I could do next, what would be the smartest move. We were at a great disadvantage since we couldn’t see our enemies, but that didn’t mean we would let them win.

I glanced around, looking for a place to get a better vantage point, the best place to start was a good vantage point. My eyes locked on the car, I could hide behind the car.

I took a deep breathe, my hands held steady and tight on the gun in my hand. I knew I could easily maneuver to the car, not doubt, but that didn’t mean the feeling of fear never appeared. It was what fueled me, especially in my younger years. What drove that adrenaline rush, what made me my best.

Without letting myself overthink, I pushed myself off the container and towards the car. As my back collided with the rear of the car, I let out a huff of air, my breathe nearly leaving me at the impact. Why I kept nearly bruising myself, I couldn’t be sure. But I didn’t have time to think about that now as I felt the warmness of more blood trickling down my arm.

I raised it up, looking over to notice a small cut. It was growing larger, but I would have to wait to give it any attention, I didn’t have any to spare at the moment. Plus, I had delt with much worse than a minor bullet graze.

I whipped my head to side as I heard a voice echoing through the dark.

“What are you doing!” I heard Kylo yell. I turned to my right, barely able to see him through the darkness.

“Trying to find a way out of this!” I shot back, moving abruptly back as another bullet flew by, dangerously close.

I turned my head once again, noticing Kylo roll his body enough that he could raise his gun and shot. Once he did, he looked back to me.

“I have everything under control!” He yelled back.

I rolled my eyes at him, not that he would be able to tell.

“Looks like it!” I responded, my frustration and annoyance clear in my tone.

At that, another onslaught of bullets rained around me, but I didn’t let the surprise make me falter.

I pressed harder into the car as I waited for a break in the fire, the echo of the bullet crashing against the concrete, car, and metal containers filling my ears.

Then it finally came.

I pushed myself onto my heels, not letting myself hesitate even for a moment as I forced my body towards where I knew Kylo was.

My body was in full momentum as it slammed into Kylo, hard. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around me, helping me stop my motion. My hands colliding with his firm chest, a small noise of surprise escaping me.

As soon as I recovered, I pulled away, not wanting to lose my focus from how warm and comforting his arms felt around me. Now wasn’t the time to have a distraction like him.

“What’s your plan to get us out of this?” I asked, not letting my eyes meet his, or to even look at him at all.

“Just follow my lead.” He said, his head turned towards where the other’s most likely were hiding.

“Tell me the plan, Kylo.” I demanded, but he ignored me, keeping his full focus on the enemies.

I scoffed, low enough for him not to hear me.

“What’s so special about this shipment anyway?” I asked, following his actions, scoping out the area while keeping myself protected, still too close to Kylo. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him, his breathe fanning my cheek as he turned to look down at me.

“That’s not your concern.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“My docks, my business.” I reminded him.

He hesitated for a moment before responding.

“You’ll eventually learn.” He said as he turned once again.

I clenched my jaw, letting myself move on, ignoring the anger that boiled in my gut. It wasn’t worth the argument, not when we were currently stuck in a not so pleasant situation.

I peeked my head around him, quickly pulling it back as another round of bullets came. 

“Shit.” I muttered, just as Kylo wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer, our chests meeting.

I looked up to him, confused by his action. I was completely caught off guard when our eyes met. I got lost in them for a moment, the color much darker in the low light of the moon. They screamed exhausted, desperate, but the real emotion they portrayed? I couldn’t yet tell.

He admittedly looked incredible handsome in the moonlight, something I didn’t realize I desired to see until this exact moment. A shame it had to be in this place surrounded by people who wished to harm or kill us.

I watched as his jaw clenched, eyes becoming cold once again, but his hand never moving, pressed firmly against the small of my back.

“We have to do something.” I nearly whispered, still flustered from the closeness. It was usual to be so close, but this felt so— _intimate_.

“I need to ask you something.” His serious voice causing a flutter of worry to aggravate my gut.

“Yes?” I said hesitantly, not ready to hear what he had to say next.

“I need you to do something for me.” He said, his chin lowering as he kept his eyes locked on mine.

“What?” I asked, ready for anything.

“I need you to run. Get away. Don’t try and fight.”

I furrowed my brows, my mouth opening to protest, but he was quicker.

“It may not be in your nature, but I can’t afford for you to get hurt. You understand me angel?” His eyes were wide once again, taking in my face and expression.

“Kylo, I can’t. I have to fight back, I have to help.” I was on the verge of begging him.

“Not this time. This isn’t your battle to fight.”

“Do you think that actually matters to me?”

“Angel.” He warned, but I didn’t care to listen.

“I was born and raised to fight. It’s in my blood Kylo. I’m perfectly capable of handling myself as well.” I was now ranting, hoping he would see my reason and forego his own demand. “You need my help, Kylo. You need my skill.” My eyes were wide, awaiting his response.

“I know just how capable you are, but you don’t know these people, you don’t know what you’re up against.” I could see the pleading in his eyes, but I wasn’t about to give in, wasn’t about to let him tell me what to do.

“Then I’ll learn. I’m a fast learner. If they’re a threat in this city, then I need to be here, be part of this, help you.” I raised my hand to his chest. “Let me help you Kylo.”

He faltered for a minute but didn’t let my words get to him.

“I can’t afford for you to get hurt.” He repeated himself.

“And why is that Kylo? Huh?” I questioned. “Why do you seem to care so much?”

“Be careful, angel.” He warned.

“Why can’t you afford for me to get hurt? What value do I have?” I kept pushing at him, trying to get a response from him. I could visibly see how uncomfortable he was getting, how much I was getting under his skin.

“Am I just an object to you?” I continued with the questions. “Do I have a price? Something you can use to get exactly what you want and have to make sure I don’t get harmed or ruined before you accomplish your sick and twisted goal?” My mind was running wild now, all of my emotions no longer being bottled in, anger and frustration boiling up inside of me. I was no longer in control of what was falling out of my mouth as I tried to push him away, but he wouldn’t let his hold on me falter. “Am I nothing more than a means to an end for—”

“Stop.” He interrupted my rant. “You’re not an object.”

“Then what the fuck am I Kylo? Why do you want me to not fight?”

“Because I care about you.” He growled at me. I froze in my place taking in his words. Speechless. “Because I can’t handle to see you hurt.” He continued. “I need you out of here and safe so I don’t have to worry about you.”

I took a deep breathe in, contemplating his words, my eyes glued to my hand still placed on his chest.

“Will you do as I ask?” His words were much more calm, cool. He placed a finger under my chin, bringing my gaze back up to him.

“And what about you?” I asked, my hands then moved, mindlessly grabbing at his suit jacket, damp from the slight rain and sweat.

“I’ll be fine. Please angel, do as I say.”

I took in his face for a moment, from his full lips to the slight crease in his forehead caused by his expression. He couldn’t afford for me to get hurt. He didn’t want me to fight. He wanted me far away.

_He cared about me._

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“What?” I asked, caught off guard by the question. My mind still wandering from his earlier admission.

“Do you trust me?” He asked again.

Did I trust him?

It was a question I pondered ever since I knew him. I had always had that constant nagging feeling that I shouldn’t. He should be my rival, my competition.

But somehow, he wasn’t.

And there was another feeling, pushing me towards allowing myself to put my trust in him. A feeling I didn’t even have with Noah. My mind was much clearer now as well. That meant that if I had a deep inner push to trust him, that it wasn’t caused by my lack of judgment but rather my trained and skilled mind that could pick out my enemies and my allies.

“Angel?” He said, pulling me out of my thoughts, back into his question.

_Did I trust him?_

“Did you hear me?” His hand came up and cupped my cheek. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

“Yes.” I said abruptly, swallowing hard. “Yes, I trust you.”

He pulled me close, attaching our lips in a kiss that was full of emotion, emotions he needed to convey before pulling away. Emotions of care and worry. Emotions directly specifically at me.

Watching him step away, turning and disappearing past the large metal storage container, felt like it was happening so slow. I couldn’t hear anything, the yelling, the bullets flying, only my own heartbeat, loud in my ears.

I trusted him.

And he cared for me.

I trusted Kylo. I wasn’t sure why just yet, but there was something inside of me, a gut feeling I had never ignored because it had never once been wrong, telling me to trust him. Once again, that ability to know friend from foe.

I then shoved myself out of my thoughts, everything coming back to real time, to the fast pace situation I was in.

I turned abruptly, facing the large body of water now in front of me.

I pushed my back against the metal, gun still in one hand as I contemplated my next move. What the wisest course would be. Listen to Kylo and run? Or follow my gut and stay, fight, make sure the only man who ever cared for me was safe? An easy decision.

When I knew exactly what I would do, I pushed myself off and began walking, not away from the scene, but directly towards it. My decision to stay and fight the only plan I ever had. I didn’t know running, only knew fighting, only knew facing my problems head on.

When I hit the edge of the container, I peered out, listening for any movements or noises. Making sure everything was clear, I turned out, gun held up in front of me.

I slowly walked, checking each small dark shadow. My eyes had adjusted, and I was trained for something like this, so I could catch even the slightest twitch in the shadows.

I noticed a space between the containers, light seeping through. I halted, moving so I was pressed against the nearest container, making sure I didn’t make a single noise in the process.

I felt my hairs raise as I noticed what was happening.

Another man, dark skin glistening in the mixture of moonlight and dim florescent light, laughing. He seemed to be talking to someone in front of him, the other person I couldn’t see. I watched as the interaction took place, my eyes squinting as another person appeared. Another man came out of the shadows, behind the man speaking.

I recognized him immediately. Police Chief Poe Dameron. That fucking bastard.

That meant the police were involved, or that the corrupt police of the city were involved. That wouldn’t turn out well for my family and me.

I was too far away to hear what they were saying, so I decided to carefully move closer, easing my way through the metal containers.

When I was finally close enough, I found a shadow to place myself in, out of sight. I knelt down, my knee scraping against the concrete as I listened.

“Just tell us where you’ve hidden this special gem.” The first man spoke. “It’ll make this whole process much easier, and less painful, for you.” I could see the evil grin on his smug face.

“Have I ever been known to give up easily?” A familiar voice boomed from the shadows, causing my eyes to widen. “Plus, it’s so much more fun when I get to see you squirm, _beg_.” Kylo taunted as he finally stepped out of the shadows.

I fought back the urge to yell, the urge to fire my gun at him for going behind my back. He clearly didn’t want me here to witness this. He didn’t care, all he cared about was making sure his reputation was upheld with me. He would most definitely pay for that little mistake later.

I clenched my jaw as I continued to watch.

“Give up, Ren.” The man yelled, laughing. “I’ve overpowered you. You’re surrounded.”

“That never stopped me.” Kylo’s voice was low, but loud enough for the two men to hear, and possibly whoever else was listening.

“You think just because you’ve run this city for years,” A wrong statement indeed, my family ran this city, “that you have the power to take on all of my men and women?” The man laughed a menacing laugh once again.

“You appear so confident.” Kylo tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. “But you clearly don’t know what has happened to most of your people.”

The man’s face straightened. “Do explain, Ren.”

“Each of your little spies have been ruined, destroyed.” Kylo took a step closer to the man. “Vital information, information that allows me to easily take you down, torn from their helpless mouths.”

“Ha!” The man said. “But you’ve somehow missed the most important men. Those others were nothing but pawns in my game.” I could see the smile creep onto the man’s face.

“And what about your brother?” Kylo asked.

“What about him?” The man seemed to stiffen, my intrigue growing.

“How long since you’ve heard from him. Days? Weeks?”

“Communication is usually light.”

Why was this man getting so uncomfortable? Who was he?

“But he usually lets you know if he’s okay right?”

“Why do you care?” The man shot back, attempting to defend himself, to appear the stronger man.

“Well, he did tell me a few things about you.” Kylo continued. “He said that you have this grand scheme, this fantasy, one that will never come true in my opinion, of taking down your true enemies.”

“You’re wrong.” The man said through clenched teeth.

“He said that you have this one weakness.”

“Shut it, Ren.”

Kylo ignored him. “Someone you love deeply, someone you could never live without.”

“I’d be careful.”

“He told me that you would give up everything for this one man.”

“Ren.” The man continued to warn.

“That was the day before he was shot directly between the eyes by the exact woman you’re trying to take down.”

_Shit._

That man was Finn Harlow. The last person I needed to take down. But how did Kylo know Finn? Why was a currently taunting him? What was in that fucking container?

Before I realized what was happening, Finn pulled his gun from where it sat on his hip, aiming it at Kylo. He pulled the trigger, the sound echoing through the now quiet space.

My eyes were wide in fear. Thankfully, Kylo easily and quickly dodged the bullet, not much effort on his part.

But it was too late for me.

I had stood from my position, yelling out his name as I lunged in his direction. Kylo looked at me, wide-eyed and terrified. The man I now knew as Finn staring at me in surprise. Poe even looking in my direction.

But none of their faces was what concerned me, what pulled all of my focus. I was focused on the current sensation in my gut.

I glanced down at the knife that was lodged in my abdomen, piercing the lower half of it. My eyes were glued to it. I couldn’t hear anything, not the yells from Kylo or the laughter from Poe and Finn. My only focus was on the knife.

And the hand wrapped around it. The small, gloved, female hand that twisted the knife.

The hand that could easily be the end of me. The end of my reign.


	22. Tell Me Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, angst, panic attack

I stared down at the knife, at the blood seeping out and staining my dress, making the fabric damp and dark. But there was no pain. I felt nothing. Everything started to fade, my vision not only blurring but waves of new colors appearing. Images slowly fading. There was no more sound, just colors.

And then it was all over.

I shot up in bed, my breathing shallow and quick. I gripped onto my stomach where the knife as entered, but realized I wasn’t bleeding, I was perfectly fine.

I gripped onto the sheet, to my chest, my clothes, in an attempt to calm myself down. To realize that I was okay.

That it was all a dream.

I felt a hand on my back, Kylo’s grumble from behind me. But it felt so distant. My ears were still ringing as my breathing didn’t change, still shallow as I gasped for air.

Kylo noticed quickly, sitting up beside me. His eyes were wide with confusion and fear, now fully awake. But I didn’t notice, I was still trying to calm myself down.

Tears were now forming in my eyes as Kylo pulled me into him, my cheek meeting his broad chest.

That’s when I finally let everything loose. All my emotions. My body shook as each sob tore a larger hole in my chest. I was no longer panicking, but the terror of what I had realized, what my subconscious forced me to realize, was taking over.

I didn’t want to give into the feelings, to the realization that I trusted him. I didn’t want to have another person to worry about in my life. I didn’t want my mind consumed by him. I couldn’t afford that kind of distraction. Couldn’t afford an emotional attachment like him.

I managed to gather myself, pushing away from him, refusing to look into his eyes. Refusing to meet the eyes of the man I trusted, maybe even cared for.

“You can’t go tonight.” I said with a cold and flat tone.

He seemed caught off guard, taking a moment to realize what I just said, to find a response.

“What?” He asked, confusion clear in his tone.

“You can’t go tonight.” I repeated myself as I slipped out of the bed and towards the bathroom.

He followed me.

“Why?” He asked, more frustration evident.

I still didn’t meet his eyes as I prepared a shower for myself.

“There’s too much risk.” Was all I offered.

“There’s always risk, what makes this different.” He was leaning against the door frame, his eyes on me, arms crossed over his chest.

I shook my head. “Just don’t go.” I said, my voice lowering.

He pushed off the door frame, stepping towards me. He reached out for my arm, but I flinched, moving away and avoiding his grasp. His arm fell in defeat.

“Tell me why.” He sounded desperate. “Please.”

I swallowed harshly, now standing in front of the shower, eyes on the floor beneath me.

“Gi.” He reached for me again, this time able to place his hand gently on my back. He turned me towards him, both of his hands now resting on my upper arms. I kept my gaze down, but he needed to look me in the eyes. That was clear enough as a hand came up, a finger placed under my chin as he lifted my head.

I finally met his eyes, the golden amber soft in the morning light. He looked exhausted, bags forming under his eyes. His eyes were also wide with fear, worry. I could see tears forming, just as tears were forming in my own eyes.

“Don’t go.” I managed to get out. “For me.”

Without a verbal answer, he pulled me in, our lips meeting in a hard and desperate kiss. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned down, placing his large hands on the back of my thighs. He gripped, hard, hard enough to leave bruises.

I gasped and the moaned, the sounds muffled by his kiss.

He then picked me up, placing my legs around his waist, one hand on my thigh and the other on my back, pulling me into him.

He took a few steps, my mind not on where he was taking me, but on how perfect, warm, and wet his lips were. They moved perfectly with mine, his tongue exploring my mouth, but every once in a while, he would bite at my bottom lip.

It was intoxicating. My mind no longer on my dream, my nightmare. My mind no longer worried about my emotions, only focused on the feeling of Kylo pressed against me.

The bottom of my thighs were soon met with the cool sensation of the marble surrounding the sink.

I wrapped my legs tighter around Kylo’s waist, pulling him in so our hips were pressed together. He began to absentmindedly move his hips against mine, causing me to moan into the kiss.

His lips eventually left mine, trailing down my jaw to the base of my neck. He bit down, but light enough to not cause pain. He then licked the same spot, soothing the now red skin.

My hands were gripped onto his shoulders, my eyes closed, my mouth hung open.

The only thing on my mind was our bodies pressed together and how much I wanted him in that moment.

But that didn’t last long.

Without thinking, nor any real reason, I pushed him away suddenly.

He stumbled back slightly; his brows furrowed in confusion. We both stared at each other for a moment, both of us unsure of what to do.

I pulled myself together, my jaw clenching as I pushed myself off the sink. I stepped past Kylo and towards my closet.

I grabbed leggings and a sports bra, slipping them on, making sure not to look back to see where Kylo was.

I stepped out of the closet and left the bedroom, glancing back long enough to see Kylo standing in the doorway to the bathroom, eyes still on me, not a single word from either of us.

-

I threw a punch aimed for his head. He easily dodged it, countering with a fist to my gut, one I did not easily dodge.

I stumbled back, attempting to catch my breathe.

“You’re distracted.” Apollo said as he brought his fists up, preparing to continue our sparring.

“What makes you think that?” I shot back, attempting to land another blow to his torso, missing once again.

He let out a huff resembling a laugh. “You’re terrible this morning.”

“Just a little rusty.” I said, not wanting to engage in a conversation. I had frustration to get out.

“You’ve never lost this many fights.” He stated. “You’re—” dodged another blow “--clearly distracted.”

“I am not.” I said, my movements becoming less thought out, less clean and precise as my irritation grew.

I threw another punch, but before it landed, he grabbed my wrist, stopping any movement from my arm.

I finally looked up to him, meeting his eyes. I took a deep breathe, letting my other arm fall, releasing as much tension from my muscles as possible as my gaze dropped to the ground.

“I know you’re fucking him.”

“What?” My eyes shot back up, wide as I stared into his.

He laughed.

“You really think you could hide it from me?” He spoke. “Or did you forget I’m trained to notice things that others don’t?” He was smiling down at me. “Plus, Rey is like a psychic when it comes to your emotions.”

I ripped my arm away from his as I walked away, bending down to push past the ropes of the boxing ring, stepping down to the cement floor of the basement.

“And why do you care?” I asked.

“I don’t.” He corrected me. “You can do whatever you want, fuck whoever you want, but it becomes my problem when you’re distracted and can’t win a fight.”

Apollo was now standing next to me as I picked up my bottle of water, taking a long swig before responding to him.

“And what makes you think he’s the distraction?” I said in an annoyed tone.

A smirk grew on Apollo’s lips. “I know you better than you think I do.”

I rolled my eyes at him, turning to look off to the side, my arms crossing over my chest.

“Still haven’t answered my question.”

“Something’s wrong.” He reached for me, placing his hands on my upper arms. “You can tell me.” His voice was lower, calming, reassuring.

I let out a long exhale, trying to calm myself down.

I didn’t want to think about the dream, or the lingering feeling in my gut that it left behind. I didn’t want to relive that moment, it felt all too real, like it was a sign or rather a warning. But I knew I needed to tell someone, and maybe Apollo would be the perfect person. Afterall, he was my closest friend after Rey.

“My dream last night.” I said, my voice low, still terrified to say it all out loud.

“What about it?” Apollo asked, the reassuring tone never leaving his voice.

“It was about tonight.” Another deep breath. “I think something is going to go wrong.” I finally looked back at Apollo, his jaw clenched as he took in what I was saying.

“I’m sure it’s just worry. Tonight is a big night, for you to see if the Ren’s are worth continuing this professional relationship, and for the Ren’s to guarantee a higher place in society.”

“It’s not just worry, Apollo.”

“Then talk to me, Gi.” He shook me slightly.

“It felt too real.” I took a deep breathe, preparing myself for what I was about to say next. “Noah’s brother was there, with the cops.” Another pause. “And Kylo knew them.”

Apollo didn’t respond for a moment, taking in what I had told him.

He then pulled me into an embrace, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, his hand on the back of my head.

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” He tried to reassure me, but I had that stupid gut feeling that told me everything I needed to know.

After a few minutes, I finally mumbled, so low that Apollo couldn’t hear me.

“What?” He asked, pulling his chest away from my head so I could speak again.

“The worst part is that I actually trust him.” My eyes were on the ground, my voice still low.

Apollo must have not known what to say because he only pulled me into his chest once again, one hand rubbing up and down my back as I tried to keep my emotions together, to not let go like I had done earlier.

“Gi, can I be honest with you for a second?”

I moved my head from his chest to look up at him.

“Of course.” I said. “You never have to ask.”

He smiled down at me before his expression became serious once again. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking, thinking of how to word what he needed to say to me.

“Georgiana,” This wasn’t going to be good if he was using my full name, “I think you feel something more for him then you’re—”

“No,” I interrupted him, pulling away from his grasp. “No, you’re being ridiculous.”

“And you’re being _way_ too defensive for me to be wrong.” I could hear the anger and frustration rising in his voice.

“ _You_ know nothing.” I pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Then tell me, Gi!” He shouted after me as I stormed towards the stairs. “Tell me that I’m wrong, that you aren’t distracted by Kylo, that you don’t actually care about and trust him.”

I paused in my place, spinning on my heels.

“So what if I actually do care about or trust him?” I asked. “It’s not like my feelings matter anyway. All that matters is this family and the success of our fucking family business!”

I spun around once again, choosing to ignore whatever bullshit was spewing out of his mouth.

I continued to make my way through the halls and back to my room, thankfully never running into any of my siblings.

As I stepped into my room, I thanked whatever higher power that Kylo was no longer there, probably busy with whatever he did during the day.

I stepped into the bathroom, stripping all of my clothes and turning on the showerhead.

As I stepped in, I felt the tension release from my body as the hot water cascaded down my skin.

I stood there, taking in what had happened in the span of only a couple of hours.

If Apollo, and possibly even Rey, noticed my feelings, then that meant they were real. There was no more denying them. But I had to. I had to ignore them for the sake of my family, for the sake of business.

But no matter how hard I tried to convince myself of this fact, the stupid feelings were always a distraction. Just like they were this morning. Those feelings were what would get me killed eventually. Those feelings were what fueled my dream, my nightmare. They were what would be then end of everything I had worked so hard for.

I dropped to my knees, pain shooting up my legs, but I ignored it as my head dropped into my hands.

I let out a primal scream.

Everything felt numb while everything seemed to hurt. It was all falling apart, everything I had hoped for my future, what I had expected and saw my life turning out to be was no longer.

All because of Kylo Ren.

-

I stood in the library with Rey, Aurora, Phasma, and Phasma’s sister. A large smile was bright and warm on each of our faces.

Phasma was glowing. Her makeup down simple, letting her beautiful features really shine. Her hair was simple as well but done in a way that screamed elegance. And her dress. Her dress was ivory and form fitting. It looked strapless, but mesh covered her chest and shoulders, coming up to a high neck that was adorned with fabric flowers.

She looked stunning. Someone I couldn’t wait to officially call my sister.

And I knew Armie would be happy.

They deserved each other. And they both deserved happiness.

I couldn’t help but smile as I watched her grab her bouquet of soft colored flowers, a mixture of white, soft pink, and green tied up with an ivory ribbon, and stepped out of the library.

The ceremony, and the reception, were to be held in the ballroom. Everything was set up beautifully.

Rey, Aurora and I stepped into the crowded ballroom first, going to find out seats, as Phasma and her sister waited behind, still out of sight.

As we stepped in, my eyes locked with Kylo’s. Not surprising. He was standing across the way, in the back, surrounded by his brothers, minus Trudgen who had his arm wrapped around Alex near the front.

Before I looked away, I caught site of his attire. He wore his typical black suit, but something was different. He had on a dark green shirt, something he has worn before, but this time it matched my dress.

The dress from my dream, the dress I had picked out for months, he had a shirt that was the same color as my dress.

He must have noticed as well as I watched his eyes slowly trail down my body and a smirk appearing on his smug face.

I clenched my jaw, wanting to badly to roll my eyes and scoff, but my body also wanting to smile. For some reason I loved the idea of us matching. Another idea that I would have to push far down and ignore.

I turned away, following Rey as the three of us walked through the crowd and to our seats.

As we sat down, I noticed Apollo coming to sit with us.

I smiled at him and he returned it, but there was still a tension from earlier, something we both were choosing to ignore.

-

The ceremony had gone beautifully, tears from most everyone, and many smiles. 

I couldn’t be happier for the couple.

They both looked like the picture of happiness.

I watched them from a distance, interacting with old friends and new associates, before turning to see Kylo stepping out, Vicrul following close behind.

As fast as my feet could carry me in the heels that I wore, I followed.

Nearly breaking into a run, I finally caught up with them.

As I reached to grab Kylo’s arm, he turned with a smirk on his face.

“Angel.” He spoke.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

His smile dropped slightly, Vicrul’s brows furrowing as he looked between us.

“We have business to take care of.”

“Did you not care about what I said this morning?” At this point, I didn’t care who knew about our extracurricular activities. In all honestly, Vicrul probably already knew. 

“This is too important to cancel just because you’re worried.”

I paused, my hand dropping from his arm. What had gotten into him? What was so important that his attitude towards me switched from being so caring this morning.

“Kylo, we have to go.” Vicrul said as he glanced down to his watch, his voice low.

“Kylo, please.” I said, my eyes wide with worry. I knew I probably seemed ridiculous, crazy, but the gut feeling was pushing me forward, pushing me to beg him, pushing me to keep him here.

“Stop, angel.” He said as he turned.

“You know Finn Harlow, don’t you?”

He stopped, pausing before he turned around, anger flooding in his eyes.

“What?”

“You know him, why didn’t you say anything?” I was now angry, my anger matching Kylo’s.

“So what if I do.” He shot back.

“You lied to me, once again.”

“We all have our secrets, angel.”

“One you shouldn’t have. Not when you’re here to protect my family. Not when that little detail you so loving forgot to mention could have prevented _all_ of this.”

“I gave you all the information that was necessary.” His voice began to raise.

As did mine. “That’s a fucking _lie_. Why couldn’t you just tell the truth.”

“If I had known that he was the one behind all of this I would have told you. I didn’t think it was necessary.”

“Stop lying!” I took a deep breathe. “You knew damn well the threat, and still didn’t say anything.”

“You think I would lie to you?”

“Yes!”

He paused for a moment; a flash of an emotion I could read went through his eyes.

“And you want to know the worst part?” I asked, my eyes like dagger shooting straight at him.

“What?” He asked, his voice nearly cracking, his jaw clenching to make his tone stronger.

“I actually trusted you.”


	23. Worth The Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, violence, death

I paced back and forth in the foyer, lifting my gaze every few minutes to stare at the door. The door that seemed to somehow hold so much history now. I sighed and tore my gaze away from it for the last time, exhaling a long breath.

It had been nearly 20 minutes since Kylo and Vicrul stepped out of that door. Since Kylo ignored what I had admitted and stormed out. Since Kylo Ren had become cold and heartless once again.

What to do next was running through my mind. Thankfully, I had a few options.

The first, to let Kylo and Vicrul do whatever they needed to do with the shipment and pretend no arguments ever occurred. Go back to the business relationship from before.

But that ran the risk of them being hurt by whatever threat awaited them. That option was disregarded quickly.

The second, to clear my life and my family’s lives of any trace of the Rens. Something I had attempted before but would make sure stuck this time.

But something, a gut feeling, was telling me that it wasn’t going to work the way I wanted to. That I couldn’t simply cut them from my life. I also had Alex to consider. His relationship with Trudgen wasn’t something I could just forget. The two of them seemed so happy. That meant that this option was no longer one.

That only left the last option. The one that somehow seemed the most logical and yet somehow the worst. But it was all I had left.

To follow them. To make sure that the shipment went smooth. To do what I had planned to do. And that was to join them.

I needed to calm down, to think logically. I took a deep breath and realized what I had to do next.

I dropped my hands from where they rested on my waist and walked with intent to the basement.

Once I reached the basement, but before I managed to open the door, I was stopped with a hand wrapped around my upper arm.

“What are you doing?”

I turned my head towards Apollo, my eyes filled with rage. I ripped my arm from his grasp but remained in my place.

“I’m following them.”

“What?” He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. “They left already?” He paused for a moment, looking away as his mind ran wild. “Did you tell him about your dream?” He finally asked.

I hesitated for a moment, my lips parting as I tried to find the right words.

“I warned him not to go.”

Apollo nodded slightly, his eyes dancing as he thought more. He then grabbed my arm, dragging me downstairs.

“What are you doing?” I asked, annoyance filling my words.

“I’m going with you.” Was all he said as he pushed the door open to the armory.

I didn’t question him further as I grabbed a pair of black pants and a black long sleeve shirt, Apollo doing the same, a little preparation from last time I needed to change quickly. Having clothes in the armory made it faster and easier to get ready.

I stripped off the dress, Apollo stripping his suit. Neither of us thought anything of it, undressing in front of each other in a non-sexual way many times before. We both dressed quickly, throwing on black boots to match the other black clothing.

We then moved to grab the needed weapons.

I threw on a belt and a strap around my thigh, strapping multiple handguns and a few knives along both.

When I was done, I turned to Apollo seeing if he was also ready.

He nodded to me, both of us turning back to the door.

-

I had driven faster than I had ever in my life, or at least what it felt that way. I easily maneuvered the traffic of the city, most likely putting Apollo on edge.

When we got there, we left the car a decent distance away, hidden in the shadows. We both slipped out, quiet as ever, as we made our way towards the area that Kylo, Vicrul, and the others would be.

We finally began to hear voices. We were getting closer.

I pushed my back against one of the metal containers. Keeping my breath even, calm, and quiet, I slowly turned, moving so that I could see around the corner of the container.

I noticed Kylo and Vicrul. They were standing and looking up, most likely at whatever shipment they had planned all those months ago.

I also noticed another man; someone I didn’t recognize. He was talking, something I clearly couldn’t hear from the distance that Apollo and I stood, but I watched as Kylo nodded his head, not moving his gaze to look at the man.

Kylo and Vicrul’s gazes lowered as the container was lowered.

They eventually disappeared into it, most likely checking to make sure everything was correct.

“What do you think is in there?” Apollo asked in a whisper.

He was watched just like me, his chest warm against my back as his head hovered above mine.

“I have no idea.” I whispered back; my eyes glued to the container.

We both continued to watch in silence. That was until I noticed movement. It wasn’t movement from where everyone else stood, but rather between Apollo and I and where the main activity was occurring.

I kept my eyes on where I noticed it, intent on making sure that nothing bad could happen. If this was someone who was planning on complicating the situation, I was going to take care of them.

I kept watching the shadow as it finally turned into a figure. The female figure slowly appeared. She was wearing all black as well, but she looked more like a cop, or rather a detective. But she had to be a skilled marksman.

She slowly brought her handgun up, aiming it towards Vicrul who had stepped back out of the container, looking down at his phone.

Letting my body work on muscle memory, I raised my own gun, aiming directly for the back of the woman’s head.

Before she could aim, I shot, the bullet landing exactly where I had intended it to.

She dropped, but I caused more chaos than I had desired to.

I glanced up from where the woman’s body now laid, blood pooling around her head.

Vicrul now had it gun up, looking towards where Apollo and I remained hidden. I guess I didn’t think about the effects of shooting without a silencer.

Vicrul and a few other men walked in our direction, but another gunshot drew my attention away.

I wiped my head around as I noticed Apollo with this gun up and at the ready. I then noticed a man on the ground not far from us.

“Shit.” I mumbled out.

“We probably have more company.” Apollo said, his tone serious. “We have to move now.”

I nodded, not that he noticed, and turned around.

I noticed Vicrul and the other men getting closer, and Kylo was now standing at the entrance to the metal container, adjusting his sleeves, several men lined up behind him.

I whipped my head back to Apollo, pushing off the container and following him down a maze of more containers. We eventually found one that we could climb.

I followed as he pulled himself up the makeshift ladder. Someone must have been on top because once Apollo pulled himself up, I heard a few grunts and a loud thud as the body landed on the ground below.

I finally pulled myself up, the vantage point much better.

We both squatted, staying low and we scoped out the area. It looked fairly quiet, but we knew that it wouldn’t be for long.

Apollo and I rose our guns when a cracking noise sparked into the air. I turned around, realizing there was a radio sitting behind us.

I leaned forward, grabbing it and raising my hand to show it to Apollo. As I did so, a voice came through.

“ _Two down._ ” The person on the other side said.

“ _Do you want us to attack or wait longer?_ ” Another voice said.

The first voice came back. “ _Wait a bit longer._ ” A pause. “ _We don’t have many people to take them on just yet_.”

_Not many people._ That was a somewhat good sign. We could easily handle them.

I set the radio down, sweeping my eyes across the area to see anything out of the ordinary.

My eyes caught on two cars parked on the east end of the docks, somewhat hidden, but clearly cops. They were such amateurs when it came to hiding. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

I scanned again, finding two more on the northwest point.

I pointed out all four to Apollo, him nodding in acknowledgement.

“I’ll take the east two, you take the other two.”

“Okay.” He said as we both dropped off the container, no noise emanating from our feet as we moved our separate ways.

When I made it to the two unmarked cars, I hid in the shadows, waiting to see if anyone was around.

I watched as a man stepped out of one of the cars. His dark skin barely illuminated by the moonlight. He was wearing what looked like a dark blue suit, but it was hard to let with the lack of light.

I watched as five more people stepped out of both cars. The remnants of them looked like cops, dressed in uniform.

I remained in my place as they began to move in different directions, guns up, ready to attack.

I picked my first target, the youngest cop. I followed him, stepping up behind him and tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned, eyes wide in fear. I smiled at him before I pounced, taking him down with only a few simple maneuvers.

I then went for the second cop. Just as easy to take down. And then the third and fourth.

The fifth was more challenging, as he was still with the man who was clearly in charge.

I stepped into the shadows once again, silent as I kept my eyes on the duo, walking with intent towards where Kylo and his men were.

I reached for my silencer, not having to look down as I twisted it into place.

I raised it, aiming it for the man’s upper back. His heart seemed like a good target.

I shot, the man falling.

I then looked to the man in the suit. He looked down to the fallen cop and managed to maneuver into the shadows, disappearing.

“Shit.” I mumbled to myself as I lowered my gun.

I began to move again, keeping my ears open, listening and watching for any sign of movement.

I turned to the left just as an arm wrapped around my throat. His first mistake.

I managed to twist myself in a way that allowed me to thrust an elbow into the man’s side, his arm loosening around my neck.

I pulled myself away from his grasp, shoving a knife into his arm before stepping away and raising my gun.

I then recognized the man. The man in the suit. The dark skin shimmering in the low light.

This had to be him.

“Why are you here.” I asked, my tone threatening.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, princess.”

“Answer the question.” I shot back.

“And who would you be?” He disregarded my request.

“That’s not important.” I responded. “Tell me why you’re here.” I repeated myself.

“I think you already know.” He said with a smirk on his face.

It caused a chill to spread through my body.

“You’re Finn Harlow, aren’t you?” I asked.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant.” He spoke.

“It’s relevant to me.” I said, tilting my head, a new wave of confidence spreading through my blood.

He let out a menacing laugh. “I think you’ll need to go into more detail, I’m getting confused.” That smirk still plastered on his face.

“I’m surprised you don’t recognize me.” I said, a small questioning tone filling my words.

“You’ll have to forgive me.” He spoke. “Must be the lack of proper light.” His hand motioned towards the dark sky.

“I’d be the woman you’re looking to ruin.”

I couldn’t see much, but it was obvious to me how his eyes widened, realizing just who I was.

“That’s right, I’m Georgiana Hux and I’m about to make your life a living hell.” I said before I lowered my gun slightly, shooting two shots in succession, taking out both his kneecaps.

“Stay.” I ordered as I turned, making my way towards where I hoped Apollo to be.

My eyes widened, my heartrate increasing as I found him lying on the ground.

I rushed towards him, dropping to my knees.

“Shit, what happened?” I asked.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled out.

“That’s clearly a lie, but okay.”

He got out a weak laugh.

I turned him, realizing his leg was bleeding, and pretty heavily.

I looked around, trying to find something to wrap his injured leg in, but came up short.

I then sighed as I tore off the bottom half of my shirt. I sighed at myself, feeling dramatic and stereotypical, but it was all I had.

I wrapped it up tightly.

“That should hold for now.” I said. I then used most of my strength to move him to sit against one of the containers.

“Now stay here.” I pointed a finger at him. “I’ll be back when I’m done.”

“Gi.” Apollo reached out to me.

“Mhm.” I responded, my eyes looking back in the direction I had come from, searching for more movement.

“I took care of the others.” He swallowed. “But there’s one guy that managed to get away.”

“That’s okay, thank you.” I reassured him, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be back.” I said before taking off.

I ran in the direction of where I knew Kylo and his men would be. It was somewhat of a distance, but I knew I could make it in a short amount of time.

I ran and ran, stopping abruptly when I was grabbed and dragged off to the side. I tried to cry out, but a large hand covered my mouth.

“Don’t move.” A voice whispered in my ear. I recognized that voice, but it wasn’t one I wanted to.

Poe Dameron’s arm was wrapped around my body, my arms pinned to my side. His other hand still placed over my mouth.

“If you want Kylo Ren to live, you’ll be quiet and listen to me.”

My brain began to spiral, thinking of what could happen. And also racing with what I could do to get out of this.

I began to move, the first defensive move that came to mind. But Poe easily stopped any movement from me.

“Don’t think you’ll be able to get out of this one.” He whispered in my ear.

Before I could try anything else, he began to move us.

I clamped my eyes shut as we slowly moved into the light.

This man must have been fearless, several men already on him. But yet again, he did have hold of me, and not only that but a gun was pushed against my temple now.

I finally opened my eyes, tears filling them I was met with Kylo, his cold expression and confident stance displaying anything but care or worry.

I began to feel myself fall apart, giving in to every emotion I had felt. Being close to death will do that for you.

I had tried so hard, cared so much despite every logical thought, despite everything I had learned. I realized how much of my thoughts had been focused on him. Apollo had been right; I had deeper feeling for Kylo than I had ever intended. But now I didn’t care about hiding those feelings away. All I cared about was not dying at the hand of Poe Dameron.

I felt more tears well in my eyes as I watched Kylo.

“Georgiana Hux and Kylo Ren.” Poe mused. “A two for one deal.” I could hear the smug smile on his face as he spoke.

“What do want Dameron.” Kylo spoke in a cold, unfeeling tone.

“I want that shipment.” Poe nodded towards the metal container to our left.

“You’ll never get it.” Kylo said with a confident tone.

“I think you should reconsider.” Poe said. “Don’t want a pretty woman to get her brains blown out now do we.”

Kylo still didn’t look at me. “That will never happen.”

“What?” Poe asked. “Me getting what I want or this little sweetheart here dying?”

“Both.” I noticed Kylo’s jaw slightly tense.

A pause. “You’re weak Kylo Ren.” Poe began. “You’ve softened since the last time we met. You used to be much colder and more menacing, practically heartless, but I’ve noticed a change in you.” I could tell a smile appeared on his face. “And I think I know why.”

I clenched my jaw, realizing that what Poe was implying was true. If Kylo had softened at all, it was because of me. I was the reason he had become distracted. It was all my fault. Kylo was in danger because of someone who wasn’t worth the risk, because of me.

“Give me the shipment. Or I’ll kill her,” his gun pressed further into my temple causing me to whimper, “and then I’ll kill you.”

“I’ll never give you that shipment.” Kylo responded quickly.

My eyes widened. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Kylo hadn’t become soft. Maybe he didn’t care about me. His response pretty much cleared that up. It was obvious now that he would let me die, cared more about this shipment than me. He thought so little of me that he cared more about whatever was in that fucking container than a human life.

What could be in that shipment that was so important that he was willing to risk a person’s life?

“A shame.” Poe said nonchalantly as he cocked his gun.

That’s when I saw a flash of emotion in Kylo’s eyes, but it didn’t last long.

I squeezed my eyes, preparing myself for the bullet, realizing this moment would be the end of my life.

I managed to open my eyes as Kylo finally looked to me.

“Find Apollo.” I managed to get out before the echo of a shot filled the night air.

I dropped to my knees. I couldn’t feel the pain of them hitting the ground as I realized what had just happened.

Everything felt like slow motion as I looked down to my hands, them covered in blood.

I looked back up to Kylo as his eyes were now filled with horror as he looked down to me.

My vision began to blur as I swayed.

I could feel the blood trickling down my back as I managed to turn my head.

I noticed Poe lying on the ground and then several voices shouting. I glanced down his body, realizing someone had managed to shoot him, possibly saving me in the process.

But they hadn’t been quick enough, Poe managing to place a bullet in my shoulder.

I could feel my shirt getting wet with a mix of blood and sweat as the bullet wound gushed out more and more blood by the second.

My vision kept getting blurrier, black spots now appearing.

I slowly turned back to Kylo.

The last thing I remembered was Kylo kneeling down and grabbing onto me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dramatic ending?? Yes, I'm sorry, I can't help myself! I also know the past few chapters haven't been the best, but I didn't want to make you guys wait so long. I have more time now to write and edit, maybe even fix up the past few chapter and upload them again. I love you all and thanks so much for reading!!


	24. An Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: alcohol use, short mention of family issues

I rolled over, letting out a long exhale as I looked to Rey’s sleeping face.

Her chest rose and fell evenly as a soft snore escaped her lips. I was barely able to make the outline of her face in the low light of the moon that seeped in through the window of my bedroom.

Her limbs were spread across the bed, taking up most of the space. I wasn’t surprised, since the time we met and had spent nights up talking and falling asleep during the early hours of the morning she had always spread wide across the bed. How Will delt with it, I would never know.

Rey had stayed with me each night for the past few days, the days after Armie and Phasma’s wedding. The days after I had been shot.

Thankfully, I was recovering well. It was still sore, but it was mostly a surface wound. I was still oblivious as to what had happened the rest of the night. How I had gotten home, how Apollo had been found and brought back, nor where Kylo had gone.

Although I was recovering well, I still hadn’t been able to sleep all of those night, there were too many things running through my mind to even try.

So much had happened in the past several months. It hadn’t even been a year since I had officially taken over the business, since my father had died.

It was a whirlwind. None of it I would have ever expected.

I knew it was going to be tough, that I would have to be ready for the unexpected. But this was something different.

I didn’t expect Noah to appear and I had never prepared myself for something like that.

I hadn’t expected the Palpatines to return. That was something I wasn’t sure I could have ever been prepared for, or even thought of.

I hadn’t expected to get sick. I wasn’t prepared to have to focus so much on my own health. Decisions were even made for me without allowing me time to think on what I wanted anyway. I had never thought about having children, but as the only girl it was something I was kind of expected to do, to have children, to have a family.

But that was no longer an option I had. The doctor had told me there was still a chance, but it was so minimal that it was something I shouldn’t get my hopes up for.

Not that I was mad about it, nor that I had a plan to get pregnant any time soon, but being told that I wouldn’t be able to accomplish the one thing my mother had praised me for? That I wouldn’t be able to have children? It was a hard thing to accept.

And then there was the matter of Kylo Ren.

I knew I would deal with the Rens at some point, but the way that events had turned out, that was something I could have never even imagined.

At first, I had hated him, but was so intrigued by him. He was just another person who was trying to get close to gain more power and wealth for themselves. But that soon turned out to be false.

He became someone that I could see in my life, someone I could see as a business partner.

He showed me that he was trustworthy. He showed me that he was on our side, my side. He showed me his caring nature. He showed me that I could put my full faith in him.

But then he suddenly changed. Suddenly became distant, uncaring.

That kept me up at night. That small fact, those two short interactions, filling my mind day and night.

When I finally came to the realization, no longer denying my feelings, he became someone different. Someone I couldn’t feel anything for. Someone who didn’t care about me.

I had fallen headfirst and hard for Kylo Ren and now he was gone.

The last time I had seen him was when I laid on the concrete, bleeding out.

He hadn’t come back since.

I hadn’t even heard or seen any of his brothers. Alex had become distant, leaving the room every time I would step in. He gave me sideways looks, never speaking a word.

Dominic and Aurora had moved back into their own apartment, no longer around the house as often.

I had sent Archie away to stay with friends in another state, wanting him to be far away from the threat that still lurked in our lives.

The twins were around but were now more focused on analyzing the threat and finding new ways to protect us.

Will had been there but was still somewhat distant. I could see the sympathy in his eyes, but he refused to discuss anything that had to do with the wedding night events, avoiding the topic in any way possible.

Armie and Phasma would be gone for nearly a month, so it was just me when it came to running the business.

I was alone.

I still had Rey and Apollo, but it was different. They were my close friends, almost like family, but my actual family? That didn’t feel the same. I felt like I didn’t have the same support from my brothers, like they no longer wanted me around, like I had ruined everything and brought harm to them.

I agreed. It was my fault. It was my fault that I had gotten us into this mess of being associated with the Rens, with allowing Noah into our lives, with not being the best fighter I could. It was my fault I was distracted.

I had gotten Archie hurt all those months ago. I had almost let the family business fall. I had let Apollo almost die.

It was all my fault.

And now the one person I thought would be there always, would always care, wouldn’t abandon me like everyone else always did, would love me the way I never thought would be possible, was gone. Had become cold.

Had abandoned me.

I rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. At this point, I knew trying to fall asleep would be a fruitless attempt.

After a few minutes of looking up to the ceiling and listening to the even tone of Rey’s breathing, I stood up.

Pulling myself out of the bed, I grabbed the sweatshirt I had abandoned on the chair next to the window.

It was a somewhat cold night, my arms wrapping around myself as I walked towards the kitchen.

I stepped into the room, my bare feet flinching slightly at the cool touch of the floor.

I walked over to the coffee pot, grabbing a mug and a scoop of coffee beans. I mindlessly made coffee, not caring about what time it was. I didn’t worry about the noise as I ground the beans, knowing that the bedrooms were too far away to wake anyone.

I stood with my hands on the counter, my hip leaning against it, as I watched the coffee begin to pour out, filling the pot with a soft hum of the machine.

My mind was wandering, not focusing much on what was happening around me, not noticing the soft echo of footsteps approaching.

I spun around as I heard a low mumble, my eyes finding the back of Alex’s head as he began to step out of the kitchen.

“Wait.” I pushed away from the counter, my hand reaching up towards him.

He stopped and spun around, a not so pleased expression on his face.

“What?” He shot at me, his jaw slightly clenching.

“Can we at least talk?” I asked, my tone becoming desperate. I needed this. I needed to talk. I needed my brother back. I needed him to not hate me.

“And what is there to talk about?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why do you hate me?” I asked.

“I don’t hate you.” He spoke.

“Then why does it feel like you do?” I asked, nearly yelling.

“Because.” He nearly yelled, his words halting as he caught himself. “Because you’ve somehow managed to ruin my life.” He pointed at me aggressively.

My eyes widened. I knew it was my fault, but I didn’t realize how upset he was about it.

“What?” I managed to get out.

“I had finally found someone who cared about me, who understood my life and wanted to be a part of it, and now he’s gone, all because of something you did.”

“What did I do?” I pleaded with him. I needed answers.

“You drove them away.”

I felt tears begin to gather, threatening to run down my cheeks.

“And the worst part of it all is that I don’t even know why they left.”

My brows furrowed at his words.

“He didn’t leave an explanation.” I heard his voice break, now noticing the tears that streamed down his face. “He just left.”

I walked up to Alex, wrapping my arms around his small frame. I held him close as he sobbed into my shoulder, his body shaking.

“I thought he loved me.”

Those words made me pull him in even tighter, tears now falling down my face.

I knew what he was feeling, knew what it felt like to be abandoned.

I didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how best to comfort him, so I just held him. Held him in my arms just like when we were younger. I held him close, showing him without words how much I felt his pain, how sorry I was, how I had wished none of this had happened.

He was my baby brother, he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to feel unloved, to feel abandoned.

He eventually pulled away, his hands landing on my shoulders, my hands still on his waist.

“I’m not mad at you.” He repeated what he had said earlier. I nodded at him, pulling a hand away to wipe my tears from my cheek. “I don’t hate you. I’m just mad at myself.” He sighed. “I’m mad that I feel for someone who clearly could never love me back.”

“Don’t say that.” I stopped him. “That man loved you so much, it was obvious. He was dragged away kicking and screaming, I’m sure of it.” I said, a smile cracking on his face, a small huff of air indicating a laugh coming from him. That caused me to smile as well.

I pulled him in once again, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away and walking back into the kitchen.

“Coffee?” I offered him.

He nodded and smiled at me as he took a seat at the counter.

I turned around and poured two cups smiling while I did so.

I turned around and handed him his mug, both of us not speaking as we enjoyed the strong aroma of the drink, watching as the sun began to rise, a warm glow spreading through the large windows and into the kitchen.

-

“So, how’s Alex?” Rey asked, both of us looking through my clothing, trying to find the ideal outfits for the night.

“He’s doing a lot better, I think.” I said while I shrugged. “He’s heartbroken for sure, but he doesn’t hate me.” We both let out a somber giggle.

I had told Rey everything that happened the night before. I had told her the talk, somewhat fight, that Alex and I had. I had told her that he didn’t hate me but hated how everything turned out. How it was my fault that my little brother was so heartbroken, although she reassured me that it was out of my control.

She could see how much it bothered me, so she offered to take me to a nice dinner, to help forget about all the negative things, just for a bit. She even asked Apollo, who I knew would be able to cheer me up.

We hadn’t spent time as friends in a long while, given how busy I was with the family business. Well, and Apollo living in another state until a few months ago.

I pulled a dress off the rack that it hung on, my eyebrows raising as I turned to Rey, wordlessly asking if she liked it. She nodded.

I smiled as I made my way around her and back into the bedroom.

“So where are you two taking me again?” I called back to her.

“That’s a surprise.” I could hear the smile in her voice. “You’ll find out when we get there.” She said as she finally walked out, another dress in her hands.

“Ugh!” I faked annoyance, both of us smiling at each other.

“Just get ready.” She motioned towards my dress that now laid on the edge of the bed.

“Fine.” I said, a forced pout on my face.

-

It didn’t take Rey and I long to get ready, but we did take our time. Long enough that Apollo was pacing in the foyer as Rey and I descended the stairs.

Apollo stopped his movements as he heard the echo of our heels. He glanced up, eyes widening as he took us in.

I smiled at him, placing my hands on his shoulders once I made it to him. I leaned up, him leaning down, as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You looked stunning.” He nearly whispered as he looked to me. “And you.” He began as he turned to Rey. “A true _ray_ of sunshine.” We all three laughed.

I turned my head as I heard another set of footsteps approaching.

Will walked in, dressed to the nines as he approached us with a smile.

“So, were adding to the dinner party?” I asked with a smile, my gaze turning to Rey.

Rey tilted her head, a sympathetic look crossing her features.

“Actually,” She began, “Were losing a person from the dinner party.” She looked up at Will as he wrapped an affectionate arm around her, a small smile adorning her lips. “Will and I won’t be joining you too, a date of our own.” She whispered the last part to me even though we both knew the boys could still hear it.

I smiled widely at her.

“Enjoy yourselves.” I said as I turned back to Apollo. “Ready?” He nodded in response.

I wrapped my arm around his as he led us out of the house and to the awaiting car. I smiled as I looked up at him, now realizing that it really was just going to be the two of us. I didn’t expect it to be just as, not that I cared or felt uncomfortable, but it hadn’t been the two of us having dinner together in ages.

In all honesty, I couldn’t wait.

-

The ride to the restaurant was filled with easy small talk, some discussion about what was happening with the business, the wedding, and other light topics.

It was always easy to talk to Apollo, one of the many reasons he was a close friend.

The conversation ended quickly once we felt the car stop, the driver jumping out to open the door for me, Apollo stepping out on his own from his side of the vehicle.

I smiled and thanked the driver as he offered a hand to help me step out.

I gathered the fabric of the long dress that I decided to wear.

I opted for something different this time.

It was a soft cream color, complimenting my pale and freckled skin. The subtle pink tone was brought out by the fire red of my hair. The skirt flowed down to the middle of my shin, slits coming up to my hip bones allowing the skirt to move more freely.

The silk material of the skirt stopped at my waist, a wide band spreading around my torso. Two thick strands of the silk started at the front and wrapped up and over my shoulders, covering my breasts, and came back down and attached to the back of the waist.

It was more revealing than I typically opted for, but I felt drawn to it tonight, feeling like it was somehow the perfect dress. I had also added on a fur wrap given that it was becoming colder with the approaching season.

I paired it with simple silver earrings that hung elegantly from my ears, a diamond necklace to match. The final touch being the white shoes, the red bottom standing out as I walked.

I wrapped my arm around Apollo’s as we stepped into the restaurant, the warm air welcoming us as well as the bustle of an up-and-coming restaurant.

This restaurant was owned by someone I had only met a few times, which was surprising given that we were both young women in positions that were normally held by older men. I remember her being kind and intelligent, something I admired her for, something that would get her far.

And it clearly did. The restaurant was beautiful. The modern furniture and decorations allowing it to stand out from the other high-class restaurants in the city.

It also appeared to be incredibly busy.

I let my eyes wander around the restaurant as Apollo and I were directed to our table.

Once we sat down, he ordered us a few drinks, sending the waiter away.

“I see you guys went all out?” I questioned as I took one more glance around the space. We had been placed near the back of the restaurant, having somewhat of our own space, the atmosphere much more intimate and quiet where we were sitting.

He let out a small laugh. “We wanted you to be able to really enjoy yourself.”

I smiled at him. “Thank you.” I sighed. “So how are you settling back into life here?” I asked. It had been a few months now, so I was hoping he was settling into his role in the company and his new life in the city.

He nodded his head. “Good.” He looked off to the side for a moment. “Settling in perfectly.”

“Good.” I smiled as the waiter returned with our drinks. “Good.” I repeated to myself as I took a sip of the red blend Apollo had ordered for me.

-

Dinner had gone smoothly, laughing, talking, catching up for years that we weren’t together.

“And then.” He stopped to laugh. “And then she tried to tip my table over.” We were both laughing hard now, trying to contain ourselves as to not bother the others around us. It didn’t help that we were both far past being sober. “But she couldn’t because it was so solid and she wasn’t strong enough.” His pitch raised at the last words before he burst into another fit of laughter, my own fit following.

We were both finally calming down as I glanced up, movement from behind Apollo catching my eye. I watched as the door to the private room opened and out stepped Cardo, one of Kylo’s brothers.

My eyes widened as I realized who it was. And who it meant was also here.

Just as I watched Cardo walk out of the room, my eyes drifted past him as the door began to shut behind him.

My eyes were met with the wide and intense gaze of Kylo Ren staring right back at me.


	25. It's Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: angst, self-doubt, Kylo gets kinda handsy/aggressive but it's short

My eyes met with Kylo, unable to detach before the door swung shut.

I was kept in the state of confusion and shock, my mouth slightly agape, my eyes wide.

“What?” Apollo asked, his voice full of concern as he swung around to follow my line of vision. “What’s wrong?” He spun back to me.

I looked back at him before lowering my head, shaking it.

“Nothing.” I looked up to him and smiled. “Nothing, just thought I saw someone I knew.” I gave him another warm smile, my hand waving in front of my face, hoping it would wipe away the worry in his eyes.

It didn’t. But he didn’t question me any further as I stood up.

“I’ll be right back, have to use the restroom.” I smiled down at him before turning to make my way towards the bathroom, hoping that I could calm myself down enough so that I could get through the rest of the dinner. That and the idea of knowing that Kylo was in the same building as me, and that there was a possibility that we could run into each other.

The idea of interacting with him at the moment was torturing me.

I had finally realized my feelings as soon as he became distant again. It was the same cycle I had seen throughout my life. Why I thought this could be different, even if just for a moment, was eating at my mind.

How could I be so stupid? How could I believe that I could be loved like that? How was I so naïve to think that I was worthy of something like that?

I could feel the tears welling up as I pushed the door to the bathroom open aggressively.

I stopped in my place, jumping back slightly as an older woman glared at me.

“Watch where you’re going.” She spat at me as she shoved past me, her shoulder hitting my arm.

I spun around watching her with my mouth slightly agape. I hadn’t meant to be rude or to nearly hit her with the door, but I was too far gone in my own thoughts to notice anyone else.

And not only did I feel bad about it, but her reaction only pushed me further down the trap of emotions I was currently caught in.

I slammed the door shut, locking it behind me, not caring to check if anyone else was in the bathroom with me.

Before I could fall, I let my hands catch me on the sink, holding me up as my body began to shake as I let out a long sob, my head hanging low.

I let myself sit that way for a moment, letting the tears fall, before I looked up into the mirror.

My mascara was running, my eyes red and the skin surrounding them puffy. My hair was slightly messy.

I looked like a train wreck.

I clenched my jaw as I took a deep breathe in.

I couldn’t act this way. I couldn’t let my emotions get the best of me. I was acting like a child. I knew I shouldn’t have been so focused on my love life, or rather lack thereof. I had a family to think about, I had a business to run.

Why did Kylo’s feeling towards me matter.

I took another deep breath in, composing myself.

I grabbed a few napkins, cleaning up my makeup the best I could. I ran my hands through my hair to tame the small fly away hairs that stood prominent.

Once I felt composed again, I turned around, taking a step towards the door. But before I made it any farther, someone stepped out of one of the stalls.

I froze as I looked at the woman in horror. I had hoped that she didn’t hear my entire embarrassing and totally unnecessary meltdown. But based on her expression she most definitely did.

We stared at each other for a moment, both of us not sure what to say or do next. But I finally decided to move, turning away from her as I took another step towards the door.

“Wait.” She said, her voice rushed. She reached out to me with one hand as she stepped forward.

I stopped once again, looking towards her. My brows furrowed as I realized that I recognized her, from where? I couldn’t yet remember.

“Um…” She stumbled with her words, her eyes glancing down at the ground. “You’re Georgiana Hux, right?” She asked, finally looking back up to me.

I nodded. “I am.” My voice was calm, stern.

“I’m, um, I’m Olivia Baylor.” She offered me her name, her voice timid, her eyes wide.

I let my mind run with who she could be. I remembered that name, I remembered her blonde hair, I remembered…

_Oh shit._

I looked back up to her from where my eyes had wandered to the floor.

“You know Kylo, right?” I asked her, trying to keep my voice as calm and nonchalant as possible.

I watched as her stance straightened out, more confidence flowing through her now. She smiled at me, something devious hidden behind her genuine gaze.

“I do.” She began. “I’m his date actually.”

His date. What other reason could she be here for?

She was the woman at the restaurant all those months back. The first night I had slept with Noah. The first night that Kylo I realized the level of attraction I had to Kylo.

The night before his role in my life would become more permanent.

I smiled at her, opening my mouth to speak before a knock on the door echoed through the small space.

We both turned our heads as the man outside spoke.

“Olivia,” A familiar voice spoke, “The car is ready. We should be leaving now.” He didn’t seem irritated, but rather in some kind of rush, like he couldn’t wait to leave.

I stepped forward to open the door, but Olivia reached out again, this time with both arms. Her small hands latched onto my bicep, pulling me back.

“Wait no.” She begged quietly. “He can’t know you’re here.”

I turned to her, confusion filling my expression.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because.” Was her only answer. One that wasn’t good enough for me.

“It’s too late.” I said as I pulled out of her grasp, swinging the door open.

Vicrul’s eyes widened as he met mine.

I smiled at him like nothing was out of the ordinary, like I hadn’t been shot and then abandoned by his brother.

“Hi Vic. Mind if I squeezed past you?” I gestured past him.

He didn’t move much, but I was able to push past him.

I moved quickly, worried that I would end up running into another person I didn’t want to. Having a full meltdown in front of Kylo’s gold-digging date was probably the worst thing that could have happened to me that night, but I wasn’t about to test that theory.

I walked briskly back to where Apollo and I had been seated.

As I rounded the corner my eyes caught the back of Kylo’s head. I quickly pulled myself away, my back against the wall, hidden from his sight.

My heart was pounding, feeling like I was in another life-or-death situation, but this was nothing like that. My life wasn’t at risk. I wasn’t in any danger.

But my heart raced the same.

I took a deep breathe in, knowing that I couldn’t stay glued to the wall the whole time.

My eyes were still closed as a voice caused me to flinch.

“Meditating?” He asked.

I glared at Vicrul, a smug smirk on his face.

“You looked shocked to see me two second ago.” I shot back.

The smirk slightly fell as he looked behind me.

He reached out, his hands landing on my upper arms.

“You should go.” He said, eyes still behind me.

“What?” I asked, pulling myself away from him. “Why?”

“Just listen to me.” He spoke.

I managed to pull away from him. My eyes boring holes through him.

“Answer my question.” I looked up at him, but it was too late.

I knew he was probably protecting me from seeing Kylo, or protecting Kylo from seeing me, but little did he know that we were both already aware of the other’s presence.

“Vic, I thought I told you—” Kylo’s voice froze as he looked at me, the only indication of emotion that small flicker in his eyes. One I doubted that Vicrul noticed.

I spun around back towards the bathroom.

As soon as I spun, I was met with blonde hair. Olivia stood directly next to me, her eyes not as kind or big as earlier. She looked rather pissed actually.

Not that I cared in that moment. The only thing on my mind was finding a way back to Apollo and to my seat.

I shoved past Olivia and Vicrul, making my way through the restaurant and back to Apollo.

Once I made it to the table, he looked up, eyes wide.

“We’re leaving.” I looked at him as I grabbed my clutch, not giving him much time to drop his napkin and follow behind me.

Before I could make it to the entrance, a hand landed on my neck. The person shoved me against the door frame, a shot of pain travelling up my back as I looked up to the person who grabbed me.

Kylo’s eyes were full of rage, his jaw clenched as his hand wrapped around my throat.

  
“Kylo.” I managed to get out through gasps.

His grip on me was cutting off my air supply, my vision starting to blur.

“Kylo, please.” I said as Apollo came up and tried to pull him off of me. Unfortunately, his effort was to no avail, leaving him to fall to the ground at the blow that Kylo somehow managed to place on his torso.

Kylo kept a tight hold on me as his eyes never left my face.

“Kylo, not here.” I said as I looked around, bystanders watching the scene unfold.

I looked back up to him, my eyes filling with tears, my hands wrapped around his wrist.

He finally let me go, a rush of air being sucked in by my greedy lungs. But I didn’t have much time to recover as Kylo grabbed my arm and dragged my outside.

“What the fuck!” I yelled at him as he stopped and turned towards me. “Why are you pissed?” I yelled again, this time louder. “I should remind you that you’re the one who left, you’re the one who let me get shot, you’re the one who abandoned me!”

He flinched with my last words, taking a moment before responding.

“And why should I believe you didn’t follow me here?” He asked accusingly.

I jaw dropped in shock.

“You’re fucking joking, right?” I asked him, but his hard expression never changed, his eyes remaining on me as if he were still awaiting my answer.

I scoffed, my eyes rolling at him.

“Apollo wanted to take my mind off of things, wanted to take me to a nice dinner, something _you_ could never do.” I pointed an accusing finger at him, wanting him to know what it felt like to be forgotten so easily. How he had told me he cared, even showed it a few times, but failed to when it really mattered.

“I’m sorry that we ended up at the same restaurant you and your stupid little party were at!”

“There’s plenty of other places in the city.”

“But not all of them are new Kylo!” I shouted as my arms flung out at my sides. “Not all are the same!”

His jaw clenched, that infamous twitch under his eye visible.

I continued as he didn’t move to speak.

“And why are you even the one that’s mad!” An annoyed laugh escaped my lips. “Why are you even made when you clearly don’t care for me at all?” My voice calmed down, but the annoyed tone never left.

I watched his eyes soften slightly, something I chalked up to being my own imagination. There was no way he was getting soft again, and if he did, it was all clearly a lie.

“And why would you think that?”

“Hmm.” I said sarcastically, making a show of thinking. “Maybe it was the way that you clearly didn’t care if Poe Dameron killed me, or that you care more about whatever was in that crate than my fucking _life._ ”

“Gi, I promise—”

“That you didn’t even show up once, or try to come find me, after I had been shot.” A small sniffle. “After I nearly bled to death.” I sighed, calming my emotions to the best of my abilities. “It grazed my neck and shoulder, Kylo. I could have died and yet you showed no emotion.”

“It’s part of the job, I—”

“That’s always your excuse.” I turned my head, my arms wrapping over my chest. “That’s what you say whenever I ask something that requires a more in-depth answer.”

“Gi—”

“This is my life too, Kylo. I know what it entails, I know the risks, I know what you have to do sometimes. I know that you have to make the most difficult choices.” I looked back at him. “I know you had to do what you did in that moment. But what I don’t understand is the sudden disappearing. The sudden coldness from you even before you left that night.”

“Gi, please—”

“And I know this life requires difficult decisions. That’s why I’m about to tell you everything.”

He was about to speak, about to try and get me to listen once again, but he stopped. His hand that was reached out to me dropping.

“I cared about you, Kylo. I trusted you, for some ridiculous reason that I’ll never understand, I trusted you.” His jaw clenched as I continued. “I cared so much that I actually began to fall for you. We fell into a routine, even if it didn’t last long, and I felt…comfortable.” I glanced up as I searched for the word, finally looking to him once again. “You made me feel appreciated, cared for, and despite my past, despite the many times that I’ve been proven wrong, that people have showed me that I’m not worth that kind of affection, I let you show me those things. I let myself think that it wouldn’t turn out the same.”

A tear ran down my cheek.

“I let myself fall in love with you.” A sob racked my body as I admitted what I had been feeling, the emotion that I shoved so far down that I didn’t know I was capable of it anymore.

Real love.

Not the kind that was extended towards family. This was the kind that allowed a person to trust someone who didn’t earn their trust automatically. This was the kind that allowed people to come together, to share something that no one else could. This was the kind of love that brought people together despite any circumstances.

It was the kind of love that was foreign to me.

But it felt so natural and right when it came to Kylo.

My eyes filled with tears for the second time this night, as I glanced up at Kylo.

I composed myself enough to continue speaking.

“But I know you don’t feel the same way. I know that I’m not worthy of that affection anyway, but it still hurt to see you prove to me how little you actually cared.” A breath.

“And despite that, despite my feelings, despite the fact that you don’t and will never share those feeling, I know that you and I would never work. I have my family and you have yours. Our jobs may be similar, but there’s too much rivalry, too much unspoken competition. You and I are bound to fall apart. You and I would have never worked.” Another tear fell down my face.

My eyes searched his face for any sign of remorse, for any reaction at all. But there was nothing.

He expression didn’t change, nor did he make any kind of move. He simply stood there, eyes dancing across my face.

“Nothing?” I challenged him and not surprisingly, he remained silent.

I scoffed, turning on my heel.

I knew I was right. I knew that he didn’t care, that he didn’t return the feelings.

He had already proved it, but this was the final straw, the nail in the coffin.

I walked back towards the entrance of the restaurant, noticing Apollo struggling against the grip of Cardo and Ushar.

I glanced at them, a warning glare.

They let go of him, a string of mumbled cursing as he walked back up to me.

“Are you alright?” He asked, placing his hands on my arms. His eyes shot across my face, making sure that I was okay.

“I am.” I spoke. I tried to keep my voice light, but it proved to be more difficult as my heart felt like a rock weighing my chest down.

He let go of me and began to walk back towards Kylo, but I grabbed him, pulling him back.

“It’s not worth it.” I said. “Plus I already took care of it.”

“Fucking asshole.” Apollo mumbled.

I ignored him as I pulled him towards the car. I opened the door, shoving Apollo inside.

He remained silent for the entire ride, but I could feel his worried eyes on me.

As we arrived back at the manor, I pushed the door open myself, wanting nothing more than to escape my thoughts and other people.

I didn’t stop walking as I stepped up to the door, pushing through, moving effortlessly through the hallway and into my own room.

I finally let myself collapse, tearing off my shoes and dress as I pulled myself further onto the bed. I pulled the comforter over my now naked body, curling up as I did so.

I laid there, my mind wandering.

I most likely would have cried again, but my mind was too numb. I had expended so many emotions tonight, had expressed more than I was used to, more than I had wanted to, and it was draining.

I sighed as I reached up, flipping off the light switch, the room becoming pitch black.

I let my eyes drift close, my mind slowing down as I drifted off into sleep.

But my sleep wouldn’t be peaceful.

And that was clear as the last thought passed through my mind before I passed out.

What if Kylo Ren said it back.


	26. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: smut, angst

“So that’s the plan.” Apollo paused, glancing up to me. “What do you think Gi?”

He was seated on the leather chair across from my desk as he looked over at me.

“I like it.” I stated, clearing my throat. “What does that require of us?” I looked over to the other woman sitting across from me, still not totally sure what the exact plan was.

I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t help my mind wandering.

I hadn’t gotten any restful sleep in days, my mind clouded.

It wasn’t that I cared about Kylo not returning my feelings. I had expected that. I had expected him to not care.

What really had me awake each night was how I had been able to admit those feelings. How I could so easily tell him the truth, give into my emotions and let them flow freely.

I couldn’t tell why I felt so comfortable. I knew I loved him, but that wasn’t it. There something else. Something that drew me into him, made me comfortable.

That made me okay.

There had never been anything like that before. I had loved others, I had told others I loved them. But this was so different. This was something unique.

My eyes rose back up to meet the woman’s as she began to speak.

“I can offer my restaurant to you for business deals, and I can offer you protection, as long as you can assure me that my father will be okay. That you can get him back for me.” Her eyes were wide, pleading, as she glanced back and forth between me and Apollo.

So, this was a family matter.

I felt for her. I knew what it felt like to be desperate to protect family.

That pushed me towards helping her. Towards joining into this business deal.

But there was one more question.

“Where is he?”

I watched as she swallowed dramatically, her nerves only growing.

My eyes narrowed, my head tilting slightly, as I watched her. Watched her open her mouth to speak, but still hesitating.

But then all of our attention was dragged away, a knock sounding from the closed door of my office.

My body and mind froze as I watched the tall man walk through the threshold, the door being swung upon dramatically, not matching his calm and collected demeanor and he stepped in like he owned the place.

His hands were placed in his pockets, his eyes going from Apollo to the other woman in the room, his eyes lingering a little too long on her breasts.

Then he finally glanced at me, stopping in his tracks.

I suddenly felt so small under his intense gaze as his eyes scanned my frame.

Our eyes locked, both of us seemingly lost in thought. His amber eyes seemed so inviting, warm, not matching his expression. I could see how he was holding back, that he wanted to say something, that he wanted to show me something. But the others in the room, his own ego, his business here, were all reasons why he was stopping himself.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Apollo growled, both Kylo and I turning our heads to glance at him.

Apollo’s eyes were dead set on Kylo, his eyes narrowed, fist clenched at his side. His broad shoulders squared off, chest puffed out. He looked ready to fight, ready to confront Kylo without any hesitation.

I took a step towards Apollo, saying his name. But he didn’t listen, still staring intently at Kylo, daggers shooting from his eyes.

“Apollo.” I growled under my breathe, him finally looking at me. “Leave.” I shot at him, turning to the woman still standing in shock, also with her eyes on Kylo. “Both of you.”

The woman glanced to me, nodding before quickly gathering her things and leaving.

I glanced up to Abby, my secretary, as she stood in the door frame. The other woman hit Abby’s shoulder as she shoved her way through the threshold, rushing to leave. Abby then looked back to me, sympathy in her eyes.

I could tell what her expression was conveying. She had tried hard to keep him from barging in, to warn me of his presence, but his self-centered ego told him that he could just barge in, much to her dismay.

I gave her a small smile and wave before turning back to Apollo.

He glanced down at me, his eyes softening. “Are you sure?” He asked.

I wasn’t totally sure, but I felt comfortable, confident enough to be alone with Kylo. Plus, I didn’t need the distraction of having to break up a fight, one that would most definitely break out if Apollo stayed around.

I smiled up at him. “I’m sure.”

He gave me a weak smile before he leaned down, leaving a kiss on my cheek, his hand landing on my waist, before walking away, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was shut, I took a deep breath in, turning to face Kylo once again.

“What do you want?” I asked. My tone was harsh, but it wasn’t threatening, rather it was business like. The kind of relationship we would have had if I hadn’t made that initial mistake of letting him into my mind and emotions.

He smirked at me, his stance comfortable, his hands still placed in his pockets.

“I wanted to talk, angel.”

I clenched my jaw, nervous about what this could mean. What could he have to talk about? Certainly not what we had discussed a few nights before.

“And what could that be?” I asked, stepping back towards me desk. I made my way around, placing myself down in the leather chair that sat behind the desk.

I crossed one leg over the other as I tilted my head, looking back up to Kylo.

He was now directly across from me, leaning down as his hands were placed on the wooden desk, staring directly at me.

“I wanted to discuss a…” His head fell from side to side as he pushed off the desk, beginning to walk around it. “A business deal of sorts.”

“Of sorts?” I asked, curiosity almost getting the best of me.

“Yes, angel.” He said as he smirked, rounding the desk.

I turned myself in the chair, watching him intently as he stepped closer and closer.

“A business deal.” He repeated. His voice was low, sweet, flowing like honey from his mouth as he placed one hand on the desk, leaning in.

My breath caught in my throat as I glanced up, his body so close to mine that I could smell the intoxicating scent of him.

The light and fresh scent of him shampoo, the cedar of his cologne, mixed with the soft scent of his aftershave was a smell I didn’t realize I missed. I didn’t realize I craved.

I knew I still loved him, something that wouldn’t go away so easily. But I thought I could at least keep things professional. Make sure nothing could happen that could make my heart break, make it shatter. Something I had somehow prevented up until this point.

My mouth opened slightly, not knowing what to do or say.

Suddenly he was on me.

His lips found mine, starting in a soft and smooth rhythm. His one hand left the desk, wrapping into my hair, the other finding my back, pulling me into him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, a natural instinct, as I gave into the familiar feeling of his lips on mine. He pulled me further into his embrace, my legs no longer on the chair, soon being pushed into the desk behind me.

I moaned into his mouth as he moved his hips against me. His need, his desire, so evident under his pants.

I put my hand between us, running it down to meet his growing need. I grasped him, running my hand along it.

His lips detached from mine, his forehead leaning on mine as he glanced down.

“Fuck.” He moaned out. “Angel, shit.” He mumbled before reaching down, grabbing my hand. “But I should be taking care of you first.”

He then kneeled down in front of me, my eyes unable to leave him as I watched him in a mixture of awe and confusion.

His hands landed on the side of my thighs, the warmth of his hands against my bare skin causing bumps to rise all over my body. He kept his eyes on mine as his hands moved up my legs, sliding past the hem of my dress.

His fingers hooked around my underwear pulling them down and off of me, but as he glanced down, he stopped, eyeing them.

“What?” I asked, worried that something was wrong, my mind racing, my heart somehow beating faster.

“These are from that shopping trip.” It wasn’t a question. It was statement. He remembered.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. The day before we left for Vegas. The trip that would change so many things for me.

He remembered that specific set. The set I had tried on just to give him a show, to make him squirm in his place.

The lingerie set that I knew would come in handy at some point.

I smiled down at him.

“They are.”

“Shit, angel.” He mumbled as he glanced back down at them, his warm hands against my legs as he helped me step out of them. “You’re incredible.”

A long and heavy breath escaped my lips as I kept my eyes on him.

Suddenly everything became so surreal. I couldn’t believe he was kneeling in front of me. I couldn’t believe that he was even here to begin with. I couldn’t believe I loved this man. I couldn’t believe that I was willing to let myself get heartbroken just because I wanted him, I needed him so badly in this moment.

In contrast to his slow and calculated motions, without another word, he stood up, wrapping his large arms around me. He spun me around, his hand pushing me down onto my desk.

Papers went flying as my forearms collided with the wood, a small yelp leaving me.

I felt his body heat as he leaned over me, his chest against my back.

“Now be quiet while I fuck that pretty little pussy of yours.”

I involuntarily clenched at his words. I didn’t realize how much being pushed around, being out of control, was intoxicating to me. I always preferred to be in control, to dominate the strong men I knew. I wanted to have the knowledge that I could bring strong men to their knees. And I knew I could. I knew I was capable.

But it was something entirely different to give up that control. My life was demanding of me anyway. It required being in control, in charge, by dominating abilities already. To be able to give up that control, even if it was just for a short time, was like a weight lifted off my shoulders.

I needed this.

I needed him.

His hands run along my thighs, pushing my dress up, revealing me to him.

I clenched again, the cool air hitting me even harder.

“Fuck. You’re beautiful.” He murmured.

I let my head drop, my forehead laying against the cool desk as I felt his warm hands run over my ass, caressing them.

“Now you’re going to take all of me.” He said, his tone confident, warning me to behave. “You got that angel?”

I nodded my head. His hands stopped moving.

“I want to hear you say it.” His tone was threatening.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” He asked.

I clenched my jaw, hoping he wasn’t asking what I thought he was.

“Yes daddy.” I nearly whispered out, not sure if he could even hear me. But he did.

“Good girl.”

One hand left my skin, the rustling sound of a belt and pants being removed sounded behind me before the sharp pain of my entrance being penetrated.

A loud gasp left me, but his hand was quick to cover my mouth, his lips at my ear once again.

“I told you to be quiet.”

A whimper from me as he began to thrust in and out.

“Now shut up and be the good little whore you are.”

At those words I moaned against his hand, thankful that he could muffle my noises.

One hand remained on my mouth, the older gripping so tightly at my hip that I knew there would be bruises.

I shut my eyes tightly as he pounded his cock into me time of after time, tears beginning to fall.

“You’re so tight angel.” He grunted out. “So fucking beautiful.”

The hand on my hips began to move, snaking around my stomach, easily finding my clit. His thumb pressed down as he ran circles around it, causing my fists to clench and a warmth to grow in my stomach. His other hand fell from my mouth and to my hip.

“Shit, Kylo.” I managed to get out.

“Speak up angel.” He purred in my ear.

“Fuck.” I breathed out as I felt my peak hit me. The warm pleasure spread through my entire body, my limps shaking, my legs nearly giving out.

He pounded into me as my center milked him, his hand continuing to rub my now sensitive clit.

As I came down, I let him take more control, hold onto me so I didn’t fall. My head hung, my forehead against the cool wood as I felt his cock twitch inside of me, soon the sensation of hot liquid spilling into me.

His hands found my hips, holding onto me tight as he released his load, his breathing shallow, occasional grunts, as he finished.

He stood there for a moment, eventually leaning down as wrapping an arm around me. He kissed the skin under my ear before whispering to me.

“I’m so sorry, angel.”

My head wasn’t totally clear, and I didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“For what?” I asked.

“For everything.” He sighed before pulling out, his length beginning to soften.

He grabbed a few tissues, helping me clean up as he leaned me against the desk. He pulled my dress back down, my lingerie back on.

He helped me sit back down in my chair, my body still weak from my orgasm.

He kneeled in front of me, taking my hands in his large ones. His eyes were wide as he looked into mine, his cheeks still somewhat red from the activity of moments earlier.

“I’m sorry I was cold, that I acted rude and uncaring.” His eyes began to wander as he spoke, deep in thought.

“You don’t have to apologize.” I reassured him. I didn’t care if he was or wasn’t sorry. I didn’t believe he needed to apologize. He was just doing his job, not getting close to others as to protect himself.

We were a business deal to him, as he should have been to me.

_I_ was in the wrong. _I_ was the one to fall in love with a mafia boss.

He was only doing what was right for him, his family, and his business.

“No.” He said harshly, his eyes coming back up to meet mine. “I do need to. I need you to know how I feel, how sorry I am.”

I kept his gaze for a moment before nodding, encouraging him to go on.

His eyes fell to my lap as he continued.

“I wanted to apologize for how confusing my actions have been. I made you think I cared and then I showed that I didn’t. I made you think you were nothing but another business deal, another woman.” He swallowed harshly.

“But you’re not.” He looked up to me. “You’re so much more than that.”

A tear fell from my eyes as I watched how genuine he was being. It was so clear in his facial expressions. I could feel and hear the sincerity in his words.

I could see the tears welling in his eyes as well, the small twitch under his eye that I thought usually meant he was angry, frustrated, but now I realized it meant he was holding something back, trying to control himself.

He let out a long sigh before giving my hands a squeeze. I glanced down at them, taking in the way they easily wrapped around mine, the warmth of them, the way my hands seemed to fit so perfectly.

I glanced back up to him realizing his eyes were intently on me still, a tear finally escaping.

“Georgiana,” He began.

A sudden sob escaped as I realized what was about to happen. What he was about to admit.

“Georgiana Hux.” He took a gulp of air. “I love you.”

My head fell over, a sob shaking my shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. He held me tight as I cried, as I let all my emotions of the past few days out.

It was crazy how things could change so quickly. How I could go from accepting the fact that I fell in love with the wrong man, accepting that I would never see him again, to being held tightly in his arms after he told me he loved me.

Kylo actually loved me.

I let my emotions spill out, unable to take in what I was truly feeling, the only thing I knew was that crying was my only release in that moment.

After a few minutes, my sobbing calmed down, small sniffles filling the air as I pulled back, wiping my now running mascara from my face.

Kylo’s hands held my arms, his eyes wide as he took in my face.

One more sniffle. “I love you Kylo Ren.”

A wide smile broke out on his face, one curving the edges of my own lips. He leaned forward, kissing me softly before breaking away to speak.

“I promise I’ll never hurt you again.”

I gave him a weak smile.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” I had known what it felt like to be promised something that was never delivered. It was a sinking feeling to know he might be doing the same. I needed him to know that he shouldn’t make promises. He had a certain lifestyle and he had to focus on that, not on some woman.

His hand came up, grabbing my chin lightly to move my gaze back to him.

“This one I will keep.”


	27. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Degradation, smut, mentions of health issues

_Two weeks later._

I rolled over, my hand landing on empty sheets.

It was a normal occurrence, for Kylo to not be there when I woke up, but it still wasn’t the best feeling. It still made me sad how he couldn’t be here when I woke up, not wanting anyone to know, not ready to face the hell that we know would come our way.

I rolled over, rubbing my eyes before pulling myself out of the bed, making my way to the bathroom.

I stripped my clothes, glancing in the mirror.

I noticed all of the small blue marks covering my skin, causing a smile to break out as I remembered the night before.

The way that he treasured each part of me, making sure that I was okay, that I felt like the angel that he always referred to me as. A name I was starting to love.

And I loved him.

Loved everything about him.

The way he was soft for me, the way that he treated me like a queen. But also, the way he treated those who worked for him, the way he could easily command a room.

He was everything I ever wanted in a man.

And the first person who helped me realize that I was capable of being loved.

Despite the fact that it would take me a while to truly accept that, I knew that I could trust him, knew that he wasn’t lying to me when he told me that he loved me. Knew that I never had to worry about being vulnerable around him.

I smiled as I stepped away, turning the shower on.

Once I felt the warm water, I stepped in, letting the water envelop my body.

I sighed as it cascaded down my body, soothing my skin.

My eyes opened as I glanced back, noticing Kylo step in, fully dressed in his suit.

I smiled at him as he stepped in, his eyes travelling down my body, the parts he could see through the condensation on the shower door.

“Sleep well, angel?” He asked.

“Beautifully, thanks to you.” I stuck my head out, leaning forward as my hand grasped the back of his hair, pulling him into a kiss.

I bit his bottom lip, pulling it into my mouth as I hummed against him, but he pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

“I have work to do.”

“Not even a few minutes?” I whined.

He let out a small laugh, leaning in once again to leave a kiss. But I had a different plan.

I grabbed his suit jacket, pulling him in to the shower with me.

He stumbled at first, eyes wide, anger clear in his face. But as his hair began to lay flat against his head, his suit soaking, sticking to his large frame.

I laughed at him, watching as his eyes darkened with lust.

“Such a bad girl.” He murmured before grabbing me, spinning me around a pushing me against the tile.

He pulled my hands together, holding them in one of his as he moved my wet hair away from my neck, leaning over to whisper in my ear.

“You’ll regret that.”

“Will I?” I asked, biting my lip to hide the smirk rising.

He let out a low, menacing chuckle before I heard the sound of him stripping. The wet and soaking clothes dropping to the shower floor.

I pushed my legs together, becoming so needy, my center begging for attention. If I wasn’t already soaking wet from the shower, I would have been soaking wet from my own arousal.

I felt his soft skin against my back once he was done. A sigh leaving my mouth as his free hands ran slowly down my side, sliding to my stomach, and lower.

My head fell forward, eyes on his hand and his fingers ran slowly around my clit, teasing me as he went, his lips finding the exposed skin of my neck.

I sighed, pushing my back further into him, my hips moving, rolling against his hands, seeking more friction.

I moaned as I felt his length push into my ass, his hips beginning to move against mine.

“So bratty today.”

My resolve began to fall apart, my need for him growing.

“Maybe.” I smirked, my cheek against the tile.

“Then I guess you won’t get what you want so desperately.”

I whined as he let go of me, his warm touch gone.

I spun around, grabbing his arm before he could step out of the shower.

“I’ll be your good girl if you fuck me.” I widened my eyes, pleading with him, my grip never leaving his arm.

He smirked at me.

“Prove it.” Was all he said as he faced his body towards me again.

I couldn’t help but drop my eyes, swallowing harshly as I noticed the need he apparently had as well.

My eyes drifted back up to his, stepping closer, wrapping my hands around him as I began to slowly stroke, my lips coming up to meet his before pulling away, our lips mere centimeters apart as I spoke.

“I can show you just how good I can make you feel.”

A heavy and unstable breath left his lips at my words, my hand still moving along his length.

But before I could continue, he spun me around again, holding me in the same position he had before, arms held behind my back, his free hand at my throat.

His knee came forward, pushing my legs further apart. His grip on my throat tightened as he positioned himself behind me, his length sliding along my folds.

I gasped, nearly crying out as he pushed into me.

He pushed the tip in, stopping as he sighed, before pushing further, taking his time before he was fully seated inside of me.

My back arched, my chest pushing into the tile as I instinctively clenched around him, causing a groan to fall from his lips.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good angel.”

A loud moan left my lips as he pounded into me, my tits bouncing with each thrust, the blood pooling in my head, my mind becoming hazy as his grip around my throat only tightened.

His length would swipe along my sweet spot with each thrust, small moans and sighs escaping my lips as my jaw hung agape.

“So fucking needy for me aren’t you?”

“Yes sir.” I whined out.

“Just a fucking whore for me aren’t you.” He growled out, his motions becoming more rushed, inconsistent as we both got closer to our highs.

“Yes sir. Just a fucking whore.” My eyes clamped shut as I whined again.

“And who’s fucking whore are you?”

“Yours. Shit Kylo, I’m your fucking whore.” My words were small as I struggled for breath. My head began to pound with lack of oxygen and feral desire.

“Good little whore, all mine.”

“I need to cum, Kylo, please let me cum.” I cried out, so desperate for a release.

His hand from my throat dropped again, finding my clit quickly.

That was all I needed, the only encouragement before that bubble of warmth that continued to grow in my lower stomach burst. Warm pleasure spread through my entire body, Kylo’s name falling from my lips in a desperate cry as the wave crashed into me.

I panted and moaned as my body shook, nearly collapsing if it hadn’t been for his tight hold on me, his large and warm body pressing into mine.

As I came down, I felt his movements slow down, but I hadn’t fell him finish yet, and from his tight grip on my wrists, I knew he was about to.

He grasped them as he shoved his length into me for one last time, my tits bouncing, as I felt his cock twitch inside of me.

A low groan escaped his lips as I felt him fill me full with his seed, the warmth spreading through my stomach, it combined with my own arousal falling down my legs.

He planted a kiss on my neck, leaning up to whisper in my ear.

“such a good little whore for me.” A small peck to my ear. “I love you.”

That made me clench around him again.

“Fuck angel, you feel so good.” He grunted before pulling out, letting go of my hip and my wrists.

He helped stabilize me, leaving a multitude of kisses on my lips and cheeks before stepping away.

“Now I really have to go.” He said with a wink. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“I’ll try not to.” I smiled as I watched him dry himself off, stepping out of the bathroom to change.

I let out a long, satisfied sigh, just realizing how the shower water was now ice cold. But I didn’t mind, my body was still on fire.

The cheeky grin stayed on my face as I finally pushed off the shower tile, turning off the water and preparing myself for the day ahead.

All while thinking about his last few words.

About his emotions.

Kylo loved me.

And I loved him.

-

“When are you planning on telling everyone?” Rey glanced at me over her mug.

She sat in my office across from me, deciding to come visit as I had a fairly uneventful day before me.

I crossed my legs, hiding my wince at how sore I was. The escapade in the shower this morning really took a toll on me. That along with the night before, and the several times he destroyed me in the past two weeks.

We were both like teenagers, fucking as often as we could.

But it felt different. More emotions and attachment were involved. We loved each other, and that alone could fuel our desire and primal needs for weeks.

I shrugged my shoulders in response, my lips curving down as I thought.

I wasn’t totally sure. We were in this little bubble, just the two of us. It was only us; no one could stop what we had. The pure happiness that filled us when we were together. The way my heart almost hurt with joy as I would watch him sleep. The innocence and content look on his face as his chest would rise and fall evenly.

I didn’t want anything to interfere with that.

I didn’t want Armie to ruin our happiness.

“I don’t know.” I said solemnly, my gaze dropping to my lap.

“It’s okay, Gi. You don’t have to say anything just yet. Just live in the moment, enjoy this time together.”

I glanced back up to her, a smile appearing on my face.

“You have your health sorted out, you found the man that makes you so incredibly happy, you are a capable woman running a huge empire. You have the life that you always wanted.” She reached forward, grasping my hands in hers. “You’re healing.”

I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

She was right. I had finally gotten what I always wanted.

I never believed I could ever find someone who would love me unconditionally like Kylo, nor did I think that was something I ever deserved. But he was showing me how much I did deserve it. It would take time to heal, but I could feel myself beginning that process.

Beginning to heal because of him. Because of his love.

And I was learning to love again. Learning what it entailed, what I was willing to give for it.

And I was willing to give everything. To give _him_ everything.

I was genuinely happy too. My stress was manageable, something I realized that Kylo helped tremendously with. I was in control again. I had it all figured out. Or at least most of it. Figuring out Kylo and I’s relationship would take time and effort, but it was time and effort that I wanted to put it, that I needed to put in.

He was the one person I trusted with my entire being, my whole soul.

I nodded at Rey, barely able to get out a small thank you as I let go of her hand, glancing back to my computer to get my emotions back under control.

All while smiling, knowing that I was surrounded by some of the best people I could have ever asked for. Despite the lives that we all led.

-

I sat in bed that night, watching as Kylo discarded his bloody suit.

“Rough night?” I asked as I rubbed my thighs together, my need for him growing. The blood, his disheveled look, and the desperate way he threw off his clothes wasn’t helping the warmth that only continued to grow between my thighs.

“Stressful.” He said before he stepped into the bathroom.

I sighed as I got out of the bed, thinking about following him, but then I caught site of my closet. The small piece of fabric that lay on the ground, apparently being missed as I cleaned earlier.

I changed my course, turning to walk into the closet.

I rummaged through a few draws before finally finding what I was looking for.

I threw off my pajamas as fast as I could, throwing on the barely there set of lingerie.

I scrambled back to the bed as I heard the shower shut off, positioning myself on my knees, adjusting the bra and underwear before my eyes rose as he stepped through the threshold of the bathroom door.

He stopped as he looked up, his hands that were wrapped in the towel that was drying his hair stopping. His eyes widened, darkening as he took in my appearance.

“You like it?” I asked, feigning innocence.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

I wiggled slightly in my position.

“Show me.” My tone was low, full of lust as I watched him drop the towel in his hand, moving to drop the towel around his waist.

I gulped as my eyes wandered lower, locking on his already hard cock. I wasn’t sure if he was hard for me when he got out of the shower or if my appearance had that much of an effect on him, but it didn’t matter.

The love of my life was standing in front of me, proving to me with his body how much he wanted me. How much he loved me.

A long breath escaped me as I watched him step closer, his steps slow and calculated.

He stood at the edge of the bed, his height and proximately causing me to have to tilt my neck back to catch his eyes.

“All yours.” I whispered.

“And I’m all yours.” He whispered back, his hand coming up to caress my cheek.

He leaned forward, pressing a soft and simple kiss on my lips. I hummed against him, my hands running up his chest, climbing over his shoulders and down his back.

He deepened the kiss, pushing me back against the mattress as he climbed over me.

He continued to kiss me as his hands roamed down my sides, sliding underneath me before unclipping the bra, letting it fly to the side.

“I like that.” He said, an obvious excuse coming next. “But I like these so much better.” He said before his mouth was on my chest, sucking and biting at my nipples.

My hands found his still damp hair, lacing my fingers into it as my back arched, pushing his head further into my chest.

I moaned as his large hands continued to massage my breasts and everywhere else that he dared to explore.

But it wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t like all the other times. He was taking his time. He was enjoying me, praising my body.

His feral nature was tamed.

His lips finally came back up to mine, his full weight rested on me as he moved my underwear aside, not taking the time to take them off before he guided his length along my folds, pushing into me slowly.

I sighed as the sensation, my arousal easily letting him slip into me.

His motions were lazy, sloppy, slow, as he pushed into me over and over again, his eyes trained on mine the whole time.

This felt intimate, like we were taking another step, like we were admitting something wordlessly to each other.

“I love you Kylo.” I moaned out.

“I love you too angel.” He groaned. “I love you so fucking much.”

His head dropped, one hand finding my hip as his motions got faster.

My back arched again.

“Kylo.” I moaned out. “I want you to feel good, I want you to fill me up.” My words were airy, my tone sounding desperate.

He didn’t respond verbally, only glancing down as his hair fell in front of his face, swaying with each thrust.

Only a few thrusts later, he twitched, spilling his entire load inside of me.

Once he was done, his motions halted, his gaze finally coming back up to me.

“You’re so good to me angel.” A kiss on my lips. “I love you so much.” A kiss on my cheek. The one of my jaw. “I want to marry you, make you mind forever.” A multitude of kisses on my neck, my ear.

I giggled. “What?” I asked, not thinking he was serious. But he stopped, lifting his head up to look in my eyes.

His weight rested on me, his cock still buried inside as he let it soften inside of me, eyes dancing across my face. His hands smoothed back my hair, as his mouth parted, preparing to speak again.

“I love you with my whole heart Georgiana Hux, and I want to marry you.”

I felt my chest tighten, a well forming in my throat.

He wanted to marry me. He was being serious.

“You’ll be mine forever, and I’ll be yours.” A small smile pulled at his lips. He looked genuinely happy.

I would be his and he would be mine.

I felt a tear stream down my face, falling into my hair. This almost didn’t feel real. I never thought anything like this would, or even could happen to me.

But it was real. Here he was, laying above me, telling me he wanted to marry me.

“Georgiana Hux, will you marry me?”

A sob racked my chest as my hands strayed from his arms to his cheeks, holding him tight as the biggest smile of my life spread across my face.

“Yes.” Another sob. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

His lips attacked mine, a tear from his eyes dropping onto my cheek as he kissed me so passionately.

My head was dizzy from the lazy sex, the proposal, and the pure passion of the kiss.

It all felt so surreal as I clung onto him like he could disappear into thin air at any moment.

I finally pulled away, my green eyes searching his amber ones.

Another smile spread on my lips as I let out a small giggle.

“Georgiana Ren does have a nice ring to it.”

He let out a low, husky laugh before pulling out, stepping off the bed and into the closet.

I got up on my elbows, watching as he stepped back into sight, a small velvet box in his hand.

He laid down next to me, on his back as he popped open the box.

A gasp escaped my lips, a hand flying to my mouth as I took in the beautiful ring.

It was a simple princess cut, a small diamond. The band was simple as well, a beautiful white gold.

He took it out of the box, sliding on my finger before pulling it to his lips, leaving a kiss on my now ring-clad finger.

I pulled it away, admiring it with tear filled eyes before looking back to him.

I rolled on my side, my eyes scanning his face before I spoke.

“I love you with my whole heart too Kylo Ren.”

A wide smile spread across his face. It was the biggest one I had ever seen from him, the happiest I had ever seen him.

I pulled him in for one more peck to the lips.

“And I can’t wait to be called your wife.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!
> 
> It’s weird getting here knowing that I’ve finally come to the end of this little journey. 
> 
> This was the first fic I ever wrote and having it end is sentimental to me. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for joining me on this journey. I know the story is rough and kind of all over the place, but I’m glad that you guys stuck around and I appreciate all the comments and votes, they mean so much to me. 
> 
> I’m glad that I was able to share my writing with you all and I hope you’ll stick around for the other fic I’m currently writing (Charlie x Reader) as well as the other fics I have planned for the future. 
> 
> I do plan on fixing this story up, editing it and making it more of a cohesive story in the future, but for now here it is. 
> 
> I do also plan on a bonus chapter in the near future that I hope you all will enjoy! It’s a smutty little one-shot for you guys including two of the characters that are near and dear to my heart but never got the chance to shine. 
> 
> Love you all so much!!


End file.
